The Sampson Effect
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: During an annual trip to the border reaches of his kingdom the young king Heero finds a nearly dead slave in a ditch and takes him home. He soon discovers there are mysteries upon mysteries behind the big violet eyes that enchant him. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

The Sampson Effect: Chapter 1

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Heero drew his horse to a halt and eyed the bundle of rags in the ditch. It had moved, he was sure of it.

Turning to the lieutenant next to him, he commanded. "See what that is."

"Yes, My Lord." The man dismounted and walked over to the ragged mass. he poked it with his foot, gently. If he kicked it, his lord would be angry. The bundle quivered and shuddered away.

"My goddess! My lord, it's a boy."

"What do you mean 'it's a boy'?"

The corporal looked at his King and sighed. His majesty was in a snit. He hated this yearly retreat and inevitably his people suffered, he wasn't an unusually cruel man but his tongue was sharp.

"I asked you a question. If you are incapable of a simple answer . . ."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, it's just . . . it's a boy. A slave. Possibly a pleasure slave of some sort. But he's so thin and dirty I can't really tell."

Heero edged his horse closer so he could see without dismounting. The flash of amethyst eyes that greeted him nearly broke his heart. The boy was so thin that he was no more than a bundle of bones with skin stretched over them and so dirty that the color of his skin was more grey than anything else. But those eyes, those beautiful, pleading eyes. Eyes that cried out to him 'help me.'

"Bring him to me."

"M-m-m-majesty?"

"Simple command. Bring. Him. To. Me. Wrap him in your cloak. I'll replace it."

That was his way. Tear into someone for being foolish, snap orders, but make sure that no one was mistreated. Any other lord would have just taken his best cloak and never worried about whether he got it back or not.

"Of course, Your Majesty, but . . . he stinks. He's been in the ditch for a while. He smells like sewage."

Heero just held out his arms for the cloak-wrapped bundle, and when the soldier handed the boy up, he snarled softly. The boy didn't weigh anything and he did indeed smell awful. But he clutched weakly at Heero's tunic and looked at him with such gratitude that he couldn't help but feel that this was going to be worth his trouble.

Duo worried at the ball in his tongue and let his body relax. This man was rich and powerful and he'd just saved a worthless slave's life. Whether that was good or bad he didn't know, but at least he wouldn't die in a ditch.

Heero looked at the suddenly limp body in his arms, he was afraid the boy had died on him. But the bright amethyst eyes looked back at him with some emotion that caused tears to well up in them.

"Don't worry, Pacchiri. I'll take care of you." He smiled down at the boy who smiled weakly back.

He never noticed the Sargent Major who nearly fell out of his saddle. 'His majesty smiled. Oh, goddess'

It was only a short ride to the small tower on the hill. Heero had promised his father that he would spend two weeks a year here. And he never broke that promise even though it was becoming more and more annoying every year. There was never anything worth doing here and he worried about his work for the whole two weeks. He never had understood why his father had been so insistent that he do this.

When they rode into the yard, servants rushed up to hold their horses and help them dismount Heero allowed a groom to take his horse and lead it away. He strode into the tower orders flying in all directions.

"I want a bath, warm not too hot. Food. A light broth only. No, don't touch him. He's filthy and so am I. I think he has vermin. Get the bath and put penny royal in it."

Heero made it to the bathroom without noticing his new slaves red face and humiliated expression. When he started unwrapping the boy, he noticed his feeble attempts to help and gently patted his hands away.

"No. Relax. I'll do it. You're too weak to do more than hinder." The amethyst eyes flashed at him. "It's all right, don't be afraid Pacchiri. I'll take care of you. You'd like to be clean, wouldn't you?"

A hesitant nod was his only answer.

"Don't be afraid. It's ok to talk if you want. I'm not like some masters. Oh, hell . . . they didn't cut out your tongue did they?"

The boy stuck the tip of it out of his mouth then snapped it back with a slight whimper.

Heero just remarked, "Well, that's a relief. We'll have you talking in no time."

Heero finished getting the boy out of his rags and looked him over. He was a mess. He'd been whipped, kicked, punched and generally abused. The blood that smeared his body came from cuts and abrasions and Heero didn't want to think of where else. He gently lowered the boy into the tub and supported him by wrapping his left arm around him from behind.

"Now I'm going to wash you. You really stink." The soft sob that followed that proclamation made Heero realize how that must have sounded to the terrified boy. "I know it isn't your fault. I don't understand how anyone could treat a pacchiri like you so badly. Just hold still and let me wash you. Then we'll get you something to eat. You'd like that, I know."

The boy just nodded and splashed ineffectually in the water, still trying to help Heero accomplish his task. Heero patiently washed the thin body letting out the water and refilling the tub.

"What have they done to your hair? This is . . . tar? Why do you have tar in your hair? And it's . . . I've never seen sores like this before. What did they do?"

The boy turned his head away, but not before Heero saw the tears. They slid out of his eyes and trickled down his thin cheeks to drip off his chin into the tub where they dissolved into the dirty water.

"Don't cry. I'll get you some nice broth the second we get clean. I'm going to get in the tub now. I want to wash too. Don't try to do anything just yet. You're too weak and I don't want you slipping and hitting your head. Be still!"

Heero's sudden command was brought about by the boy stubbornly trying to get out of the tub. Heero quickly tugged off his boots and pants, he had to put Master Stubborn back in the tub again, then shuck out of his shirt and slip in behind his slave, who was adamantly insisting on getting out of the tub. For what reason Heero couldn't understand.

"Stay put. Do you want me to punish you already?"

The boy froze so suddenly that Heero realized that he'd frightened him. He reached out and took the boy by a shoulder. When he got him to turn around, the look he got was so terrified and sad that he rushed to reassure him

"I won't punish you harshly. You _will_ obey me. But you will find that my punishments aren't unnecessarily cruel. Now, punishment for not staying in the tub like I ordered."

Heero took the boy's hand and smacked it gently, remarking that he was too weak for more. He finished washing the boy and then washed himself

He got himself and his slave out of the tub and dried off. He put Pacchiri on the floor and dressed himself, then rummaged around in a chest until he found a light robe for the now trembling fellow. He wrapped him in the robe and carried him into the bedroom.

"I'm going to put you in this cot. It's for my page, so it might be a little short. . . " Heero started tucking the still trembling boy into the cot, but he tried to slip out onto the floor. "Stay put." Heero sighed. "Do you want me to tie you to the bed?"

A frightened look and a weak head shake met this question.

"See . . . now you've exhausted yourself. When you get better, you'll have pages' duties . . . oh. Is that what's the matter . . . stay in the bed. It's yours. I don't have a page. I don't have the patience for young boys. I usually frighten them into some kind of panic."

There was a tap on the door and a servant girl peeked in. Heero told her to put her tray on the hearth and clean up the bathing chamber. She eeped and scuttled in, placing the tray carefully on the hearth. She edged around Heero as if she was afraid he was going to strike her. Heero just took a step to the side moving out of her path to the chamber.

Heero took a heavy ironstone mug from the tray and, gathering up a spoon and a napkin, came back to the cot. Sitting on the edge, he smiled at his slave and showed him the broth

"You'll like this. Cook is very good. You look like you haven't eaten in a couple of days."

The slave held up five trembling fingers and then three more. He watched hungrily as Heero dipped up a spoon of the broth. Heero carefully tipped the spoon of broth into his mouth, he swallowed quickly and his mouth popped open like a baby birds. Heero carefully fed him half the mug, then stopped.

"You shouldn't exaggerate." At his slaves indignant look, he blinked. "You really went without food for eight days?" Nod, sigh. "I'm disgusted. No one should treat a person, no, not even a dog like that. I'm going to see that it doesn't happen again."

Heero noticed his slaves longing look at the mug, he smiled but shook his head.

"No, Pacchiri. I'm sorry. If you eat any more now, you might get sick. And that would undo all the good and might even be worse on you. I'll give you more when I'm sure you won't get sick."

He reached out and gently ran his hand over the boy's head, fingers catching in a knot of tar. The boy whimpered and cringed.

"I'm sorry. I'll see what I can do about that tar later. You go to sleep now. Your eyes are so heavy you can hardly hold them open. Sleep. Be a good boy."

Heero helped his slave get as comfortable as he could. Tucking him in gently, he didn't realize that it hurt just to lie on his back. But the slave was too frightened to protest so he left the poor thing with the impression that he was to stay in that position. So he did, pressing on open wounds and deep bruises.

He was going to be good this time, he couldn't take anymore. He hurt in places he hadn't even been aware he had. His tears trickled down his cheeks. He knew that masters didn't like slaves who cried but he couldn't help it. He was so weak, so weary. All he wanted was a few moments of surcease from hunger, thirst and pain. So far this master hadn't hurt him, but there was always the chance that anything might set him off.

Master had taken him out of the ditch, washed him, fed him and let him lay in this bed. If only he could lay on his side or stomach, but Master had said stay and so he would. Even though it hurt so much that all he could do was let his tears fall and pray Master didn't get mad at him.

The door opened and Heero came into the room, he'd left for a few minutes to see that everyone was taken care of, as well as the horses. He went into the bathing chamber and came back out with a bundle of cloth. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. His new slave had been in the ditch for quite some time without the ability to even care for himself. The resultant smell was . . . strong.

"Here, Girl. Clean this and make sure it gets back to its owner."

He tossed the cloak to the same girl who'd brought Heero the tray of food. She squeaked and snatched at the cloak, the bundle hit her in the chest and she managed to get it corralled. Her babbled assurances that it would be taken care of to My Lord's satisfaction made Heero snarl. He couldn't get these bumpkins to call him majesty for anything.

A soft sniffle attracted his attention to his new acquisition. He was startled to see tears trickling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong? What hurts . . . damn." Heero was ashamed to see his slave cringe away from him "I'm not going to hurt you. I just forgot that you won't talk. You have to talk to me so I can help you feel better."

A soft whimper was his only answer. He carefully examined the situation and realized that the boy had to be in pain.

"Fool. I didn't mean for you to stay on your back. I just meant for you to stay in the bed. Roll over. Get comfortable."

Heero helped the boy roll over onto one side and tucked him in again. He gently stroked the back of his hand down one soft cheek and was embarrassed when his slave kissed it.

"Don't do that. I don't want you to. I wish you would talk to me. But. . . you will when you will. I came to tell you that I'll be having audiences for a while. My physician will be here soon and I'll have him look you over. If you won't talk to me at least tell him what hurts you so he can tend it. Will you do that for me?

His slave bowed his head and shivered. The boy seemed to be afraid to look at him, afraid not to and afraid that anything he did would make Heero angry. A thing he had to admit that was devoutly to be avoided.

Heero attended to the few audiences that were necessary and when his physician arrived he took him directly to his quarters despite the odd look he got.

"I don't believe how beautiful his eyes are and so expressive. Right now mostly I get terror. He's so afraid of everything. He won't even talk. I want you to examine him throughly."

"Yes, Majesty. I'm sure I can remember how to treat an injury."

"You're laughing at me. I'll have you punished for lese majesty."

"Then who would put up with your temper."

Heero shrugged and opened the door to his quarters. His slave was sleeping curled up on his side. Covered completely with a blanket he looked so much like a chrysalis that Heero half expected him to turn into a butterfly.

He tapped the boy gently on the shoulder and got a soft moan and one amethyst eye for his troubles. The eye blinked sleepily, then shut again. Heero patted him gently on what he hoped was an unbruised spot and demanded, "Wake up, Lazy bones. Open those pretty eyes and come out."

Chang was astonished to see that his usualy abrupt king was being gentle with this person. He was willing to be pleased with this boy just for that. When Heero managed to coax his slave out of the blanket, Chang was disgusted to see the shape he was in.

"Well. Let me look at you. Come, roll over."

The boy looked at Heero and when Heero just nodded encouragingly his lip quivered a little, but he obediently rolled over and 'presented'. Drawing himself up onto his knees, he pushed the robe up over his hips and, wrapping his arms around his head, he opened himself to their use.

Chang sighed, this was going to be one of the kind of examinations he hated.

"Boy, neither of us will use you. Stay like that for a moment. I'll begin my examination by checking for tears."

Heero didn't know what his physician was talking about, nor did he know exactly what the boy was doing, but he was sure he didn't like any of it. He waited while Chang examined his slave.

Carefully inserting one finger into his anus, he frowned and then removed the finger.

"He's torn. Not too badly, but it'll have to be treated or he'll be badly infected in no time. It's almost too late. Infection is beginning to set in"

Chang washed his hands in the basin provided then he finished his examination by gently easing the boy out of his robe and looking at his back and thighs. He also examined the sores on his head.

"Well?" Heero was impatient. He wanted to know why his property wouldn't talk.

"He's been badly abused, as if you couldn't already tell. I'll give you some better salve and some suppositories for his torn anus. He's too thin. Be careful what you feed him. Too rich a food and he'll be sick. Am I telling you anything you don't already know?"

At Heero's grunt Chang demanded. "Well, what do you want to know that I have to tell you?"

"Why won't he talk?"

"Possibly he's been trained not to. Beaten every time he uttered so much as a syllable. Or he's so afraid of saying the _wrong_ thing that he won't say anything."

Heero looked at the slave who looked back with dismay. He was already stronger. Heero realized that he'd managed to slip out of the bed, eat the rest of the broth, and get back into the bed without help.

"You're a sneaky little thing, aren't you?" At the frightened look he got, he shook his head. "No, I'm not going to punish you. If you wanted that soup that badly, I'm just glad you were strong enough to get it. Come. Would you like some more? No, don't just nod, you have to speak."

The slave just gave him a look of abject terror.

"Heero, don't put such a price on food. He'll never learn to trust you if you put a price on basic necessities."

Heero gave Chang a short nod and turned back to Pacchiri. "Yes, he's right. No price on food. Come, just nod if you want more."

Duo nodded he wanted more of the soup. His empty belly seconded the nod. He looked down at his midriff with a startled blink

Heero couldn't help laughing. He got a shamefaced grin in return.

"Well here, I'll get you more. If you want anything else, ask for it. Come, just one word."

Duo tried, they could tell he did, but no matter how hard he strained, how red his face got, nothing came out but a strangled croak.

Chang looked at him sharply. "Stop. Now. Let me see you."

Duo stood up and carefully removed the robe. He tried to assume a pose, but he was still so weak that all he could do was stand with his arms at his sides, waiting, eyes closed, for the blow to come. Instead, he found himself held gently by the arms. Heero stood behind him and supported him by grasping his upper arms. Chang took something out of his sleeve and looked at Duo through it.

"He's got several curses on him. I'll take them off and we'll see what happens."

The Chinese physician made several passes of his hands over Duo's body and shook his hands after every one like he was shaking off water.

"Well, that should help. I'm not sure what they were all for, and I don't care. They're gone. Boy, see if you can talk now."

Duo tried again but he still couldn't speak. He sighed and his shoulders drooped. He looked so disappointed that Heero had to reassure him

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out, Pacchiri. Come back to bed. I'll get some more soup for you in a little while. Chang, isn't there some tea or something to help him get better sooner?"

"Yes. There are several teas. I'll make a compound of the proper ones and send it to you soon. You may have trouble getting it down him. It'll be quite bitter."

Heero gave Duo a sharp look. "I won't have trouble with you, will I?"

Duo shook his head, his eyes wide. Then he suddenly drooped like a puppet with cut strings

Heero tucked him back into the bed and left him to rest. He went with Chang and sat in the outer room where Chang gave him a full report on the condition of his new property. After some consultation, it was decided that Chang would come each morning to treat him and Heero would care for everything himself. "It's the only way he'll ever be any use to you. He'll have to depend on you for everything. Food, clothing, bed, physical comfort. If you do this right, he'll be loyal to you alone."

"I don't want a slave. I can buy much better trained one's in any market in Sanq. I need a . . confidant. I don't want to be alone anymore. He's perfect."

"You don't trust me? I'm hurt."

"Chang, I trust you. But you're not a bed slave. I have needs that I can't fulfill. You know that."

Chang looked chagrined. He did know exactly that. Any favor shown to one made everyone else jealous. Heero had lost one lover to poison, he wasn't about to put anyone else in that unenviable position. But no one would be that jealous of a slave, nor believe that he could influence a king in any way.

"Yes, he could be your last chance. Don't fail."

Heero looked at Chang sharply. He didn't fail. Ever.

"What about the sores on his head."

"Traction sores."

"And those are caused by?"

Chang Wufei grimaced. "Pulling the hair out by the roots. Very painful. The tar was to give a better grip. I don't condone violence. " Wufei smirked at Heero. "But when you find this particular group of slaver's I'd like to be there."

"I'll see what I can arrange."

Wufei got up and left wishing, not for the first time, that he had a companion himself.

The next few days were frightening for the slave and frustrating for the king. Heero fed, bathed and cared for the slave he called Pacchiri. The slave submitted to his ministrations, trying frantically to figure out what he wanted. His every effort to please his master was greeted with 'don't' or 'get in the bed.'

The first problem came that night when Heero tried to insert one of the suppositories. His slave presented on command, but when he tried to insert the suppository, the boy started crying. Heero realized that he was hurting the boy, but he didn't have any idea how.

So he did the sensible thing and sent for Chang.

"He's just so tense it hurts. Anything would."

"Can't you make them smaller? Or thinner?"

"Wouldn't help. He's so afraid it'll hurt that he tenses up, then it hurts. A viscous cycle. I'll make some tea." Wufei took several packets from his sleeve. "I've compounded several teas. This one will help him sleep. I'll explain all about them."

Wufei started steeping tea. Heero had set an iron pot near the fire and kept hot water available all the time. He also kept broth. Wufei was startled to see this, then wondered why he was startled.

As he waited for the tea to brew, he showed Heero the packets and explained what each tea was for and how to brew it properly. Heero took notes.

The second blow up came when Heero finally decided that the tar had to come out of his slaves hair. He had tried to wash it, but the tar had defeated him. So he sat him down before the fire place and tried to melt it out, but the temperature necessary was too hot

"I'm going to have to cut it out. Hold still."

Duo ducked and covered his head with his hands. He didn't want his hair cut. It was important that he not allow it. He wasn't sure why, but he was sure he was right. He shook his head and pulled away

Heero didn't have much patience on a good day and, so far, this one hadn't been very good. He'd had problems with several local lords encroaching on each others grazing rights and sorting that mess out had taken all morning and now this silly boy was defying him.

"Be still. I'm going to cut that tar out of your hair. I'm tired of working around it. It won't melt, so this is the only alternative."

Frantically shaking his head, Duo tried to scoot away but Heero caught him. He covered his head again so Heero, losing patience completely, caught his hands. Trapping his wrists in one hand, Heero pulled a string out of his pocket and wrestled his slave's wrists behind his back and tied them. Of course there wasn't much to the wrestling, Duo was still much too weak to put up resistance. All he could do was squirm and tug ineffectually at the cord.

"Now hold still so I can cut this mess out once and for all."

Heero pulled each lump of tar out to the extent of the lock it was attached to and cut off just enough to remove all the tar. He didn't notice his slave's tears until he was almost done.

"What? Why are you crying?" Heero took Duo's chin in his hand and gently turned his face to him "Come now. It's not that bad. Chang says that when the sores heal, your hair will grow back. Don't cry."

An indignant look was his reward. The crystalline tears continued to flow down the thin cheeks

Heero realized that he had tied Pacchiri too tightly. He loosened the bonds and stood up. When he stood, his slave turned slowly to him and knelt at his feet. He leaned into Heero and rested his cheek on his thigh. When he didn't make any objection, Duo took the tie of his trousers in his teeth and started to pull the bow loose.

"Don't do that. Come. Let me untie you. I'm sorry I tied you so tight, but you shouldn't argue with me."

Duo sat back on his haunches. He didn't know what to do. He'd made master angry by resisting getting his hair cut. That usualy meant that he was going to be punished. But Heero had only tied him up and cut it anyway, but he hadn't cut it back to the scalp, or pulled it out like the other masters had. He'd only cut enough to get out the tar.

Now he didn't want him to please him with his mouth or obviously his hands. He had no idea what to do. He was scared, frustrated and angry. All he could do was try not to cry. Big boys didn't cry.

So he didn't, instead he sulked. He crawled into his bed my bed! and pulled the covers over his head and pretended to sleep. He wished he could tell his master that his name was Duo not Pacchiri, whatever that meant. Probably something insulting, like Bumbaby or the equally disgusting Hole.

Heero slipped in the door, using all his much vaunted stealth. He saw Pacchiri curled up in his blankets. The boy looked like a hedge hog, even his head was covered.

"Hey. Pacchiri. Wake up. I've got more soup for you. This time it has potatoes in it."

One amethyst eye looked at him in outrage. "Not hungry? I'll just take it back to the kitchen."

This remark was answered by a rustling scramble, out stretched hands, and pleading eyes.

Heero settled on the edge of the bed. He poked at the pillows with one hand and managed to get his new slave settled against them without spilling the soup. When he was successful, he started to feed Pacchiri.

The silly boy didn't want to be fed, he wanted to feed himself, so Heero let him try. He soon found that eating with a spoon sitting up in bed was a lot harder on him than drinking broth from a mug.

Heero caught the spoon before Pacchiri could get soup on the sheets.

"If you are disobedient, I will punish you. If you're good, I'll reward you. Do you understand?"

Heero watched as the slaves face crumpled into a dismayed expression and then he hung his head. Heero cupped his chin in one palm.

"Look at me. I want you to talk to me. It's all right to talk. Don't chatter my head off, but tell me what you need. We aren't going to do much until you're strong again, which will take days yet. Then I'll start training you. Now . . . do you want more? If you do all you have to do is . . . well, ask for it. Somehow. Wufei said not to make food a reward for talking so. . . but how are we to communicate if you won't talk."

Duo thought about that, his face scrunching up in a fashion that Heero found alluring. Then he smiled and Heero felt his heart jump.

Duo bit his lip. This was going to be hard, none of his other masters had ever wanted to know what he wanted. All they wanted to do was fuck him and hurt him, then toss him aside to care for himself as best he could. He peeked at this master through the ragged bang that hung over his eyes.

"Don't be afraid. If I don't like it I'll tell you, but I won't punish you for it."

Duo patted his lips, then pointed to the mug. Heero blinked.

"Ok, food?" At the eager nod, Heero smiled. "Very well, then. Let me see. What else? Oh, I know. Here." Heero clutched his biceps and shivered dramatically. "Cold." Then he put the back of his hand against his forehead and then shook it like he was wiping off sweat. "Hot. Now you think of some."

They spent several minutes thinking up signs that would help them communicate, only stopping because Duo was obviously drooping with exhaustion.

Heero smiled, pressed his hands together, then put his cheek on the back of one. "Sleep. Oh, and if you need my attention, snap your fingers. Just don't get cheeky about it."

Duo smiled slightly and settled down in his blankets again. He felt better than he had just a day ago, but he knew he had a lot of healing to do before he was any use to his master. He just hoped, again, that this one was better than the last. At least he had a bed, food and warmth--for now.

Heero watched as his new slave settle down again. He hoped that this boy would give him what he needed so desperately. He was tired of being alone. He knew he was a 'lover of men', he'd always known. His father had known too and hadn't minded. Or at least hadn't shown it if he did.

So he had no concubines, no mistresses, no confidant. This slave boy would give him all that and more. If he worked things right. And he wouldn't have to worry about poison anymore.

Heero brewed Duo's tea and put honey in it. It didn't help the taste, but it was good for him. He wondered idly what the slave's real name was, maybe he could figure it out.

"Here, it's your tea. You're being so good about drinking it. I know it tastes terrible. Wufei is always forcing it down my throat when I get wounded. I put honey in it, not that that helps much. But down the hatch."

Duo obediently took the tea and drank it, with a minimum of grimacing, and just one gag at the taste.

Heero accepted the empty cup and got Duo comfortable again. He couldn't believe how much he was becoming attached to this bright eyed creature.

"I want to know your real name. I call you Pacchiri, which is a name from my mothers native tongue. It means Bright Eyes. But you obviously don't like it. So I need to figure out what your real name is. Do you want to try?"

Duo nodded eagerly. This was good.

Heero settled Duo against the footboard of his huge bed and leaned against the head. "Ok. Let's start like this. Do you know charades?"

Duo thought for a second, then shook his head. So Heero explained the game to him and they started.

"How many syllables?" Heero had to smile at Duo's eager grin and vigorous hand gesture. "One."

Duo nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes. Then he held up two fingers.

Heero eyed them in exasperation. "You said one syllable. Now you're saying two?"

Duo shook his head, then bit his lip. He cupped one hand around his ear like a person hard of hearing would. Then he held up two fingers again.

"Oh, sounds like two?"

Duo gave a quick nod and settled back to wait.

Heero thought carefully, then began going through all the words he knew that meant two or sounded like two. When he finished, he couldn't help sighing at his slaves dejected look and slumped shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Give me another clue. I'm sure there are many words I've missed."

Duo thought again, then put one hand on his chest and held the other over his head, opened his mouth and acted out singing. Heero looked blank. Duo felt like smacking him, then immediately began to tremble. If Master ever thought for a moment he would have such an idea, he'd get such a beating.

Heero reached out and caught his trembling slave in his arms. "Don't worry. I don't understand, but we'll try again later. You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to do you any harm." Heero cuddled and petted and whispered until Duo stopped shaking, then he tucked him into bed and went to find Wufei.

Wufei gave him tea and cake, then settled down to listen to his Lord's grumblings.

"And you should have seen his face fall. He looked like his heart was broken. Then he looked afraid, started shaking, and I spent the next candle mark comforting him until he fell asleep."

Wufei nodded. "You did well. I know you hate parlor games. Tell me the clues and I'll see if I can't figure it out."

So Heero told him all the clues and even acted out his slaves little mime. Wufei sighed.

"One syllable, means two. And singing?" Heero just looked at Wufei and waited. "Dammit, Heero. His name is Duo. Sometimes . . . I swear. If you weren't my lord and master, I'd swat you one."

Heero smirked at Wufei. "And I'd wonder what bug was crawling on me."

Wufei just made a shooing motion with one hand and went back to his tea and scroll.

Heero returned to his rooms glaring at all the courtiers who invariably followed him. He got on to the trundle bed and rooted into the covers, unearthing his slave.

"Wake up, little bright eyes." His slave gave him a muzzy eyed look and knuckled his eyes. "I figured it out. Well, not me really, Wufei did. But your name is Duo, right? Duo."

Duo couldn't help himself, he threw his arms around Heero's neck and kissed him right on the mouth. Heero happily kissed back.

First chapter. Please feed back. I'm hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sampson Effect: Chapter 2

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Another week of care and Duo was much better. He was still weak and tired so easily that he couldn't do much. But he insisted on taking over page duties, at least in the Master's Quarters.

He made both beds as neatly as he could, and picked up after Heero, although there wasn't much of that to do. Heero was surprisingly neat. Duo only had to pick up a few things, and that only because Heero purposely let them fall so Duo would have something to do besides brood over how useless he was.

Duo, for his part, was just glad that Heero left him alone for most of the morning. He spent that time cleaning and tidying the rooms as best he could. He also worked on getting his strength back.

He knew exercises to do, he couldn't remember how he knew them, he just did. And he brewed the teas and dutifully drank them. He also spent a goodly amount of time looking out the window, the widow seat was comfortable and in the sun most of the day. The cushioned comfort of the seat lured him for several hours each day. He only wished he had something to read. Of course slaves weren't supposed to know how to read, but he did.

Duo knew he shouldn't touch Heero's desk, he'd made it plain, several times, that the papers and scrolls there were sorted and he wouldn't like it if they were disarranged. But boredom had always been Duo's bane and this time was no exception. He carefully unrolled some of the scrolls, but he couldn't read them.

Next he tried some papers, the same script covered them.

He saw some books carefully set in a drawer open ends down, so he pulled one out to look at it.

"Duo! What are you doing? I told you not to touch my desk. And those books are extremely valuable." Heero couldn't believe that Duo would disobey him like this.

Duo carefully put the book back in the drawer and hurried to kneel at Heero's feet. He was in trouble and knew it. He could only hope that his punishment didn't kill him, or maybe he hoped it would.

Heero frowned at the top of Duo's head. He hated to do what he needed to do next, but he couldn't have Duo rummaging his desk. The books he had been handling were rare and expensive. They were very old magical texts that he was trying to translate, unfortunately with little success.

Heero bit at his lip, he knew that Duo was still weak and unable to withstand a severe punishment, even if he would give him one. So he went to the door and gave the senior page there his orders.

The page returned soon enough with a tray on which were arranged the items Heero had asked for.

"Duo, I'm very disappointed in you. I know you understand what I say to you. I can see it in your eyes. I don't believe that just because you are mute, you're stupid. Slaves don't read, so what you thought you were going to do with that book I don't know. Now, unless you can prove to me that you had a use for that book, however misguided. You will be punished as severely as you can stand. I will not tolerate blatant disobedience."

Duo shivered but looked up at Heero with hope in his eyes. He could write, he'd show his master that he had only wanted to read one of the books.

Heero watched as Duo made strange motions with one hand. "I don't know what you're trying to tell me. I'm going to leave the room for a while. You are not to move from where you are. Do you understand me?"

Duo let his shoulders slump and nodded his head. This was a disaster.

Heero went into the garden to walk and think. He was no good at guessing games, but this was too important for him to give in to his usual impatience.

So he walked and thought. 'What could he be trying to tell me? Those motions mean something to him.' Heero sat down on a bench near a fountain, as the soft sound of falling water soothed his frazzled nerves he tried to figure out what his slave was telling him.

He ended up deciding to try to duplicate the motions himself to see if that gave him a hint. He closed his eyes and brought up a mental picture of what Duo had done. The circling motions he made left him nodding in understanding. Duo was trying to tell him that he could write.

He returned to his rooms to see Duo still kneeling in the same place he'd been in when Heero left.

"I'm glad to see that you are taking me seriously. I want you to trust me, but you must obey me as well. So. . . show me your writing skills."

Duo glanced up at Heero for permission, and when he nodded, Duo went to the desk. Picking up a pen he dipped it into the ink well and, using a scrap of parchment Heero had been using to test nibs on, wrote a line of scrawling scribbles. He brought it to Heero who eyed it in disgust.

"That isn't writing. I don't know who you think you're trying to . . . lie to. I don't like that. That has added to your punishment. Shame on you."

Duo glared at Heero then ducked his head hoping he hadn't seen the look. Heero had but didn't say anything. It was good that Duo had recovered himself enough to be angry at being punished. He just hoped the boy didn't resist, that would make things much more difficult.

Duo realized that his master didn't read his language, in fact he probably had never seen it written or heard it spoken. He was in real trouble, he'd thought he'd be excused when he proved he could write. Now, not only had he disobeyed his master about the desk, it also looked like he'd lied to escape punishment.

Duo stood up and started gesturing vehemently. He put the back of his hand against his chin and wiggled his first two fingers, then he covered his mouth with both hands and shook his head. Then he shook his finger in the air like a mother scolding a bad child.

Heero gazed at these antics with a jaundiced eye. What was that crazy slave trying to tell him now?

"Ok. Slow down. I know you want to tell me something. So let's start with the desk. What about it?"

Duo sighed. He was sorry about the desk so he knelt at Heero's feet and hung his head. He did want to say he was sorry but he didn't know how. All he could do was put one hand on Heero's foot and wait. Heero lifted his toe and Duo slipped his hand under it. Heero gently pressed down then told Duo to get up.

"You're sorry. I know that. You're going to be punished so . . . " Duo glared at Heero with some heat. He was sorry about disobeying, not sorry in an attempt to escape his punishment. "Ok, I get the idea. No need to scorch my eyebrows off." Heero was amused, the boy was going to work out. He had courage, all Heero had to do was bring it out again. He didn't want some cringing, frightened shadow.

Duo acted out his mime again with some frustration. He even attempted to mouth some words but all he wound up doing was choking.

Heero patted him on the back gently. "I'm going to find out what they did to you and reverse it. I swear. Now . . . two fingers? That doesn't make sense."

Duo stuck out his tongue, then gave Heero a guilty look, but Heero got it.

"Two tongues. And hands over . . . ok, I get it. You don't lie. But you did. You said you could write, but you can't. That scribbling doesn't make writing. That's an extra smack. Now come here."

Duo came to Heero with dragging steps. Heero waited patiently, he wanted Duo to come to him. He didn't want to have to run him down and drag him.

Heero gently took Duo by the hand and guided him to lay over his lap. He reached under Duo to untie his breeches, he was still so thin that all he could keep up were drawstring breeches. Duo obediently rose to let him reach more easily. Heero decided that the boy was trying to be good, the desk was just an error in judgement.

"I hate this. I don't like hurting you, but you will obey me. There will be times that you can't not obey. And that's as awkward a sentence as I have constructed in a long time. If you act up in court there will be trouble I don't need over it."

Heero slid the breeches down over the curve of Duo's ass. He gently rubbed the silky skin and drew in a deep breath. He smacked Duo's backside, first one cheek then the other counting out loud.

"Eight. . . nine. . . ten. There. That was for lying to me. You were good and didn't try to put your hand in my way. I'm very proud of you for that. And now for rummaging my desk.. . ."

Heero took Duo's hands and buckled heavily padded leather cuffs around his wrists. He fastened them together with a special clip meant only for that task.

"You'll lose the use of your hands for the rest of the day. I know you'll remember where they belong afterwards. . . now. . . you'll spend the rest of the day right here, contemplating your misbehavior. Kneel right there. You're not to move for the rest of the day." At Duo's dismayed expression, Heero relented somewhat. "I'll come back in two candle marks to let you go long enough to . . . er. . . take care of necessities."

Duo heaved a heavy sigh but gave Heero a grateful look just the same. Heero helped him off his lap, adjusted his clothing and put him on his knees. He also gave him a pillow to kneel on.

Duo decided that he was very lucky that his master seemed to be in a forgiving mood. This time.

Heero came back as he promised and found a squirming Duo who jumped up without permission and nearly ran to the bathing chamber. Heero followed him and realized that he was in severe need of the facilities.

He quickly unclipped the fastener and waited while Duo used the water chamber. The soft sound of Duo's groan of relief made Heero glad he hadn't left him any longer. He meant to punish him, not humiliate him. Humiliating the boy as well as punishing him would only make Duo hate him. He wanted Duo to fear displeasing him, be good to avoid punishment. But he didn't want him to live in terror of him.

"I'm sorry I left you so long. I intended to come back sooner, but it couldn't get away. You done?"

Duo nodded then surprised Heero by kneeling and kissing his hand. He rubbed his cheek against the back of Heero's hand and made a soft noise.

Heero patted his shoulder then told him to go back to his cushion.

When Duo did, he reclipped the cuffs and left, leaving Duo kneeling on the cushion to think.

Duo worried the ball in his tongue and shifted from one knee to the other. His knees hurt, not too badly, but if it hadn't been for the cushion he'd have been in agony. The floors were all slate.

He was angry. At himself for disobeying his master, at Heero for not believing him. He grumbled to himself, wishing he could speak. It wasn't fair, he didn't want much from life.

All he wanted was a good master who wouldn't abuse him. Someone he could trust with his love, his life. This one seemed to be the one, but he was withholding his heart until he was sure. At least Heero hadn't forced him to soil himself. That was a plus, but he had called him a liar. That made him angry. He didn't lie, ever. He sighed and shifted again.

By the time Heero returned again, Duo was afraid his knees were never going to work. He sat back on his heels and made a soft whimpering sound.

Heero grumbled gently. "Silly. I didn't mean for you to kneel up all afternoon. You've hurt yourself. Here let me help you." He reached out and grasped Duo's upper arms and helped him up.

Duo limped to the chair and settled sideways to Heero so he could reach the clip. Heero unclipped Duo's wrists and unbuckled the cuffs. He gently rubbed away the slight marks the padded cuffs had left. Duo couldn't help but give him a sad look.

"I know you're sorry for disappointing me. You won't lie to me again, will you?" Duo gave him a strange look but shook his head. "Good. If you'd like to learn to read and write, I'll have you taught. Would you like that?"

Duo nodded eagerly. He wanted to 'talk' so badly that it was an actual physical ache. He mimed shoveling vigorously.

"You'll work . . . hard?" Duo nodded, worrying at the ball in his tongue again. It had become a habit.

"What's that? In your tongue?"

Duo hesitantly put his tongue out so Heero could see the ball.

"Does it hurt?" Duo shook his head. "What's it for?"

Duo bit at his lip. This was going to be hard. Heero didn't want him to do things. But . . . Duo knelt at Heero's feet and reached for the string of his breeches. Heero started to tell him to stop. But he wanted this so badly. He finally compromised.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I won't force you. But if you insist this time, I'll assume that you want to do this for me. Do you understand?"

Duo gave him a steady, level look and went back to what he was doing.

He carefully freed Heero from the confines of his breeches and stroked him to full hardness. Heero found himself bracing his hands on the table behind him, his knees had gotten somewhat shaky.

Duo took just the crown of Heero's phallus into his mouth, as he did so he rolled the ball in his tongue over the slit. Heero nearly choked he drew in his breath so hard.

Duo waited for Heero to tell him what to do, but when no orders were given he took the initiative and sucked gently. He slid his tongue up and down the vein in the underside of Heero's shaft and listened to the appreciative groan that elicited.

Heero reached down and gently cupped the back of Duo's head in one hand. Duo pulled back and Heero let him. There was no way he was going to choke the boy.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to grab you, just guide you a little. Is that all right?"

Duo hummed his agreement around Heero, who moaned at the added stimulation. Duo hummed some more as he stroked the ball over and around the head again.

After sucking lightly for a while, Duo increased the suction and the strength of his circular licks. Heero moaned again.

When Duo cupped his balls in one palm and began to massage them Heero had to lock his knees again or windup on the floor. Duo made more circles around the head of Heero's cock, the ball felt wonderful.

Duo couldn't quite manage to get all of Heero in his mouth without choking but he made up for it by stroking what he couldn't suck with his hand. He realized that Heero was going to let him set the pace so he hummed some more and continued to circle the glans with his tongue until Heero flooded his mouth with signs of his appreciation. Duo swallowed quickly, licked his lips and tucked the now flaccid flesh back in place.

Heero steadied himself against the table. "That was incredible. I like the ball. If you don't mind, I'll leave it."

Duo thought for a second. He was used to it, it didn't get in the way of eating or drinking. He didn't know about talking, as long as he could remember he'd been mute. He wasn't sure if he could have spoken before two years ago. He didn't remember his life before that.

He shrugged and absently ran it over his upper lip. Things were looking up, Master had allowed Duo to give him pleasure. He'd done well, he was sure of that, but he glowed with pleasure as Heero thanked him and praised him, gently telling him that he was very pleased.

"I'm going to get you a tutor, do you know what that is?" Duo nodded, his smile radiant in his still too thin face. "Good. I expect you to work hard. I'll be teaching you some exercises to help you gain strength. I expect you to work hard at that too. But I'll be having Master Chang check you to make sure that you aren't working too hard."

Duo shuddered. He knew the examinations were necessary, but he still didn't like having to present himself to anyone, even Heero. It was humiliating and frightening. Heero hadn't asked him to present except to insert the medicine, which was bad enough. But the suppositories had kept him from getting infected so he supposed he should be grateful.

Heero watched thoughts flit across Duo's face. "What are you thinking?" at Duo's expression Heero sighed. "I know it's not possible for you to explain what you are thinking. I just wonder."

Duo made signs for 'write' and 'now' then grumbled. His master would never believe that he could write and he wasn't going to make him angry by trying to convince him that his scribbles really meant something.

"I'm sorry. I'll have a tutor for you day after tomorrow."

Duo shrugged and went to run a bath.

Heero settled at the desk and pulled one of the books out of the drawer. He opened it and set out a few sheets of paper. He would work on his translation until Duo came for him.

He was truly disgusted, he was good at translation, but these books were driving him to distraction. They used a lot of non standard shorthand and the writing was slanted the wrong way. The writer had to be left-handed. But he was determined and persistent.

Even Wufei had failed to translate even one word.

Duo came back into the room and snapped his fingers. Heero put his work away and followed him into the room. Heero wanted to jump on Duo and take him every way there was, but he wasn't going to. He wanted Duo to want him. He didn't want to have to fight with a frightened and unwilling man every time he wanted to 'relieve some tension'. Heero snorted to himself, he found most of the euphemisms for love making either silly or strained, or both. He also hated the more crude expression 'fuck' it implied little or no care for the other party.

"Duo, do you really understand what I want from you?"

Duo froze in place and shuddered. "That's what I was afraid of." Heero took Duo by one shoulder and pulled him until he turned. "You're a gift to me from the gods themselves. I need someone, someone . . . I'm no good at this. No good at all. You'll help me. I can't have a free person to love. I'll only get them killed. But no one is going to think anything of me having a love slave cum valet. You'll obey me because if you don't I'll punish you. They'll never understand the relationship between us. You . . . I'm making such a mess of this. Perhaps I should just shut up before I scare you white headed."

Duo eyed Heero for a moment then smiled gently. He helped Heero undress and get into the tub. Then he joined him. Duo slid into the big tub with his master and tried to understand what was happening. Heero was stronger than anyone Duo could remember meeting, he was very rich, no make that insanely rich. He was stern, commanding, impatient and harsh. He was also gentle, kind, caring and so lonely. Duo decided that this was his last chance at any sort of happiness so he'd better do his best to make this man happy. Only he didn't know what he wanted. He was taking things so slowly that Duo was totally confused.

Heero smiled gently at Duo, he was sure that he'd confused the poor guy but he wasn't sure exactly how much the boy understood. He was afraid that Duo would agree to anything, whether he understood it or not, just to avoid being punished. He didn't want that, he wanted complete understanding and cooperation. And he'd settle for nothing less.

When Duo smiled back Heero handed him a wash cloth and a pot of soap. Duo nodded his understanding and taking the things from Heero started washing him. He caressed Heero's chest with the soapy cloth, then ran it over one shoulder, down that arm then back up. He made careful gentle circles around one nipple teasing it until it peaked. Then he did the same thing to the other side. Heero closed his eyes, sure that the intensity of his gaze would only scare Duo.

Duo smiled to himself. Master Heero was pleased. He was sure of it, or else he was so frustrated that any touch would bring him to full hardness. Duo continued to wash Heero, finally getting to the point that he needed to get to what was under the water.

Heero was pushed and prodded until He understood that he was to stand up. Then Heero had and idea.

"You know the whistles that we use to control war horses?" Duo nodded. "There are several that might help. The one for . . ." Duo whistled the command for 'get up' that was used when a horse was laying down to be mounted by a wounded man. "Yes. We'll have to work out exactly what they mean between us but they'll help a lot. Um . . . I . . . don't . . . oh, goddess that feels so good. You don't have to. You know that?

Duo just licked Heero once and finished washing him. Heero moaned at the loss of that warm mouth, but if Duo wasn't willing.

It seemed that Duo was willing or at least cooperative. Heero gently cupped his chin. "I'm strong, but not that strong nor that cruel. You're trembling like a new born foal. Come. Let's go back to the bedroom."

Heero picked Duo up and headed for the bedroom, Duo struggled to be put down but Heero hugged him hard enough to make him squeak. Duo tried to get Heero to put him down, gesturing and kicking.

"Hold still or I'll smack your bottom. We're going to bed and play a bit."

Duo gave up, crossing his arms and sulking.

"Don't do that little Pacchiri. It makes you look all of six years old."

Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, then he paled as he realized what he'd done. Heero just laughed at him and tossed him onto the bed.

Duo bounced a few times, then settled onto the bed still sulking.

Heero clambered on the bed and settled beside Duo. "I just want to touch you. Please you in some way. Is that all right. I don't want you to be afraid of what I want to do. I'll show you it won't hurt. Ok?"

Duo sulked some more and glared at Heero. Heero pulled him into the curve of his body and started touching him. Duo didn't struggle, but he didn't react well either. He just lay there, waiting to see what Heero was going to do.

Heero gently caressed Duo's cheek then leaned in for a soft kiss. Duo sighed softly and relaxed a little. Heero took this as a good sign and kissed Duo again. Duo let his jaw drop a little expecting Heero to thrust his tongue inside. Heero didn't do that all he did was run his tongue across Duo's lower lip.

Duo relaxed more.

Heero ran his hand over Duo's chest circling his nipple just like Duo had done to him. Duo made a soft sound. Not sure whether Duo was interested or distressed Heero glanced at him from under his lashes. Duo was biting his lip and trying hard not to wriggle. It felt good, but he was afraid that any movement would make Heero angry so he tried hard not to. He failed.

Heero smiled and blew over Duo's now sensitive nipple. Duo made a choked strangling sound. How he wished he could talk. He'd tell Heero a thing or two. But for now, all he wanted was for Heero to continue doing what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around Heero's head and guided him to the other nipple. Heero smirked to himself and changed sides.

Heero continued to torment Duo's nipples and watch as he tried to be good and stay still.

"You can move if you want. Even push me away if you don't like it. Please, don't be afraid to let me know what you want. I want you to like my attentions, not just endure them. And I can't believe I'm explaining things to a pleasure slave." Heero smiled into Duo's glazed eyes. "But there you are. And here I am."

Heero kissed and caressed Duo until he was limp and complaisant. Then he dipped his finger into a small jar on the bedside table. He'd kept it there since Wufei had given it to him.

"I'm going to do something to you. I don't want you to be frightened. Just take a deep breath and relax. If it hurts, you pat my shoulder. But don't resist me or try to stop me." Duo was suddenly stiff and unresponsive, where he'd been nearly limp. Heero cursed himself. In his eagerness to make sure Duo knew what was going on, he'd frightened him. "Relax, I said. Or this will hurt."

Duo tried to relax. His master was going to want him sooner or later, he'd always known that. But he'd hoped to enjoy a few more days before 'that' started again.

Heero pinched Duo's nipple sharply and slid his finger into Duo's anus at the same time. Duo blinked. It didn't hurt. It was a bit uncomfortable, the stretch burning instead of agony. Duo grunted and rubbed Heero's back.

"See. It won't hurt if I just take it easy and prepare you. No one bothered with that, did they?"

Duo rolled his head back and forth. He was beginning to think that this might not be such a bad thing after all.

Heero slid his finger in and out a few times, then found Duo's prostate and very gently ran the pad of his finger over it. Duo nearly shot off the bed. His eyes rolled up in his head and he clenched his fingers in the sheet. Heero smiled and continued to stroke his finger in and out of Duo's warm body.

He knew that Duo was still much too weak to do much of anything, but Heero watched his face as Duo relaxed and responded. He continued to stroke, but he altered the speed and intensity of his motions until Duo was squirming and panting. Then he carefully removed his finger.

Duo blinked at Heero. What had just happened? It was feeling so nice, then he'd stopped. Duo whimpered in frustration, then choked. He wasn't allowed to make sounds. Although he managed a few now and then.

"Do you like that? Was it nice?"

Duo nodded eagerly. It was nice and he did like it. He wanted more, although his body didn't seem to want to cooperate.

You're still too weak and sick to do much. But I want you to be ready when we can do more."

Duo grumbled under his breath and then clutched at his throat as it closed up on him.

"Duo! What just happened? You made a sound then . . . try to explain. Please."

Duo nodded, then eyed Heero for a second while he worked up his nerve. This could get him in a lot of trouble. His hesitation made Heero give him a little shake.

Duo reached up with trembling hands and laid them on either side of Heero's neck. Heero's level gaze encouraged him.

"What . . ." Duo clamped down on Heero's neck, choking him slightly. "Oh. . . every time you try to talk, you choke? But . . ." Duo's vigorous nod made Heero grind his teeth. "Dammit!. Not even a sound?" Duo hung his head.

Heero took Duo in his arms and sighed. "It's all right. I know you want to talk. I can see it in your eyes. Lay back. We'll sleep now and I'll call Chang in the morning. Come. Lay down."

But Duo wasn't having any of that, he pushed Heero away, gave him a dirty look, and went to his own bed. He settled down with much rustling and bouncing. Heero sighed Dammit, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. and settled into his sheets.

Then he sat up with a disgusted grunt. The sheets were damp and clammy. Now he realized what Duo had been trying to tell him earlier. He hadn't given Duo a chance to dry them off. They'd both been wet when he'd carried Duo to the bed. Now his sheets were wet and uncomfortable.

"You little worm!" Heero's amusement showed in his voice. "I'll have you know I can change a bed. But . . . not very well." Duo lifted his blanket enough to show one laughing amethyst eye. "Very well . . . please change my bed. I'll help."

Duo got out of his bed and got sheets out of the chest at the foot of Heero's bed. Heero pulled the damp sheets off his bed and tossed them into the corner. Duo could do something with them in the morning. Heero tossed the bottom sheet over the bed and watched as Duo mitered the corners. That was a military corner, Heero was sure of that. He'd made many of them himself, on every campaign cot he'd ever slept on. Another hint as to who Duo really was.

Heero helped as best he could, he'd never made a bed this large before and was surprised at how hard it really was. All that walking. He tossed the top sheet over for Duo and eyed a neatly turned bottom as Duo bent to miter a corner.

Heero gently pulled Duo to his chest. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't understand what you were trying to tell me earlier. I'll make it up to you somehow. Do you want to sleep with me?" At Duo's horrified look, Heero shook his head. "Didn't think so . . . well, into bed with you then. Good night."

Duo took his nerve in both hands and, leaning into Heero, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then he scampered quickly into his small bed and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't see Heero touch his cheek, then smile gently.

Heero clambered into his high, lonely; and still slightly damp, bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin and settled down to sleep. He reminded himself to be sure to find a tutor for Duo. Perhaps Chang would do it.

Duo peeked at Heero from under his covers.

Short, but sweet?


	3. Chapter 3

The Sampson Effect: Chapter 3

Betaed b y Skippyscatt

Duo lay in his bed watching Heero wake up. It was a revelation. Heero opened his eyes and was awake instantly. Duo smiled to himself. The man was a warrior that was plain, a warrior of some stature by the way he acted. Perhaps he was a general, all these riches could be spoils of war.

Suddenly, Duo held his head and whimpered softly.

Heero was by the bed before Duo could silence himself. He cringed into the covers. Masters didn't like sick slaves so he braced himself for a beating.

"Sshhh. Pacchiri, what's the matter? Are you sick? What hurts?" Heero gathered Duo into his arms and cuddled him gently. "Don't be afraid. If you can tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it, if I can."

Duo blinked at Heero for a second, but another wave of pain made him whimper again. As soon as it passed Heero gently lowered him onto the bed again. He went to the door and told the footman to get Master Chang, then he returned to Duo.

Duo peered at him for a moment then struggled to sit up. Heero got him into a seated position and waited while Duo got himself together.

Duo touched his head then looked at Heero. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how to explain.

"Something wrong with your head?" Duo nodded. "Good. The way you sounded. . . does it hurt?"

Duo started to nod again, but that was making his headache worse. So he just blinked at Heero and hoped, his hopes were rewarded. Heero settled Duo back against his pillows with a soft pat to his shoulder. "Chang will be here soon. He'll have a tea for you, I'm sure." Heero laughed slightly at Duo's dismayed face. "I know, they all taste foul. But they work. Which would you rather have, a nasty taste in your mouth or a headache?"

Duo gave Heero a comical, considering look, placing one finger in his mouth and screwing up his face. Then he mimed drinking tea, only he stuck out his tongue in a childish fashion.

"Yes, but your head will feel better. I'll give you some sugar."

Duo started to mime something else but had to stop as another wave of pain made him cringe.

Chang Wufei knocked then entered without waiting for permission. He watched for a moment as Heero awkwardly tried to comfort his slave, who was crouched in the middle of the truckle bed rocking back and forth.

"Let me get a look at him, please. What seems to be the matter?"

"I think his head is aching. He acts like he's in agony. Do something."

Wufei gave a short nod. "As soon as I'm sure what the matter is I'll do something. It wouldn't do to make him worse, now would it?" Heero grunted and got out of Wufei's way.

Wufei carefully pulled Duo into a more or less seated position. "Can you look at me?" Duo squinted against the suddenly painful morning light. "Light hurt?" Duo nodded carefully. "If you can't nod or shake your head comfortably, blink once for yes, twice for no. Understand?"

Duo blinked, rather blearily.

"Good. Does your head hurt?" Duo blinked once. "Point to where it hurts."

Duo pointed to the side of his head. Wufei started to run his fingers through Duo's hair but he flinched away biting his lip.'

"Well that answers my next question. It's very sensitive?" Duo blinked once. "Have you suffered a blow there?" Duo looked at Wufei for a moment, then shrugged slightly. "You don't know? How could you not know if . . . never mind, that's a stupid question. I need to touch the site of the pain. Hold still for me."

Duo gave Heero a beseeching look. He knew it was going to hurt, so he looked to Heero for rescue.

"I'm sorry, Pacchiri. If Wufei wants to poke at you, you should let him. He won't hurt you more than necessary, and he needs to see exactly what's wrong so he can help you. Come to me. I'll hold you while he tortures you."

Wufei snorted. "You'll scare the poor man into a relapse. I have no intention of torturing him."

Duo looked from Heero to Wufei doubtfully, but decided that Heero was only teasing Wufei. He crawled into Heero's open arms and settled against his chest. He knew this was going to hurt, any pressure on that particular spot hurt like hell. But if it would make the pain stop permanently, he was more than willing.

Wufei probed and poked at Duo's head until he was ready to scream with the pain. When he stopped poking, Wufei frowned for a moment then settled back on his heels.

Duo looked at Wufei with his hopes shining from his beautiful violet eyes. If he could fix Duo's head, master would be pleased because Duo wouldn't be such a nuisance. Sometimes the pain was so bad that he got physically ill. Masters didn't like that. They wanted healthy slaves who could do their work.

"Chang? What is wrong? In small words that a common soldier can understand."

"He's got a depressed fracture of the skull." Wufei pointed to Duo's head. "Right there. It's pressing on his brain. That's the cause of his pain and probably of his amnesia as well. Possibly the cause of his muteness too. It might even be the cause of his persistent weakness."

Heero eyed Duo for a second, there was a great deal more to his slave than met the eye. How he would have gotten a skull fracture wasn't the question, how he'd survived it was. Most slaves died of such injuries.

Duo looked from Heero to Wufei, he wanted so badly to ask questions, dozens of questions. He wanted to talk to Heero, to tell him of his gratitude for the care he was giving him. All he could do was take Heero's hand in his and kiss it.

Heero absently stroked Duo's cheek in return. "You're so good. You must be hurting so badly. You have tears in your eyes. Lay down again until Wufei brews your tea."

Duo obediently allowed Heero to help him scoot down in the bed.

Heero followed Wufei to the fireplace where Wufei put a small kettle on the coals and poured water from the ewer on the washstand into it.

"How bad is it?"

"Not that bad. He didn't die of it. But there are repercussions of the surgery. The main one being, it could kill him. I think not, but I could be wrong."

"The chances of that being?"

"One in six. Or there about. I doubt it'll kill him if the original injury didn't. But it's entirely up to you."

Heero thought carefully. He didn't want Duo to be ill. He wanted the sparkle in his eyes all the time not just right after a nap or first thing in the morning. He wanted to be able to love the man without feeling guilty. Right now he felt like he was taking advantage of a 'not quite right' child. Not conducive to a proper relationship with a love slave.

On the other hand, he didn't want Duo to die either.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him, but if the operation will help him . . . hell . . . what do I do?"

Wufei poured the boiling water on the herbs and set the small brewer aside to steep. "I think you ought to leave it up to Duo. It's his life after all. No matter that he belongs to you. He belongs to himself first. I won't operate if he doesn't want it."

Heero glared at Wufei which did absolutely no good at all. He muttered. "Stubborn jack ass."

Wufei just stood, bowed and murmured. "Thank you."

Duo was cuddled in his blankets, holding his head and rocking again. He was obviously in a considerable amount of pain.

Wufei shook his head. "I wish I could ask him how long these attacks last and how often they happen. Too bad he can't write."

Heero snarled. He'd completely forgotten about finding Duo a tutor, everything was at sixes and sevens here. He decided he was going to have to find a manager for this domain no matter what he'd promised his father.

"Dammit. I promised to find him a tutor to teach him to write. I don't suppose you'd consider it?"

Wufei shrugged. "It depends on how dedicated he is. I won't put up with a dabbler. And I'm considerably stricter than most tutors."

Heero just looked stubborn. "He'll do as you say. And I'll check his lines every evening. Just remember your own advice and don't put too much on him at one time. I don't want him exhausted." Heero smirked at Wufei. He was happy to have the opportunity to turn Wufei's words back on him for once.

Wufei just snorted and went to see if the tea was brewed yet.

It was, so he poured a cup and took it to Duo. Duo accepted the cup and gulped it down in two quick swallows. It wasn't a good idea.

Duos' stomach didn't like the tea it's rejection of the brew was sudden and messy.

Duo whimpered softly, then choked. Heero shook his head. Somehow the muteness didn't seem to be a result of the skull fracture. This choking wasn't natural. He started to bring this to Wufei's attention but was distracted by Duo's attempt to get out of bed and clean up the mess.

"Don't do that, you'll only get sick again. That's what I have maids for. I'll call one now. Lay back down."

Duo gave him a disgusted look. The bed was now nasty and stank from the vomit and mess. Heero just picked him up and helped him stand. Then he went to tend the fire. It was burning away to coals and needed building back up.

Wufei shook his head. "This is my fault. I should have asked him if he got nauseous as well. I'll . . ." Wufei trailed off as he rummaged in the folds of his robe for something. Duo watched with interest.

Wufei found what he wanted, which was a small box containing black pills of some sort. Duo had never seen a pill that he could recall, so to him it looked like a rabbit dropping. When Wufei told him to chew it up and swallow it Duo shook his head so violently that he sparked a new spasm of pain.

Duo made a soft sound of distress. Heero rushed to him from where he had been kneeling tending to the fire.

"What the hell did you do. Wufei . . . I swear . . ." Wufei was just standing gazing at Duo with mild reproof. "You . . ." Heero eyed the pill with some disfavor.

"It's just mint leaves and honey. It'll settle his stomach."

Heero snorted. "Looks like a rabbit turd. I've told you and told you. Don't offer those things to anyone without telling them they're medicine."

Wufei sighed. "Duo. Do you really think I'm so . . . uncivilized as to offer you dung? . . . really."

Duo eyed Wufei then Heero. Finally he lowered his eyes, his flushed cheeks were answer enough.

"Well, just try it. If your stomach is upset, mint will settle it. Then we'll try the tea again . . . this time drink it a little more slowly. Throwing up is definitely not good for your head."

Duo sagged slightly, he wasn't going to be punished. Heero saw his relief but was distracted by the maid, who entered just then with the clean sheets.

She walked in and just dumped them at Duo's feet. Duo started to pick them up, but Heero snarled at the girl, asking her what she thought she was doing.

"Oh, sir. I just brought the sheets like I was told. The slave can change them himself."

Heero propped Duo up and snapped. "You change them. He's sick. If you're told to do something, you do it. You don't delegate it to someone else. Do you understand me?"

The girl obviously didn't, as her blank look wandered from Heero to Duo to Wufei.

Wufei just poked the girl. "Make the bed. Take the dirty sheets to the laundry, also take all the dirty dishes and cups. Work . . . now." His glare got the girl going, a follow up glare from Heero got her going fast.

She scrambled around the bed making it neatly despite her rush. She also gathered all the dishes and bundled them into a stack. She somehow managed to get the sheets, dishes and herself out the door without breaking anything. Duo snickered, then groaned and choked as his head gave a warning throb.

Wufei waited as Heero tucked Duo back into his bed, then he gave Duo more tea. Duo didn't need Wufei's caution to drink it slowly. He sipped carefully, making a face at its bitterness.

"I'm sorry it's bitter, but it's the inner bark of white willow. If you'll take one of these pills and chew it slowly, it'll take the taste away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's medicine . . ." Wufei chuckled. "Now that Heero pointed it out, they do look like . . . er . . . rabbit pellets. . . . "Duo rolled his eyes at Wufei. "Yes, roll your eyes at me. Please do . . . I can see why Heero calls you Pacchiri."

Duo made a face. He didn't like nick names much. Even when he knew what they meant.

"And what's wrong with calling you Pretty Eyes?" Heero was slightly indignant.

Duo wearily eased back down, the clean sheets were nice, but his headaches usually left him feeling lethargic and slightly confused. He carefully rolled his head side to side in a 'no' gesture. He knew he shouldn't say no to his master, but he didn't care at this point. He couldn't hurt any more outside of a whipping.

Wufei patted Heero on the shoulder. "Let the tea do its work. You go get breakfast. I'll stay here with him. Bring him back some porridge, with dried fruit. And honey and butter . . . oh, and milk."

"Yes, Master. Of course, Master. Anything else, Master?" Heero had to laugh at Wufei's commanding tone of voice.

Wufei looked puzzled, but Duo rolled one eye at Heero, smirking. Then Wufei realized what he'd done, but he only flapped one hand at Heero in a shooing gesture and settled into the easy chair.

Heero left to get his breakfast, still smiling. Wufei was much more than he wanted anyone to know. Someday Heero would discover his story, but for now he was just glad to have Wufei as a friend and confidant.

Wufei watched Duo watch him, finally he had enough. This silent staring match wasn't to his taste at all.

"Do you want to learn how to write?"

Duo nodded carefully, his headache had eased to a dull throb and he didn't want anything to start it up again.

"I'll teach you, but you will have rules to follow. I'll set you lines to write. You must complete them in a timely manner and no slopping over them. Do you understand?"

Duo gave him an indignant look, then made writing motions, then grabbing ones.

Wufei snarled in frustration. "I don't understand. We'll just have to try it out and see what happens. First I'll teach you the vowels. Then connectors. This writing is symbol oriented, do you understand what that means?"

Duo blinked slowly, once. "I think that you do. I'll make a list of symbols. You copy them exactly as I write them. The first time through I'll tell you which sound they represent, then you'll have to remember. Heero will help you if he's around. You just have to practice."

Duo sighed, he was happy. His master wanted him to learn to write so they could communicate. And he'd found the promised teacher. He hoped Wufei wasn't too fond of the cane. Wufei hoped Duo wasn't a slacker. He didn't have time or patience for such types.

Heero returned nearly an hour later with Duo's promised breakfast and some honey candy.

"Have you taken your tea like Wufei said?"

Duo sighed and sat up. The tea was awful, but he'd taken it when Wufei gave it to him. White willow bark was a well-known cure for pain of all kinds, it just tasted terrible.

Heero put the tray on Duo's lap and settled on the side of the bed. He had every intention of feeding Duo if he didn't eat of his own volition. But Duo eagerly snatched up the eating sticks Heero had brought up with the food.

Heero blinked once then realized that Duo might not know how to use them.

"Here let me help you. I should have checked that they put silverware on the tray."

But Duo was happily shoveling the thick porridge from the bowl into his mouth. He was using the eating sticks with considerable skill. Heero relaxed and watched with amusement as Duo made a pig of himself.

Wufei watched as well. He was glad to see that Duo had a good appetite, if he gained some weight the operation would go much better.

He had to admit that he was worried about operating on Duo. He had no idea how long his skull had been fractured, how sick he'd been, or if his strange weakness was hereditary or caused by the fracture. He wondered if he might find a cure in one of his books.

He settled more comfortable in his chair and told Heero and Duo of all his concerns, then looked Duo in the eyes.

"I told Heero I wouldn't operate unless you gave me permission. What do you want? Do you want me to operate?"

Duo nodded slowly, he knew it was a dangerous operation, but he wanted it. He wanted to be well. He couldn't remember feeling really strong, or healthy. He'd always been feeble and sickly. But he felt that he'd been strong Before. Before what he wasn't sure, he just knew that Before had been better than now. Only this now was definitely looking good.

Duo rubbed his head then winced. The sores on his scalp were healing and the scabs were beginning to come off. He'd caught one with a finger. Heero grunted, "Let me look."

He parted Duo's hair carefully, then checked another place.

"Wufei, these scabs are starting to pull. What should I do?"

Wufei didn't bother to look. He had checked them at the same time he'd looked at the fracture.

"They need to be pulled off. At least the one's that are loose do. There's a blue bottle on the side shelf by the tub. Shampoo his head with that and the scabs that are ready will come off. Just pull them away. If it hurts him, leave it."

Heero nodded his understanding and turned to Duo, but Duo was already out of bed and headed for the bathing chamber.

"Hey! Wait for me. I don't know why you're in such a hurry."

Duo stopped in the door and turned. He pointed to Heero then held his nose, flapping one hand beside his face.

Heero's jaw dropped, was his slave trying to tell him something. At his incredulous look Duo lifted his arm and sniffed his own armpit, then he pointed to Heero and held his nose again.

"I do not. I took a bath yesterday." Heero nearly fell over laughing when Duo sneezed.

"There, see what you get for making fun. Come on. We both probably need a bath."

So they ended up in a tub full of warm water and a bath oil that Duo poured from a small jug. Heero sniffed appreciatively. Sandalwood and bay, perhaps some thyme as well. He also smelled aloe and sweet almond oil. Definitely Wufei's work.

Heero didn't realize how different he and Duo were from most masters and slaves and wouldn't have cared if he did. He waited on Duo, bathed him, fetched him food and fussed over him. All of which he enjoyed very much.

Duo however was very aware of the switch in their positions and it bothered him. What if Heero got tired of fooling with him? The novelty of having someone dependent on him was sure to wear on Heero soon. So Duo was determined to prove his usefulness.

He started by washing Heero all over, then Heero pinned him down and washed him. Duo sighed happily, this was nice.

Heero turned to lean against Duo, but Duo stopped him with a gentle push.

"Humm?" Heero watched as Duo mimed washing and pointed to Heero's head. "Oh, that green jar is mine. Wufei put your stuff in purple containers. The body soap is in the medium jar with the seal on it. And the shampoo is in that tall glass bottle. Hand them here then you can do my hair."

Duo did as requested, but Heero noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. He sighed, he had been hoping that Duo would get stronger faster than he was. So Heero gently moved Duo around so that he was sitting on the seat in the big tub. Duo settled where he was put, between Heero's knees. He wanted to finish washing Heero but the pain in his head had worn him down. He decided to let Heero wash him first, but he was going to insist on finishing his job.

Heero used a dipper to wet Duo's hair. He admired it as he applied the shampoo.

Duo's hair was thick and silky, it was in sad shape though. Parts of it were several inches long, other parts were little more than velvety fuzz, with every length in between. Some of the shortest spots were covered with pealing scabs with hair growing through them.

These scabs were causing Duo's discomfort. They were starting to come loose on the edges. Some of them were just held on by the hair growing through them. And they itched. When Duo forgot and scratched them they pulled the hair.

Heero waited a while for the shampoo and water to soak the scabs, then he carefully started to peal them off. Duo submitted with good grace now that he understood that Heero wasn't going to yank his hair out by the roots.

"Hold still. You can't see what I'm doing. Silly boy. I'm sorry if I hurt you. You can grab my hands if it hurts too much. I don't want to hurt you at all, but it's sure to be uncomfortable."

Duo leaned into Heero's hands, it didn't hurt at all. Heero was holding the hair near the roots and pulling the scabs up the hair shaft, so it wouldn't hurt him. Duo relaxed even more, Heero would just have to hold him up. Heero didn't mind in the least.

"There, one more and I'm finished. Do you like that? Pat my knee if you do . . . dammit. We need to work out some kind of simple system of hand signs for everyday things. You can't write and even if . . . all right. You can't write my language." Duo had been gesturing some what fiercely. "Besides, what are you going to do, carry around a writing desk?" Duo snorted. "No, I didn't think so. So hand signs? We'll work on that later." Heero rinsed Duo's head one last time. "There! All done. Now you can do me. If you get too tired just let me know."

They switched places and Duo shampooed Heero's hair giving him a nice scalp massage in the process. Heero decided that he could really get used to this.

They both got out of the tub and Duo handed Heero a towel. When he turned to get a towel for himself, Heero stopped him.

"Wait! Let me look." Duo shuddered and tried to wrap the towel around himself. "No! Don't do that. I want to look at that scar." Heero held Duo with one hand as he ran the other over the scar on Duo's side. "That's an arrow scar. And this on the outside of your thigh. That's a sword cut. What the hell . . . who are you?"

Duo just wrapped the towel around himself, then he shrugged. He didn't know and even if he did he couldn't tell Heero. Heero snarled in frustration. Duo knew things that no slave would know.

Duo sat at Heero's desk. Heero settled in the easy chair and watched was Wufei started Duo's first writing lesson Wufei handed him a pen and watched as Duo gripped it correctly without being shown. Wufei handed Duo a piece of cheap foolscap paper and pointed. "This is the first lesson. Each squiggle", Duo gave Wufei an offended look. "They're called forms, represents a sound. This is long a, long e, long i, and so on. I'll pronounce each of them for you. If you forget, have Heero remind you. I want you to write each one of them twenty times. If you could talk I'd have you say them. Since you can't, please think them to yourself. Do you understand me?"

Duo nodded. He pointed to a line of characters down the side of the page, then raised his eyebrows.

"Those are numbers. I numbered each line so you wouldn't loose count. Also, so you could learn numbers."

Duo settled down to begin his lesson while Heero and Wufei discussed some of the problems on the estate. Wufei counseled, Heero who listened carefully to Wufei's advice. Duo wrote each form the required number of times stopping to make notes in his own language in the margins. Heero leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing and sighed.

"You should pay attention to what you're doing. This scribbling isn't productive. If you don't quitwasting time, I'll punish you. Pay attention to your lessons."

Wufei leaned over the other shoulder to see what Heero was talking about. "What is this? Some private code?"

Duo bit his lip. It was his native language, but if he said that, he'd be punished for lying. If he agreed with Wufei, he'd be lying. He hated this. But Wufei took the problem out of his hands.

"Well, it really doesn't make any difference what it is. Does it help you to learn?"

Duo nodded.

Heero threw up his hands. "If it helps, go ahead and do it then. Wufei, is there anything I can do to help him?"

Duo looked at Heero for a moment, then he reached over and picked up a ledger book. He motioned writing in the book then patted it, then his chest.

"You want the book?" Duo nodded, then pressed his hands together in a pleading gesture. "You're welcome to it, but perhaps you might like this one better?" Heero took a very nice journal book bound in calf skin from a shelf and offered it to Duo.

Duo clutched it to his chest. This was a great gift. The book was expensive, the paper smooth to the touch. The pages were heavy cream-colored, high rag content paper. The end papers were hand colored. Heero smiled as Duo opened the book and ran his fingers over the pages appreciatively.

"It's yours to do with whatever you please. I think you might use it to start keeping notes on your lessons. Then you could write whatever you want in it."

Duo nodded, he knew exactly what he was going to do with it. He pointed to a small shelf behind Heero's desk. Heero reached over and took the small collection of odds and ends off it.

"Yes, you may have the shelf. Put all your lessons there. I'll give you that pen and find you some brushes. You'll need them, ink, more foolscap, some scroll rods and holders. . . Wufei. . . anything else?"

Wufei shook his head. "Not just yet. He'll need illumination tools if he decides to go that far. But for now that's all he'll need."

Heero rummaged in his desk to find the required items and place them on the shelf. He found the scrap of parchment Duo had written on, he put that on the shelf too. Duo sighed, he really felt like bursting into tears. He could so write, just not anything anyone here could read.

He settled back in the chair and continued to work at his writing lesson.

Heero and Wufei continued to visit comfortably settled in front of the fire place.

"Well, spit it out Chang. What is eating at you?"

"I took off some curses, but perhaps I didn't get them all. I'd like to examine him again. He won't like it much. I need to have him in a pentacle."

Heero thought for a moment. "What curses were on him?"

Wufei poured tea and handed Heero a cup. "A spell that made him feel anxious. And an obedience spell. The anxiety spell made him fearful all the time the obedience spell made him want to obey his master. Together they are very effective in keeping a slave obedient and docile. I dislike such spells as they tend to make the person less capable of taking care of themselves. That's probably one of the reasons he's in such bad shape. He would ignore his own needs for the needs of his master. I removed those spells and a couple of curses. And before you ask, I didn't bother to note what they were for."

Heero sipped his tea and sighed. "He's so frail. Thin, boney, if he was a horse I'd put him down." Wufei gave Heero a horrified look. "Oh, don't look at me like that. He's to beautiful to hurt have you . . . stupid question. His eyes are beautiful and his hair. How anyone could cut it to the scalp like that, I don't understand."

"I think it was another way to keep him . . . humble? Humiliation will break even the strongest man sooner or later. You have quite a lot of work to do to make him trust you. Be firm but fair. If you make a mistake admit it at once."

Heero gave Wufei a short nod. "Yes. I understand. But when you get a chance, I want you to look at a few of his older scars. He has a sword scar and one that I'd swear was caused by an arrow."

Wufei shook his head, he also thought that there was much more to Duo than they knew.

"No slave should know the whistle signals. And I thought I saw him going through some exercises like the one's you taught me, the katas, but he must have heard me open the door because he stopped before I could see much."

Wufei sighed, "His head wound could have been caused by a morning star, or some other blunt weapon. Perhaps a flail of some sort. Or a war hammer. Not the sort of wound you'd expect a slave to have."

They settled in to drink tea and think.

Duo continued to work on his writing, giving no sign that he'd heard every word they'd said.

Heero was called away to see to something about a cow and took Wufei with him.

That left Duo alone in the rooms as usual. He didn't mind that much, it gave him time to start making his dictionary.

As he settled more comfortably in his chair, he felt a draft on the back of his neck. It was chilly so Duo started looking for its source.

He stood with his back to the chair he'd been sitting in and carefully examined every wall that he could see. There were no openings that he could see from this position.

He put one finger in his mouth and wet it, then he held it up, testing for the direction the draft was coming from. As he moved his finger around the draft blew across it cooling it on the side, the draft was coming from.

He finally found its source in an odd corner of the room. The wardrobe sat against the wall almost in a corner. But it was far enough away from the corner that it was easier to clean around.

When Duo looked carefully, he realized that the draft was coming from the corner. He examined it carefully poking at the decorative carved trim on the wardrobe.

Suddenly the short space of wall between the side of the wardrobe and the room wall slid back and disappeared behind the wardrobe, revealing a very dirty, narrow corridor.

Duo bit at his lip. Heero had said that he wasn't to go into the grounds without him, but he hadn't said anything about secret corridors. Duo entered the corridor and peered into the gloom beyond the reach of the light from behind him. The narrow space went quite a distance before fading into the gloom.

Duo returned to the room and lit a candle with a splinter of wood he ignited in the fireplace. He took the candle and returned to the corridor to explore it.

He found that the narrow corridor traveled the length of the room to the outside wall of the keep. Then it turned and followed the outside wall away from Heero's rooms. Duo couldn't see that it really went anywhere, until he rounded the final turn.

The corridor led to a suite of rooms. His candle barely illuminated them. He wasn't sure exactly where they were, but they had been abandoned for quite some time. They were filthy, the furniture falling apart and the cushions rotten. He realized that they were probably a concubines rooms. There were three rooms, not counting a bathing chamber that was down right decadent.

The main chamber contained several couches with attendant tables, a desk, a bookcase full of fairly well preserved books and a scriptorium full of pens and other writing tools. From the main door he could see into the bed chamber and the bathing chamber. There were no doors, nor signs that there had ever been any.

He entered the bed chamber and sneezed several times. The chamber was thick with dust, the floor covered with it and a large rotting carpet. The bed was also in sad shape, the hangings in rags and tatters, the coverlet dirty and moth riddled. He checked and saw that the fireplace was as ill attended as the rest of the room. But there was a window, barred and shuttered behind drooping curtains. This was the source of the dim illumination that aided his candle.

The bathing chamber was large and contained a huge tub, deep and filthily. It had several built in seats and a wide ledge around it. A few sagging shelves held the remnants of bath oils and soaps. A small table held towels, now nests for mice.

The last room turned out to be a walk in closet and as nasty as the rest of the rooms. The clothing folded on the shelves was home to a whole colony of mice. The beautiful silks and leathers were chewed into bits and stank of the years of mouse attentions.

He smiled happily as he realized that he had found a sanctuary. His own secret place.

Now, you know this has got to lead to trouble, don't you?


	4. Chapter 4

Sampson Effect Chapter 4

Betaed by Skippyscatt

The next two weeks were busy and informative for Duo.

He realized that there was a great deal more trouble here than could be caused by Heero being an absentee landlord. Heero was in and out of their quarters at all hours of the day and night. He began to look tired, sometimes he snapped at Duo for little things then had to apologize.

Duo did what he could to help Heero. Listening to him grumble about training raw recruits and having to spend hours listening to complaints from the tenants. This he resented quite a bit. They came to him about grazing rights, property lines and other petty complaints that, he complained, robbed him of time he needed for more important things. His main complaint about this was that they lied to him about everything. It tried his patience sorting out the truth.

In the meantime, Duo continued to gain weight and strength, especially since he worked out in his sanctuary every day.

He'd had quite a time cleaning up the mess without getting caught. First he'd taken all the unusable furniture, cushions and drapes and dumped them at the dead end of the passageway. Then he'd cleaned up the closet. The mice were not happy to be thrown out of their nests but Duo was more than happy to be rid of the smell. He had, however, saved all the linen not in complete tatters. Some of the shirts were wearable, and the rest made excellent cleaning rags. Most of the sheets were still usable as they had been stored in a huge press at the end of the last rank of shelves. Duo was glad that the large, tin lined cupboard had stood the test of time.

The bed was completely ruined. The mattress was stinking and filthy, the sheets over it were mouse nibbled and the woolen blankets moth eaten. The hangings were rotten and dangling intatters like the draperies. He carried them all into his dumping ground.

He knew he was going to have to find a way to get rid of it all, but for now all he wanted was to get his sanctuary in some kind of livable condition.

The bed frame was in good shape. Since it was some kind of hard wood the mice had left it alone and it wasn't dry rotted. Most of the upholstered furniture was ruined, except for one leather-covered chase. The solid wood chairs were in good condition, only needing to be cleaned. The desk was in excellent condition, even its contents, as the lid was closed and tightly locked, the key still in the lock. There were several small tables and some stools that were fine as well.

The bathing chamber was as filthy as the rest of the rooms, but was much easier to clean, as Duo found that it had running water. This made it much easier to clean all the rooms, as all he had to do was dump the dirty water down the garderobe. He just hoped that no one noticed the extra volume in the cesspit.

It took him every second he could sneak for most of a week to get his hidey-hole cleaned up to his satisfaction.

Now he could exercise in peace and quiet, doing things he didn't remember learning. He only knew that he should do them.

As he worked out, he remembered things. Just snatches and jumbled ghost sounds. They made his head ache.

Heero noticed that Duo was beginning to build muscle and remarked on it. He also told Duo that he was now Heero's page, or squire, depending on what he could do.

Duo proved that he was squire material by helping Heero on and off with his armor without instruction. He buckled all the straps and laced laces without a single error the first time. Heero gave him an odd look but praised him generously.

Duo glowed with happiness. If he could prove his usefulness, Master Heero wouldn't send him to the barracks as other masters had. This was never good for Duo, the soldiers were rough. He didn't think he would survive many more visits there.

Heero noticed that while the removal of the spells had made Duo much more confident, he still succumbed to moments of what Heero could only call stark terror.

Sometimes, any implication that Duo wasn't doing his job perfectly resulted in groveling, foot kissing and cringing. A simple reprimand was all it took to have him in tears. Others he just knelt in apology and corrected the problem.

Heero felt like he was walking some sort of tight rope. He had to correct Duo in order for him to learn but if he was too harsh Duo turned into a complete wreck. Heero couldn't stand it when he did. He decided he needed another talk with Chang.

Instead of summoning the golden skinned wizard to him he went to Wufei's quarters. He'd never been there before so he was a little startled to realize that Wufei had taken over the small stables. They were old and outdated so Heero had built larger one's using one wall of the keep as a wall of the stables and further fortifying the keep. The old stables had been too far away for them to be any use.

"Chang Wufei. Where are you?"

Wufei answered from the depths of his domicile. "Back here! Come through the tables and into the still room"

Heero wended his way down the aisle between four huge tables covered books, papers, caldrons and assorted magical paraphernalia that he had no names for. He was very careful not to touch anything.

He entered the still room just in time to see Wufei setting up a distilling apparatus.

"What evil brew are you boiling up now?"

Wufei laughed genially. "I'm making spirits of wine. I'll need them for Duo."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'll use it as a base for the medicine he'll have to take after I'm through with his operation. What do you need?"

Heero settled on the counter behind him. The still room was long and fairly wide, considering that it had two tables right down the middle of it. Both sides of the room had wide counters and shelves alternating with cupboards. Windows competed with shelving on the opposite wall from Heero. Every flat surface was covered with distilling equipment or bottles of distilled liquids, liquids to be distilled, plants and something that looked suspiciously like a fish. Heero didn't want to know.

"I wanted to talk to you about that operation and Duo in general. I need to . . . I want . . . well, hell." Heero jammed his hands into his hair in frustration adding to the messy appearance that he didn't bother to control.

Wufei poured tea into a sturdy clay cup and handed it to Heero.

"Just start at the beginning."

Heero scrunched his nose at the taste of the tea, he wasn't that fond of chamomile. "I don't think Sanquian is his first language. Duo has two syllables. And . . . his head along with his other scars. But he couldn't have been a warrior . . . could he? I don't understand. And why can't he talk. He tries so hard, he chokes. I don't like that choking either. It's not natural. Could his throat be damaged? I have so many questions and no answers.

"There's also the question of my marriage. I'm not going to get married. I can't stand the thought of subjecting a woman to those dangers. I don't even desire a woman. So the succession goes to my nephew. I'm more worried about Duo and this war."

Wufei sighed and poured himself some more tea. Heero's troubles were in his hands, for now. He had ideas for some of the problems, but not for others. He was doing research on one trouble at a time so he was concentrating on Duo for now.

"I think he might have been a squire. Perhaps to some minor general. He'd know the whistles and how to arm and armor a knight. But he would be spoils of war and not ransomed. As to his muteness, I'd like a look down his throat. I have a mirror that will work. But . . . the operation I researched is . . . barbarous is all I can think of. I have to find another way. If his skull has healed as much as it should, trepanation is the only way I know of to help him. And that's dangerous in the extreme. I don't like the idea of cutting his skull open on the off chance it'll relieve the pressure."

Heero gapped at Wufei, there was no way that he was going to allow Wufei to cut into Duo's skull. There had to be another way. Heero commanded Wufei to find it.

Wufei grinned unashamedly and admitted that he was already researching.

"If his skull hasn't healed very well. Which is a distinct possibility, his diet has been poor to say the least. Therefore, he may have had little healing. Bone density is important to healing of any fracture and without meat and milk, cheese, fruit and vegetables, he's not going to heal well at all. When I probed the site there seemed to be some . . . softness there. I need to have another look at that as well. I got that ocular." Heero raised his eyebrow over his cup. "A magical item I can use to examine his bones. I've been wanting one for a while and this was a good excuse to requisition one from the temple."

"You going back?"

Wufei shook his head. "No. I'll never go back there. They want all healers to be chaste. It's not in my nature to . . . I need." Wufei shrugged. They'd talked about this before. Heero wasn't about to cover already plowed ground again.

"I know. I wish you'd find someone. You don't do well alone."

"I know. But the people here are . . . respectful in the extreme. They . . . walk around me like I'll contaminate them or something. I don't know how you stand it."

Heero shrugged, his people knew better than to sneer at his proclivities. A few floggings had seen to their manners.

"I refuse to put up with insolence of any kind for any reason. I am King. And they'd better not forget it for a minute. I don't have the luxury of letting them.

"We're on the verge of war with Gateway. It's so small that it's ridiculous, but it's the only way into the rest of the continent. If we want to trade with the lands to the east, we have to have access to the passes. And they all go through Gateway. Gateway is at war with their neighbor to the east, but they're still allowing trade. I'm so tired of politics. If they don't get themselves sorted out in the next few months, I'm taking over, by force if I have to. They aren't controlling the raiders. So I'm having trouble with that too."

Heero ran his hands through his hair looking tired and worn. Wufei considered, Heero was tired because he was trying to rule his entire kingdom from this domain. That was difficult, but he needed to be here. He'd promised his father to spend two weeks here every year. His father had hoped that it would allow Heero to rest. But all it was doing was adding to his problems.

Except this year, it was helping. He was close to the problem for once. The passes, the raiders, the coming war. Wufei sighed softly. Duo, his head aches, muteness and terrors. He couldn't help Heero with politics but he could help him with Duo.

"We need to get back to the subject at hand. I can't help you with the war, but I can help you with Duo. I'll examine him again and see if I can't find whatever curse is keeping him ill and mute. I'm sure it's a curse. So . . . bring him here late this afternoon. We'll have our writing lesson. . . he's doing very well by the way. And then I'll look him over again. Now, if what is going on in his head is what I think. I'll use a combination operation. I've got to finish my research on the spell, but I'm sure it will work. I've read a treatise on it." Wufei settled himself for a long discussion of the particulars of the operation.

Heero held up his hand, disappointing Wufei. "I know you want to explain in exquisite detail exactly what you're going to do. But I don't understand a fifth of what you say most of the time. Just make sure you know exactly what you're doing before you do it."

Wufei bridled in outrage. "I always know what I'm doing. I don't take chances with my patients no matter what it sounds like. I would never. . ." Wufei trailed off as Heero sent him an amused smirk. "Dammit. You'll not catch me in that again. I'll make sure of it."

Heero smiled at Wufei's indignation, then said, "I'll have Duo here this afternoon. He's beginning to put on muscle, I'm sure you'll be happy with his progress. But he's still afraid of making me angry. If I frown at him he panics. I don't know what to do about it."

Wufei sighed, "He's probably been punished cruelly for even the slightest infraction of rules that were almost impossible to follow. You'll have to punish him for something sooner or later. When you have to, you must explain exactly what he's done wrong. What you are punishing him for. Then . . . be as gentle as you can. There are several ways to punish someone without beating them half to death."

Heero held up a hand. "I know that. This bunch of backwoods louts only understand the whip. If you remember, I tried to be lenient the first year I came here. It was a disaster. They lied to me constantly. I won't tolerate any lies anymore. Not a one. But I know ways, most of them used on me at one time or another. Some of my instructors were . . . imaginative to say the least."

"Finish your researches. I'll bring him around to see you this afternoon." Heero finished his tea. "I'm really tired. This training is wearing me down. I never saw a worse bunch of fuck ups in my life. And holding court each morning? . . . My patience is exhausted and my temper . . . is uncertain at best. I'm going to my rooms and have a bath."

Heero hopped off the counter and put down the cup. Wufei rose, followed him to the door, and bowed as Heero left the room.

Duo scurried down the corridor and slid around the corner. He was running late today and he didn't want Heero to catch him. He wanted, no needed, his sanctuary so he didn't want Heero to question where he was.

He'd finished his writing early and cleaned Heero's quarters carefully. Then he'd gone to do his exercises where none of the servants would find him. He was in a sort of limbo with them. He was a slave, but he was Heero's slave. Legally he was below even the commoners, but as Heero's slave he was above them in the chain of command. Heero's word was his law. His word was the same as Heero's. It ledto all sorts of odd problems.

So he cleaned the rooms himself and took care of Heero's arms and armor. He did his writing work and exercised, he got Heero's meals from the kitchen on command. The other servants avoided him or teased him. They didn't however lay hands on him. On pain of getting them cut off. Heero was firm, but fair; most of the time. But he had a temper like a fiend when it was aroused, so Duo was safe from molestation of any kind but it aroused resentment which let him in for practical jokes of the not so funny kind.

If he was late and Heero had to hunt for him the servants would be pleased to help find him. So he hurried. He just made it, the door was beginning to open as he closed the hidden panel. He hid what he was doing by opening the wardrobe door and pretending to do something inside.

Heero smiled at Duo, his braid was mussed and he looked a little flustered. He offered Heero a slightly wan smile and came to him quickly, kneeling to remove his boots.

Duo helped Heero out of his heavy weapons belt and over tunic. After putting them away, he took a warm chamber robe out of the wardrobe and offered it to Heero. Heero just shook his head.

"I'm fine. I don't notice the chill that much. And after running all over the keep, I'm a little too warm. Are you cold?"

Duo shook his head with a shy smile. He was still not used to Heero's concern for him. He worried what would happen if he ever made him really angry.

"Did you do your writing?" Duo nodded again, playing with the ball in his tongue idly. "Let me see it, please. I'll help correct any errors."

Duo went to Heero's desk and reached up to his shelf. His pages weren't there! He searched quickly but couldn't find them.

Heero watched Duo, wondering what he was up to. "Your lines, please." Heero held out his hand.

Duo gave Heero a pathetic look. "You didn't do them, did you?" It was a statement not a question.

Duo nodded vigorously. He had done them. He'd done them and put them on his shelf, where he'd thought they'd be safe. He pointed to the shelf and nodded his head again.

Heero sighed. "I won't stand for you slacking off then lying about it. If Wufei is kind enough to take on the task of teaching you, the least you can do is practice properly. I'm disapointed with you. You've been doing so well too.

Duo bit his lip, how he wished he could speak. He couldn't get Heero to understand him half the time. Heero had no patience, Duo had no skills with gestures. They'd figured out simple signs for common tasks and requests, but real communication was beyond the scope of their sign language.

Heero reached out for Duo. He was going to have to punish him, something simple, perhaps a spanking. Duo dodged Heero, Heero reached again. He got hold of Duo's upper arm and pulled. Duo lost his temper, reached out in frustration and grabbed Heero by the hair. Then he gave it a good yank.

"Oh, you didn't. You can't do that."

Duo froze, what had he just done? He gave a tiny whimper, then a sob. He was in so much trouble. He'd just attacked his master.

"What is wrong with you? You know better than that. You will be punished." Heero took a totally unresisting Duo by the hand and led him to the bed. Duo stumbled along whimpering and choking.

"You will stay right there until I return. You know you can't lose your temper like that. Shame on you. I though you were better behaved than that."

Duo stood by the bed with a hanging head, trembling slightly as Heero went to the door and spoke to the footman there. The footman pattered away and came back quickly.

Heero brought the covered tray to the bed and climbed onto it.

"Get up here. Now." Heero patted the bed and Duo scrambled to obey. Perhaps if he was extra obedient, he could escape too severe a punishment.

Heero settled Duo over his thighs, pulling his trousers down to his knees, in preparation for his punishment.

Duo clenched his buttocks in anticipation, what happened next was surprising.

Heero slapped Duo's backside once. "Don't clench, you won't like what happens. Put your hands behind your back."

Duo obeyed and Heero took hold of his thumbs with one hand and held them, effectively binding his hands together. Then Heero took something off the tray and placed it on the small of Duo's back, Duo couldn't see what it was but he recognized the smell. Hot root. What was Heero going to do with hot root and what did it have to do with his punishment?

Heero carefully slipped his finger into Duo, he was not about to just jam something into him. He was going to make sure Duo was ready to accept the root and the rest of his punishment.

"You know better than to lose your temper. I'm sorry you did that. You'll learn better control. You should have finished your lines. For which I was just going to make you do double. But you lied to me, which I will not tolerate from anyone. For that I was only going to spank you. Then you lost your temper, attacked me and put yourself in danger of a full flogging if anyone else had seen it. I don't believe I've been this upset in quite sometime. Do you understand me?"

Duo could only gulp and nod. He shouldn't have pulled Heero's hair. He hated that, he couldn't understand what he'd been thinking. He couldn't figure out what had happened to his papers, either.

Heero waited patiently until Duo began to relax a little, then he pushed another finger into him. He moved them in and out a bit then removed them. Duo sighed in relief, that hadn't been so bad. It wasn't much of a punishment. Heero placed the carefully prepared piece of hot root against Duo's anus and pushed it in until the tight ring of muscle popped into the grove cut in its circumference.

Duo squirmed a little, the root was wet and cold. It felt uncomfortable and Duo realized that he had healed and tightened. Then the root started to work. Duo wriggled a little, trying to figure out what was happening.

Heero smacked Duo on the buttock, not hard just enough to be felt. Duo clenched his buttocks. His eyes and mouth snapped open. He could feel the root starting to burn.

When Heero began spanking him in earnest Duo learned the true fiendishness of Heero's mind. If he clenched to ease the pain of the smack, it made the root burn even more. If he didn't clench the burning was less but the smack hurt worse. Duo couldn't make up his mind which was worse.

The thing that made it even harder was, every time he made a sound, he choked. He couldn't apologize, beg for mercy or cry out. All he could do was endure as best he could and hope.

Heero gave Duo several hard smacks on each buttock, making sure that he moved around so as not to land in one place more than once. He wanted to punish not bruise.

When he was done spanking Duo, Heero gently stroked him on the backside smoothing his sword-calloused palm over the silken, heated flesh. "I don't like hurting you. You can't lose your temper. When you do that you do stupid things." Duo stiffened under Heero's hand. He felt rather strange. He should be furiously angry, or ashamed, or terrified. But Heero hadn't half killed him, in fact, the punishment hadn't been that bad, just a stinging backside. The burning sensation in his anus was bad, but compared to a flogging, it was more embarrassing than anything else. He just wished Heero would make it stop now.

Then it penetrated Duo's fear and shame. He wasn't being punished for pulling Heero's hair. He was being punished for losing his temper. Duo wriggled until Heero let him sit up. He settled himself on his heels facing Heero. He squirmed, trying to ease the burning sensation in his ass, nothing helped. Finally Duo pressed his hands together in a begging gesture. Then he reached behind himself. Heero caught his hand.

"Not yet." Heero pointed to an hourglasson the night stand. The sand hadn't quite run out yet. Duo made a soft sound in his throat. He crawled up Heero's body until he was lying on his chest. Heero gently put his arms around Duo and held him, rocking him slightly.

"I'm sorry to have to hurt you. But you know you've been bad. You didn't do your lines, then you . . . really. Pulling hair like a girl. Shame on you."

Duo nuzzled against Heero. He wanted the root out. The burning sensation wasn't easing any. He eyed the glass, surely the sand had stuck. But no, there was a steady trickle of sand from the top into the bottom.

Duo sniffled and gave Heero a piteous look. His eyes pleaded with Heero to take the burning away. Heero steeled his resolve and left the hot root where it was.

Duo crawled deeper into Heero's arms and nuzzled his head under Heero's chin. He gave a shuddering sigh and whimpered softly. He'd found that he could get away with very soft noises if he was careful.

"No, don't do that. I won't relent, but you make me feel . . . bad. You're sorry, aren't you?" Duo nodded his head against Heero's chest, offering another sniffle as well.

Heero had his head turned watching the hourglasscarefully. The minute the last grain of sand dropped through the tiny neck, he reached behind Duo, pulled out the hot root and, with a flick of powerful fingers, tossed it into the fire.

Duo shuddered, the burning hadn't stopped yet.

"Don't worry Pacchiri, the burning will stop in a few minutes. As soon as the oils lose their power. Now. I want you to do your lines. I know you're probably tired and sore, but if you don't do your work today you'll only have that much more tomorrow." Duo stood up and reached for his pants looking to Heero for permission. "Yes, get dressed. You realize that now I have to suffer too." Duo gave him a puzzled look. "I do look forward to your 'attentions,' I enjoy them very much. But tonight, I'll miss out. You'll be too tired and too sore. I won't allow you to hurt yourself."

Duo gave Heero a doubtful look. They hadn't done anything yet. Duo knew that Heero wanted to do things with him. Things that would hurt, humiliate, destroy. Duo tried to hold Heero off with other pleasures, but he could feel the need building in him. That need wouldn't be held off much longer, not with the things Duo was ready to offer freely. Heero referred to what Duo offered as fellatio and manual stimulation as well as words that Duo didn't recognize. Duo knew that Heero wasn't going to be satisfied with that much longer. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. Maybe he could stand it, if Heero treated him well otherwise.

Heero knew what Duo was thinking as well as if he'd spoken his doubts. He knew that Duo was afraid of sexual contact because he'd been abused nearly to death. He didn't know all the details and didn't want to know. All he knew was that he had to be patient with Duo. He wanted more than what he was getting, but he'd wait until Duo was stronger and had learned to trust him. He didn't realize how much this one incident of impatientswas going to put him back.

Duo settled himself at Heero's desk and started writing. He didn't mind doing the work again, he could use the practice. But he did mind not being believed. That made him angry, but he had already taken his lesson to heart. He wasn't going to lose his temper again. He wouldn't forget this either. He needed to be very careful, he knew he had a hot temper and lost it much too easily. If he was foolish again he was afraid he'd get a whipping or be sold. Perhaps he should play least in sight for a while.

He wondered what _had_ happened to his work. Someone had taken it, that was the only explanation he could come up with. But why?

After finishing his lines again, without squirming once, Duo presented them to Heero. Heero accepted them with a slight smile and rolled them carefully. After inserting the roll into a protective tube, Heero told Duo that they had an appointment with Wufei.

Duo eyed Heero, who reassured him. "Don't worry. Wufei isn't going to do anything much today. He wants to examine you again. You _will_ cooperate with him, won't you." Itwasn't a question, it was a statement. Duo sighed and nodded, making a face. "And don't give me that. You know that it's necessary if you want to get rid of the headaches. You want to, don't you?"

Duo nodded again, but he still didn't look happy. He made writing motions, then pushing motion.

"You want to push the writing?" Duo shook his head. "You want to . . . oh, hell. I give up. I wish you'd hurry and learn more words."

Duo nodded vigorously, shaking his finger at Heero. He wasn't happy with Heero right now but he was afraid to make him angry again. Heero just said that he'd tell Wufei to give him more work.

"I just hope it doesn't make your head hurt."

Duo sulked all the way to Wufei's quarters. He couldn't believe that Heero hadn't believed him. Hadn't he been careful to do all his work every day? He'd been as obedient as he knew how too. He wanted to like Heero, he really did. Heero had been kind to him, doing everything to make him well again. But now? Duo decided to try to give him the benefit of the doubt. Heero had been coming back to their quarters in a temper more and more often. He was usually grumbling about the stupidity of his vassals and the difficulties of holding court, training warriors and organizing the defense of the keep without any help.

When they got to Wufei's renovated stables, Duo dug in his heels a little. Heero firmly pulled him in the door.

When he saw the tables looming out of the dimly lit interior, Duo made a soft crooning sound. He pointed to something with obvious delight and started to go to that table. Wufei's voice from the back of the room stopped him.

"Ah, there you are. I was expecting you a little sooner. Come back before the tea is stewed."

Duo blinked at Wufei for a second, then obediently followed Heero into the back. Wufei led them into a room across from the still room. It was a very nice study.

One wall was shelving, filled with books, scrolls and piles of paper. It also had cubby holes with baskets and boxes, crystal balls and other, more obscure magical paraphernalia. Duo had to forcibly resist the urge to explore. Instead he sighed and sat at Heero's feet. Resting one elbow on Heero's knees, he watched Wufei with bright eyes as he began to explain his research.

He went over his earlier explanation again for Duo, then went on to explain that he had decided on a combination operation. He was going to use a magical spell to make the bone that was out of place soften again, then he was going to pull the bone back into place and use another spell to reheal the bone again. Duo worried at the ball in his tongue, this whole thing was very unnerving, he wasn't sure about the whole process.

Heero felt Duo stiffen against his knees. "I don't think Duo likes the idea. I wish he could speak, I'd really like to know what he thinks about this."

Wufei shrugged. "He's a slave. Your property. He doesn't have a choice, much like a minor child. You make the decisions and he obeys."

Duo gave Wufei an indignant glare. He wasn't a child. Heero patted his shoulder.

"I want you to double his work. If he can't handle it, we'll cut back again. But he seems to be willing, he wants to hurry his work." Heero tugged gently on a lock of Duo's hair. "Right? But no more slacking."

Duo made an extremely rude noise, sticking out his tongue and blowing. Wufei couldn't help but snicker.

"Well, I guess we know his opinion. I'll add half again what I've been giving him." Wufei caught sight of the tube stuck through Heero's belt. "Is that his most recent work?"

Heero nodded and handed it to Wufei. Wufei opened the tube and examined the pages.

"This is very good work. I know he's done some sort of writing before or he wouldn't be catching on so quickly." Wufei turned to Duo. "The symbols you were using . . . they're your language aren't they?"

Duo nodded, then he gave Heero a speaking look. Heero threw up his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I apologize. You can toowrite. Just not anything we can read. Fair?" Duo sucked his lip for a moment, then he nodded rather sullenly. Heero sighed. "I am sorry. Really." Duo stayed sullen.

Wufei changed the subject. "I have been looking for clues to what keeps him from speaking. I have found several chants that can be used to remove spells. I'll try them, if you don't mind. None of them will do any harm, to me or Duo. And one of them might help."

Heero had no objections and Duo just shrugged. If it would help him speak, he'd do just about anything.

So Duo stood in one corner of the study and Wufei chanted. In fact, he chanted so much that Duo got bored.

"Let him speak," Duo yawned "Let him sing." Duo patted back the yawn with one hand.

"Well? Try to speak again." Duo tried, nothing happened, except he didn't choke. But all he could produce was a tiny squeaking sound. "Dammit. That's the last chant I could find. Nothing." Duo reached out and patted Wufei on the arm, Heero hid a smile. "I'll keep looking. Heero, he's worn out. I don't want him over exerting himself. I want him well rested. I'll do the operation as soon as he gains a stone. That won't be for a while."

Heero just gathered up the packages of tea that Wufei pointed to and shrugged. "He eats like a horse, he should gain that amount of weight in no time. Come on, Duo." Heero smiled at Duo from under his bangs. "If you're really good and drink all your tea I'll give you something nice. Would you like that?"

Duo made a rude noise, then smiled in delight. He might not be able to talk but at least he could make noises now.

Heero gave him a gentle swat on the arm then led the way out of the room, the building and into the late sunlight. Duo followed, content for the moment, he wasn't sure what the something nice was, but if Heero promised a treat it would be something nice.

As they wandered through the garden Duo looked around with a forlorn expression. He wanted to stop and look at the flowers and plants. Heero caught his look.

"What's wrong? You look so unhappy. I wish . . . well, damn."

Heero sat down on a bench and pulled Duo into his arms. Duo settled against him and thought hard. If he could only get across what he wanted.

Duo pointed to the walk way and made walking motions with his fingers, then patted himself on the chest. He gave Heero an inquiring look.

"You want to walk?" Duo nodded smiling happily. "Walk . . . to the dairy?" Duo gave Heero an astonished look." Walk . . . to the well." Heero grinned at Duo.

Duo made a rude noise in his throat and smacked Heero on the arm. His startled wide eyed look made Heero snicker. Duo relaxed. He wasn't forgiving Heero anytime soon, but a sulky slave was a beaten slave. Duo decided that he needed to at least act like he'd forgiven Heero. He'd work on really forgiving him. Duo decided that he was still mad, not that Heero had punished him, but that he hadn't believed him.

"All right. No more teasing. Yes, now that you are strong enough I don't have to worry about you passing out, you may walk in the garden. Happy?"

Duo clasped his hands, put his head on Heero's chest and batted his eyes at Heero. He felt like singing, Heero had forgiven him, even teased him.

"You're getting much better, I'm glad to see. In fact, you're getting down right silly." Heero stroked Duo's cheek. "I think I like it."

Duo moved into Heero's hand and just enjoyed a touch that didn't hurt. Heero slid his hand over Duo's cheek and into his hair. He carefully ran his fingers through the silken strands and sighed.

"You have such pretty hair. I can't wait for it to grow enough that you can trim it into some kind of decent cut. You want it long or short?"

Duo gave Heero a funny look, he couldn't remember ever having a nice cut, his masters had all hacked his hair off any old way. His last master had enjoyed pulling it out by the roots, just to hear him scream and choke.

Heero knew Duo wasn't enjoying his thoughts, the expressions flitting across his elfin face were anything but happy.

"Hey, come back to me. You can have your hair anyway you want it. Now. Long? Short? What."

Duo blinked then thought. He made a motion with his hand. An odd motion, as if he was reaching for something. Something that should have been right at his hip. He frowned, then made a sort of cutting motion near his backside.

"You . . . What? Still hurt?" Duo shook his head. "No, you shouldn't hurt anymore." Heero looked puzzled for a second. "Is that how long you want your hair? My goddess! Are you an Anchorite?"

Duo blinked then shrugged.

Anchorites were a religious order made up of mostly nobles. They were a sort of mercenary, who fought for anyone who needed help in a 'righteous' cause. The head of the order decided who got that aid. They were also mostly lovers of men. Long months of campaigning made their preferences necessary.

If Duo was an Anchorite that would explain quite a lot. He could be the squire of a minor noble who took the vows himself. Their long hair was a sign of their dedication to the order. Most of the members didn't have hair quite that long though, most only wore it to their shoulders.

Heero bit at his lip, if Duo was a member of that order, should he send word? But Duo was his! Heero decided to think about this carefully. Also, what did the order say about captured members. If Duo hadn't been ransomed, would the order uphold his slavery, ransom him then kill him for being captured, or take him and free him.

All this required careful consideration. Heero decided to find out what the order could do to Duo before he made any decisions.

That settled, he started to explain to Duo exactly when he could be in the garden. "I don't want you here when the gardeners are. They're a rough lot and they wouldn't understand that you are untouchable as far as they are concerned. And I never want you anywhere near the barracks. They'd hurt you and never think a thing about it. This . . . provincial area is . . . uncultured in the extreme. But I have to be here. I'd like to take you back to the capital. I will, just as soon as I get this mess settled. But enough of that."

Duo grumbled to himself, it wasn't as if he didn't know what was going on. He had been listening to the other servants talk. They didn't bother him much, except for one or two of them.

Heero had had a talk with the Mistress of the House. He was sure that most of the servants understood that Duo was untouchable, he also hoped that Duo's own sweet personality would draw people to him. Duo wasn't so sure, but he held hope in his heart.

"As long as you are back in quarters by the time I need you, you can go anywhere inside the keep you want to. You have to have your chores and your lines done. You understand?"

Duo nodded. "Ummm-uhhnnn." He smiled so happily that Heero's heart nearly broke. Duo was so happy over such a small accomplishment. But he still couldn't speak.

Heero smiled back and led Duo back to their quarters.

Authors notes. A garderobe is a semi-open latrine. They were only in the rooms of the Lord and Lady, and perhaps the guest room. They hung out over the wall, like a step turret, and emptied into a cess pit directly below. They were 'flushed' by dumping a few buckets of water down them once a day.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sampson Effect 5

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Authors note: After reading all my reviews. (I cherish every one even if I don't have time to respond to you all) I realized that most of you don't understand exactly why Heero punished Duo, so here I go. Lecture mode: On. Duo committed a crime by pulling Heero's hair. Heero is a king and Duo attacked him. The crime is called Les Majeste (to lessen the king) it is treason, and the historical punishments range from mummification alive to hanging, drawing, and quartering. And even if the King would grant amnesty exile was mandatory. Lecture Mode: off.

X0X

Duo contained his sulks, it wouldn't do to get a real beating on top of his other punishment. He helped Heero get ready for bed, then settled down to put all his new words into his dictionary. He knew it wasn't organized as well as it could be but he did the best he could with what he had.

Eventually Heero told him to blow out the candle and go to bed. Duo carefully shut his book and blew out the candle. He groped his way to his bed and crawled between the sheets. As he snuggled down to sleep he suddenly realized that Heero hadn't asked him for anything more than help with washing his hair. Perhaps his master was sorry he'd punished him for nothing. He'd have to think about it, but he was still angry.

Heero lay in his cold lonely bed and sulked a little himself. Duo didn't realize how close he'd come to getting himself executed. Les Majeste was treason. Heero realized he was going to have to speak to Duo again, to make sure he realized exactly what he'd been punished for. Heero rolled over and tried to sleep.

The next morning was unhappy for both of them. Duo over slept and so did Heero, one from exhaustion, the other from lack of sleep. Heero poked Duo in the shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up! I'm going to be late for breakfast. I have to eat with my seconds this morning."

Duo scrambled out of bed and knelt at Heero's feet. He'd over slept which was sure to put Heero in a temper.

But instead of being angry at Duo Heero just snapped. "Get up. I don't have time to waste. How can I expect something of people if I don't do it myself? Hurry. And make sure my laces don't come undone."

So Duo hurried. He scrambled to get Heero into his undershirt, arming coat or gambeson, breeks, socks and boots. He laced, tied, and smoothed. Then he lifted the mail shirt and eased it over Heero's head. It wasn't very heavy as mail went, the rings were tiny and riveted. The steel, as Duo was well aware, was highest quality. Duo wasn't that careful of wrinkles.

After tying the last of the laces, in double knots, Duo bowed low to signify that he was done.

Heero sighed. "I need to have a talk with you, but I don't have time now. Go to the kitchen and have your breakfast. I'm going to have a word with the housekeeper on my way down. They don't treat you right."

Duo gave Heero a sad look. He didn't have trouble with most of the servants. A few snubbed him, but all the kitchen staff liked him. The upper servants knew better than to attract Heero's ire by being less than exactly proper. Some of the middle servants, such as maids and footmen, didn't seem to know exactly what to make of him, but he didn't have much contact with them. He'd never been to the stables so he didn't know about them or the gardeners, but he intended to carefully make friends if he could.

"Don't worry, I won't put their backs up. But I don't want you working in the kitchen. You're my servant, not kitchen help."

Duo worried his ball a bit then shook his head. Then he smiled slightly. He went to Heero's desk while his master fidgeted impatiently. He returned to him with a piece of the cheap paper he'd been using for practice, and a piece of hard charcoal.

He wrote: "no work like fun. Please not trouble."

Heero eyed the few words for a moment then said, "It's not work? You like to do it?" Duo nodded. "And you don't want me to start any trouble. I see. Well, just don't let them take advantage."

Duo nodded, smiled and reached for the paper. Heero shook his head, took the paper to his desk and carefully rolled it up and put it in a storage tube. Duo blinked slowly, once.

"I better get going. Don't let them over work you, don't forget to do your chores. And your lines. Wufei will be here just before noon to give you new ones."

With that Heero strode out of the room.

X0X

Duo slipped in the kitchen door and tapped the cook on one shoulder, then when the cook turned he ducked to the other side. She laughed and whirled around, catching Duo by the shirt.

"You little devil. Here, eggs, bacon, and oatmeal . . . oh, no you don't. You'll eat every bite of that before you have a pie."

The cook handed Duo a plate and slapped his hand as he tried to snitch a fruit pie off the table in front of her. He made a face but settled down to eat.

When he was done with his food the cook gave him one of the hand pies, smiling as he bit into it with a soft hum of delight.

"After you're done with that pie, you could shell these peas for me. That stupid girl burned her hand this morning and can't do it. I told her that pot was hot. But does she listen . . . oh . . . nnnnneeeewwww. Not her. Thinks she's too smart to listen to her mother, she does."

The cook wiped floury hands on her apron and walked across the room to a door. She stuck her head through it and spoke to someone in the room beyond. Turning back she sighed.

"Doris is going to be useless for at lest the rest of the day. Can you stay a while? I don't want you to get into trouble with the master but I'll need help."

Duo frowned doubtfully. Then he shrugged, made a pinching motion with thumb and finger, then started quickly shelling peas.

"You can stay a little while?" Duo grinned at her and nodded. "You still haven't cleaned Master's rooms, have you?" Duo shook his head. "You better leave as soon as you shell the peas and peel me some potatoes. I'll give you your lunch early. Then you got to get your work done. And I heard that master punished you last night. That's a shame. What did you do? That nasty head footman . . . that's funny how can he be both a head and a foot?" Duo made a snickering sound. "Well, what did you do?"

Duo frowned for a second then reached up and pulled his hair. The cook gave him a horrified look.

"Oh, goddess. You didn't . . ." Duo shrugged and nodded. "You pulled his hair?" Duo gave her a sharp look. "But . . . he's the King. Most of the naturals around here don't understand that. And . . . little one?"

Duo had turned pale. He'd never been told, that he remembered, that his master was _the_ King. Les Majeste was high treason, his punishment had been nothing compared to what he could have suffered. He clamped his hand over his mouth and headed for the jakes.

When he got back, Cook gave him a spoonful of honey to take the taste out of his mouth.

Duo picked up the bowl of peas again and quickly finished shelling them, whistling cheerfully while he did so. The rest of the kitchen staff sang or hummed along. Cook liked a cheerful kitchen and was a kindly woman, so she happily sang along too.

Two of the kitchen girls started to dance in the wide central isle and Cook laughed but warned them that they should be careful of hot pots. She told them to take it outside.

"Those two. They're so in love it's ridiculous. Helen, get Rachel a drink of cool water. She's looking over heated."

Cook motioned to one of the girls, who left her bread dough to take water to another girl. Poor Rachel was spit girl for the day. So she was crouched by the roaring fire place turning the roasting joints of meat and basting them. It was a coveted place in winter but it was now late spring and the job wasn't so pleasant.

Duo noted that even though Cook didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was going on in the room she was well aware of everything. Noticing that the spit girl needed a drink of water and making sure she got it solidified his already high regard for the motherly woman.

"Here, Markus, bring us that big bowl and a half sack of potatoes. We'll peel them here at the table. Scoot."

The bowl, potatoes and two knives were dutifully brought by Markus.

"I'd like to know what that nasty look was for?"

"He's a slave. Slave's han't 'posed to have kniveses."

Cook shook her head. "Slaves aren't supposed to have knives. Boy, you've skipped granny school too much. Go wash your mouth out with soap. Now!"

The boy gave Cook a hate full look but went to the sink and picked up a clean pot rag, wet it, rubbed it across a bar of soap and did as he was told.

"And don't be giving me that look. You know you're supposed to learn to read and write. Master won't have ignorant people around. Not even a pot boy."

Cook sighed and picked up a knife, she handed Duo the other despite his doubtful look.

"It's ok. The little fool has ambitions above his station. Not that that's a bad thing, but his brains aren't up to it either. Same with his sister. She's a house maid, but she's just sure that she's going to impress someone and bed them and better herself that way. The housekeeper is in despair of her." Cook shook her head. "Well, if she gets a big belly she'll be sent home in disgrace . . . as long as it isn't a rape. But as the old saying goes you can't rape the willing."

Duo dropped the potato peeling on the table and shuddered. He carefully examined the potato for eye spots and cut it into pieces, tossing them into the bowl of water.

Any mention of rape and his skin crawled and his nerves jumped.

He watched as Cook showed her skills with a knife and peeled the next potato so neatly that the peel was paper thin and all in one spiraling piece. Duo gave her a cheeky grin and followed her example.

X0X

Cook cut the last potato up and tossed it into the bowl. Duo was carefully piling the peelings in another ready to be taken to the compost pile.

Duo started to go out himself then paused. He looked at Cook who told one of the cleaning girls to take it out. She smiled at Duo and took the bowl, walking out the door without complaint.

"Not supposed to go outside, are you?"

Duo frowned then shrugged, he wasn't sure if the kitchen yard was on the proscribed list or not. Better to be safe than sorry, especially the temper Heero was in just now.

Cook sighed and worried. The young King was in a tight spot all right. He wasn't even supposed to be king. He was the younger son of a younger son. Trained to be a general from a young age. He was supposed to be one of the generals in the kingdom's army.

But there'd been a plague. The old king had died early on and his youngest brother had gone from this domain to the capital. He had accepted help from one of his oldest and dearest friends. The richest man in the kingdom. Old Captain Winner had never been a captain except of gold. He was very much in command of that and had helped the new king set the kingdom on the road to riches. They'd died together comrades in death as in life. Leaving Heero to carry on as the youngest king in the kingdoms history.

Heero had proved to be shrewd as they come. He'd put his mind to delegating parts of his royal duties to others more capable of handling them. Thus, his best friend and the son of his father'sbest friend, Quatre Winner was Holder of the Privy Purse and responsible for trade with other nations and banking, taxes and so forth. His lover, Trowa Barton, was also his aide.

Anything to do with religion he left to the various high priests. His only ruling was that there was to be no fighting amongst the various temples. He stayed away from religion, afraid that showing any preference would cause problems.

He also took advice on politics from various advisers. But anyone who thought Heero indecisive was soon shown other wise. One man, foolish enough to get truly rude with Heero, lost his tongue. Heero wouldn't stand for back talk.

All in all he was under a great deal of stress and this war was adding to it. So he was in a very bad mood most of the time. Training a bunch of 'dung toes' was difficult to say the least. He really needed help. At least his new slave made him happy, most of the time.

"Well, that's that. You better get to your cleaning. It wouldn't do to have the Master angry again." Cook gave Duo a gentle look. "Sweetie, don't be too angry with him. He's impatient, tired, and worried. He needs to be here and at the capital. He needs trained troops he hasn't got. The plague killed nearly half the population of the kingdom. We didn't suffer that much because we're so isolated. But all we have here is a bunch of farmers. Strong backs and not trained in fighting. So . . ." Cook flapped her hand at Duo and fished in her pocket for her hanky. Duo scurried out the door after giving her a quick hug.

Duo knew that Heero was going to be in the audience chamber until after lunch so he quickly cleaned the rooms and made sure the towels and bath salts were ready in the bathing chamber. Deciding he needed to get out in the fresh air, he went to Wufei to get his new lines.

Wufei sat him down at a large podium desk and had him copy out each line, then read it to him so he could translate it into his 'chicken scratches' as Wufei called them. It didn't take them very long to do it and Duo decided to stay there to do his lines so Wufei could see them as soon as he was done.

As he worked Duo whistled softly, until Wufei asked him to stop as he found it distracting. Duo stopped, sighed, and dipped his pen in the ink, well only to find it empty.

When Duo took the well to Wufei, he grumbled slightly. He was almost out of ink and he didn't what to have to brew more just yet.

Duo bit at his lip, he didn't want to be any trouble to the golden skinned man. He had been kind to Duo. So Duo just put the well down on the table and wrote on the table with a piece of charcoal.

"More in room. Go there. Finish. Bring back." Duo tapped the table and nodded to Wufei. He waited while Wufei read what he'd written.

"Very well. That's a good idea. You need to learn to make longer sentences. But that'll come on it's own as you learn more words. I'll try to come up with more useful conjunctions and make you a list. And I think I'll start on simple sentences. You've got enough words now. And that'll help us both figure out what words you need to learn next. Is that agreeable?" Wufei didn't stop what he was doing, if he let the salve scorch it would be useless.

Duo nodded. Then he patted himself on the chest and made walking motions with his fingers. Pointing to the garden behind the converted stables, he raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

Wufei considered for a moment. His garden was enclosed by a high wall to keep trespassers from picking the medicinal herbs so he knew it was safe for Duo but Heero had his own ideas.

"I think not. I'll ask Heero if it is all right. If he says it is, then I don't mind. I don't wanthim angry at either one of us. I'm sorry."

Duo smiled at Wufei and shrugged. He tapped his forehead and then sighed.

"You know how he is, don't you? Don't give up. He's really very kind, when he wants to be. He was made king way too young. He can be cruel when he loses his temper. But he tries very hard not to do that. Go on. You better get back and finish your lines . . . oh . . . remember that Heero holds justice as dear as I do."

Wufei returned to his salve and Duo returned to his chores.

X0X

Heero sat without squirming, he made others squirm instead.

The man next to him was the Steward, Heero didn't like him much. He was efficient, honest, kept perfect books, and a dead bore. He was self righteous and pedantic. Just now he was lecturing Heero on crop rotation.

Heero glared at him, stopping him in mid word. "That is quite enough. I know more about crops than I ever wanted to. I'm a simple warrior, not a farm holder. Eat your lunch then go up to the high pastures and bring down all the herds. You'll have to send up men to mow the grasses and make hay."

When the man started to argue about the mowing, Heero simply explained to him exactly why this had to be done. This was one of the reasons most of his people respected Heero so much. He explained when there was time, if there wasn't they could expect explanations when there was. The fool continued to argue, condescendingly explaining that they didn't do things that way.

Heero stood up, slammed his hand down on the table and demanded silence. He glared until everyone was silent and looking at him. "I have had enough! I have explained what has to be done and why. All you have done is argue with me and present me with specious reasons why you can't do it. There is no can't, you have to. I'll have no more argument. I have spoken. So it will be." He pierced the two worst obstructionists with cold, blue eyes. "I am king. I will be obeyed."

Heero picked up a slice of bread, smeared it with butter and honey, and stormed out with it in his hand. Refusing to eat with these men was an insult. Even for Heero. He hoped that they finally got the seriousness of the situation through their heads.

He spent half an hour in the gardens trying to calm down. When he finally did, he overheard something that got his temper up again.

"He can't be king. The king is old. Kings are always old."

"Well the steward says he is. I believe the steward. The old fart is too stuffy to lie."

"He can't be king. He doesn't have a crown."

The younger gardener nodded as if that settled everything.

Heero ground his teeth in fury. This was just too much. One of the reasons his father had wanted him to come up here was to get away from the pomp and foolishness of court. If all it took to get their total cooperation was wearing a crown, a crown they would get.

He went into his office and wrote a letter to Quatre. He would have his court dress sent up.

After giving his letter to a courier he headed for his quarters. He wanted out of his mail, he wanted a meal he didn't have t suffer through, and he wanted Duo. Not in a sexual way, he just wanted to feel his hands running through his hair, rubbing his shoulders, easing his aggravation.

X0X

Heero slammed into the room and tossed his sheathed sword onto the rack. He started to call Duo when something flashed by the corner of his eye.

A slender figure dressed in black slid across the floor and disappeared under the bed. Heero blinked. What the hell? He walked across the room and got down on his knees. He looked under the bed and bright amethyst eyes blinked back at him.

Duo was scooted as far back under the bed as he could get. He was crouched on his hands and knees in the far corner, blinking in startlement.

"Come out of there, silly."

Duo shook his head and huddled up, pulling himself into a ball.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just mad in general. These ignorant dung toes are driving me crazy. Come out now . . ." Heero held out his hand to Duo. "Please?"

Duo shook his head again. He knew he was in trouble the minute Heero started undressing, he'd still been angry this morning.

Heero snarled. With his mail on he was too large to fit under the bed. He got flat on his belly and reached under as far as he could, but he still couldn't reach.

Duo watched him with wide eyes. He knew he couldn't stay there forever but he was too scared to crawl out. He started shivering.

Heero stood up and pulled his mail shirt off over his head. It caught at his hair, which was why he had a squire to lift it off. But he could and would undress himself if he had to. He got back down on the floor and crawled under the bed, the arming shirt got caught but he wriggled and managed.

When he reached Duo, he just grabbed what he could reach and pulled. Fortunately he got hold of Duo's shirt.

Duo squirmed and wriggled but Heero pulled steadily and inched backwards until he was out from under the bed.

"Now. What was that all about? You weren't scared of me . . . were you?"

Duo nodded, hanging his head. This was going to be so hard, Heero had no patience. Now that Duo knew what he was up against, he felt sorry for Heero. But that still wasn't going to help with the trouble between them. He wished fervently for his voice.

Heero settled down to figure out how to get this settled.

"Very well. First help me off with this shirt. I'm hot."

Duo whimpered. Now he was in for it.

Heero started to pull the knots out of the laces, but they tangled. He twisted around and pulled the shirt to where he could see the knots.

"Oh, you didn't! You little sneak. You double knotted the laces and . . . and let my shirt wrinkle. I've got a hot spot . . . oh, you're in trouble now."

Duo started shaking again, but Heero took him in his arms and cuddled him. "I'm sorry. I . . . we start again as of now. All right?"

Duo peeked up at Heero, the gentle gleam in his eyes reassured Duo. He nodded and snuggled against Heero. Heero stroked Duo's hair and nuzzled the top of his head. Then he gently pushed him away.

Duo wrestled with the knots until he got them untied. He had knotted them hard and Heero's breeks as well. After he finally got them all undone Heero settled in his chair and started talking. He told Duo everything that was going on and how hard it was to try to get the people in this isolated valley to cooperate with him, ending, "And they don't believe I'm really king because I don't have a crown. I was trained as a warrior, I'm the youngest son. But my brother, the king, died in battle and the next son was killed as well. So I'm king, when I was only trained to be a general at best. Now." Heero clapped his hands onto his knees and stood up. "You know you have punishment coming for knotting my laces." Duo whimpered. "Not that it's not something I haven't done myself. And if the punishment was good enough for me it's good enough for you."

Duo shuddered, some knights would beat their squire half to death for nothing. Others would only laugh and slap them. He came to Heero with hunched shoulders and bowed his head.

"First, you'll replace every lace you knotted. You know very well that once they have been knotted they'll kink and knot again on their own. I'll be back in a few minutes." Heero cupped Duo's chin in his palm. "Don't be afraid. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. It was wrong."

Duo frowned. It seemed that this was all he was going to get. He decided to be satisfied.

Heero went to the door and spoke to the foot man then came back to Duo to watch as he wrestled the now snarling laces out of the eye holes. Duo snarled back at them.

The footman came back with another covered tray. Heero lifted the cover and blinked. There was another piece of already prepared hot root on it along with the things Heero had asked for.

"Why's this here? I didn't ask for it."

The footman bowed. "I just assumed that you'd want it. It helps a slave remember his place."

Heero gave the footman a filthy look "Get out. Send the housekeeper to me at once." Then Heero changed his mind. "No, never mind. Just pack your stuff and be out by morning. First light. Go."

The footman stiffened in place, bowed and left.

"Well, that answers that. Well . . ." Heero turned to Duo. He was standing against the desk with both hands behind him protectively. "No, I'm not going to use that. Pick it up." Duo scurried to the tray and picked up the offending root with finger and thumb. Heero motioned to the burning fire place "Throw it in the fire." Duo held the root at arms length like it might jump on him or something. He tossed it in the fire, then brushed his hands together in a 'that's that' gesture, then twinkled at Heero. Heero sighed in relief, it seemed that he was on the way back into his slave's good graces.

"Get the chalk sticks and bring them here."

Duo brought them over to Heero who was now kneeling on the floor. "This floor is slate. It takes a chalk mark very well. "Heero took the writing chalk and wrote some words on the floor, he read them to Duo as he did so.

"I will not tie master's laces in hard knots again." Duo sighed, took the chalk and started writing.

"Did you finish your lines?" Heero settled himself in his favorite chair as he spoke.

Duo shook his head. "Why not? Damn." Duo stood up and brought the papers to Heero. It was plain to see that he'd run out of ink. "Well, that's not your fault. But I thought I had plenty of ink." Heero shot Duo a sharp look. Duo nodded, then pointed in the direction of Wufei's quarters. "Ah, you went there and he was out?" Duo nodded, knelt and finished writing the sentence. He started to get up, but Heero stopped him with a hand gesture.

"No. Now you will write it ninety-nine more times. And finish your lines."

Duo goggled at him for a moment, then stuck out his tongue. Heero gave him an amused look. "You might like to write. 'I will not stick my tongue out at master', too. Yes?" Duo shook his head, making his ragged hair fly. "Didn't think so. Oh, and after I check, and count. You'll have to scrub the floor. I don't want that chalk tracked all over." Duo went back to his writing, grumbling to himself.

Heero watched Duo write, his slender black clad figure hunched over his task. Heero shook his head. Duo was quite forgiving, when he understood the why's and wherefores of something. He wished he could say the same for his tenants.

He turned to run his own bath and realized that he really missed Duo's attentions. All his attentions. He hissed softly as he found the hot spot on his shoulder, it might even blister.

Cool hands touched his sore spot. He turned his head to look into sad eyes that made apologies.

"I should be angry. But I can't bring myself to be. Don't be afraid of me . . . please?" Heero turned to Duo who just cuddled into his arms and nuzzled his chest. "You're not done, you can't be." Duo shook his head. Then he did a curious thing, he made a clucking noise with his tongue.

Heero jumped, he'd heard such things before, mostly for the same reason Duo had made it. He waited while Duo got a small pot of cream and applied a dab to his shoulder and another to his back where another wrinkle had blistered him. Heero sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He turned and stood Duo in front of him. "That noise you made. Can you make it again?" Duo clucked. Then tipped his head at Heero.

"I'm tired of guessing what you mean. I was trained in interrogation. I'm very good at asking questions. It's just that you can't answer. Or maybe you can. If you can make that sound on purpose, it's part of the answer to our problem."

Duo clucked a few times to prove that he could do it when he wanted.

"Good. Excellent. Once for no, twice for yes." Duo grinned happily. "And I assure you that I'm very good at getting to the truth. Now. I'm going to take a bath and you're going to finish your lines."

Duo went back and started writing again. By the time he was done his knees were sore, his back ached and his hands were covered with dirt and chalk. Heero was sitting in his chair watching.

Duo wearily got to his feet and went to the door. He turned to look at Heero but Heero just flicked his fingers in a go on gesture. Duo obeyed.

He went to the well down three flights of stairs, got two buckets and brought them back up. He found brushes and rags. Then he knelt down and started scrubbing off his lines. He knew Heero had counted them while he was getting the water.

Heero watched for a moment, then did the same thing his old master had done. He got a brush, knelt down, and started to scrub too.

X0X

After cleaning the floor and disposing of the dirty water, they were both tired. Heero was sweaty again, as he'd only wiped himself down with a wet rag, forgoing his bath until now.

Duo was nearly staggering by the time they were done and Heero wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulders. They both stripped down and slid into the now cold water. Heero pulled the plug and let out about half the water, he got back out, went to the fire place and used the cans of water warming there to refill the tub.

The tub was big enough that there was plenty of room for both of them to be comfortable.

Duo carefully washed Heero and put more cream on his hot spots. Then Heero returned the favor.

He had Duo stand up in the tub so that he could wash him. He was careful not to touch him in any frightening way.

"Here, sit on my lap. I'll wash you. Don't be afraid."

Duo settled himself on Heero's lap draping his legs over his at the knee. Leaving himself open to Heero's touch.

Heero carefully washed Duo's chest, rubbing his rough warriors hands over sensitive nipples. He washed then rinsed Duo's chest while Duo sighed softly. He thought it was nice of Heero to be so gentle, never realizing Heero's intention to teach him that his touch didn't hurt.

After rinsing Duo's chest and stomach Heero went lower, carefully and slowly washing between Duo's legs. Duo snatched at Heero's wrist, gripping tightly. Heero just waited for a moment then continued what he'd been doing, letting Duo hold his wrist.

He soaped Duo's cock and balls with careful strokes, doing nothing to make the skittish man take off.

"There. That's done. See I didn't hurt you. Relax. I really don't want to fish you out from under the bed again. Now I want to touch you . . . there."

Duo stiffened for a moment but relaxed again as Heero just soaped his hand and began to wash Duo from behind. He started at the shoulders, pushing Duo to lean forward so he could work. He carefully stroked his hands over the whip scars, soaping them; forcing his hands not to pause, forcing himself not to notice. Duo sighed in surrender and relaxed completely.

Heero continued to wash Duo, sliding his hands lower and lower until, "Lean back again. I can't get to you in this position."

Duo leaned back against Heero's chest and wriggled to get comfortable again. He was open, relaxed, and drowsy. Heero gently reached over Duo's genitals and washed his anus. Duo flinched and started to grab again, then he just settled back with another sigh.

"That's right. Just relax. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. If it does hurt, you have to let me know." Duo made an irritable face. "I know. We have to think of something . . . stand up. I need you to kneel between . . . no, sit in the tub, so I can wash your hair. Why do you always want to stand up? That's silly. You'd have to dip water up to wet it."

Duo frowned, but more in thought than in anything else. He obediently sat in the bottom of the tub and waited to see what Heero would do.

Heero got out of the tub, stopping to swish his hand around to check the temperature. Deciding that the water was too cold and too dirty, he let most of it out. He allowed Duo to dry him off while they waited for the tub to empty and refill.

When Duo tried to get Heero to dress, he refused, simply wrapping a large towel around his waist. He explained that there was no use in dressing then getting wet again.

When the tub was full again and Heero's hot spots had been kissed, salved and apologized over. Heero helped Duo get back into the tub.

"Now, I want you to take hold of my shoulders. I'm not going to drop you, but I want you to feel safe. I'm going to dunk you to wet your hair. Hold tight."

Duo gripped Heero's shoulders tightly. Heero pinched Duo's nose closed with one hand and curled the other arm around his shoulders, holding him up. Duo leaned back, watching Heero with open eyes as he dunked Duo under. Heero's biceps bulged as he held Duo up. When he pulled Duo from under the water Duo smiled at him, eyes glowing.

"There's that look. Your pretty eyes are sparkling again. I don't ever want to see that sad look again. I just wish you had done your lines. We wouldn't be in this mess. And remember that I punished you for losing your temper, not for pulling my hair. Understand?"

Duo nodded splattering water everywhere. Heero snickered. "Now. See why I didn't want to get dressed? I'm all wet again."

Duo peeked at Heero for a second, then scooped up a hand full of water and slopped it on Heero.

"Oh, no you don't." Heero gently caught Duo's hands. "I don't fancy you spending half the evening mopping up water. We need to work on more signals. And I want to ask you some questions. I'll be careful to keep them to yes and no. If you can't answer, just shrug and I'll try to rephrase."

Heero poured shampoo into Duo's hair and started to massage it in. He checked Duo's head carefully to see how his sores were healing. He was glad to see that they had healed without damaging his scalp. He rinsed Duo by the same method as he wet him. This time Duo kept his eyes closed to keep the stinging soap suds out. Heero started to pull Duo up before he was finished washing out the soap but Duo seemed in no distress so he let Duo stay until he signaled he needed up by pulling on his shoulders. Heero immediately helped him sit upright.

"You doing all right? I let you give me the signal that you wanted up. Was I wrong?"

Duo shook his head. He bit at his lip for a second, then decided a small offering was in order. He submerged again and settled on the bottom of the tub. Heero watched him, puzzled, until he realized that Duo was showing him how long he could hold his breath.

Heero watched, and watched, and waited but Duo didn't come up. Heero looked at his peaceful face wavering slightly as the ripples made by his slight movements disturbed the surface of the water.

Duo let a small amount of air out of his lungs and Heero panicked. He reached into the water and yanked Duo up. He shook him sharply, a cure for drowning. Duo gave him a startled look then put his arms around Heero.

"Don't do that. You scared the life out of me. How long can you hold your breath any way?"

Duo shrugged, thought then held up two fingers.

"Twice that long?" Duo nodded with a smirk. "Well don't. You get out now and dry off. Dress in that warm dressing gown. It's still chilly in the evening."

Duo frowned, then made a cradling sort of motion, then shook his finger at Heero.

"I . . ." Heero shrugged. "Very well. No, you're not a baby. But put on the robe anyway."

Duo let his shoulders slump dramatically, shook his head, then went with dragging feet and twinkling eyes to get the robe. He shrugged into it and brought Heero's own soft woolen gown back to him. He held it out and waited while Heero stood still so Duo could toss it over his head and pull it down to his feet.

X0X

After an evening spent in scribbling on a slate, gesturing emphatically, sharing a tray of broken meats, cheese and bread, a lot of laughter, and a few tears, they had hammered out a few more signals for Duo. Heero had gotten answers to some of his questions. And they'd had a great deal of fun.

Heero sighed, stretched and got up. He pulled Duo up beside him and shook him gently.

"Wake up enough to get into bed. And no hard knots tomorrow. Right?"

Duo flushed then nodded. He helped Heero slip off his robe and get into bed. Then he banked the fire for the night, adding a few bits of some herbal mix in a jar by the wood box. Wufei said it would make sweet dreams.

The proof that it didn't came about moon rise. Heero woke to hear a soft sobbing. He got up at once and went to Duo.

Duo was curled into a small, hard ball in the middle of the bed, all the covers over his head. He was sobbing harshly and whimpering. That was what had woken Heero.

Heero crawled into the bed with Duo and pulled him into his arms. He cuddled him and stroked his back in soothing circles.

"Duo. Pretty eyes. Come, come. Wake up. It's all over. They can't hurt you."

Heero talked to Duo and called him until he woke up.

Duo threw himself into Heero's chest and clung to him with a bruising grip. Heero held tighter and rocked him, gently patting his back.

When Duo got control of himself, he started to pull the covers up over his shoulders again, but Heero stopped him. He picked him up and carried him to the big four poster bed. He slipped him under the covers and then crawled in himself.

"You're staying right there with me. And I don't want any pouting or anything. If you wake up again, I don't intend to shock my system by putting bare feet on that cold floor. Lay down."

Duo obeyed and cuddled up to Heero rooting until he had his head on Heero's shoulder.

Heero decided he liked that very much.

X0X

The next morning Duo woke up stiff and grumpy but he offered Heero a gentle kiss on the cheek in greeting.

Heero grumbled but kissed back, then he woke up completely and took advantage of Duo in a most pleasant way. He rolled Duo over and pinned him on the bed, then he took his time kissing Duo. Duo didn't seem to mind.

In fact he kissed back. Carefully at first as if he was afraid that kissing would lead to something more. But when Heero didn't grab him he cooperated happily.

After a while Heero reluctantly broke it off, pushed himself up and slid off the bed.

"I have to get going. I'm going to have breakfast with several of the estate personnel. There's much to be accomplished, but they will have their orders today. Then I'll be in the training yard. If you like you can go to the stables. The head stable man assured me that there will be no funny business. I trust him. He's a good man. Excellent with horses, and boys."

Duo sighed happily. He got Heero into his clothing. This time Heero was wearing a shirt, tabard, breeks, boots, and a house gown. It was still very chilly early in the morning and he needed the extra layer of the gown in the public rooms of the keep.

Duo walked with Heero out the door and down the first flight of stairs. They separated at the second flight, with Duo headed for the kitchen and Heero for the small dining room. On the way Heero decided that he was going to have the housekeeper get Duo some more clothing. He looked lost in the baggy pants and cast off tunic he was wearing now. The black set had been nice, so Heero decided to have her get him more, and make sure they fitted better.

Duo flitted through the kitchen and grinned at Cook. She handed him a plate and shook her finger at Duo.

"Just because Master is eating in the dinning room just now, don't you go getting cocky on me. You'll be carrying heavy trays up and down stairs soon enough."

Duo just grinned at her. "And I'd like to know what you did to get that nasty man put on the highway. He wasn't worth spit, you know. Just . . . he had that haughty attitude that common people hate and nobles seem to like."

Duo frowned, how to explain what had happened. Cook took the conversation off on a tangent, rambling on about attitude so Duo relaxed and just listened.

Cook watched Duo out of the corner of her eye. He looked thin still, but stronger. He also seemed a lot happier than yesterday. She decided not to ask too many questions.

Duo made a face. He'd intended to try to ask Heero for permission to go out into Wufei's garden and to the stables as well. But in all the fuss last night he'd forgotten. He bit at his lip trying to decide what to do. Then he remembered that Heero had told him it would be all right for him to go to the stables.

He hopped up happily and headed for them at a trot, he wanted to get there quickly. As he went he considered what he needed to do today. He had no cleaning to do, the bed was made and the bath already set up. He would have lines but he could go to Wufei and get them just before lunch. He smiled happily, this meant that he would have time to go to his secret place and work out. He always felt so much better if he had time for the 'dance' and some thinking time.

X0X

The stable master looked up as Duo trotted in the door. He smiled at Duo and walked over.

"You're the Master's serving boy?" Duo nodded. "He said you're mute, so . . . but you make signs and whatnot?" Duo nodded again. He pointed to his eye then the horses.

The stable master nodded himself. "You came to see the horses? Well, I'll be happy to show you around. We got some nice mares, just dropped foals and the war horses. Come along. But you do what I say. I don't want a flogging because you got hurt from not listening."

Duo followed obediently.

He stayed by the man and admired the new foals with soft coos of pleasure. The stable master eyed him oddly, but didn't say anything, instead he led him to see the older riding mares.

"Do you ride?"

Duo bit his lip then shrugged. "You don't know? How can you not know?"

Duo made a fist, then lightly hit himself on the head. "Ahh,a blow to your head?" Duo nodded. "Amnesia. That's nasty. Well, let's put you on Fancy, she's a good steady mare. If you knew how to ride, it might come back to you. What do you think?"

Duo nodded eagerly. He wanted to try at least. So two of the stable boys saddled the horse and helped Duo into the saddle. Duo had been afraid that the boys would resent waiting on a slave but they were good natured and just laughed at him gently when he hung back. They urged him to try and pulled him to the mare with encouraging pats on the back and a leg up.

After some fiddling which included checking the cinch and shortening the stirrups one of the stable boys led the mare in a slow circle under the watchful eye of the stable master. Duo relaxed almost immediately, this felt good. He decided he'd known how to ride Before as every movement came easily. He seemed to know what to do without thinking about it.

He was led around several more times, then the stable master told the boy to let Duo go around a few times by himself. Duo let the mare have her head and just concentrated on his form.

Finally the stable master caught the mare by the bridle. "Good, good. I think that's enough. You'll be sore. You're not used to riding so you have to take it really easy. I don't want you walking bow legged. Master probably wouldn't be very pleased." Duo climbed down and bent his legs, walking comically bow legged, he made the stable crew laugh. He so wished he could join them.

After sending the mare to be brushed and put back in her stall the master asked Duo if he'd like to see the war horses. Duo was eager to do so and nodded vigorously.

"Well, I'll show you Masters horse first. He's a good horse. Has a good nature, easy to work with. He's not like some war horses. He don't bite or kick unless you startle him. Then there's no blame to him. If you want to be stupid around horses you don't belong in my stable. And Master won't have a vicious horse. After . . . you snicker and I'll smack you . . . Snowball." Duo rolled his eyes at the stable master who just shook his head. "He was named before master got him . . . I'll show you the two reserve horses. Who don't have names. And I'm sorry to say we got one in really bad shape . . . Master brought him in a couple of days ago. Stupid farmers had caught him out in the high valleys. He's a Tomosram, probably came up from the low lands after that last raid. So anyway. They starved him and then hitched him to a plow." The stable master shook his head in disgust. "Didn't work very well. Lucky for the horse Master showed up when he did. He threw a fit. Don't know what he did to the peasants, but he came back with that black monster. He told me to fix him up and see to his training." The man sighed sadly. "It's going to take some fixing, I'll tell you. He's just a rack of bones right now. He probably wasn't in very good shape when those idiots caught him. If they'd brought him in, Master would probably have given them a good plow horse as a reward. As it is . . . who knows what he did."

Duo sighed, he was sure Heero had punished them. How he wasn't sure. He just hoped it hadn't been too bad.

The stable master turned their attention to Snowball, who was aptly named. The stallion was as white a horse as Duo could remember seeing. He was also very mild natured. The idea that a war horse would attack anything anytime was a fallacy. Most were fairly easily handled. Who would want a horse that attacked the stable hands and was hard to handle. If you had to get into the saddle quickly, a misbehaving horse was a liability.

Duo smiled happily as Snowball snuffled the chunk of carrot the stable master had given him, then lipped it up and crunched it down. He spent some time acquainting himself with the horse petting him and letting him smell his hands. He wanted to be sure the horse would recognize him, in case he had to saddle him for Heero.

After he made friends with Snowball, he was shown the two remounts. They weren't anywhere as high quality as the white stallion but they were excellent mounts. They were well setup and well cared for. He petted them for a while then turned to the stable master and made a motion that he wanted to go on.

"Now we'll take a look at our starved warrior. You'll be sick to see him. Come along."

Duo wanted to scream when he saw the poor horse. He really was just a rack of bones. So weak that he was leaning against the wall. The hay net was full and the feed bucket was full of grain. He had water and the stall was heavily strawed.

Duo clenched his fists at his sides and started to tremble. The stable master took this as a good sign.

"Now . . . Now. Don't throw a fit. I already endured one from the master. He swore like an Anchorite. I thought he was going to bust something. Horse is eating good. We just put up his feed. He'll take a while to decide it's all right to eat it. We think he's been trained not to eat without a signal but he's so hungry that he just can't hold out."

Duo considered for a moment then gave a soft whistle, the horse threw up his head and whickered softly. Then he staggered straight to the feed and began to eat.

"Well, well. Where did you learn that? I'll be dipped in . . . ahem. Never mind. Will you take one of the boys out back and teach him that?"

Duo nodded. He'd be glad to teach one of the boys the whistle, the horse would pick up weight much faster if he ate everything he was offered. He would never get better if he was forcing himself to hold off his feed for lack of permission to eat.

It didn't take long to teach the boy, who was now assigned to the horse as its groom. He was delighted and thanked Duo, shaking his hand and offering his name.

X0X

Duo looked at the sun and sighed, he was going to be late. He'd spent enough time in the stables that he would have to run to catch Wufei before he made the trek to the keep and found that Duo wasn't there.

He made it just as Wufei was going out the door. He leaned over to catch his breath. He was panting for air. Wufei gave him time to recover then asked him where he'd come from. Duo pointed in the direction of the stables and Wufei raised his eye brow.

"All the way from the stables?" Duo nodded still gulping for air. "Did you run all the way?" Duo nodded again. "Well, I think we could go ahead with your operation very soon then. That's quite a way to run."

Duo shrugged, he could barely remember, but he thought he'd been able to run very far at some time.

"Well, come in. I'll give you your lines, and a note to Heero. I want to operate on you soon." Wufei gave Duo a sharp look. "You do want the operation, don't you? If you really don't, I'll intercede with Heero for you. But he might not listen to you. I thoughtI could . . . well never mind that. I had thought something but I found out that I was wrong. What do you want?"

Duo gave Wufei an exasperated look.

Wufei shook his head. "Do you want the operation?"

Duo nodded and smiled at Wufei.

"Well, that answers that. I'll write the note. We'll do the operation. Day after tomorrow."

X0X

Naturals is an obsolete slang expression meaning approximately the same thing as red-neck, or bumpkin.

Jakes is another obsolete word for outhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Sampson Effect 6

Betaed by Skippyscatt.

Duo had to admit that he was very scared. This operation worried him more every day. He knew that Heero owned him, just as if he was a horse or cow. He also knew that Heero wanted what was best for him. But he was still scared, what if it didn't work, what if he was damaged in some way.

Heero watched Duo as he sat in the window seat. He could tell that Duo was worried about the operation.

Duo jumped as warm, strong arms slipped around his shoulders. Heero squeezed in behind Duo in the deep oriel window seat and sighed.

"What has you so worried? You know that I'm not giving you any choice in this?" Heero rubbed his cheek in Duo's soft hair. "It'll be fine. Wufei is very skilled, very knowledgeable. And he's been researching the procedure since we decided to do it. Everything will be fine."

Duo wriggled trying to turn to look at Heero, but Heero wouldn't let him. He cuddled Duo gently but firmly against his chest and continued trying to reassure him.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry. If it doesn't work, we'll try something else. And Wufei won't cause you any pain. Nor will he damage you in some way. If either one of us thought for a moment that the operation would paralyze you or do anything bad, we'd never consider it. You'll be well again. Your headaches will go away. Maybe your memory will return. Wufei said it might not be all at once . . . that you might remember things slowly. And that you might not ever remember every thing. But that's not important. My hope is that you'll be able to speak again. I wonder what your voice sounds like. Is it sweet, dulcet as a girl's?" Duo snorted indignantly. "Or is it manly, but tender. Like a castrato." Duo tried to turn around wriggling and jabbing Heero with his elbows. "Or perhaps you croak like a crow . . . all right, all right. I'm sorry. Don't . . . you'll fall, silly. I was only teasing."

Duo managed to get his fingers under Heero's shirt. He'd found out that Heero was very ticklish in one particular place, just below his belly button. Heero yelped and squirmed. He scrambled out of the window seat and darted into the bathing chamber with Duo right behind him.

"Nononono. I'm sorry, I said. No tickling. Stop! No!" but Duo didn't stop, he'd finally realized that Heero wasn't going to abuse him. Punish, yes; abuse, no. So he tickled Heero until the king was writhing on the floor of the bathing chamber with tears of laughter in his eyes.

When Duo finally stopped tickling Heero rolled him over onto his back and settled onto his chest pinning him in place.

"Look at me." Duo turned his gleaming blue-violet eyes on Heero. "Don't worry. No matter what happens I'll still claim you. I'll see that you're taken care of if you want to stay here. But nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let it."

Duo lifted his head from the floor and pressed his lips to Heero's. The kiss deepened into something they both enjoyed. But Heero broke it off. Wufei had told Heero that Duo was to spend the two days before the operation resting. His exact words had been, "I want him to rest. No work, no exercise, no sex, no nothing. Rest, eat, sleep, be bored. I don't care. He can do his writing, but nothing that demands more exertion than walking down a flight of stairs. Do you understand me?"

Heero and Duo had both nodded their heads feeling like small boys caught in some naughtiness. Now Heero grumbled, "You have to rest. Wufei will have my head on a pike. Drat that pissy dragon."

Duo hugged Heero then poked him in the chest to make him get up. Since there was nothing else to do they went to their separate beds, to sleep alone.

Wufei eyed Duo, he appeared rested. But he had dark circles under his eyes and was drooping visibly.

"Did he rest? He doesn't look rested."

Heero shrugged. "We slept badly. Neither one of us got much rest. We're both concerned about this operation. I don't like not knowing how it's going to turn out." Heero held up a hand as Wufei started to object. "I realize that there are no guarantees with such a thing. But I still . . . well, I don't like it, is all. And Duo seems to be worried that, if something turns out badly, I'll just abandon him."

Duo shrugged and shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

Wufei went to Duo and gently took his hand. He led him to a comfortable reclining chair and coaxed him into a seated position. "Come. All you have to do is drink the tea and relax." Wufei put a cup in Duo's hand and watched as Duo drank the tea with a small grimace. "I know it's bitter, but it's not as bad as the pain would be."

Heero and Wufei watched as Duo became progressively drowsier, finally his head dropped onto his chest and he slumped limply sideways. They eased him onto his back on the chair and arranged him carefully.

Wufei strapped Duo down firmly. He couldn't move during the operation no matter what.

"Heero, when I start the physical part of the operation, I'll need you to hold his head still. He can't move any. Not at all. You understand?"

Heero nodded, face set and grim. He couldn't remember being this scared before. Not even when he was afoot in a cavalry skirmish.

Wufei started to chant. He chanted for several minutes, then gently touched Duo's head right over the dent in his skull. After pressing gently to be sure the spell had taken effect, Wufei picked up a tool.

The thing looked like an instrument of torture. It was a long thin rod of metal with a screw on the end of it. Heero shuddered, he didn't like the look of it at all.

"Don't just stand there, hold his head. We have to work fast, that tea won't last forever, you know."

Heero carefully tipped Duo's head to the side, holding his chin in one hand and pressing down on his forehead with the other. Wufei nodded his approval and started the physical operation.

He parted Duo's hair right over the deepest place in the dent. Then he started screwing the rod into Duo's skull right through his scalp. Brave warrior that Heero was he didn't throw up, but it was a near run thing. He could taste it in the back of his throat. The sight of that screw penetrating Duo's preternaturally softened skull turned his stomach. He finally had to turn his head.

Wufei carefully screwed the rod through Duo's scalp and into his skull. After making sure that it was firmly seated he pulled on it and started working the broken bone back into its proper place. It wasn't difficult. The lack of proper nourishment had made Duo's bone heal badly, possibly not at all. The spell had undone what healing there had been. The bone popped into place with a minimum of fuss. Wufei made a satisfied sound and started to unscrew the rod. Heero paled even more.

"If you're going to throw up, do it over there. If you faint don't fall on Duo. Just be glad that the spell I used not only sterilized the entire skull, but prevented bleeding as well." Wufei gave Heero exactly one second of his attention. "There. The rod is out. You can let go now. All I have to do is reverse the spell. He'll have some healing done, but he needs good, nourishing food." Wufei glanced at Heero. "Not that he's not getting it now. But he needs milk and cheese, eggs, plenty of meat. And, of course, a nasty tasting tea. He's so good about drinking the tea. Even though it tastes terrible."

Heero let go of Duo and sat down on the nearby chair. He found that his head was buzzing in a very unpleasant way. Wufei moved quickly. Heero found his head thrust between his knees and a cold rag slapped on the back of his neck.

Wufei returned to his operation. He checked as best he could, trying to make sure the bone was seated properly. Then he began to chant again. Duo grumbled a little, then settled back.

Wufei washed his hands and checked on Heero. He was leaning back in the chair now with the rag on his forehead instead of the back of his neck. He still looked pale and a little sweaty. Duo on the other hand looked relaxed, his eyelids fluttering gently as he dreamed.

It didn't take long for Heero to recover himself. He straightened, dropped the rag on a nearby table and stood to check on Duo.

Duo slept on for another ten minutes or so then started to wake up. Wufei had unstrapped him when the operation was over, so he rolled over onto one side then grumbled. He smacked his lips, made a face, then woke completely. He glanced around blankly for a moment then fixed on Heero. He smiled slightly.

Heero hurried to Duo's aid when he tried to sit up. Wufei made an annoyed noise.

"Of course the first thing he does is look for you. Help him sit up. I want to see if he's dizzy." Heero got Duo into a relatively upright position, and helped him get his balance.

Duo settled carefully, leaning against Heero's chest and sighing in relief as his head stopped spinning almost at once.

Wufei settled on a stool and addressed Duo. "Well, first I want to look at your eyes, to see if the pupils are equal." Duo obediently let Wufei flash sunlight into his eyes with a mirror. Then followed his fingers, and did all the other rather silly things Wufei wanted him to do.

"That's good. All your reactions are exactly what they should be. Now. Try to speak."

Duo did, with the same results as always. He choked. Heero groaned. Wufei swore, long and bitterly. Duo couldn't help himself. He dissolved into tears. He threw himself onto Heero's chest, wrapped his arms around him and sobbed.

Heero held him, patting his back. "It's all right, pretty eyes. We'll just have to keep trying. Wufei will keep searching for the right spell." Heero turned his gaze to Wufei. "Won't you?"

Wufei just snarled. He slammed things around on one of the nearby tables, then he picked up a brass mortar and threw it against the stone wall, to the detriment of the mortar and the wall. Duo blinked.

Heero sighed. "We better leave. He'll throw things for the next few minutes then he'll calm down, fix some tea, and be sullen for the rest of the day. Don't worry he's not angry with you."

Duo started to get up. Wufei snarled, "Heero, do not let him walk around. If he gets dizzy, he'll fall. Carry him. Bring him back . . . no, I'll come to you. Tomorrow before noon. I want him in bed until I say he can get up."

Heero scooped Duo into his arms and left as Wufei went back to swearing in several languages and throwing whatever he laidhands on. Heero didn't envy the servants who had to clean up the resultant mess.

Duo was ensconced in the master bed. Heero had declared the trundle bed too low for his comfort. Heero had decided to solidify Duo's dependence on him by playing nurse. Duo marveled that his master wanted to be bothered with him when he was sick.

Heero realized that he had no idea what so ever of what he was supposed to do. The first thing, he realized, was to make sure that Duo slept. Duo would nod off, jerk awake, then nod again. He seemed determined not to go to sleep.

"Duo, go to sleep. If I want to sleep, I'll just take your bed. I want you to be comfortable. And I can't take care of you in the trundle. It's too low. I'll break my back washing you and . . . and whatever else it is I'm supposed to do."

Duo worried at the ball for a moment then nodded. Heero tucked him in, helping Duo get more comfortable. He smoothed the covers up to Duo's chin and made sure he was tucked in. Duo's eyelids drooped, snapped up, then closed. Heero stroked Duo's bangs back from his forehead gently. He hoped that Duo wasn't in pain, but he'd fallen asleep so easily that he decided he couldn't be.

Heero settled into his chair and watched Duo sleep. He slept sprawled across the bed, limbs loose and relaxed. Heero was amused to see that he pursed his lips in his sleep and snored. Not a loud snore like some of the guardsmen, more a soft purring noise, somewhere between heavy breathing and a rumbling in his chest. He thought it was enticing.

When Duo started to mewl softly, Heero went to him. He crawled onto the bed and settled next to Duo. He pulled Duo into his arms and carefully jiggled him.

"Duo, wake up. Come on, Pacchiri. Open those bright eyes." Heero continued to talk to Duo until his eyes opened.

Duo blinked blearily at Heero then shuddered. He'd been dreaming, he couldn't remember exactly what about, but he did know it wasn't good. The dream was disturbing enough that he didn't want to go back to sleep, even though his eyelids were drooping already.

Heero settled Duo on his chest and commanded softly. "Go back to sleep. I'll guard your dreams. No more bad dreams. I forbid it." Duo snuggled on Heero's chest and went back to sleep.

Heero woke every time Duo did. When he was in pain, Heero gave him tea for it. When he had another nightmare, Heero held him and comforted him. Duo woke and slept and woke again.

Duo looked for Heero, his head hurt, his mouth was dry; to say he felt bad was to say the blacksmith's forge was warm. All he wanted to do was stay in bed and hide from the world. Instead he struggled to get up to perform his duties. Heero would want his mail, his sword, and Duo didn't know what else.

As he struggled to rise from his sick bed Duo had to groan. His head hurt worse as he sat up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heero couldn't believe Duo's stubbornness, he hadn't been out of the room for more than two minutes. He hurried across the room and pushed Duo back down in the bed. "You stay down. I won't have you ruining all Wufei's work by jumping around like a rabbit on a griddle. If you want something, write it down." Heero handed Duo a slab of slate surrounded by a wooden frame. Attached to it by a string was a piece of writing chalk.

Duo smiled a little tremulously. He wrote, 'you need mail, sword?' and showed it to Heero.

"I don't need anything. I turned training over to the arms master for a few days. The villainscan manage for themselves. The local priest of Minna can handle most of it anyway. So, what do you want?"

Duo started to shake his head, but that made it hurt. 'Head hurts. Hurt all over. Thirsty. Hungry. Please?'

Heero read Duo's neat characters with some pride. "That's very good . . . not that you hurt or are hungry. But the writing is neat, clear . . . um, and to the point. I'll send for some food, then I'll get you some water and your tea."

Duo tapped the slate with the chalk to attract Heero's attention. Then he wrote, 'I all right. Il go down kitchen. Get food, drink. First dress you.'

Heero shook his head. "You'll do no such thing. Do you really think I want Chang after me with his sword?He's actually better than I am in many ways. Stay in that bed. If you don't, I'll chain you to it."

Heero turned to see the second chamber maid goggling at him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, sir. I 'us sent from Cook. She want to ast if you'n need a try. . . . for 'im." She indicated Duo with a jerk of her chin. She peered at him for a moment then sidled up to Heero. "You get tired of that bed warmerboy, come along of me. I'll treat you good."

Heero snarled. "Get out. And stay out. I don't . . . just go." His glare sent the stupid girl scurrying.

Duo smirked slightly and wanted to laugh as he watched the expressions flit across Heero's face as he realized he now had to go to the kitchen and fetch the tray himself. Heero shrugged.

"If you promise not to get out of bed until I get back, I'll let you sit in the window seat if your head doesn't hurt too much. Would you like that?"

Duo nodded carefully, he would like that. Sitting in the deep window with Heero was nice. The view was incredible and feeling the warm protection of Heero's arms was comforting in a way he would never have believed just weeks ago. Heero was hard and cold on the outside, but inside he was kind. But Duo did worry about his temper. It was explosive, sometimes Heero acted before he thought, or allowed explanations. Jumping to conclusions was his worst fault.

Heero entered the kitchen and the whole kitchen staff had a collective heart attack. After Cook curtsied, she clapped her hands and sent everyone back to work.

"Go on! Get to work. I'm sure His Majesty doesn't need you gawping at him like a bunch of yokels." The workers returned to their various tasks and she turned to Heero. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

Heero sighed. "One, you can keep that stupid girl out of my quarters. And two, Duo's had his operation." Cooks face lit up. "Don't get your hopes up. He still can't talk. And he's hungry, but Chang . . . I'm not sure what he can and can't eat. He said you'd know."

Cook snorted at Heero's mention of the chamber maid. "I know the girl you're talking about. She's got ambitions above her station. She'll come to a bad end sure as apples is red. I'll make you up a tray of cold soup, broken meats and cheese." Cook rummaged in a large pie safe. "Ha! I've got some fresh hand pies. The scuts didn't get them all. Not that I'd have minded. That's who they're for. But Duo does like them so." Cook placed everything on a large tray and handed it to Heero. Then she took it back. "Never mind, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll carry it up myself. You'll only drop it on the stairs."

Heero watched with some amusement as Cook rearranged the tray and juggled it onto the palm of one hand. Lifting it over her shoulder she gazed at Heero until he realized that she was waiting for him to take the lead.

He did so and Cook followed him up the back spiral stairs. She grumbled a little about the narrowness of the stair case. "Don't know why men build these things so steep and narrow. Pain in my arse."

Heero decided to enlighten her. "And you'll notice that the twist is to the left. That means the defenders can hold their swords in their right hands while the attackers have to use their off hand. Defensive engineering. It's inconvenient for everyday but I'd rather put up with that than have the place overrun. And that's why the windows are so narrow. Only the skinniest of men can climb in them."

Cook gave a grunt as they had reached the landing of the master floor. "I see. Never knew any of that. You know, it would be nice if someone would teach that sort of thing in the granny school. Most commoners don't know enough about such things."

Heero opened the door for Cook who calmly walked across the floor to Duo like she carried trays to a king's slave every day.

"Well, youngster. How do you feel? Don't look too chipper. I'd take it easy on the food for a bit, don't want you heavin' up your guts. You got that tea? If you don't. I'll make some for you before I go."

Duo's eyes lit up in delight at seeing Cook. He loved the motherly woman very much and was also very glad to see the tray she was carrying. He hadn't been allowed food from the night before the operation, so he was very hungry. Even if his stomach was upset.

Heero watched as Cook carried the tray to Duo. When she dumped the whole thing on the bed, he flinched, but she was as skillful as she was old, so she didn't spill a drop. Duo fell on the hand pies with a soft squeak of delight. Cook shook her finger at him.

"Don't you go stuffin' yourself. Like I said, you don't want a mess in the bed. I'll make you some stomach tea."

Cook turned to see that Heero was already brewing tea for Duo. "Well, since you've got that well in hand I'll get back to my kitchen before those idiots set the whole place on fire. Or burn the roast."

Heero had knelt by the fire and stoked it to a sufficient heat to boil water. He set the kettle on the hob and fetched the brewer from a shelf. It wasn't a pot, it was more like a pottery barrel in two parts.

Heero put the herbs into the top portion and set it over the bottom collector. When the water boiled, he poured in just enough water to wet the herbal concoction then settled down for the first stage to finish. After he was sure that the materials were thoroughly wet, he poured in more water, filling the chamber almost to the top. Then he set the brewer close to the fire to keep it warm. He would release the tea into the bottom of the brewer when the process was done.

Heero glanced up at Duo, he was happily munching on a piece of white cheese. But Heero could tell that his head was still aching. He had a tiny crease between his eyebrows.

Heero checked the tea and, deciding it was brewed, slid the gate open and let the liquid flow into the collection chamber. It smelled like fermented alfalfa. Heero wrinkled his nose, poured some into a cup, and took it to Duo.

Duo accepted the cup with a moue of distaste, but drank it down. He handed the cup back to Heero and settled back in the bed. He was comfortable, full, and his headache was fading quickly.

Heero watched Duo droop, then fall asleep again. He settled Duo carefully in the bed and covered him. Duo grumbled under his breath, then cuddled down. Heero brushed Duo's bangs away from his eyes and vowed to give him back his voice.

Wufei checked on Duo the next day and declared himself satisfied with his recovery. He told Heero that Duo could return to light duties and should have as much fresh air as possible. Wufei also told Heero that he'd had a little talk with the head gardener and Duo wouldn't have any trouble with the gardeners.

Duo was glad to return to his duties and his writing practice. He'd been bored half to death. His head had quit aching after the third dose of tea and he'd slept himself out. So all he had to do was lie in bed and wish Heero would let him up to do something.

Heero had his own ideas of what Duo should do -- which was nothing. Duo would have screamed in frustration if he could. Instead he rummaged in Heero's desk, with his permission, trying to find something to read. He remembered the books that Heero had in the bottom drawer and decided to see if they were interesting.

Duo took the first book out of the drawer and settled to read the fairy tales. They were old tales and he knew that he'd read them before but he didn't remember them. The books were very old and carefully written. The illuminations were beautiful, but more appropriate for a spell book or religious tract or text. He really didn't care, at least it was something he could read without a struggle. He read for quite a while, then decided he could do some writing practice, so he tucked the book away again.

When Heero came back, Duo was seated at the desk happily completing the last assignment Wufei had given him. He was also trying to make simple sentences in correct grammar. He'd covered a sheet of paper with some examples he wanted Heero to correct, with notes to himself in the wide margins.

Duo looked up to see Heero frowning at him. He picked up the slate and wrote, 'not tired. Tired of sleep. Work now. See.' He pointed to the papers and got up from the desk.

Heero sat down and looked over the sentences Duo had written. He corrected the few errors and wrote a sentence he thought Duo ought to know. Duo settled back against the wall to watch his master write.

He'd never taken time to really look at Heero. What he saw was nice. Heero's broad shoulders flexed as he moved the pen across the paper. Duo let his eyes follow the erect spine down to Heero's narrow waist, stopping at a pair of firm buttocks. He sighed softly. His master was a beautiful man.

Heero turned just in time to see Duo watching him. He smiled, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Like what you see?"

Duo smiled back and nodded. He did like what he saw and he didn't mind admitting it. He just hoped that Heero liked his skinny body. He knew he still had a long way to go to regain his health.

Heero got up from the desk, Duo's expressive face gave away his thoughts. Heero was learning to read him like an open book.

"Don't look like that. I know you feel . . . un beautiful. But you are beautiful. A little skinny yet. But Cook's good food will soon fix that. And you eat enough. Come, sit down and write this out for me. You do have nice writing. I wonder if you had scribes training. Do you remember?"

Duo shrugged. He hadn't remembered anything much yet. A few odd memories, shattered into bits by the blow to his head. But he wasn't going to despair yet. He still might remember something.

Heero sighed, the disappointment on Duo's face was answer enough.

"Well, don't try to force it. Remember that Wufei said that was a bad thing to do. You'll only stress yourself and that won't help. Write."

Duo settled to his task and barely noticed when Heero left again. He was holding court today as the cases were beyond what the priest thought he was competent to settle.

Duo felt a sharp pain in his head. He clutched at it and settled on the bed. The pain faded quickly and left him with the strangest desire to sing. He remembered faintly singing and that it was very important that he do so. But he couldn't remember why or what he was supposed to sing.

He took a short nap and felt much better so he decided to go to his sanctuary and work out. He didn't know why he felt it necessary to keep his exercises secret but it was. He just needed some privacy.

Duo slipped through the door into the secret hall. It only took him moments to get to his sanctuary and open the shutters.

As the sun flooded the room Duo had that urge again. He decided that it couldn't hurt to at least try. The sound that emerged was as startling as a shout. Duo sang softly knowing that he would over strain his unused vocal cords if he sang too loudly or for too long. He contented himself with a short lullaby, he now had another thing to practice.

Duo bit at his lip. This didn't make sense. Why could he sing, but not talk? He decided that he hated magic, it had never done anything but cause him pain. Even Wufei's magic healing spells caused some amount of pain. With a sigh he got up to start his . . . his what? What were these exercises called? He knew they had a special name. If he could remember that name . . .

He started his exercises slowly and worked up to the second set. He didn't want to over stress himself, that wouldn't do him any good at all. He was recovering nicely thank you and didn't want to set himself back. But it did feel good to stretch. He worked slowly stretching and bending. Suddenly something popped into his head. Yoga. Where had that come from?

Duo settled himself on the floor in a cross-legged position, he knew that this was meditation. Wufei had found him meditating one day and asked him where he'd learned, all he could do was shrug. He didn't remember. But he found that as he practiced he got better. And the constant fear and fury had faded under his concerted attempts to quell them. He didn't question his need to meditate, the results of his efforts were proof enough for him.

As he meditated, he sought answers to his questions. His results were a little disappointing, but he had some which gave him hope. The exercises he did were called yoga asanas and katas. He knew that the katas were from some other type of discipline but the name wouldn't come. He gave up before he gave himself another headache.

Heero sat in his uncomfortable chair and grumbled. He was wearing his warm leggings, an arming coat, mail, a tabard and house robe and he was still chilly. He didn't usually notice the chill, but sitting still this long had him uncomfortable. And cranky.

The man who was at present presenting his case seemed to think that he was impressing Heero with his ornate verbiage. All he was doing was irritating him. Heero wondered idly what might happen if he just ran the man through. Instead he told the man to get to the point or shut up.

The merchant just gave Heero a blank look. Rather like a cow. Heero turned to the farmer and told him to tell his side. When he was done Heero compared the two stories. The merchant's flowery speech had been boiled down to "he said they were good" the farmers to "did not"

Heero shifted again, wishing he had a foot stool to keep his booted feet off the cold floor. He eyed the bundle at the merchants' feet and dreaded asking to see the objects in question. He was sure it would spark another spate of pseudo legal verbosity. At least the farmer had kept his explanation to simple sentences.

"Let me see them. And both of you . . . do not address each other again. If you do, I'll throw you both into the dungeons. I can see why High Priest Adoran sent you to me."

Heero waited as the merchant, whose name he hadn't bothered to learn, opened the bundle and tossed the skins out onto the floor. With a flourish of his hands he indicated the mess on the floor. Heero couldn't tell what was wrong with the furs, they looked fine to him. He gestured to one of the guardsmen to fetch the furs to him for examination.

After fingering and smelling the skins, Heero blew into the fur to part it. The skins were rabbit, very well tanned, but rabbit all the same.

"What did he tell you the skins were?"

"He didn't say, my lord. But I assumed that they were mink. They are the right color."

Heero grunted. "Assume makes an ass of you and me. Farmer, what did you tell him they were?"

The farmer shrugged. "Didn't tell him anything. Just handed them to him and let him give me a price. The bun's are mink colored cause I bred them myself. Good skins, cheap meat. What . . . I'm gonna turn down premium prices?"

Heero stroked the skin he was holding. It was perfectly tanned, the fur was soft and clean.

"I don't see any fault on the part of the farmer. Merchant, you cheated yourself. He just took what you offered. Take the skins and go. Farmer, return to your land. Out. Now."

The farmer bowed, stepped back a step and bowed again, then turned and left. The merchant picked up the rabbit skins, stuffed them back into their bundle, and stomped out. Heero stopped the guards from trying to make him take his leave correctly, all he wanted was to see the back side of the man.

He glanced at his chief scribe. The man was looking slightly ill, well aware that Heero was a hair's-breadth from losing his famous volcanic temper. The scribe shuffled his papers, looking for the case least likely to lead to daggers thrown.

"The next case is about a cow. My Lord will hear you. Come forward."

Heero rolled his eyes and steeled himself for the next case. About a cow, a bull and a calf. And who the hell cared that someone's bull had gotten out and screwed half the cows in the county. He sighed and tried to pay attention. He was tired, he wanted to see Duo and he wanted this babbling fool to get to the point. Not necessarily in that order. He finally glared at the bull's owner so fiercely that he began to stutter.

Duo finished his meditations and settled to rest for a few moments. He fell asleep in the sun and slept peacefully for nearly two hours. When he woke the sun's position told him that he was going to be late to get his lines from Wufei, then he remembered that Wufei was coming to him.

He slipped quickly through the wardrobe and was sitting at Heero's desk when Wufei came in.

Wufei smiled at him and proceeded to examine him. Duo submitted with good enough grace. Wufei didn't intentionally hurt him, in fact, he asked constantly if this poke or that prod hurt. Duo used thumbs up or down or a gesture of holding finger and thumb various distances apart to let Wufei know whether it hurt or not.

Wufei washed his hands in a basin that the new footman held for him. "I think the operation was a success. If your head hurts, let me know. I'll make you up some more tea."

Duo sighed, he picked up his slate and wrote. 'Hurts not bad. Hurts I remember. Nothing good yet. More tea please'

Wufei read the neat writing and nodded. "I see. Your head hurts, then you remember something?" Duo nodded. Wufei thought for a moment. "I think returning circulation to the brain tissues is causing the pain. And the new blood flow is what is making you remember. I'll compound you a different tea. Along with the pain relieving tea it should help."

Duo tapped the slate with the chalk. "What herb?"

Wufei blinked. "For the headache? Inner bark of white Willow, with some lemon balm and catnip." Duo grinned. "Something?"

Duo wrote, "hops? Please?"

"You like hops? That'll help you sleep too. If you like it, I'll make sure to put some in." Wufei looked at the sun. "I better go. I have several pregnant women to check on. I have them all come on the same day. I can't stand their whining spread out over the week. They don't take proper care of themselves, then they come to me because they're sick. Stupid onna's. Granny medicine is good in most cases. But some of it is pure superstition." Wufei shook a finger at Duo. "No new lines for you. Just practice the one's you know. Make up sentences and have Heero help you with your grammar. Rest. No foolishness. And meditate."

Duo just gave Wufei a cheeky grin and walked him to the door.

After shutting the door behind Wufei, Duo cleaned the rooms, set out bath supplies and made sure all his chores were done. Then he headed for the gardens. He'd been wanting to walk in them forever, now that he had permission he was taking full advantage of it.

He slipped down the back stairs and into the gardens. They were huge, but neatly laid out in different 'rooms' each with fountains and benches, swept foot paths and statuary. Duo wandered from room to room admiring the plants, fountains and effigies.

He walked around a yew wall and was confronted by a statue of a winged woman. He didn't realize that he'd prostrated himself until he smelled the grass. How odd. He didn't recognize the goddess, but he knew that was what she was. Ancora? Was that her name? She was beautiful. He stood and approached her to get a better look. Maybe it would trigger something. It did but he wasn't sure what, he had the urge to sing again. This time he remembered the song. So he sang it.

The gardeners in the area all stopped to listen and wonder who had such a beautiful voice and what the language was. One of the older men shook his head. "Don't question a gift from the gods, it'll be taken away."

Duo finished his song and bowed, whispering to himself. "Lady, tell me your secrets. Please." He gagged, then snarled soundlessly. He was going to get to the bottom of this curse himself. Then he was going to give Heero an ear full. Grumbling to himself, he headed for the stables.

Duo's visit brought glad shouts from the stable boys and the stable master laughed to see his boys gathered around Duo.

"All right, all right. You animals take it easy on him. He's had a hard time of it from what I hear. Drilled a screw right into his skull and magicked the dent out. Not pretty. So . . . Harrald you take him to see the Black. The rest of you go back to work. You can aggravate him later. Scat!"

Duo smiled his relief to the Master. The boys meant well, but they were a bit overwhelming all at once.

He visited the horse and was pleased to see that Harrald or someone had filled his hay net and provided him with fresh water.

"'es ettin' up every bit of what we give him. And we give him plenty. At first we had to hold him back some so's he didn't get sick. But now he gets a fork of hay three times a day and a measure of grain with 'lasses to it. Water's fresh with each feedin'. The old fellow is lookin' up for sure. Master Heero, he'll try ridin' him soon. More luck to him than any of us. Won't allow no one on him. I hope he's not a one man horse."

Duo hoped not too. A one man horse was a good thing, unless the man was gone. Then sometimes the horse had to be put down because they got mean. But Black didn't seem to be unruly just stubborn. He wanted _his_ rider and no one else.

Duo reached through the rails of the stall and the black horse walked over to snuffle at his hand. He lipped at it and snorted softly when there was no treat forthcoming. Harrald handed Duo a piece of carrot and Duo offered it on the flat of his hand. Black snaffled it up and looked for more. Harrald produced more and they took turns feeding the big horse treats.

Duo followed Harrald back into the main stables and settled in a pile of hay with several of the stable boys. They chattered and laughed. Duo liked it here. They took the time to try to figure out what he was saying. One of the boys produced knuckle bones and tossed them onto the floor. Duo leaned out to see what the form was and got another pain in his head. He curled up with a soft grunt.

"Master, Stable Master! Come quick. Duo's hurtin'"

The stable master hurried out to scoop Duo up and take him into the small tack room. He helped Duo to recline on a cot there and felt his forehead.

"You got no temperature. You got a headache?"

Duo nodded miserably. He hurt, and he was tired all of a sudden. All he wanted to do was sleep for a while.

"I'll let you rest here. Just go to sleep. We all got word from Physician Chang." Duo glanced at him in confusion. "Chang called all the heads together and explained things to us. You go to sleep. If you don't get better soon, I'll call Chang." The stable master pointed at Duo sternly "Sleep!"

Heero entered his quarters anxious to see Duo. But Duo wasn't there! Heero panicked, if Duo had fainted somewhere, no one would know where he was. What if someone with ill intent had gotten hold of him. What if that merchant had taken him out of revenge. What if . . . Heero quit what if-ing and called the Captain of the Guard.

The search took two candle marks, time in which Heero got more and more scared. Which made him more and more angry. Duo was hiding from him for some reason. All he could think was that he had done it for some malicious reason.

The guards had over taken the merchant and searched his wagons carefully, over his very vigorous protests. He didn't have Duo.

Then the guards searched every room in the keep, in Wufei's quarters. They searched the gardens. The outlying fields. Heero was beginning to really panic which made him furious. And he knew when he found Duo he couldn't punish him as he deserved. It would set his healing back.

Heero paced and swore. The guards trembled in their boots and made any excuse to be out of his presence. Which led to finding Duo.

One of the guardsmen trying to find somewhere no one had searched decided to check the stables. Never mind that no one could think of any reason for Duo to be there, it was out from under Heero's furious gaze.

The guardsman hurried back to Heero with the news that Duo had been found.

"He's asleep in the tack room. The Stable Master wouldn't let me wake him. He said . . . " the guardsman trailed off as he was speaking to empty air. Heero had left at a dead run.

Duo woke to shouting inthe main stable area. One voice was Heero, the other Wufei. He blinked in confusion. What could they possibly be arguing about?

"You said that he couldn't run all over the place. So what the hell is he doing in the damn stables?"

Wufei was calm. "Heero, I said he was on light duties. He can go anywhere in the keep he wants to. He just can't polish your armor or lift heavy things. He can prepare your bath, clean, do his lines. Things like that."

"Well, shit! But I still want to know what he's doing here. Trying to steal a horse? Where does he think he could go?"

"Heero, he probably just likes hanging around with the stable boys. Damn it, calm down. You'll scare him into a relapse."

Heero growled. "I'll scare him into more than a relapse. He's going to learn not to hide from me. I'll . . . he'll . . . "

Duo scrambled to kneel at Heero's feet. He was in big trouble and he knew it. He was frantically shaking his head.

"Well. There you are. Hide from me, will you? Scare everyone into fits. You'll regret it very soon."

Duo whimpered, he was in a panic. All he knew was that Heero was furious. He was afraid that the stable master or the boys would be in trouble.

Heero glared around. "I don't hold any of you responsible for Duo. I don't want him working here." Heero pinned the stable master with a look that would have frozen fire.

The stable master shook his head. "He don't work. He pets the horses and listens to the boys gossip. I take good care of all my charges."

Heero eyed the man for a moment then nodded. "Good. He's not to be here for a week. We've been searching for him for two candle marks."

Duo quivered, he hadn't realized how late it was. No wonder Heero was so mad. He'd been missing for most of the afternoon.

Duo let out a strangled yelp as Heero picked him up from off his knees and tossed him belly down over his shoulder. Wufei called after them, "Heero, no hitting. Lines, lots of lines."

Duo moaned softly. What was Heero going to do to him? Heero was so angry that Duo was afraid that he would hurt him before he calmed down enough to think about what he was doing.

Heero carried Duo all the way back to their quarters. He smacked Duo on the butt every time he tried to get down to walk. Duo finally hid his flaming face in his hands. It was so humiliating to be carried through the keep like this, he didn't know what to think.

When they got to the bedroom Heero tossed Duo onto the bed. "Stay!" Heero walked back out.

Duo stayed on the bed. Even though he resented being told to 'stay' like some dog.

When Heero returned he had a long chain in one hand and a pair of locks in the other. Duo whimpered but held still as Heero fastened one end of the chain around his carefully padded ankle and the other around the bed post.

Duo blinked. This was all his punishment? Not that he liked being chained up. But it was obvious that Heero was really mad at him and all he was going to do was this?

But that wasn't all. Heero gave Duo a little shake. "Next time you scare me like this I'll take my belt to your ass. Wufei saved it this time but you better be on your best behavior. And this says. 'I will not go anywhere without leaving a note. I'm sorry I was bad.' do you understand?"

Duo nodded.

Heero continued his rant. Telling Duo all the things that he'd done or had had done to find him. And how worried he'd been. Heero told Duo all the things he'd imagined happening to him, ending, "I don't deal well with being scared. I usually just get madder and madder until I do something I regret. Thank Wufei for calming me down enough that I didn't do something foolish before I thought. Now . . . write. One hundred times." Heero pointed to the desk

Duo walked to the desk and picked up the pen, dipped it in the ink well, and started to write. But instead of writing his lines he laboriously wrote a note to Heero.

'I sorry you worry. Need my time. Work done, go garden go stable. See horse. No mad please.'

He took the note to Heero who was reading the case files for tomorrow. Heero read it, then nodded. "I'm not mad anymore. I was frightened and that always makes me mad. Go write your lines. But don't expect to be let loose. You must be punished for making everyone spend their time looking for you instead of attending to their training and duties. One week." Duo pouted. "No pouting or I'll add another day. Go do your lines. If you have any questions write them down."

Duo didn't notice Heero carefully slip the note into a book.

Heero didn't notice Duo humming as he wrote, it was too soft for even Heero's sharp ears to catch.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sampson Effect 7

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Authors note: In reading all my reviews, (I read all of them, whether I reply or not.) I keep running across the same comment in different words. So, explanation time: I'm using the morals of medieval times. In that time, a master had the right, in fact the duty, to use corporeal punishment on his underlings. No one thoughta thing about it. In fact some masters had trouble with the law if they didn't beat their underlings and they got into mischief. Heero isn't being mean to Duo if he spanks him.

Duo gave the chain a kick, making it rattle across the floor. He was cleaning the sleeping chamber, the only room he could be in for now.

Duo was still mad at Heero. It wasn't as if he'd tried to worry him, it had just happened. Now he was stuck here in this room until Heero got over his snit. Duo picked up the chamber pot and took it to the door of the bathing room. Putting it down he pushed it into the room as far as he could. He hoped Heero would let him loose long enough to clean the bathroom, empty the pot and put it back into the washstand.

He gave the chain another kick as he turned around to go to the desk to start his writing exercises. The musical jingle of the links skittering across the floor made him think.

Duo settled to do his writing, swinging his leg idly. The chain danced across the slate floor.

Heero entered the room quietly and watched Duo write for a moment. When he cleared his throat Duo jumped then hurried to help him with his house coat and mail.

Heero eased his shoulders;all the sitting had made his back ache. Every morning more people came to him for judgments.He knew he was going to have to make a Progress soon. Things were still out of hand from changing Rulers so often and so quickly.. The thought didn't please him in the least, there was so much he needed to do and so little time. He was going to have to establish a good Royal Council soon. He had a few people picked and his eye on others. He would write his letters within the next month. And he wasn't taking no for an answer. He was spread too thin.

Duo knew Heero was tired, he could see the lines around his eyes and mouth. He was exhausted and no end in sight Duo felt bad about making Heero worry but not that bad. He was going to carry his scheme through. He began by kicking the chain out of his way as he went to put Heero's things in the armoire.

Heero watched Duo as he went about his duties, kicking the chain out of his way each time he turned. Duo went from the armoire to the oriel window and from there to the bed. As he walked the chain dragged across the floor jangling loudly.

Heero settled into his chair with a pile of documents to read. Duo returned to his writing. The scratch of his pen across the cheap paper let Heero know that he was diligently working on learning to write.

Heero didn't look up from his document, he just called Duo. "Duo, will you get me some tea? And a cake. I'm hungry."

Duo just stuck his foot into Heero's line of vision and shook it, making the chain rattle loudly. Heero jumped slightly then snarled and rang for the footman. When he came in, Heero repeated his request adding 'for two, please'

The foot man returned quickly with the requested food as well as cookies and something Heero didn't recognize but Duo obviously did. He made a soft cooing sound and took the tray from the footman.

Placing the tray on the side table, Duo poured tea, cut cake and scooped pudding. He brought Heero a plate and took one for himself. He settled back at the desk to eat his treat and finish his work. He swung his leg as he ate. Heero glared at his back.

Duo gave Heero an impish look over one shoulder. He knew Heero was watching him so he stuck his tongue out, flicked the ball over his lip, then flicked his tongue at Heero. He turned back to his work. Heero gave up on his.

Heero watched Duo as he made notes for a few minutes then, forgetting Heero was in the room, Duo opened the bottom drawer and took out one of the books Heero had been trying to translate. He opened it and began to read from it. Heero jumped up and went to him.

"You can read this?"

Duo flinched in surprise. He nodded and waited for Heero to explain.

"I've been trying to translate this for months. It doesn't make any sense at all. Every time I think I'm getting somewhere, my theories fall apart. I can't seem to find the key to their alphabet. Can you tell me what it's about?"

Duo nodded. He took his slate and wrote. 'Not my language, but I read. You translate? No?"

"No, I can't translate it. I told you, I can't find a key to the alphabet. Tell me what spells are in it."

Duo shook his head. "No spell. Stories." Duo slapped the slate down on the desk. He didn't know the words. "No words. Draw." Duo drew a crude picture of a winged man. Pointed to it then to the book.

"Winged men. It's about winged men? That's . . . silly. Why would they write such storiesin a book so well appointed? With locks even."

Duo shrugged. At one time it had been the fashion for ladies to read such books to each other. They were meant to be status symbols as well as books. He tried to explain again. Heero wasn't getting it and Duo poked him in the chest to try to make him pay attention. But Heero was off on a rant.

"Duo, don't pull jokes. I need to know what's in that book. Come on."

Duo wrote on his slate, tapped his chalk to get Heero's attention. "Not spells. Not important book. Woman read. Children book."

Heero sighed. "Duo. No one would waste that much time on books for women, especially children's stories. What are you trying to hide?"

Duo finally gave up he yanked at his hair and kicked the desk in frustration. He couldn't understand why Heero wouldn't believe him. The country this book came from was rich beyond belief, even Heero's wealth paled in comparison. Duo knew this; how, he didn't know, but he did.

Heero realized that Duo couldn't explain better than he had. He just didn't have the vocabulary yet.

But Duo was beyond angry, he was frustrated and furious. He threw the slate across the room and the chalk followed. He scooped up all his practice and tossed it on the floor. The ink pot was soon to follow but Heero got to Duo before he could make a mess with it. He wrapped his arms around Duo and held him. Duo struggled furiously, punching and kicking

"Stop, quit that. I don't want to hurt you. Duo, stop it."

Duo struggled for a second longer then burst into angry tears. He punched Heero in the chest, but it lacked any true strength. Heero ignored it.

When Heero started for the bed Duo began to struggle again. Heero dumped him on the bed and pinned him down.

"If you don't stop that you're going to hurt yourself. Stop, now!" But Duo was beyond hearing Heero he was so caught up in his tantrum.

Heero did the only thing he could. He pulled a set of padded manacles from behind the headboard. Using his body to pin Duo, Heero buckled the leather around his wrists. He pulled Duo's arms above his head and made sure that the chain was secured. Then he shackled Duo's ankles. By now Duo was panting and still. Worn out from his useless struggles. His strength hadn't returned enough that he was up to a sustained fight. Heero pulled the chain tight enough that Duo couldn't kick.

He cuddled up behind Duo spooning with him. Duo curled into a miserable half moon, curled as tight as he could get with his wrists fastened to the headboard and his ankles to the foot. He whimpered softly.

Heero rubbed Duo's arms and stomach, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"When I'm sure you're through acting like a temperamental . . . I hesitate to say child. But, love, you can't do that. You'll only hurt yourself. Calm down. We'll figure it out. It'll be fine. In the morning this will all seem stupid. Hush now."

Duo shuddered with silent sobs and finally fell asleep under Heero's gently caressing hands. Heero fell asleep soon after, vowing to figure out how to give Duo back his voice. They were both suffering with this enforced silence. Duo more so than Heero, but Heero was sad that Duo was so upset. He didn't have any patience, he knew that. But Duo needed him to be patient, so he would try.

Duo woke up only a short time later, he felt like a fool. He'd allowed his frustration to overwhelm him. He needed to meditate to calm himself. He really wanted to go to his secret place but that was impossible. He decided to try to meditate in the oriel window instead.

When he tried to slip from under Heero's arm, he realized that he was still bound to the bed. He huffed softly then wriggled to get more comfortable. This woke Heero from his light doze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I . . . Duo . . . what are you doing?"

Duo had snuggled his ass right against Heero's pelvis. Duo gave up, figuratively speaking. He had finally decided that Heero really wasn't going to harm him. He might hurt him, a little, in punishment, but he would do him no harm. So he was going to take his first real chance. He ground his butt into Heero's groin a little harder.

Heero moaned softly, he'd wished for this since he'd known Duo would live. He wasn't about to allow Duo to do this for the wrong reasons. If Duo wanted him, that was fine. If Duo was doing this out of a sense of duty, it wasn't happening.

"Why. . . I know you can't answer with words but you can nod."

Duo settled against Heero, nodding his head.

"Do you really want me?" Duo nodded. "Not because you should?" Duo shook his head. Heero relaxed. "If you're really sure, I'd like it."

Duo wriggled a bit and pressed up against Heero again. Heero replied by kissing the back of Duo's neck.

"I want you just like this. I won't hurt you. I swear."

Duo groaned softly. He wanted loose, he wanted to touch Heero, but if Heero wanted him this way it was all right. He wasn't uncomfortable.

Heero didn't make any excuses, this was the way he wanted Duo, Duo wasn't being hurt. Duo shuddered as Heero nipped his way from just under his ear, down his neck and across his shoulder. It felt good.

Duo pulled at his bonds but they were firm, somehow they didn't bother him all that much. Heero stroked Duo's shoulder and licked right after his hand. Duo whimpered softly.

"Do you like that?" Duo nodded. Heero sighed softly, blowing the exhale into Duo's ear. "Good."

Duo tried to roll over but Heero stopped him. "No. Just like this. I'll make you feel good." Heero worried at his lip for a second. Then he pulled away from Duo. "Stay just like that. I'll be back in a moment." Heero slid off the bed and went into the bathing chamber.

He returned with a small jar of creamy ointment, and a bell.

Duo took the bell Heero pressed into his hand with an inquiring look over his shoulder.

"If I hurt you, ring the bell. If you don't like it . . . you get the idea?"

Duo nodded against the pillow and sighed. This wasn't going to be bad. Heero cared enough about him to make sure he could signal if it hurt. Or even if he just didn't like it.

Heero realized that Duo was only submitting to him because he, Heero, wanted this and he was master. Heero vowed to make sure that Duo enjoyed their coupling. If he enjoyed it enough he'd want more.

Heero wanted Duo to want more, more sex, more contact. More of everything Heero had to offer. It wasn't that Duo was uncooperative, he submitted, he did his duty. But he held back, just a little. A person less sensitive to Duo wouldn't have noticed it at all. Heero did notice. He knew he wasn't the most sensitive person in the world, far from it. He was King and knew what his prerogatives were. He was master of everything he surveyed, literally. And his temper wasn't the best in the world. But, he wanted very much for Duo to like what they did together. So he did what he could to reassure Duo that he didn't want to hurt him.

Duo waited for Heero to do something. He was surprised at what he did.

Heero got back behind Duo and scooted up to him. He carefully slid his arms around Duo. Duo made a soft whimpering sound. He didn't sound scared or in pain so Heero continued to touch him, carefully running his hands over Duo's chest and belly.

Duo wished for his voice for the hundred thousandth time. Heero was driving him crazy. In his efforts not to hurt or scare him, Heero was teasing him to distraction. Duo tried to push back against Heero, but Heero held him firmly.

"No, not yet. I won't hurt you. You'll get what we want soon. Hush now."

Heero dipped his finger into the jar and scooped out a dab of the cream. He touched Duo's anus with the slicked finger and began to rub it in using a circular motion. Duo moaned softly.

Duo tried to turn in Heero's arms but Heero pinched one nipple and Duo forgot what he was doing. He lay still and allowed Heero to do what he wanted.

Heero spent a great deal of time just touching and caressing Duo. Duo wriggled and whimpered, wanting more but unable to tell Heero so. He cursed his former masters with plagues and boils. He tried to turn again. But between Heero's arms and his bonds all he could do was squirm.

Duo whimpered again and gave in to Heero's silent demands. He curled up as much as he could and allowed Heero access to his body. Heero continued to stroke Duo's chest with one hand and his tight entrance with the other.

"I'm going to begin to prepare you now. Relax."

Duo tried to obey but all he could think was how much his other masters had hurt him. He tensed slightly then forced himself to obey Heero. Heero nuzzled the sensitive spot just under Duo's ear, Duo sighed softly. He liked this despite his fears. Heero took advantage of Duo's distraction to pinch one nipple just a bit too hard. Duo realized too late that Heero had taken advantage of Duo's divided attention to slip one well-lubricated finger into him. Duo surged forward in an effort to avoid the intrusion, but he was held tightly by Heero's arms and his bonds. He fought for a second then fell back. Heero wasn't hurting him, or trying to wrestle him into submission. He was just waiting, that one finger following him easily.

"I said relax. I'm not hurting you, am I? If I do remember the bell. Don't struggle you'll make me hurt you. Be still or I'll punish you. Hush now."

Duo shuddered as Heero began to move his finger in and out of his body. It felt strange, but it didn't hurt. He relaxed again. Then Heero stroked his finger over something in Duo's body. Something that made sparks flash behind his eyelids. Duo moaned and tried again to push back. Heero allowed him to move closer. He slid his finger farther into Duo and whispered encouragement in his ear. Duo stilled and waited to see what Heero would do next.

Heero lifted himself on one arm, bracing himself above Duo. He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Duo replied with gentle kisses of his own. They kissed for what seemed to Duo hoursthen Heero shifted around so that he wasn't leaning on his arm. He pulled Duo into a more comfortable position for both of them. He realized, as Duo tried to spread his knees, that the bonds on his ankles were definitely an obstacle. He pulled himself away from Duo to unfasten the chains from the cuffsthen returned to his former position. Duo spread his knees and allowed Heero to return to touching him. He pulled at the bonds on his wrists but Heero whispered, "No, I'm not taking a chance on you bolting on me. Be still." Duo stilled himself and tried to relax as Heero wanted. Maybe if he was good, it wouldn't hurt too much. At least Heero was taking his time, trying to help him do his duty.

Heero smiled to himself as he felt Duo relax under him. He dipped his head and licked one of Duo's nipples, making him whimper loudly. They were both relieved to realize that he didn't choke.

Duo shifted around and realized that Heero still had one finger in him. It didn't hurt and when Heero did whatever it was, he saw stars dancing in his head. Heero took advantage again. As he slid another finger into, Duo he nipped the nipple he was sucking on. Duo yelped and arched his back, he couldn't decide what felt better, having his nipple suckled or Heero's fingers so gently stretching his anus. If this was what it was going to be like, Duo decided he was going to like it.

Heero felt for the small jar, reslicked his fingers and carefully anointed Duo again. He was going to make sure that he was well prepared and slick. He wasn't going to hurt him. He wanted Duo with an all-encompassing passion. That didn't mean he was just going to jam into him, that wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Like that? No bell, so you must. I'm losing control. I'm not made of stone. I'll take you soon. You must let me know if it hurts. Duo. Bright eyes. Hear me?"

Duo moaned and nodded. He dropped the bell onto the bed and did his best to kiss Heero senseless. Heero responded in kind and their tongues dueled until they had to stop to breathe. Heero picked up the bell and gave it back to Duo.

"No. You ring that. I don't mean to hurt you. But there's always the chance."

Duo tossed the bell across the room with a flick of his wrist. He gazed into Heero's eyes for a moment then slowly closed his. Heero pressed a fierce kiss to Duo's parted lips and whispered, "Ready?" Duo nodded.

Heero made sure to use plenty of the salve as he readied himself.

When he pressed into Duo, Duo shuddered once then groaned. It definitely wasn't a sound of pain. It was a sound of desire, want, need. Duo was ready for Heero in every way. Heero stilled himself instead of giving in to his desire to thrust into Duo. He waited until Duo relaxed around him. Then he began to thrust slowly, gently. He forced himself to go slowly to allow Duo time to loosen and to realize that he wasn't going to cause any pain.

Duo sighed and waited for Heero to do something, anything. Finally he pushed back and impaled himself on Heero. He wriggled, trying to gain the friction he craved. Heero let out a whimper of his own and began to thrust faster. Then faster again. Duo responded to this by doing his best to respond to each thrust with a backward surge of his own. The resultant stabs at his prostate made him see fireworks. Heero groaned and began thrusting harder still.

"I can't hold out any longer. You have to come with me. Duo, come now." Heero gave up control and shuddered as his orgasm swept through him like a tidal wave. Duo didn't wait, he came as well, his spasms milking Heero. They both collapsed onto the bed in a sweating, panting heap.

They lay there for a few moments until Duo made a small sound of disgust. He was lyingin the wet spot. Heero withdrew from his body and added to the mess.

"I'm sorry." Heero didn't sound very sorry and Duo gave him a pointed look. "I'll let you go in a second. As soon as you promise not to . . . do anything I'm not going to like."

Duo smirked wearily at Heero, who took that as a promise and released Duo's arms. He rubbed them gently to help the circulation return. Duo sighed and crawled off the bed, making a face. Heero laughed and reached down to take off the chain around Duo's ankle.

"Come on. We need a bath." Heero wrinkled his nose at Duo who stuck out his tongue. "Yes. Well, I wouldn't want that nasty thing in my mouth either." Duo blinked for a second then advanced on Heero in a menacing stalk.

"No you don't. You'll leak all over, come on. I'm going to carry you. And you're not going to argue with me. Please?"

Duo huffed softly, crossing his arms over his chest; but when Heero picked him up, he didn't protest.

They settled into the tub of lukewarmwater all that they could manage, as Heero had forgotten that Duo had to stoke the fire under the kettle to keep the water warm. Duo washed Heero's back and kissed his neck. He kissed every part of Heero that Heero would let him. He tried to go down on Heero, but Heero pulled him back up remarking. "I'm quick, but not that quick. And I'm tired. Let's just wash and go to sleep. All right?"

Duo nodded, he was tired and he had a lot to think about. Heero had been so gentle with him. He was pleasantly tired, not exhausted from the pain and being wrestled into submission. He could learn to really like this.

When they got back to the bedroom, Duo realized that someone else had been in the room. The bed was made up with fresh sheets and the jar of ointment and the bell were on the bed side table. This worried him for some reason, but he was too tired to work it out. All he wanted now was to sleep in his master's comforting arms.

Heero woke the next morning with a groan. Duo immediately put his hand on Heero's forehead.

"What? . . . oh, no. I don't have a fever, I'm not sick. Well, physically at least. I have audiences again this morning. I told my crier that I wanted to be done with them today. That means I have to start early and sit all day. But I'm tired of the petty wrangling. The high priest is a prissy ass. He passed a lot of cases on to me that he could have handled himself. I think he handed me all the one's that involve rich vs. poor."

Duo made a sympathetic noise and crawled out of the bed. He fetched Heero's chamber robe and slippers. After helping him on with them, he put on a short robe. Heero had made sure that he had robes and clothing suitable for a prince. He realized now that Heero meant it as a sign of his affection. He appreciated the clothing and made sure Heero knew it by gently stroking the lapels of his robe.

Heero settled at the small table he'd had brought to the room and waited for Duo to serve him his breakfast. The tray was on the hearth keeping warm. Duo wondered for the first time where the trays came from. He didn't wake up to the sound of a door opening. He wished he had a weapon.

Duo served Heero his breakfast and settled in the window seat to eat his own. Heero got up from the table and took his plate out of his hand. Duo gave him a startled look. He knew he hadn't done anything to merit punishment so he couldn't understand why Heero had taken his food.

"I'm tired of eating alone or with a bunch of obnoxious idiots. I know you can't carry on a conversation but I can talk and you can make intelligent noises. Come to the table."

Duo snorted. He knew the kind of people Heero had been eating with the last few days. They were one of the reasons he was in such a bad mood. Another reason was that the raids were increasing. The raiders would defend on a town or village. Round up every person they could, then for some reason they inspected every man and boy. When they left they took exactly half the food stuffs with them. They also took every horse.

Duo settled at the table with Heero and nodded to him. Heero started talking. Telling Duo about the cases that he had to adjudicate, Duo listened and made appropriate noises. Heero finally wound down, grumbling about the waste of his time but remarking that once this was over he wasn't going to have to worry about it ever again. He was appointing an over lord for the area as soon as he could find someone suitable.

When they had finished eating, Duo collected the dishes and put them in the hall. He examined the wall then he checked around the fire place. He was going to figure out how the servant got in without waking him. Heero called him to get ready. Duo gave Heero a puzzled look. Get ready? He made an interrogative sound and Heero snorted.

"I'm not chaining you again. All that rattling is really getting on my nerves. So, you have to come to court with me. I'm not leaving you alone until I'm sure you'll remember to leave me a note so I know where you are. I don't intend to have a repeat of that. If nothing else, just leave it on the desk. Do you understand me?"

Duo nodded vigorously. He came to Heero and knelt at his feet with his head bowed. Heero gently pushed his flopping hair out of his eyes. Duo cuddled into his hand and sighed.

"I liked last night very much. I hope you didn't find it too awful. Did you like it, at lest a little?"

Duo nodded and stood. He kissed Heero gently on the mouth, but when Heero tried to hold him he danced out of Heero's grasp. He shook his finger at Heero and pointed at the sun. Heero nodded.

"I know, I have to get ready. Today, I'll need my arming shirt, mail, tabard, house robe and purse. Soft boots, fur lined if I have them. That floor is cold as ice and sitting still for hours makes it even worse. Bring your slate, a cushion, blanket and a book. You'll have to be extra good or they'll complain . . . no . . . never mind that. You do what you want, within reason. I'm tired of catering to that bunch of old women. And that's aninsult to women. Come on."

Duo scampered to get Heero readythen he gathered up the things he wanted and got out an outfit for Heero's approval. Heero glanced at the clothing and nodded, Duo had chosen well. The pants were sturdy material, tight enough to look nice but not so tight that he couldn't move freely. The tunic was longer than hip length, just touching the tops of his thighs. He had also chosen a quilted velvet vest and short suedeboots. Heero noticed that all the clothing was black, most suitable for a servant.

Duo sighed and shifted on his cushion. The man had droned on for more than an hour. Heero was getting restless and angry. Duo wondered if the man was stupid or just oblivious. He didn't understand how the man could hope to get a favorable judgmentif his kept lying. Heero had caught him twice.

Heero patted Duo on the shoulder. He had known that Duo would be bored, but he wanted to make sure that Duo understood that he had to know where he was. Duo wrote on his slate and tapped it to get Heero'sattention.

"Man lies. You should punish him for it. He stupid."

Heero nodded and shifted in his chair.

"My servant has just pointed out that you took an oath to tell the truth, yet you've lied twice that I've caught you. Guards, take him out to the courtyard and give him ten lashes. Perhaps that will convince him to watch his tongue. While that is being done, I'll hear the defense."

Heero pinned the other man with a frigid glare. The man wet his lips and started his story in a quavering voice. Heero glared harder. Duo discreetly pinched him on the calf. Heero smoothed his expression to one of bland interest.

Duo worried at the ball and wished for his voice. He wished he could go to his secret place and just relax. He wished he knew who he was. He decided that he had to stop wishing or he'd wear his wisher out. Heero wished he could cut the tongue out of half the suppliants and execute the rest.

Finally the man ran down and Heero made his decision. "You're both at fault. Divide the land in twain. Each of you take half. I'll send one of my stewards to do the surveying for you. Get out."

In the next few hours Heero ordered three floggings, imposed half a dozen fines and turned a merchant out of the country. Duo wrote short comments on his slate which sometimes made Heero smile. Duo was very perceptive and seemed to know what would punish someone the worst.

Duo tapped his chalk on the slate to attract Heero's attention. 'Hungry. Stop now. Eat'

Heero shook his head. "If we stop now, we'll never get started again."

Duo pouted slightly. But he knew Heero was right; if they stopped, the petitioners would wander out, or into the halls or just go home. It would slow things down considerably. He knew some lords would eat during court, leaving the petitioners to stand and watch. He also knew that Heero would never do something like that.

'Feed all. Soup, bread.' Duo knew that the kitchens, which were capable of feeding five hundred people or more, could feed the sixty or so people gathered for judgment.

Heero nodded, "Yes. That will work. I'll have the master at arms make arrangements."

The arrangements were soon made and soup and bread rolls distributed to all in the roomexcept Heero and Duo. They had meat pies and fruit, wine, water and cheese. No one complained.

The final case was heard long after dark, Duo was excused, Heero was too. Both of them felt cross and abused.

Duo helped Heero out of his armor and clothing, dumped the clothing in the laundry basket and put the armor on the stand. He would have to clean it tomorrow.

After sharing a companionable bath they both tumbled into bed to sleep the night away.

Duo woke Heero the next morning and after he'd rubbed the sleep out of his eyes handed him a note.

"Today I do this.

Clean mail. Do writing. Visit horse. Clean apartments. ?"

Heero sighed, "Very well. Keep out of trouble. I'll send the Guard Master to you. There's rules that you don't know about. He'll tell them to you. You have free run of the castle now. Wufei said you could do anything you feel you're up to." Duo gave Heero a sharp look. Heero pointed to the desk. "I found his note last night. It was on the floor under the desk. I stepped on it." Duo blinked for a moment then went to the desk, pulled out the chair, and groveled around under the desk looking for more dropped papers.

He found a pen, a ruler, a few blank sheets of paper and a small book. He brought his finds to Heero who examined them thentold Duo that he should put them on the desk.

"Don't put anything on the desk anymore. We need to find out what is making things fall off. Put everything in the top drawer or weigh it down. Now, I'm supposed to have breakfast with my advisers. You can eat in the kitchen. I know you've missed Cook. Go on. I'll dress myself today. The Guard Master is probably waiting on you. Scoot."

Duo threw on an old pair of snuff-colored trews and a rough spun tunic. He slipped his feet into a pair of sandals with long laces and cross gartered the trews with them. After adding a wide leather belt with a purse, he was ready to go. He checked on Heero but he was already gone.

When Duo got to the kitchens, Cook was delighted to see him. She scolded him sternly for scaring them all 'half into our graves, you naughty thing'. Then she made him his favorite breakfast.

The Guard Master arrived while he was eating. When Duo started to rise the man motioned for him to continue eating. He settled himself across the table from Duo and accepted an offer of tea from Cook with a nod.

"Now,I understand that you are mute?" Duo nodded. "Well, that poses a problem. I don't read."

Duo sighed. This was a problem, he could listen and remember, but if he had a question he was in trouble.

Cook caught his look of despair. "Don't look at me. I can't read or write more than my name. That's why I insist that all my young 'uns go to granny school. But you act out such a treat, I'm sure you'll manage. If you can't get it across, I'll try to interpret for you."

So the Guard Master explained that he wasn't allowed to climb the vines on the eastern wall of the keep. He wasn't allowed in the older parts of the keep as the floors were rotten. As a slave he had to be in his Master's quarters at dusk or have a pass. He wasn't allowed into the village without a pass either. Duo listened carefully and nodded from time to time. He understood all the rules and managed to convey this to the guard master.

"That's good. Now, I think you're a good boy and a very smart one. I don't expect to have to take a rod to you. I'll be very displeased if I do. You understand me?"

Duo nodded. He didn't want what some called a 'hiding'.

The Guard Master left telling Duo that he should attend the training sessions Heero was supervising. "Put some meat on your bones. Good for you, no matter you're a slave. His Majesty would be pleased, I think." He bowed slightly to Cook, thanked her for the tea and left to return to his duties.

Duo also left the kitchen. He headed for the stables and spent an hour petting the black horse and coaxing him to eat from his hand. The horse needed to be exercised but the stables were in an uproar due to foaling and no one had the time. Duo silently offered to do the job by pointing to the saddles and raising an eye brow. The Stable Master gave him a skeptical look but allowed that it would be all right.

"You just ride him around easy. He's still not up to snuff. Needs the exercise but don't push him too hard. No trotting or galloping. You understand me, boy?"

Duo nodded and smiled at the man. He pulled the saddle from the rack and saddled the black up with a little help from one of the older men. The saddle was heavy and the horse was tall. Duo finished the cinching up after the man threw the saddle onto the blanket for him. He smiled his thanks and happily accepted the offered leg up.

Duo walked the big horse around the paddock for a while then he brought him back inside. He got some help unsaddling himthen he brushed the black out, watered and fed him. He gave the horse a treat, petting him while he munched it down. Duo put the black back in his stall, whistled to the Stable Master who waved absently. Duo wished idly that he could see the foals but he knew that no one needed another body in the way. When they were less busy, he'd get to see them all cleaned up.

After leaving the stables, Duo went into the garden and wandered around for a while. He knew he still had work to do but he was so glad to be unchained that he wasted most of the morning just being. He settled to meditate, trying to find a calm center so he could figure his master out.

Duo realized that he was floundering badly. Heero wasn't like any master he'd ever had. He had a bad temper and lost it with explosive frequency. But he didn't lose it over just anything. Disobedience, arguing after what he thoughtwas reasonable explanation, and general stubborn stupidity seemed to set him off at once. And he was under considerable pressure to put an end to the raids with a complement of dung toes and plow boys whose training was stretching Heero's nerves to the breaking point. Duo wondered if Heero was naturally impatient or had this situation tried his patience to the breaking point and kept it there. Then he decided that it didn't make much difference. He had to deal with what he had; not wish or wonder for what might have been or could be in the future.

After completing his meditations, Duo realized that he had a song he was supposed to sing. He didn't know why but it bubbled up in his throat, demanding to be let out. He sang, little realizing that people could hear him all over the garden.

Heero forced himself to listen to his advisorsthen ripped them to shreds. He wanted to know where the raiders were coming from;he wanted to know what they were looking for. Reports said that they swept down on a village or town, rounded up all the young men, stared them in the face for seconds then left,taking half the food stuffs with then. They also took all the riding horses and half the other live stock. They didn't break a town, but they left it badly bent.

But that was all the reports could tell them. No one knew where they came from, or what they wanted. They didn't kill anyone except in rare instances. There were wounded of course. So Heero was on a rip,his temper uncertain and volatile. His advisors spent the time with him making excuses and cringing. He ordered them to find his information for him or suffer the consequences. Then he went in search of Duo.

Heero found Duo sitting on a bench in the herb garden chewing on a bit of mint. He smiled to see him lounging on the stone bench in the sun. This was a great improvement from the Duo of just two months ago. Heero settled beside Duo with a grunt.

"Good day. You look happy."

Duo smiled and nodded. He realized that he was doing a lot of that lately, but it didn't matter. He patted the Merils board on the bench and poked Heero in the arm. Heero replied with a gentle push.

"We don't have any men. We have to have men, you know."

Duo produced nine white stones and nine black stones from a small pocket under the bench. Heero couldn't help but laugh at Duo's triumphant expression.

"Very well then. But no pouting when I win."

Duo just shook his head at Heero and, producing a bit of chalk from his purse, wrote on the bench. "I win, I get prize?"

Heero gave him a smug look. "If you do win, which I doubt, I'll . . . I'll give you my second best dagger, and permission to carry it. After I'm sure you know how to use it, that is."

Duo eyed that offer from all sides and decided that it was fair. He was fairly certain that he already knew how to use it but lessons from Heero would be pleasant. He hoped.

Heero took one stone of each color and shook them between the palms of his cupped hands, then he made a fist of each hand and offered Duo the choice. Duo came up white. He cooed his satisfaction and placed his first stone.

They played quickly, each man placing his markers with a decisive clack. Duo won. He cramped Heero so that, while he still had five markers, he couldn't move any of them.

Heero clapped his hands down on his knees and stood up. Duo cringed slightly, he still had a tendency to duck if he though Heero was displeased.

"Don't do that. I'm very pleased with this. You don't have to worry about winning as long as you don't cheat. I don't like cheats. . ." Heero tugged Duo to his feet and put his arm around Duo's shoulders. "Come on. I'll see if I can't find a belt that will fit you. That one is too big it's . . . unsightly. In fact, you look like a beggar. Why?"

Duo made scrubbing motions then made a face. Picking at the front of his tunic he sighed.

Heero scrunched up his nose in a way that Duo found sexy. "What. . . um . . .no, I've got to learn to figure out this stuff. . . you're polishing . . oh, you have to polish that mail. Yuck. You're going to get sand and oil all over . . . of course, you don't want to ruin something good with all that mess. I'm sorry. I had a squire but he seemed to be terrified of everything so I sent him home. He's with someone else now and apparently doing quite well. So . . . you'll take the place of page and squire. I hope you regain your strength soon. I'm . . . not exactly tired of this, but. . . I'd like to see you look like this all the time, not just when you've had an especially good day. You're much better, but I'll bet good money you're exhausted tonight. I'd forbid you doing this but Wufei says you won't get better if you don't push yourself. Just don't push too hard and set yourself back."

Duo blinked at Heero for a second and then smiled happily. Heero was a much better master than any he'd ever had before. He might punish him, but Duo knew that Heero wouldn't do him any harm. He felt so happy that he started to weep silently.

Heero pulled him into a warm hug and kissed the top of his head. "Don't. I didn't mean to make you cry. You're still so weak, I'm just concerned that you'll over do." Duo tried to push away to explain to Heero that he wasn't sad. "No, it's fine. I hope you feel better soon. You won't be so . . . weepy. Hush now. We'll go to our rooms and you can write down your explanation. Come."

Duo just let Heero lead him to their rooms sniffling softly as he tried to get control of himself. This was getting better and better every day. He knew he and Heero would still have misunderstandings and problems. Most of them because he couldn't tell Heero what was wrong. He wished for his voice back. He vowed to find a cure himself.

When they reached the apartments Heero went to the desk and pulled out some paper.

"Tell me why you were upset. While you're writing, I'll find that dagger and a sheath, and a belt that fits you properly." Heero went to rummage in the armoire. Duo knew he would be disappointed, but decided to let him find out for himself.

Duo had searched every inch of the rooms to make sure he knew what was where. He knew that there wasn't a belt that fit him better than that one. Except for his good one, which was black leather and highly polished. Not to be worn for cleaning link mail.

Heero grumbled softly to himself. "Silly thing. That belt will fall down around his knees and trip him. Where. . . this is ridiculous . . . you'd think I could do something as simple as find a belt for a slave." He continued to grumble as he tossed the contents of the chests, boxes and armoire in a search for what he wanted.

He heard Duo snickering at him and turned with a menacing look on his face. "Oh, think it's funny do you? Well, I'll fix you. You are in real trouble now."

After a slightly frightened look, Duo realized that Heero was teasing him. He replied to Heero's threat by sticking out his tongue, a thing that usually made Heero laugh. This time was no different, but Heero also caught Duo around the waist and wrestled him to the floor. Duo fought back, using every trick he remembered and some he didn't know he knew. They wrestled until Heero finally managed to pin Duo. Duo laughed up at him then eeled out of his grasp and jumped him. He knew Heero had to be ticklish, he just had to figure out where.

Heero let him try, but the truth was, Heero wasn't ticklish if he didn't want to be. He had enough control to negate the feeling. He snickered at Duo's frustrated look and demanded his explanation.

Duo handed Heero the pages he'd written while Heero indulged in his fruitless search. After reading Heero just took Duo in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry. I know I'm a beast at times, it amazes me that you can be forgiving when I'm such an ass. I know I'll make mistakes. I know I'm too impatient. But . . . I think . . . well, never mind. I'm just glad you're happy . . . now . . ." Heero handed Duo the dagger and sheath. "Here's the dagger. Put it in this chest." Duo looked at the chest with wide eyes. He patted himself on the chest then pointed. "Yes, it's for you. You can keep all your things in it. We'll be traveling soon enough. It'll help you keep track of your stuff. Now, I have more meetings. Lunch with several priests." Heero laughed at Duo's expression.

Duo made a face then wrote on his slate. "Food cold. Bad. Too pray much. Each has word."

Heero nodded. "Yes, each one of them will have to have his say. They'll pray for at least half a candle mark. But I'm smart, I told Cook to serve cheese, fruit, cold meats and bread. Wine, beer and milk are the only drinks. So no ruined hot dishes or lukewarm tea. But I better get going or I'll insult all the old croakers by being late."

Duo made sure that Heero was brushed and neat before he left. Their wrestling had left Heero with some dust on his trousers. Duo sighed again, he needed to sweep the floor again, he didn't know where all the dirt came from. Heero never went outside in his slippers and his boots were carefully wiped before he came up the stairs. He shrugged rather sourly and went to fetch the broom and dust pan.

After sweeping the entire set of rooms Duo set himself to cleaning the mail shirt. A job which he, like all squires, detested with a passion. And everyone had a different idea of how the job should be done, Heero hadn't told Duo how he wanted it done so Duo just used the easiest way. He got out a bottle of polishing sand and some rags and started.

It took him two hours of rubbing and cleaning. But he took the shirt into the oriel window and settled himself to work in the sun. He loved the sun. Any time he could sit in the sun in peace he was happy. And when he was happy, he wanted to sing. He realized that that was one of the things he'd missed the most, the ability to sing. He sang every song he knew and remembered more as he sang.

When the shirt was clean, he wrapped it in a storage cloth to keep it from rusting. Then he went to wash his hands and clean as much of the oily mess off his clothing as possible. He still had to clean out the hearth and set the fire in both the bathing chamber and bed chamber so he wasn't too worried about cleaning up completely. He also still had his writing to do. He'd have to go to see Wufei and get his lesson. He wanted to get all his work done quickly enough that he had time to workout. He was feeling so much better he knew that if he could work out regularly enough he'd regain his strength. Thewrestling match with Heero had been a bit of a disappointment in one way. He thought he'd been recovering quite well, but Heero had pinned him so easily that he wondered if he was mistaken.

Duo was pleasantly surprised to find a note saying that Wufei was going to come to him today. The knock on the door was his first warning that Wufei was there.

He opened the door and invited Wufei in with a sweeping gesture of his arm.

Wufei looked around at the sparkling clean room. "You haven't been over doing it, have you?"

Duo shook his head and picked up his slate. 'Do little a day. Easy. Heero make me stay room. Clean to keep . . . ." Duo grumbled. He couldn't come up with a word to explain what he meant.

Wufei took the slate and read what he'd written. He smiled and produced a large book from the satchel he was carrying. "Here. I think you'll like this. It's a dictionary. Your vocabulary is large enough that you can understand the explanations. Just start at the front of the book. It will help you increase your vocabulary and if you hear a word you don't know, you can look it up."

Duo clutched the book to his chest to demonstrate his gratitude. Then Wufei made Duo's day brighter.

"Also, you can do as much as you feel up to. I'd recommend taking it a little easy just at first. But if you feel you can exercise, go ahead. Just remember, you're going to be sore. A hot bath will help and here aresome bath salts that will help with any soreness as well. So. . . you are officially released from my care. If you have any head aches or whatever, come see me. I don't mean that you can't visit either. You're welcome anytime. I'll make tea." Wufei laughed at Duo's doubtful look. "Some of my teas are quite tasty, believe it or not. A little honey and some mint. Very nice."

Duo grinned at Wufei and wrote on his slate. 'Tea and cake. Apple pie. I'll see if Cook will give me cake. Yes?'

"Yes, some of her ginger cake with the nuts in it. If you look pitiful enough, she'll crumble like dry cake. Flash those pretty eyes at her. Silly onna."

Duo stuck out his tongue at Wufei and waggled it. Wufei blinked, startled. Duo immediately looked contrite and started to write something. Wufei stopped him gently.

I"m not mad. But, I want a closer look at that . . . what . . . stick out your tongue again."

Duo obeyed and Wufei examined the ball on his tongue. "This is barbaric. I remember seeing it before but I never paidthat much attention to it. It's thrust right through the meat. How did they do this?"

Duo wiped his slate with a damp cloth, then thought better of it. The slate wasn't big enough to tell his story. He got out some paper and started writing. Wufei waited patiently until he was done, idly fishing through his satchel while he waited.

Wufei read the story and snarled. "They just pierced you with an awl? And . . . it's a wonder you didn't die. That's not sanitary at all. And I'll bet your tongue swelled up terribly. How did you eat?"

Duo just shrugged, 'I didn't. They don't care if I die or not. Just keep mouthy slave silent. I get nothing. So I hungry. Ball make it hard to eat for long time. They punish by no eat. For many day. Please. Not tell Heero. Master be angry.'

Wufei shook his head. "I'll have to tell him. He won't be angry with you. He'll have a fit though. He doesn't believe in starving someone for a punishment. He'll take away your desert, or maybe make you miss one meal. But he's a good man. Short tempered and stern but once your punishment is over that's the end of it. Remember, if he has you beaten, you'll have deserved it. He doesn't have someone punished just because he's in an ill temper. He might make a mistake but if he does he'll admit it and make amends best he can. That's why he's so tense about holding court he doesn't what to make any mistakes." Wufei looked out the window at the sun. "I better get going I have to check the men who were flogged yesterday. They won't be sent home until they're healed." Wufei took his leave and left Duo to his own devices. With more to think about.

Duo went to his secret room and spent the rest of the afternoon working out. He was feeling so much better that he over did it just a little, but the slight stiffness was satisfying. Duo sang his evening song a little earlier than he thought he should but he wanted to avoid trying to explain to Heero why he could sing but not talk. He didn't think his nerves or his vocabulary was up to it.

When Heero came back in early evening, Duo hugged him then helped a rather surprised Heero out of his clothing and into a bath. He slipped in behind Heero and started to rub his shoulders. Heero moaned softly in relief.

"That feels so good. I'm all in knots. I'll be glad to go back to training shitfoots. That bunch of administrative . . ." Heero ground his teeth. He was going to have words with his Regentwhen he got back to the capital. He didn't have time to fight a war and do all the administrative duties too.

Heero rumbled contentedly as Duo massaged his back and neck. Then Duo showed Heero the small can to let him know that he was getting ready to wash his hair. Heero leaned his head back on Duo's shoulder and let him wet his messy locks. Duo added shampoo to the wet hair and massaged Heero's scalp. He wished that someone would do the same for him, but his scalp was still very sensitive so he doubted that Heero would accommodate him. He finished washing Heero's hair and rinsed it out. Heero stood up and let Duo wash him all over. Commenting that it felt so good to be clean and relaxed.

Duo started to climb out of the tub but Heero stopped him. "I'll wash your hair for you. And don't make that face. I'll be careful. I know you're still sore. I am too. When I find your former master, he'll regret ever seeing you. Come. Be still while I do this."

Duo stood for Heero to wash him and sighed, it did feel good. And he was a little sore from his exertions. When Heero dumped the first can of water over his head he yelped, it was a surprise. Heero hadn't warned him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I should have said something, shouldn't I?"

Duo nodded then settled himself in the tub, pushing Heero until he was behind him. Heero obediently set himself to washing Duo's hair.

"It's beginning to get really long. Do you want to cut it, or let it grow?"

Duo ran his fingers through the still ragged mass and then signed that he wanted to let it grow.

"Very well. But you're going to have to trim it up. It still looks terrible. If you'll let me, I'll just even up the ends and cut you some fringe. That'll get the front hair out of your eyes. And . . ." Heero pulled the now rinsed back into a short tail. "It's long enough in back to make a tie . . . your hair grows really fast. And it is . . . pretty, handsome. What do you say about a man's hair?'

Duo shrugged and poked Heero in the belly with his elbow. Heero retaliated by pulling Duo into a fervent kiss. Duo responded in kind but wriggled out of Heero's arms to hand him towels and dry them both off.

"Tired? I am. But I could . . ."

Duo shook his finger at Heero and tried his best to tell him that he was sore. Heero blinked at Duo for a moment. Then the candle lit. "Dammit. You should have said something . . . but how . . . shit, I'm sure Wufei didn't give you words for this. If you're sore, we won't do anything. You don't mind if I kiss you, do you?"

Duo hung his head, he felt bad about this but if they did anything, he was going to really hurt in the morning. He'd managed not to make too big a deal about the slight soreness, still he didn't want to aggravate it into something bigger. Heero didn't either.

They scrambled into the bed and Heero pulled Duo into his arms. Duo settled down with his head on Heero's shoulder with a contented sigh. Heero kissed the top of Duo's sandalwood scented head and settled to sleep. Duo fell asleep at almost the same time.

Authors note: Merils is also known as Nine man (men's) Morris. It has been around for a very long time. Boards have been found in tombs and crypts dating back to the 1600's. They have also been found gouged into the garden benches and floors in monistaries and convents, and prisons. I played it with my grandmother from the time I was old enough to understand the rules.

You can find more information by clicking on the link.

May 30, 2006


	8. Chapter 8

Betaed by the ever helpful Skippyscatt smushes

Duo spent the next few days working out and writing. He wrote every word he knew and composed sentences to improve his grammar. He knew Heero wanted him to go to court with him so he did that on alternating days. The other day he went down to the stables and worked out the horse. He found out that the stablemen had originally named him Starveling but the name that stuck was The Black.

Heero realized that Duo was doing something to strengthen himself so he let him have his time. But he did caution him gently. "Duo, remember the house rules. Please. I don't want to have to punish you for breaking them." 

Duo nodded solemnly. He didn't want to be punished for breaking rules that he knew were made to protect everyone. He'd be careful. He nodded at Heero and made an X across his chest. Heero looked at him puzzled.

"What are you trying to say? I don't understand."

Duo held up one hand palm out and patted his chest with the other.

"You swear? But . . . never mind, write it down for me this afternoon. I'm done with court, so if you want me I'll be in the outer bailey." Heero grumbled. "Trying to train a bunch of Shitfoots to be soldiers. Goddess help me."

Duo hugged Heero in sympathy, then shooed him out the door. He headed for his secret room to sing his morning song. It was later than he liked, somehow he knew his song should be sung at first light but he did what he could. He hoped whoever he was singing to would understand.

When Duo got to his rooms, he opened the shutters over the balcony doors. There was no door per say, just the opening. The doors themselves had rotted away, the only reason the shutters hadn't was because they were weather treated. He stepped out onto the shallow balcony and started to sing. He sang, feeling lonely and forlorn. It showed in his voice. Brushing aside the concealing vines he gazed over the valley, wondering when he was going to start recovering his memory then he wondered if he really wanted to. What if he had been born a slave, what if he'd been a criminal sentenced to slavery to punish him. Somehow he didn't feel that could be right.

He went back inside and did the slow, ballet like shadow boxing first, then he did exercises to increase his muscles. After he'd worked up a sweat he went into the bathing chamber and filled the bath tub. He was glad he'd lit the fire under the boiler before he started working out. The old furniture was turning out to be very useful.

He bathed, then settled in to soak for a while, it felt so good. He thought he ought to tell Heero about the rooms, but he just wanted to keep his secret for a little while longer. After all, what harm was there really. He wasn't hiding anything bad. If he thought for a moment that his secret endangered the keep in any way he'd tell Heero at once.  
oOo

Heero eyed the bouncing men with distaste evident in every line of his body. As many of them were farm boys, he'd thought that they would be better on horse back than they were. Many of them admitted that they'd never straddled a horse in their lives.

How they could be around horses all their lives and not ride them was absolutely beyond Heero. He watched one boy nearly fall off as the horse he was on took it into his head to just stop. Heero gave the horse a sharp smack on the rump with his riding crop and snarled at the boy. He eyed the group with a weary sigh. They were doing worse if it was possible.

"Will you pay attention to your horses? The Goddess curse you all with boils. How the hell am I supposed to protect your villages if you can't even ride a damn horse?"

Several of the men had the grace to look ashamed, the rest just looked scared.

Duo meanwhile had gone down to the stables and taken Black out for his ride. After asking for a collected canter and getting it, Duo decided that the horse was in good enough condition to try some easy jumps. The horse responded easily and jumped without protest.

Duo returned to the stables and after some rather silly pantomime got the stable master to understand that he was going to take Black into the outer mot, the grassy area between the inner and outer keep walls, where all the training areas were. He wanted to work the horse harder than was possible in the large corral he'd been using.

Heero shouted commands to the boys who rode around him in a large messy circle. They couldn't keep their horses in the circle nor keep themselves in the saddles. He caught sight of a rider clear on the other side of the yard. He started to yell at the fool who was out of place but he realized it was Duo just in time. He nearly strangled on the shout but managed to stifle it. He didn't want to scare Duo into doing something stupid.

Instead he called Duo gently hoping he would hear. Duo did hear and rode over to see what Heero wanted.

Heero reached out carefully and caught the reins close to the bridle. "How's he working?"

Duo held out one hand and waggled it a bit. The Black mouthed the bit restlessly so Heero started petting his soft nose.

"Fair? That's nice. Is he trained?" Duo nodded then sighed loudly. "Do you want to ride some more?" Duo nodded but pointed to Heero's group. "You want to join them? Good. Come along." 

Heero didn't lead Black, he allowed Duo to follow him to the circle.  
Duo joined the group and carefully guided the big horse in a neat circle. He knew what was wanted; again, he didn't know how. He started Black trotting.

Heero eyed Duo for a second then decided that he wasn't going to cut him any more slack than the other boys.

"Duo! Collect that trot. You're all over the place. Heels down, elbows in." Duo obeyed Heero's orders and collected Black, he corrected his own form as well. He glanced around and realized why Heero was always in such a bad mood after a training session. None of the boys knew how to do more than stay on the horse, if that. Duo decided to show his best form for Heero.

Heero called for a collected canter and was answered by chaos, limbs flailed, horses bucked and tried to run. Heero swore like a trooper, which he was, and called a halt.

"Look at him. He's a slave and he knows more about this than you do. Watch him." Heero hoped he wasn't wrong.

Duo eased Black into the center of the ring at Heero's command. He settled himself and his horse and waited. The command walk was easy so Duo guided his horse into a slow walk around the circle. He paid strict attention to the horse and his form wanting it to be perfect. If Heero was going to show such confidence in him he wasn't going to let him down if he could help it.

He walked around several times while Heero explained to the boys what he wanted from them. The whole group watched with concentrated interest. It wasn't that they didn't want to cooperate; it was just that they had no experience at all with armies or the organization that came along with it. 

When Heero gave him the command to trot, Duo gave Black the office. Just as they'd practiced for the last several days Black broke into a slow trot while Duo sat into it. They trotted, and Heero pointed out what was wanted again. Then Heero called Duo back into a walk and sent all the others to follow him increasing the size of the circle by double so that the horses weren't quit so close together. The increased distance between the horses and the visual example of Duo made so much difference that Heero was astonished and very pleased.

He made sure to praise each boy on his improvement. He realized that he wasn't praising them enough. He remembered how much it had hurt him when his Masters had failed to acknowledge his accomplishments. It was one of the things that had made him so insular. Quatre's constant admonishments to open up had made him aware of his short comings but he still had trouble with it.

When he was done with his troopers, he called Duo over to him for a quick talk.

"Duo, I'm so proud of you. I didn't know you could ride. Did you?" Duo shrugged, but smiled happily at the praise. "Well, do you remember anything?" Duo's face fell and he gave Heero a sad look, shaking his head. He rubbed his temple. "Head hurt? If it does just turn your horse over to one of the stable boys . . . this once. Don't make a habit of it. Go." Duo cantered off toward the stables. Heero watched with growing interest. Duo rode like he'd been born on a horse.

oOo 

Heero grumbled to himself, things had been going so well, he should have known there would be a problem soon. The Sergeant -at-Arms had summoned him to the Guard House.

"Well, I'm here, what is it?"

The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We have a couple of climbers. I didn't bother questioning them, I knew you'd want to do it yourself. They're in the side room."

Heero followed the Sergeant to a medium sized room to the side of the main hall. The two men were seated on stools placed before a table. Most of the rest of the garrison stood around the wall. Behind the table was one chair. Heero went behind the table and sat in the chair. The Sergeant stood at his left side and crossed his arms over his chest.

Heero eyed the two crestfallen men with ill concealed impatience. He waited for a moment then growled. "I'm waiting."

The younger of the two looked up. "He dared me to."

Heero let his head hang for a moment, then straightened up. He pinned the man with a cold stare. "If he dared you to jump off the battlements, would you do it?"

"Hells, no. That's stupid." 

"Well climbing into the old wing is just as stupid. The floors are rotten."

The older man shook his head. "They can't be."

Heero turned is arctic gaze on him. "And why not?"

"They're stone."

Heero started to say something, gave the man a disgusted look and pointed up. "Look up."

Everyone in the room did.

"So?" 

"What do you see?"  
The man shrugged. "The ceiling."  
"What's it made of?" Heero hoped he was getting through to him.

George Guard looked at Heero as if he were crazy. "Wood, Sire. As we all can plainly see." 

Heero nodded. "You see now?"

"No, I don't. Or rather I see the ceiling. What does that have to do with a floor?"

Heero groaned. "Goddess give me patience and I need it now." This kind of ignorance drove him to the screaming point.

"Very well. What's above the ceiling?"

The younger man had turned pale, he answered before his companion could get them in any more trouble than they were already. "The second floor, My Lord."

"Which rests on the ceiling which is – what?"

George caught on finally. "OH . . . um . . . which is rotten in the old wing." The man gave a groan. "And it's holding up the stone floor above it. All right, I see." The man rose from his stool and knelt on the floor. "Forgive my ignorance, My Lord." 

Heero nodded his forgiveness. "You're forgiven. But that doesn't get you out of punishment"

The man squared his shoulders. "No, My Lord, I didn't think it would." 

Heero looked at both of the men and decided that they knew what they'd done wrong, now was not the time for strict measures. 

"See if you can't make the rest of the men understand why such dares are forbidden. And since you're the instigator. Six lashes and two weeks stable cleanup detail." Heero turned to the younger man. "And you knew better. I'm sure your mother told you darers go first. Five lashes and two weeks dish washing detail. Go."

Both men looked so relieved that Heero had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

After the men had left to receive their punishment at the hands of the Flogger, Heero turned to the Sergeant-at-Arms. "I want it spread about that the next man caught on that wall for any reason isn't going to get off so easily. I'll administer ten blows myself. Is that quite clear?" 

The Sergeant shivered. "Yes, My Lord. It is quite clear."

Heero noticed the shiver. "Something?" 

"No, My Lord. Just what my Mam would have called a Warning from the Goddess. Cold chill. Nothing to worry about. I hope."

Heero felt a tightness in his own shoulders. Something bad was going to happen, he was sure of it.

oOo 

Heero managed to make it back to his quarters without being tagged again. He was glad for that as his feet hurt, his back hurt, his throat was sore and he was very sweaty. He wanted his boots off, a back rub and tea in his bath.

Duo greeted Heero at the door with a soft smile. He was sore in his legs and lower back. He wanted tea in the bath and some time to show Heero his translation of the book.

He took one look at Heero and patted him on the shoulder. Kneeling at his feet, Duo pulled his boots off for him and started to hand him a pair of house slippers. Then he twinkled up at Heero.

Heero caught the sparkling look and smiled. "Very well, my little one, what is it?"

Duo held his nose and waved his hand over Heero's feet.

"My feet stink, do they?"

Duo nodded, giving a disgusted snort. He pulled Heero's socks off, balled them up and tossed them aside. He tugged Heero toward the bathing chamber, glad that he'd managed to make the chamber maid understand that she was to light the fire under the kettles of water there. It was going to be so nice to take a hot bath with Heero.

Heero reached up to the shelf over his desk. He took down a canister and let Duo tug him into the next room.

Duo poured the hot water into canisters and carried them to the bath tub. Heero got a tea pot from the mantle and put some of the herbs in his canister into it. He started to look for the dipper and smiled to find Duo handing it to him. He dipped water into the tea pot and put it on the ledge behind the tub to steep.

Duo helped him take off his clothing, then stripped himself. Heero was glad to see that all his wounds had healed well. He'd kept an eye on Duo's wounds but when they had healed enough that they didn't need tending Duo had managed to keep him from seeing much. Now he seemed not to mind Heero's gaze anymore. Heero wondered if Duo had thought the scabs would disgust him.

They hadn't, but Heero had felt that forcing the issue wasn't worth it. Now he was glad to see that Duo didn't seem body shy around him.  
Duo got into the tub and motioned Heero to join him. Heero gave him a small grin. "Didn't you forget something?"

Duo gave him a puzzled look, reached for his slate and frowned as he realized it was on the hearth by the kettles.

"How are we supposed to drink the tea? Out of the spout? Take turns?" Heero snickered as Duo slapped himself on the forehead. "Never mind. Stay there, I'll get them." Heero waved his hand at Duo in a 'stay there' gesture as he started to get out of the tub.

Heero collected the cups and joined Duo in the tub. "Here. I'll pour the tea, you hold the cups."

Duo obediently held the cups while Heero poured. They settled back to enjoy a companionable soak while they sipped the mint and lavender brew.

"You know this isn't really tea."

Duo managed an enquiring noise, which made Heero smile. Duo was getting more vocal every day, Heero had hopes that he was recovering his voice.

"No, really. Tea comes from Chin. What we're drinking is really an herbal tisane. You ask Wufei, he'll lecture you for an hour about tea and herbs. Interesting, if you like such things."

Duo pressed the back of his hand to his forehead throwing his head back dramatically. 

"Spare me?" Duo nodded. Heero laughed. "Very well. I won't tell him you're fascinated by herbs and all that. And beg him to teach you all he can." Heero ducked a splash of water from Duo's cupped hand. "No . . . no water fight today. I'm tired."

Duo poked at Heero until he was leaning on the side of the big tub, his head resting on his crossed arms. Duo slicked his hands with some soap from the jar on the ledge and started massaging Heero's back. Heero groaned softly.

"Goddess, that feels so good. I'll give you a year to stop." Duo pinched Heero on the ribs and tugged to get him to turn around. "What. Don't stop. I . . .oh . . . oh . . . never mind. I never knew that could feel so good." Duo had taken one of Heero's tired sore feet in his hands and was running his thumbs over the arch. The hard strokes, one after the other, made Heero's toes curl.

Heero sighed with relief as his foot stopped aching, Duo took up the other foot and gave it the same treatment. Then he pulled the plug in the tub and let the water start running out.

Heero idly commented, "You know that doesn't work in the winter? The pipe freezes at the first hard freeze and isn't usable until thaw." He reached up to feel the tea pot. "Still warm. More?" 

Duo nodded and offered his cup for a refill. Heero refilled his cup and climbed out of the now empty tub.

Duo handed him his cup and got out too. He gathered towels from an open cupboard and handed one to Heero. He groaned softly as his legs protested, their reluctance to move, a result of his unaccustomed riding. Not that he minded, really, he was glad that he had made Heero proud of him. 

"Sore?" Duo nodded and pointed to his legs. "Head for the bed. I'll rub them for you." Duo gave Heero an astonished look. He couldn't believe his master was offering to rub his legs. "Don't give me that look. I said I'd take care of you didn't I? Well, rubbing your sore legs comes under that tent. Come on. And don't forget your tea. I draw the line at carrying your cup."

Duo obediently followed Heero carrying his cup of tea. He wanted his massage but he had something to do first. 

Heero turned at the soft click of Duo's cup on the desktop. "Don't you want a massage?" Duo nodded but reached in the desk. He pulled out the fairytale book and his translation. "What's that?"

Duo handed the papers to Heero, then wrote on his slate. "Translate book. Just a little. Wufei will fix grammar if you like. Is book of tales. Books. . ." Duo made a frustrated sound. He'd run out of room on the slate.

Heero glanced up at Duo. "You're beginning to be able to make sounds. That's good. Maybe the problem is related to your health? I'll ask Wufei. He's frustrated as a one legged man in an ass kicking contest. He's been researching like a mad thing and not finding any information that he thinks is relevant. But . . . what's wrong."

Duo handed Heero his slate and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. 

"Don't pout. Just get some of that fool's cap paper and write what you what to say. I don't care if the spelling and grammar are a little off. If you were taking court notes or something it would be different. Write."

Duo grinned at Heero and settled to write. After a few minutes, in which Heero admired his graceful form and quick motions, Duo handed Heero a page.

"Books like the one's you have is lady's books. They read them to each other. A sign of large status. They meant to be beautiful as well as reading. They were call toy book. Pictures were to be admired . . . copied in sewing works. All three books makes a set. One of the Goddess. Her words. Two of the health. Herbs lore(?) Not right word I think. But teach about tea and salves. So third one for writing house money records. Put in what spent and what . . . I don't have words. I'm sorry. Please. I do my duty tonight?"

Heero read the page with growing annoyance. He'd wasted many hours trying to translate a book in an antique language thinking it was a spell book only to find out that it was a status symbol for a spoiled rich girl. When he read the last line, his heart gave a convulsive thump.

"I see. The books are just toys for rich girls?" Duo nodded. He felt bad for Heero. He was going to feel worse. "And this last line. Do your duty? If you mean what I think you mean. No, you will not. Now or ever. Tell me you don't mean you . . . had sex with me because it was your duty to do so."

Duo gave Heero a startled and scared look, but nodded his head slowly. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd done wrong. He took the paper back from Heero and wrote below his first explanation.

"Sorry. I do wrong? You not want? I do duty. Make Master feel good. Be good slave. You not happy. Tell what you want. I do. Not want be bad slave. Not want hiding for being. No words. Sorry sorry. Tell slave what you want. Sorry."

Heero read carefully then he took the paper and rolled it up. He put it in a scroll case with all the other notes Duo had left him. Then he turned to Duo.

"Stay here. I . . . I don't want your damn duty. I want you . . . I want . . . want you to want me. Me. Not please Master. Not . . . Dammit! I don't know how to explain it so you understand."

Duo wasn't sure exactly what he'd done wrong but he was frightened. He hadn't been this frightened since he'd first come here. He knew Heero was angry, his eyes had turned black instead of that glorious cobalt blue he loved so much. He went to touch Heero but Heero flung his hand up.

"No. Don't touch me. Never touch me like that. I'm going out. I won't be back tonight. Sleep in the bed, not on the floor or something stupid like that." 

Heero threw on trews and tunic, he grabbed his boots and a cloak and headed for the door. Duo followed him around the room whimpering softly and cursing his lack of voice. Heero jerked the door open and left slamming the door so hard it jumped the frame and jammed.

Duo just dropped to the floor and sat in a stunned heap sobbing softly. He had no idea what he'd done wrong. Duo sat and cried for a while then he wiped the tears off his face and stood up.

He knew that Heero wouldn't want him now that he'd been so stupid. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd done wrong but it was obviously something horrendous. He wondered what he should do now. He had to leave but where should he go?

Duo gathered up everything he knew was his. His common clothing; one pair of trousers, a tunic, a pair of socks and his boots. He knew his dictionary was his, Heero had given him the book, as well as his pens and ink well. He took some of the fool's cap paper as Heero had told him he could have as much as he wanted. He took his slate and chalk and nothing else. He tucked it all into a cloth sack and left the rooms. It took him some effort to force the door.  
oOo

Duo entered the open door of the guard house and stood wondering if he should just die now. This wasn't going to be pleasant at all. 

When one of the men finally noticed him, he poked the man sitting next to him and pointed. That man blinked and muttered, "oh, hell. It's the King's catamite. Better get him under cover before someone gets ideas above their station and does something to get us all flogged." The man glanced around quickly, but everyone else seemed to be busy or of the same opinion they were. "Go get the Sergeant-at-Arms or the Captain. I'll corral the kid."

They split up and each man hurried to their self assigned tasks.

"Hello, there. You better come with me. I don't want to scare you but you shouldn't be in the common room here. I'll take you to the Captains quarters. You'll be better off there."

Duo eyed the man with some trepidation. This could be just a ploy to get him out of the common room so the man could be first. Duo clamped down on his thoughts and decided that he would obey the man. It seemed the best of the worst. He seemed kind, maybe he wouldn't him hurt too much.

They entered a Spartan but spotlessly clean sleeping chamber. Duo's guide pointed to a stool at the foot of the narrow bed. "Sit there. Keep your stuff with you. Wait. I'll go see if Danald has found the Captain yet." The man went out the door, then stuck his head back in. "And don't leave. Don't open the door. Stay." Duo sighed and sat on the stool, careful to keep his bag with him.

The man didn't get far, he nearly ran right into the Captain and the Sergeant-at-Arms. They demanded to know where Duo was and he pointed them to the correct room and got out of ear shot as quickly as he could. When he entered the common room, he was pounced upon by a spokes man who demanded to know every thing he knew. All he could tell them was Duo had shown up at the door, he was tear stained and had his things with him.

The general opinion was that Duo didn't belong there and needed to be else where before there was trouble.

The Captain was of the same opinion and told Duo he couldn't stay there. When Duo handed him the slate where he'd written, "Heero angry. I come here for punish. You do what . . . ?"

The Captain just looked at the Sergeant. They both knew of some Masters'habit of sending slaves to the barracks for punishment. "Not in my command. Never. You can't stay here. You'll cause all kinds of trouble. If someone tries 'that' with you someone else will take exception and there'll be a fight. I don't need this kind of trouble. I'll have something to say to the Master in the morning."  
The Sergeant just shook his head. "I wouldn't have thought it of the Young Master. Did he say you were to come here? And don't be handing me that slate, told you I don't read." Duo just nodded then pointed to the Captain, wrote on the slate and handed it to him. 

The Captain read for the Sergeant. "Heero not say come here. Where else I go? He mad. I go."

The Sergeant shrugged. "If he didn't give you a direct order to come here, I don't know where you should be. But not here. I don't want that kind of trouble either. You should go back to quarters. If master has to look for you . . . well . . . I don't know. Just scat." 

Duo looked from one man to the other then he gathered up his sack and followed the Captain to the side door and slipped out into the falling night.

He stood outside the door for quite a while trying to decide what to do. If he was not at the guard house surely Heero would wonder where he was when he wanted him back. Then he shuddered, what if he'd been so bad that Heero never wanted him back? What if he put him on the road? A slave on the road was as good as dead, as he was well aware. He finally decided to go to the stables, maybe they had a place for him there. And the Stable Master could read, as Duo was well aware. He headed off into the night. 

oOo

The Stable Master grumbled, he'd been counting on a calm evening, a cup of tea and a chance to study stud lines. But the stable boy seemed rather frantic as he shouted up the stairs for him to come down. As he descended the stairs he wondered what could possibly be causing such a fuss, when he saw a tearful Duo standing in the main alley with a small sack in his hand he swore softly. 

"Well, what the hell has that young whippersnapper done now. Come on in boy. Tell me what's wrong. I know you'll have to write it down so come up to my quarters and I'll make you some tea."

Duo sniffled pitifully and followed the man up the stairs. He didn't see the sympathetic looks that followed him, nor hear the whispered comments condemning Heero as a 'right rough 'un.'

The Stable Master waited patiently as Duo scribbled his way through an explanation. While he read, Duo made more tea. He hoped that keeping his hands busy would make them quit shaking. 

When Master Francis was done reading he just sighed heavily and thumped the table with one fist. "I'd like to give that boy a good swift kick. Who the hell does he think he is? Now you sit down and listen to me. I'll tell you like it is."

Master Francis talked for a good hour then told Duo to write down what he wanted to say to Heero then go to bed. "I'd imagine that he'll be looking for you sooner or later. I don't think he meant for you to leave. He did say for you to sleep in the bed?" Duo nodded hesitantly. He was beginning to have second thoughts. "Well, it won't hurt for him to worry a bit. If anyone has sense to come here to find you, you'll be right here." He fixed Duo with a sharp look. "Won't you?" Duo nodded tiredly and started to think and write.

When he was done, he folded the pages and put them in his sack. He crawled into the narrow cot that the stable master let sick stable boys sleep in so he could keep an eye on them. He fell into a restless sleep.

oOo

Heero stalked the battlements for most of the night. It hurt more than he could say that Duo had initiated sex with him out of a sense of duty. He'd thought it was a sign that Duo was starting to care for him. His disappointment was bitter on his tongue.

He decided he needed a better perspective on this so he headed for Wufei's quarters, completely ignoring the fact that it was well into third watch, the moon had set.

Wufei was seriously annoyed and said so. He'd answered the door with his hair in his eyes and a fur robe clutched around his naked shoulders. When he'd gotten a good look at Heero, he'd snarled. "Well, don't just stand there either come in or go away, preferably the latter."

When Heero had just looked lost, Wufei had told him to go to the kitchen while he got dressed. Now they were sitting at the kitchen table while Heero poured his heart out to his physician and friend.

Wufei nodded from time to time and grunted every so often. It was enough to keep Heero talking until he'd talked out most of his rage and pain. 

"So you didn't want sex with him? I thought you couldn't wait until Duo was well enough to recieve you." 

Heero shook his head then shoved weary hands through messy hair that had seen one too many shoves. He crossed his hands on the table top and dropped his head on them resting one cheek on them. A miserable reflection of a happier moment.

"I want him to want me, just me. I don't want him to please his master. I want him to make love with me. Me."

Wufei looked puzzled. "You keep saying that. Who else would he make love, have sex with, but you?"

Heero sighed. "He . . . I . . . dammit. I want him to want just plain me. Not Scary Master. Or King Yuy. Just poor, sad Heero. Does that make any sense at all?"

Wufei just grunted. "Yes, it makes perfect sense now. And you're not going to get that unless you explain it to him. Carefully. He's so used to having to 'pay' for everything with his body that he's probably very confused right now. You need to make sure he knows that no matter what. If he never wants that with you, he won't be cast off. Abandoned because he's no use to you. Understand?" 

Heero gave Wufei a horrified look. "I do . . . I . . . I think I've made a really bad mistake. I . . . walked out on him. I was so mad. I left before I said or did something I shouldn't. I . . . he's probably so scared. I better get back to him right away. Dammit."

Wufei rubbed his face tiredly. Heero was so complicated that sometimes he felt like he was trying to unravel a knot with no ends. He headed back to bed, hoping for at least a couple more hours of sleep before he had to get up again.

oOo 

Heero opened the door to his quarters slowly. Hoping against hope that Duo was asleep in their bed. He wasn't.

Heero panicked, all he could think was that Duo had run away. If he'd done that, nothing could save him from a whipping. He called the footman and sent him for the Sergeant-at-Arms.

The Sergeant was only half dressed as he rushed into the main hall expecting to be told that they were under attack by the raiders. Instead he found Heero pacing furiously from dais to offering table and back.

"My Lord, what is it?"

Heero turned to him and snarled. "Duo. Where is he? He's not in quarters."

The Sergeant sighed. "He came into the barracks with his little bits of things and gave the captain a note that said he was sent down. We won't have someone like him in barracks, so I sent him back up. I have no idea where he went if he didn't return to you." 

Heero picked up a stool and threw it against the wall where it shattered into splinters. "I want him found. Now. No one touches him, no one so much as looks at him funny. Now find him." 

The Sergeant hurried out. He knew there was trouble on the horizon if he didn't find that silly slave boy and fast. He called his aide to him and sent him to the stables to ask for all the stable boys to come help search for Duo.

Heero paced, worried and swore for the next hour. Dawn was just breaking when the stable master came in with Duo in tow.

One look at Duo's miserable face and Heero melted. "You fool. You should have stayed in quarters. What did you think you were doing?"  
Duo knelt at Heero's feet and offered him several sheets of paper which he held up on the palms of his hands. Heero took them with a shaking hand. He couldn't believe he was that upset.

Heero read the papers with a sinking heart. One paragraph stood out. "I did my duty to you, not because I was afraid not to, but because I wanted to make you happy. Now I don't know what you want. All I wanted to do was please you and give you something nice. I don't know how I have offenced you. I will go to the stables and work there. Please don't put me on the road. Forgive my stupidity."

Heero gathered Duo into his arms, "I'm sorry. It was my fault. You're not to go to the stables." Heero turned to the gathered people and announced. "Thank you all for finding Duo. We had a misunderstanding and Duo thought I meant for him to go away. Please take the day off. Go to your rest now." The room cleared quickly and Heero took Duo to their rooms.

When they got there, Heero sat Duo in the comfortable chair he favored and knelt before him. 

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I didn't understand. You gave me the most precious gift you had to give and I threw it back in your face. The gift of your body in willing intercourse should have satisfied me until I can convince you to offer me the thing I want most. Please forgive me."

Duo peeked at Heero's solemn face and then dissolved into tears again. He cried for their misunderstanding. He cried for his lost memories; his lost voice. Heero comforted him as best he could, holding him and rubbing gentle circles on his back.

Heero finally picked Duo up and tucked him into the bed. He slid in behind him and held him as he cried until he had hiccups. Heero finally shook Duo rather roughly. 

"Please stop. You'll make yourself sick. Stop it. I'll call Wufei and he'll make you some tea to calm you. Would you like that?"

Duo shook his head vigorously making his hair swirl wildly. He made a face and did his best to quit weeping. He managed to stop his tears but he still had hiccups. Heero sat up in the bed and patted his thigh. "Over my lap."

Duo crawled over Heero's lap and whimpered slightly. Heero gave him one smart smack on the backside. Duo gasped and went limp.

Heero rubbed the smacked spot gently. Duo looked over his shoulder at Heero with a puzzled expression. He raised one eyebrow at Heero who smirked at him. "Cured your hiccups didn't it. Come here." He held out his arms and Duo crawled into them with a sigh.

"You'll never do that again. No matter how mad I get, or you get. You'll never leave, do you understand?"  
Duo nodded against Heero's chest. He felt safe at last. Heero cuddled Duo and stroked his hair. He smiled to himself, he had found something he though would make Duo happy.

"I'll have to find you something to tie your hair with. It's getting long enough to make a tail. You have beautiful hair."

Duo gasped softly. When he reached to the back of his head, he found that Heero was holding his hair in a very short, but real, tail. He sniffled a bit then nuzzled Heero, who let go of the hair and held him close.

"Never take off like that again. Promise!" Duo nodded wearily. He was so tired he'd promise anything if Heero would let him go to sleep. Heero settled down to sleep too, satisfied that Duo would keep his promise. 

oOo

Sorry this chapter is short but it's the best place to break as the next chapter is about training. (And singing)


	9. Chapter 9

Sampson Effect 9

Betaed by Skippyscatt.

o0o

Duo woke knowing that what he was about to do could be the end of Heero's trust in him. He had to do this, no matter what the consequences. He was tired of being afraid.

Heero woke when Duo shook him gently. Duo didn't know that he was the only person to do that without getting slugged.

"Mmmmm? What is it?"

Duo poked Heero firmly in the ribs making him grunt. When he pulled the covers off Heero he grumbled, "Bad slave. Let master sleep. Sleepy still. Go."

Duo snickered softly and balled the covers up. Dropping them on the floor he settled himself cross-legged on the bed. He wrote quickly so he wouldn't lose his nerve. When he tapped the slate with his chalk Heero took it and read.

'Need tell you a thing. I not tell you this. You not like. I sorry I hid. Please do not be angry.'

Heero shook his head. "If you've hidden something important, I want to know why."

Duo hung his head. Taking the slate back he wiped it clean and wrote again.

'Not know how tell you . . . explain(?) This thing. Very strange. Please say you not mad.'

"All right. I'm not going to be angry with you. It's too early in the morning. The sun's not up yet. As long as you haven't hidden something that's a threat to the kingdom, I'll be disappointed, but not mad. So, tell!"

Duo decided to show Heero instead. He tugged at Heero's hand until he got up and followed him to the open window in the oriel. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Duo settled Heero against the window frame then snuggled into his arms. As the sun rose more Duo began to sing. Heero twitched and started to say something, then recognizing the song he settled to wait until Duo was done.

"All right, you can talk. Dammit, why didn't you tell me? What's the big secret?"

Duo opened his mouth and tried to talk, the resultant choking fit made Heero swear vilely. After getting Duo a cup of water Heero handed him his slate and demanded an explanation.

"Tell me every single thing you know. I don't like this one bit. Something is going on. That was an Anchorite prayer song. Do you know what the words mean?"

Duo shook his head. He sipped his water while he tried to think how to reduce all he wanted to say to the few words that would fit on his slate.

Heero realized what the problem was and told Duo that he was going to go to the kitchen and get them some breakfast. He was also going to tell the Master at Arms to take over the days training so he could be with Duo.

Suddenly they heard a noise. It was so soft that at first neither of them was sure that they'd even heard anything. Then Duo pointed to a panel next to the fire place. It was sliding open on well greased tracks. Heero slid out of bed ignoring his nakedness and stood against the wall pressing himself as close as he could so that he wouldn't be seen. Duo sat in the middle of the bed with a dozy expression on his face, doing his best to look like he'd just woken up.

The arm that reached in through the small door was that of a woman. It was holding a tray with fruit, tea and fresh bread. Heero grabbed it by the wrist and held on. The scream was shrill, but more surprised than scared. The voice that followed was indignant.

"Master Heero. That's not very nice. You nearly scared the wits out of me. Let me go now."

Heero didn't let go, instead he crouched down to peer through the door. The unseen girl gave an indignant squawk as she was given a close up view of Heero's 'equipment'. Duo started to snicker, then laugh, stopping quickly as another choking fit threatened.

Heero demanded to know who she was and how she'd gotten where she was. He also wanted to know if there was a bigger door. She grumbled about crazy nobility but crawled through the small door and showed Heero the larger opening telling him that it could only be opened from that side. She also told him she was his 'former' chamber maid. While they were talking, she kept her eyes fixed firmly on his breast bone.

Heero opened the door and peered into the opening. All he saw was a narrow hallway that ended at the door he stood in. He started to follow it but realized that he would scandalize the kitchen staff.

"This just goes to the kitchen?" the girl nodded. "And no where else?" she nodded again. "Don't use it again. I'm going to have it sealed at both ends. I don't like the idea of anyone having unregulated access to my quarters. Go." The girl scampered into the dim corridor and disappeared around a corner.

Heero spent some time grumbling and dressing. Duo had dressed while Heero was harassing the girl and laid out some clothing for Heero. He was settled at the desk and busily writing. Heero picked up the tray and portioned out the contents. A bowl of fruit, a slice of bread and a cup of tea for each of them.

Duo smiled at him absently and took the bread in his left hand, he continued to write with his right.

Heero opened the door to the main corridor and told the footman there to seal the service door from the kitchen to his quarters. The footman decided that all nobility werecrazy and did as he was told.

Duo rose from the desk and turned to call Heero to read his message. As he turned a draft from the open door blew his pages off the desk. They drifted to the floor near the hearth, right in front of the small service hatch.

Duo blinked. If the door was open there was a draft across the room. He snapped his fingers to attract Heero's attention. When Heero turned an inquiring look his way, Duo pointed to the papers on the floor.

Heero walked over and picked them up. He opened the door and examined the hall again. "I'm definitely having that door sealed. I don't like the thought that anyone who knew about that door could have come in."

Duo nodded, took his papers from Heero and wandered back to their bed. He settled against the head board and motioned for Heero to come sit too.

Heero crawled into the bed and handed Duo his now cool tea. While Duo sipped it, Heero read the pages.

'I can sing, but not talk. I don't remember anything yet. Except the songs. I don't remember what the words are. I sorry I don't tell you sooner. I not tell because I don't have answers. Only questions. I use place of books library? I can search for answer. Please? I go look now, but not don't? have time like I need. Woofay search. He have books. We see him soon, yes.'

Heero puzzled over some of the words and finally sighed. He rubbed his forehead and decided that he'd leave this up to Wufei.

"I'm glad you can sing. You have a beautiful voice. Sing whenever you want. I'm sorry you didn't tell me sooner too. But I understand. I know I can be impatient and I get angry too easily. I'm not making any excuses, but I'm under a lot of pressure just now and it gets to me from time to time." Duo gave a rather rude snort. "I'm trying. Really I am. So . . . if you want to use the library, that is the right word, go ahead. If Wufei has the books you need to see, just go there. Leave me a note. If you can't get the rooms cleaned, I'll go back to having a chamber maid do it. Anything else?"

Duo shook his head, giving Heero a genuine smile in gratitude. He turned a piece of paper over and wrote.

'I mind not cleaning the rooms. I do, just not every day now. You promise.' Duo started to scratch the words out but Heero put a hand over his.

"What did I promise? If I promised something and I've forgotten it, I apologize. My word is very important to me. So tell."

'You say, give dagger, teach how to use. I like not the easy get in of not know people. Need know use dagger. Please teach. NOW!'

Duo underlined the word now so hard he scraped the sturdy paper. Heero shrugged, "when do you mean by now. Right now? Or just sometime today."

Duo pointed his finger at Heero and then the floor. Heero stood up and fetched Duo's dagger, the belt and two dull wooden practice daggers.

"We'll work with wooden daggers until I'm convinced you have learned what you should know. Then we'll fight to first blood. But if you do more than just scratch me, I'll cane you good."

Duo nodded solemnly, he understood. Heero wasn't going to cut him any slack in training, he would train Duo just like he'd train any recruit. Hand to hand was dangerous and if he claimed a skill he didn't have, he deserved punishment. Duo smiled at Heero.

Heero smiled back. "I trust you to let me know if you're having trouble with something. I hope you trust me enough to ask me for help. Yes?"

Duo nodded, he was really trying to trust Heero. There'd been a few hitches along the way but he was beginning to think that Heero was trustworthy. As long as his temper didn't get the best of him.

Heero glanced around and approved of the amount of room they had. There was enough room for rudimentary training. All he was going to do now was show Duo the basic moves and watch him practice them for a while. Then he had to go do the accounts for the home farm which would take all day. He made a mental note to have Wufei check Duo out again.

"Keep practicing those moves. You've learned them so quickly I have a feeling you're only relearning something you were taught . . . whenever . . . dammit. This is so awkward."

Duo sighed and went to hug Heero, who hugged him back. Heero gave him a pat and left to go to the muniment room and work.

Duo went back to his secret place and started working out again. He was remembering things faster and faster, he just couldn't remember where he'd learned them. It bothered him sometimes, but he repressed the feeling.

As he worked, he began to include more and more advanced techniques in his workout. These included forward and back flips, stamping turns and hard shoulder rolls. He worked out for over two hours, then washed up quickly.

Cook would give him the rough side of her tongue if he was late to fetch Heero's lunch. One of his self assigned tasks was to make sure that Heero ate when he was working. He had the bad habit of accepting the tray, but not eating the food until it was unappetizinglycold. Then he'd pick at it and shove it aside. Cook hated it when he wasted her good food like that, so Duo would take in the tray and practically force feed Heero the first few bites. After that he'd finish on his own.

o0o

Duo tapped on the door, more as a politeness than that Heero would actually hear the knock. He pushed the door open and entered. Heero grunted at him and went back to adding columns of figures.

Duo dumped the tray on top of Heero's papers, making sure that he didn't mess anything up. Heero looked up again and smiled.

"I see. I have to stop working and eat? Will you eat with me?"

Duo nodded and handed Heero his plate. They were having cheese, fresh bread, cut fruit and a spread made of butter and herbs. Heero preferred beer to wine and Duo didn't drink unless the water was unsafe.

Heero blinked at Duo's arrested expression and mumbled 'what?' around a mouth full of fruit.

Duo picked up a bit of scrap parchment and wrote. 'I know I don't drink, unless the water is bad.'

Heero examined the writing for a moment then tucked it into a drawer. "Wh . . . never mind. That's a good thing to know." Heero stuffed a hunk of bread and cheese into his mouth and chewed vigorously. After swallowing he went on. "Wufei is expecting you right after lunch, then you can go to the library and continue your researches. I told the librarian to let you use any book you want . . . how do you know whether you can read them or not?"

Duo pointed to his eye then a book. He shrugged and nibbled at a piece of cheese.

Heero thought for a moment. "You see it and can read it? How many . . . never mind again. Dammit. Go see Wufei. Oh, and stay out of the old wing. It's worse than I thought. Most of the floors are rotten. They'll stand up to casual traffic fine but any heavy use and they'll collapse. If you go in there, I'll punish you just like I would anyone else. Do you understand me?"

Duo nodded and solemnly touched his finger to his heart. It was a childish gesture that signified a vow. Heero couldn't help but smile at Duo.

o0o

Wufei sighed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He was lonely in a way he'd never imagined he would be. But that was neither here nor there for now.

Duo stuck out his tongue for Wufei to look at. He was tired of the constant poking and probing but he didn't know what else to do. He wanted his voice back. If he could sing, why couldn't he talk? It didn't make any sort of sense.

After examining Duo's tongue and the ball again Wufei grumbled. "Well, it's no different than it has been the last twenty times I looked at it. It's just a plain gold ball with a few scratches on it. Quit biting it. Will you sing for me please?"

Duo nodded, opened his mouth and began to sing. He sang a ballad that he'd heard Cook singing. Wufei just listened and looked. Duo's voice was a little weak, his breath support shaky. He said so. Duo just nodded and produced his slate.

'I work on it. I not sing, talk long time. Voice get better all time. I exercise it. I work out too. Get strong. Heero like.'

Wufei read and struggled not to smile. Duo was turning more and more toward Heero. Wufei felt jealous, in an'I want one of my own' kind of way. Most of the people here respected him, but didn't really like or understand him. It made him lonely.

"Yes, you'll be getting better and better. If you work out, you'll be strong again in no time. Most of your illness was due to starvation and ill treatment. I'm sorry, I know it's painful to remember, but you can't just try to bury the experience. It won't do you any good. But enough of that for now. I think I should go over every spell I used . . . again." Wufei rubbed his face with both hands and stood up. He picked up a book to begin, Duo took the book from him, glanced at the cover then settled himself at the table to begin reading. Wufei picked up another book and joined him.

They read for over two hours, finding nothing helpful. Wufei told Duo that he was going to stop before he got so tired he missed something. Duo nodded and wrote 'I tired too. I go work out with knife. Get good quick. Yes?'

Wufei agreed with Duo and, telling him not to over do, went to do his katas in the garden. Duo went to his secret room, taking a practice dagger with him.

o0o

Heero examined the accounts again and added one last set of figures. He knew that he'd been a bad landlord. But with a whole kingdom to deal with he felt he had some excuse. Not that that was much of one. He should have assigned an overseer sooner. Now he had a mess to clean up, a war to plan and a slave to cure. Of the chores, curing the slave was the only one he was going to enjoy.

"Your Majesty?" Heero raised his head to glare at the scribe. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but . . . the carpenters are here." Heero nodded and told the man to show them in. He was going to have the floors fixed in the old wing. There was no excuse for the shape they were in.

After half an hour ofdiscussion, it was decided that the head carpenter would go into the wing and examine all the wood work. Then he would give Heero a report on what had to be done and how long it would take. Heero warned them that they were the only people allowed in the wing and that they should expect some guards to challenge them. He sent the scribe to tell the master-at-arms about their exception, then went back to his papers.

o0o

Duo decided that his back flips and shoulder remounts, also called kip-ups, needed work. His kip-ups were weak, but he knew that was because he was still a little weaker than he liked. The pull back was good, he could get his knees to his ears but the stand was bad. He usually staggered. He couldn't afford that if he was in a fight. So he worked on them first.

He dropped to his back, drew his knees to his chest and then snapped them straight up. Then he doubled backward. As his heels hit the floor, he forced his body upright. Over and over again. The thuds of his heels echoed through the rooms. He counted his repetitions, at twenty he was getting better. He didn't stagger anymore. At thirty, he could stand firmly the moment he was upright. He stopped there and got a drink of water. He stood on the balcony, letting the breeze through the vines cool his sweating torso.

It felt so good to be free of chains and ropes and whatever else his masters could think of to bind him with. Good to move where and how he wished. He decided that he'd better work on his back flips.

The constant impact of his workout finally took its toll on the rotten flooring. After the tenth flip Duo felt the floor start to give. He didn't realize at first exactly what was happening but was wise enough to flee to the nearest safe place, the balcony. He heard cries from below and hoped that no one was hurt. Then the entire floor gave way and collapsed into the level below. Duo shuddered, if he hadn't retreated to the balcony when he had he would be buried beneath a ton of slate and rotten wood.

The calls from below made him aware for the first time that his rooms were part of the old wing and off limits. He nearly wept. He'd promised Heero not to come here and had unknowingly broken that promise. He turned to the balcony and parted the vines. If he was going to be punished, he might as well go all the way. He started to climb down the vines. Then he realized that he wasn't that good at heights.

Duo looked down the vine-covered wall and shuddered, it was at least 48 feet to the ground. He was actually looking down on a couple of the trees in the garden. There was no other way down, he had to climb on the vines. Another promise broken, he'd promised Heero that he wouldn't climb this wall.

Feeling with his toes Duo started down the wall, but he didn't get very far. He looked down and realized that he had only gotten about six feet. The wall was sturdy enough but the vines weren't as strong as they looked. He barely made it into the window opening before the vine he was clinging to tore away. He pressed himself against the firmly barred shutters and whimpered. This was very bad. He couldn't climb down the vines, he was too heavy. He couldn't get in the window, it was barred. He couldn't call for help. He didn't know what to do.

Fortunately for him, an observant guard saw him just as the carpenters were reporting to Heero that the floor had caved in. He also ran for Heero.

o0o

Heero looked up from the book he was reading. He couldn't help frowning. All he wanted was a few moments to read in peace.

"Now what?"

"Majesty. The floor. It collapsed. We were getting ready to examine the wood. We heard thumping from above and then the ceiling broke in two places, then fell in."

Heero stood up hurriedly. "Thumping? What sort of thumping?"

The carpenter rubbed a cheek for a moment thinking. "Well . . . sounded to me like someone was jumping up there. But who would do that?"

Heero had a bad feeling he knew who was doing it. He knew Duo had a habit of disappearing. But since he was always where he was supposed to be when he was supposed to be there, he'd let it slide. Now he wished he hadn't.

"Sir. Sir. Your man. He's . . . he's . . ." The guard bent over at the waist to catch his breath. Heero waited impatiently for him to do so, he knew he wasn't going to get any sense out of him if he couldn't breath. "I'm sorry. He, Duo that is, is on the viney wall. He just . . . he was just there. I was sitting with my girl and she poked me. He was just there, Sire."

Heero took off at a flat out run. If Duo was on the vine wall, he was in trouble. In more ways than one.

When he saw where Duo was Heero snarled, he was going to have to waste precious time climbing the stairs to the battlements. Then he'd let himself down on a rope and rescue Duo.

He was surprised and pleased to notice that someone was already dropping a rope from the battlements above the window embrasure where Duo was perched like some gangly bird. Heero grasped the rope and tied it around himself. He twisted and knotted it in a special way that made a double loop. Stepping through the loops and pulling them up to his hips Heero sat in the resulting seat and allowed himself to be hoisted up to Duo.

Duo didn't let his pride get in the way of common sense. He reached out to Heero the second he was level with Duo's perch. Heero pulled Duo into his embrace and held him close. The rope handlers let them down when Heero called.

Duo clung to Heero with all his strength. He realized that he really didn't like heights much. Hanging from a slender, trembling vine was a completely different thing from standing on a battlement and looking down. He wanted his feet on terrafirma, he got what he wanted.

Heero dumped Duo on the ground with a grunt, he started to say something to him but snapped his mouth shut. Duo had dropped from Heero's arms straight into a full prostration.

Pressing his face into the hot grass Duo put his hands next to Heero's feet, a submissive posture that said he knew he'd done wrong. The intent was if Heero was truly angry, he could crush Duo's hands beneath his feet.

Heero gently touched one foot to one of Duo's hands grumbling. "Get up. I'm angry, but not that angry. Come on."

Duo crept to his knees, keeping his head down. He knew Heero had every right to be furious. He had been disobedient, even if he hadn't meant to be. He wondered if Heero would give him time to explain.

Heero didn't disappoint him. "I'd like an explanation. You're not disobedient, so . . ." Heero glanced around at the gathered people. He knew he couldn't let Duo get by without some punishment, he'd disobeyed one of the prime taboos of the keep. The old wing was too dangerous to have people idly exploring it. If Heero let this go, some fool would decide if Duo could get away with it so could they.

"I will convene a court in the main hall in ten minutes, anyone interested in the proceedings, be there."

Heero motioned for Duo to follow him. Duo trailed after with a sad look on his face. He didn't want to be put on the road.

o0o

Heero led Duo into his office on the main floor, he settled at his desk and pointed to the 'place of shame' in front of it.

"Now, I know you still can't talk but you can grunt. And write. So I'll have an explanation of how you got into the old wing without going through a locked door or climbing the vine wall. And no leaving out anything. You understand?" Heero looked at the miserable shivering man and sighed. "Stop that. I'm not going to put you on the road, or beat you half to death. You will be punished according to your offence. Now, I need you to try to explain."

Duo settled down to work.

Ten minutes later he stood before Heero's throne.

"As you all know, Duo is mute. He's explained what happened to me by writing and some questioning by me. So now you will all . . . hear his testimony."

Duo sighed, this was hard. But he would endure, Heero expected it of him and he expected it of himself. He turned his attention to Heero.

"Duo, you know that no one is allowed in the old wing."

Duo nodded.

"So, did you climb the vine wall?"

Duo shook his head.

"Did you manage to enter through a locked door?"

Duo shook his head again.

"You knew both of those things were forbidden, yes?"

Duo nodded for a third time.

"But you were in the old wing. Now, why?"

There was some muttering from the gathered people. How was a mute to explain something like this?

Heero answered them. "In order to explain this, I'll ask him a series of yes and no questions. Anyone have any objections?" Heero glanced over the group, it seemed no one objected.

"You were in a room in the old wing. Thumping on the floor. Why would you do such a thing?"

Duo waited patiently for Heero to get on with it.

"You needed privacy for something, right?"

Duo smiled a little.

"Now privacy for what? To work on your writing and exercises in peace. Yes? Without having constant interruptions by other servants wanting you to do their jobs. Yes?" At each yes Duo nodded.

"So . . . well, now. A secret room, accessed by a passage way from my rooms to there. Did you know you were in the old wing?"

Duo shook his head, hair flopping in his eyes. Heero decided on part of Duo's punishment in that moment.

"In conclusion, I'll tell the story we've discovered through questioning. Duo wanted a place he could work in peace. A private place to call his own. Not a bad thing, in and of itself. But the only place he could find was through a secret passage from my rooms, which are next tothe old wing, to a set of chambers on the other side of the new wall. I assume that the thumping was Duo working on some of the combat techniques he learned from me." Duo glanced at Heero, he needed to tell him that he was remembering more movements. "And perhaps some he is remembering from the time before he lost his memory. The constant impacts on the rotten wood supports finally made the floor collapse. A thing I've been warning about for months. We're all lucky that no one was injured."

Heero looked around at the people, they were all looking at him. When he concluded, "Now Duo must be punished" He was startled to see quite a few of them looking unhappy. He was even more startled to see a few hands raised for his attention.

"Well. I see that many of you feel that something needs to be said. So . . . you." Heero pointed to one of the guardsmen. "What do you have to say?"

"My lord. I . . . well . . . the boy didn't do it on purpose. Not like he was defiant and did it. I'm not a man of words. I'm a man of action. I hope not to offend, but, my lord. Show mercy."

Heero nodded. "Anyone have anything different to say or anything to add?" He looked around to see most people shaking their heads. "In other words. Since Duo didn't do this on purpose. He didn't intentionally disobey, I should be merciful to him?" Vigorous nods answered this question.

"Very well. First, the punishment will be carried out in private. One observer only. Two, as I said plainly, ten blows but did not specify the instrument, I'll choose something appropriate. Now, everybody back to their chores. Thank you. Out."

Duo blinked at Heero, he wasn't going to punish him harshly even though he'd collapsed most of the floor in the rooms he'd been using. He breathed a sigh of relief. His punishment was going to be mild.

Heero called to the Master-at-Arms. "Stay. You'll be the observer."

Heero went to the door and spoke to the footman there then went back to Duo.

"I know you're afraid, but don't be. I will never do you harm, I've told you that. You must be punished. I've made too big a thing out of staying out of the wing to let even you get by without some sort of penalty. I know you'll be brave." He put his arms around Duo and held him while they waited for the footman to return.

When Heero turned with the scissors in his hand Duo whimpered softly, he didn't want his hair cut off again. But Heero was his master, he'd wanted to cut it several times and Duo had allowed a little to be cut but now, in punishment, Heero was going to cut it all off again.

Heero sat Duo in a chair and tipped his chin up by cupping it in his palm. "I'll cut what I want and you'll not resist me. Your punishment is begun."

Duo sat unresisting as Heero started to snip at his bangs. Tears trickled silently down his cheeks.

When Heero was finished, he stroked the tears off Duo's cheeks with the tips of his fingers. Duo blinked at him and hesitantly reached up to touch his hair. He found that Heero had only trimmed his bangs up neatly, cutting off enough that they no longer flopped in his eyes. He gave Heero a hopeful look.

"That's all I'm going to cut. I told you I would do you no harm. Cutting off all your hair would do you great harm. I'm not sure why, but I know it's so. I've told you I will never knowingly do you harm. Yes?"

Duo nodded, then dropped to his knees to kiss Heero's hands. Heero pulled him to his feet.

"Not yet. There'sstill the ten blows to deal with."

Duo nodded looking Heero in the eye trying to say with his eyes what he couldn't say any other way. 'I'm ready. I trust you. Get on with it.'

Heero pulled a low stool from under its companion chair and set it in the middle of the room. He motioned Duo to come to him. When Duo started to bend over the chair Heero stopped him.

"No. I sit, then you go across my lap." The nearly forgotten observer stuffed his sleeve in his mouth to stifle his snicker.

Duo obediently crawled across Heero's lap wondering what was going on. The first smack landed with a loud crack. Heero was going to spank him! Duo nearly broke every bit oftraining he'd ever had. He was almost upright before he realized it. He quickly laid back down hoping he hadn't added to his punishment.

"One extra for that. I'll count if you like." Duo nodded, hastily rearranging himself across Heero's lap.

Heero counted each blow as it was delivered. Alternating between nether cheeks, Heero gave Duo eleven hard smacks on the rear end.

Duo endured as best he could. Which was fairly well. He was used to being beaten half to unconsciousness for next to nothing. This was such a light punishment that he couldn't help bursting into tears the minute Heero set him on his knees beside him.

"Oh, Duo. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Here . . ."

Duo threw himself into Heero's arms shaking his head. "Not too hard? What's the matter then?" Duo took Heero's hand in his and pressed it against his cheek, then took it to his mouth for an impassioned kiss. "Well, don't to that. Why are you weeping?"

Duo dried his tears and reached for his slate, which was never far from his side. Neither of them noticed the Master-at-Arms slip out the door.

'You kind to me. Not cut hair . . . much. Not beat hard. I sorry I disobey. You know I not mean it. Your goodness make me happy.'

"So you cry. Silly. Oh, and from now on if you need a place to work out, you'll go to the exercise yard like everyone else. You'll be working on advanced techniques before you know it and I don't want you breaking something because you worked out without a spotter. Do you understand me? I'll be very displeased if you disobey me. Yes?"

Duo nodded. He wasn't too sure about this. Some people might still have problems with a slave handling weapons, but he wasn't about to argue with Heero about this. He wanted his dagger way too much. He had a creepy feeling that he was going to need it.

Heero pulled Duo to his feet, noticing that he winced a little. "No more activities for you today. I want you to go to Wufei and have him look at you."

Duo made a face. That was going to be embarrassing.

"No arguing. I know it'll be embarrassing but I want to make sure that I did minimal damage. Then, if Wufei says it's all right, you can do what you want. I'd advise trying to figure out why you're a mute."

Duo nodded again. He realized that Wufei had all the books he wanted to look at so he didn't object much.

Heero returned to his accounts and Duo headed out to see Wufei.

o0o

Wufei had everything he thought he might need ready when Duo limped in the door.

"Well, what did he do and how bad is it? He's been warning people to stay out of the old wing for months. You just had to push your luck didn't you. Come . . . up on the table."

Duo grumbled softly as he scrambled onto the examination table. Wufei started to pull off his tunic, but Duo stopped him. He flushed heavily as he pointed to his buttocks. Wufei blinked, then put one hand over his mouth to smother his laughter.

"No! He didn't!" Duo nodded eyes twinkling. "He did? He . . . Oh, that's priceless. He spanked you? Dragon's fire. That's so . . ." Wufei finally had to stop talking as he was laughing too hard to speak coherently.

When he got control of himself, he insisted on examining Duo. Duo obediently dropped his trousers and bent over the table so Wufei could see if he was bruised or not.

"You've got one red hand print on your left buttock. Other than that, I don't see any real damage. The mark will fade by tonight I'm sure. I could give you a salve, but you really don't need it. No sense in a punishment if it's soothed away at once. You won't forget to make sure where a secret passage winds up again, will you?"

Duo shook his head, chuckling softly. He took up his slate and wrote a short note, explaining that Wufei had all the books he wanted to look at. As he wrote, he idly played with the ball in his tongue.

Wufei told him rather sharply to stop. He found it disgusting and was repulsed by the fact that someone would do something like that.

"Do you remember when you got that stud?"

Duo nodded, he remembered clearly.

"Can you tell me how it was done? Perhaps something . . . I'm not sure where I'm going with this. But any information might be important."

'I barely remember why, but I remember. Master put awl through . . . hurt terrible then put stud in. Chant. Sing. No more. Please help me. I sing now. I talk please.'

Wufei gulped, forcing an awl through his tongue could have killed Duo.

"I'm going to make you talk again if I have to review every curse in creation. Now. More questions."

Wufei proceeded to question Duo closely about every facet of his curse. How it felt when he tried to talk, how he'd discovered he could sing. They spent most of the afternoon going over every thing they could think of.

Wufei rubbed at his eyes, he was tired but he wasn't giving up. "I'd like to examine that stud again. I know I've looked at it a dozen times or more. But there's something we're missing. If you . . . dammit. It's just out of my reach. It's . . ."

Duo had been thinking hard, suddenly he snapped his fingers. Wufei watched as he wrote.

'I think I know some . . . you chant. . . I yawn . . . chant something about to talk to sing. But not make sense how yawn do something.'

Wufei started up in astonishment. "It didn't do anything except allow the chant a path to the problem. Let me see that stud."

Duo came to Wufei who was standing near a window, bright sunlight streaming in. Wufei arranged Duo so the sun would shine directly on the stud. Duo stuck out his tongue.

Wufei grumbled, "Well, there seem to be scratches on it. I thought they were from you biting at it, but now that I take a really good look. . . I wish I could . . . I'm sending to Heero. That damn thing is unnatural. I want to remove it and take a really good look at it." Duo shivered, it was going to hurt. "Don't be afraid. The wound has healed long ago. It won't hurt a bit."

Wufei wrote a note to Heero asking if he could remove the stud and got a note back telling him that Heero didn't care, but to be careful not to hurt Duo.

Wufei sent to the blacksmith for a pair of side cutters and when they arrived, snipped off the ball from its stem and pulled the stem from Duo's tongue.

"Well? . . . dammit, Duo if you can speak now is a good time to prove it."

Duo cleared his throat and delighted Wufei by grumbling. "Well, what am I supposed to say?"

Wufei grabbed Duo in a bear hug that made his ribs creak. "That'll do nicely. Goddess above I don't believe I was so stupid."

Duo couldn't decide whether to burst into tears or dance with joy, so he did both. Then he hugged Wufei back.

"I have to go. I have to tell Heero. I have to say . . . I need . . . thank you, thank you. So much. Master Wufei . . . my eternal gratitude is yours. If I can do any thing for you tell me and it's yours as long as Heero lets me. I'm sure he'll let me as long as . . . never mind . . . I have to go . . . I . . . good eventide."

Wufei smiled as Duo dashed out. It looked like success.

o0o

Heero flinched as the door slammed open so hard it bounced off the wall. Duo entered like a small whirlwind. And he was talking.

"Heero . . . Master . . . I came . . . I'm here . . . I can talk . . . please. Let me say what I want before I lose my nerve. You're so kind to me . . . I'm so sorry I disobeyed you. I didn't mean to. I swear . . . by my braid. I swear I didn't mean to disobey you. You were right to punish me. But . . . it wasn't a . . . it was so kind. You were so gentle with me. I nearly broke entirely. You have such beautiful blue eyes. And they snap when you're angry and turn all dark and black. And your hands are so gentle when you touch me. You never pinch or pull my hair. Please. You won't ever send me away. No matter how foolish I get. Please. Master? You won't. Say you won't. And let me read the books. No one ever lets slaves read they say it'll put them above themselves. I like to read. I can read. A lot of different languages. Not all the books you have but most of them. And I liked the soup but it was too much it made me sick. I'm sorry I threw it up. It was really good. And . . . mmmmffff?"

Heero took the only remedy he could think of to shut Duo up without hurting his feelings. He kissed him into silence.

When they came up for air Heero started talking before Duo could.

"I'll never put you on the road. You're my heart. I was afraid to say too much until I was sure you weren't brain damaged in some way. I would never take advantage of you like that. But . . . don't worry about the soup, that was my fault I should have known. As to gentle. You've got to be loose in the haft. No one has ever accused me of that before. And, how am I going to get you to like me if I'm always hurting you. Now. Take a breath."

Duo grinned at Heero. "Nothing's wrong with my mind. I was just so scared all the time. But you've helped me to see that no one is going to torture me just for the fun of it " Duo bit at his lip. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not think about the bad times. You know what happened near enough. Is that all right?"

"That's fine with me. But when I find those slavers, I'll have something to say about it. Slavery in this kingdom is rather strictly controlled. They violated most of the laws concerning slaves. Enough of that and we'll never discuss it again if you don't want to. And this is more conversation than I have had in years. Most people I talk to can only say 'yes, majesty' 'no, majesty' 'just as you say, majesty'." Heero mimicked the whiney tone of a courtier.

Duo made a rude noise. "And what good does that do anybody? If you're wrong, someone needs to tell you so. I'll do it. As long as you don't get mad at me. You won't, will you? And you really are a king? Not just some minor noble who has illusions of grandeur?"

Heero snorted. "I'm really the king. I'm king of this kingdom in its entirety. From the river in the north to the beaches of the Southern Ocean, from the mountain ranges just there, "Heero pointed through the window to the mountain range visible in the distance. "To the sea in the east. It's twenty days travel north to south and thirty-two east to west. So yes, I'm a real king."

Duo smiled happily. "Well, just goes to show. My masters said I'd never amount to anything much. But I'm a king's companion now. So there to them." Duo stuck out his now ball-less tongue, making a childish noise that sounded suspiciously like, "Nyah."

Heero laughed in delight. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear your voice. It's so beautiful. Will you sing for me?"

Duo nodded. "Yes. Any time you want. But Wufei said I shouldn't over work my voice just yet. He said singing my morning and evening chants had exercised my voice, it was hard at first. I couldn't finish either song and it made my throat hurt something fierce. But I kept at it and now it is easy but I'm not supposed to do too much talking too soon so maybe I shouldn't talk too much more. But I want to talk. I haven't talked in . . . forever it seems like and you're so kind to listen to me as I babble myself hoarse. Do you think Wufei . . . Master Wufei has any of those pastille, the ones for sore throats? I better get some from him. Do you think?"

Heero gave Duo a little shake. "Still your tongue. You _will _give yourself a sore throat. Not that I really want you to, but I don't fancy the lecture that Dragon will give me if you make yourself sick."

"Why do you call him dragon? That's always bothered me. He's not mean . . . or . . . but . . ."

Heero snickered, he'd put one finger over Duo's lips to silence him long enough to answer. "I call him dragon because that is what his name means. Chang means dragon. And his kind of dragon, the dragons of Chin, are guardians; good and watchful creatures. Not necessarily kind, but good. Like he is. He'll tear the skin off in strips if he thinks you've been foolish. Now, no more talking for a while. As I don't want to be skinned by the watch dragon for letting you talk yourself hoarse first thing."

Duo grinned at Heero and settled himself on the couch saying he was going to take a nap after all the excitement of the day. Heero kept sneaking peeks at him all the time and he had to resist the urge to wake him and demand he speak just to prove it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

o0o

Heero woke Duo near suppertime. He gently shook him by the shoulder and smiled into his sparkling eyes.

"Come Pacchiri, open your eyes. Speak to me. Yes?"

"Mmmmm. I'm awake. I . . . oh, goddess. It wasn't a dream I can really speak again. Thank her. Praise her name. Anchora bless you . . . master . . . I . . ."

Heero sat next to Duo and cuddled him. "No, it wasn't a dream, you can speak again. All you want as long as you don't bring the wrath of Chang down on both our heads. Come on. I'm having supper brought up. Let's go up to our chambers."

They headed up the long staircase and Duo noticed several people standing in the adjacent areas, obviously trying to hear if he could talk again. He didn't mind, in fact, he babbled all the way up the stairs just for the joy of hearing his own voice again.

"Can I keep the horse. They call him Black. How could anyone treat such a good horse like that. He was so hungry. It was so awful. It's bad to be hungry. I don't like it. I hate being hungry. It must have been even worse for him. I understood why I was hungry. He couldn't, poor beast. And then he knew he wasn't supposed to eat until he was given permission and no one knew the signal. Why would some one plow with a war horse? That doesn't make any sense. But then peasants don't know much about horses. They should only be allowed oxen any way. And to be so good. And be treated so badly. You'll let me keep him, won't you? Please? I'll take care of him myself if you want. So he won't be a burden to the stable master. He's a good man. Kind and firm. His boys all respect him and the Master-at-Arms. The Sergeant is nice too. And Cook. You need to be especially nice to her. She has a lot to put up with. She makes all her people go to granny school. Can I go to granny school? What is granny school and why not regular school? Heero. Can I call you Heero or do I have to call you master not that I mind calling you master but it's much nicer to call you Heero. But anyway. I did do my writing that time. I swear I did. I don't know where it went and I didn't like that burning root. But it was better than a flogging. I hope you don't ever have the need to flog me I don't want to have been that bad. I try to be good really I do but for you not because I'm afraid of a beating but because I want to please you you've been so good to me I want to be good back."

Heero just listened the the flow of words, making intelligent noises from time to time. He realized that, just as water confined behind a dam would rush out when the dam was broken so Duo's words would flow unchecked until he'd talked himself out. Heero didn't care if it never happened.

"I'm babbling again, aren't I? I think I should be quit now, my throat is starting to get dry. And I don't want a sore throat. If I have to admit to Wufei that I didn't do as he said he'll lecture me to death. He's a good man, you know. But he's really lonely. You need to find him a wife. Wife . . ." Duo turned to Heero with wide eyes. 'Wife . . . do you have a wife. Will she like me . . . what if she doesn't? I . . . I don't want you to leave me. Not here. Not anywhere. I want to stay right by you."

Heero gave Duo a gentle shake. "Hush. Don't worry. I don't have a wife, nor will I ever. I'll have to make some arrangements for an heir sometime or other. But I don't like women. I like men. In that way, in case you were going to ask. So . . . you're it . . . my all in all. My heart. I told you that."

Duo opened the door for Heero and started helping him off with his clothing chattering all the while.

"Well, I'm glad you want me. I really am sorry about that doing my duty thing. I just . . . well, you hadn't hurt me and you were really nice to me. All I wanted to do was . . . express my thankfulness. Please don't be mad at me. And . . . how are you going to have a child . . . not me . . . not one of those magical pregnancies. Please. They never work out very well. I've even heard of times when both parent and child died. The babies are usually under weight or even deformed so none of that for me thank you please."

Heero had also heard about this and done some research, he wasn't impressed with the results either. So he quashed that idea at once.

"No. Not one of those. I'll probably take a concubine or something. I'll have to have Wufei give me something to help me . . . perform . . . like they do horses and bulls that don't want to breed." He laughed at Duo's shocked expression. "What? I'm no better than they are. All that's really important to the succession is my seed. So I'll cover a couple of noble women until I have two or three children, then it's all over. Not that I'll care about the women particularly. Oh, I won't be cruel to them and you'd be astonished what some houses will do to have an influence on me. They'd let me do quite a bit more that just breed their daughters. And I will give them a place of honor at court. I know you won't like it much but . . . I have to do it to avoid a civil war. Do understand, please."

Duo thought about it for a moment. He was a little worried about it until he saw Heero's eyes. They were full of concern for him.

"I don't like it. Really I don't. But I know you'll do what's best for everyone but yourself. You should think about all the ramifications of this before you do anything at all. Don't you have a nephew or something that you could adopt or something?"

"No. And I don't want to discuss it any more right now. We'll deal with it when we have to and not before. Yes?"

Duo snickered at that. Heero had developed the habit of making a statement then saying Yes?' to help Duo communicate. It was amusing. Now.

"Yes, master. We'll talk about all that later. Much later. Will you have a bath?"

Heero shuddered once then pulled Duo into his arms, quietly weeping on his shoulder.

o0o


	10. Chapter 10

Sampson Effect 10

Heero woke in the middle of the night and had to stop himself from waking Duo and demanding he speak. If he couldn't, the nice dream was gone, if he could he was liable to curse him for waking him up.

He woke twice more before he gave up and woke Duo.

"Pacchiri. Wake up. I have to hear you."

Duo grumbled a little then mumbled. "Hear me what? What do you want?"

Heero smiled in the darkness. "Go back to sleep."

Duo mumbled again and settled back to sleep. Heero wriggled around a bit, settled Duo more firmly against his side and went back to sleep too.

When dawn broke, Heero stayed in bed giving Duo privacy for his Adorations, his morning song. He listened with quiet enjoyment. Duo had his voice back.

With a vengeance.

"Would you like to get up now? I can run a bath if you like. Which suit do you want? I've arranged your clothing into suits that look good together. You really look good in the blue house robe set. Would you like that? You decided while I go downstairs and get your breakfast. I know you didn't care about the bolt hole but it really bothered me. I don't like people having access to us without our knowledge. The servants can come up the main stair case and knock. But I'll go down for now. I want to surprise Cook. Do you mind waiting for breakfast a while? I'll be down there for a bit of time if I'm not mistaken. Everyone will want to hear the story. And . . . I'm talking way too much aren't I."

Heero laughed, then replied. "No, you're not. And I'll wait for breakfast. I have some dispatches from my regent, Quatre, to read. I'll work on them while I wait. And don't rush, I'm not really hungry yet. But . . . never mind. Give Cook a hug from me, but don't tell her."

Duo took a second to figure that one out. "Why not? Not like she'll object. Cook's a nice woman. Hug her if you want."

"Her husband might not like it. And I'm . . . not used to . . . touching."

Duo faced Heero, fists on his hips. "Why not, I'd like to know."

Heero shrugged. "Father wasn't demonstrative. Then . . . training like mine was makes it a bit dangerous to just grab me. Then . . . I'm king now. And you just don't handle the royal person without permission, and most people are too afraid to ask."

Duo snorted. His parting shot was. "That's just stupid. I'll hug you whenever I want. Permission be damned."

Duo snapped the door shut and scampered down the stairs, grinning happily.

Cook was kneading bread dough when Duo got to the kitchen. She had her back to the door so he slipped up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Cook slapped irritably at the arms wrapped around her. "Stop that. I got no time for silly games. I don't recognize your voice."

Duo tapped her on one shoulder then skipped to the other side. "Peek-a-boo."

Cook whirled around just in time to catch Duo. "Got ya. You little. . . . Duo? That was . . . you? Oh, my."

Duo grabbed Cook and danced her around the main kitchen table. "Yes, that's me. How are you? I'm fine thank you. Come with me, dance with me. Are there any eggs poached? Any toast? Master wants his breakfast. I have to get back to run his bath. He's reading right now. Dispatches. Any cereal? Not that brown stuff, it tastes like horse food. I want oats. Please. With cream and nuts. Are there any apples left? I know they are withered but they're still sweet. Yes?"

Cook stood with her hands clasped at her bosom and listened to the sweetest sound she'd heard in years. Duo babbled just because he could. The entire kitchen gathered around and gawked.

Finally Cook waved her apron at them like they were a gaggle of geese to be shooed. "Scat, shoo, go, work. You can all listen from your stations."

Duo settled in his favorite place, at the small table near the large hearth.

"I got my voice back, in case you hadn't noticed. You'll never believe. It was that stud. Master Wufei cut it off. It was just a bar with a ball at each end. But one of the balls had magical symbols on it. When Master cut it the spell was broken."

Cook set a plate in front of Duo, who continued to chatter between bites.

"I'm so happy, now I can talk to you. You're so nice to me. I'm so glad you're my friend. You are my friend, aren't you? I know I'm babbling, I can't help myself. You better get Master Heero's tray ready soon. I'm sure he'll be hungry by the time I get back. I know he hates getting those pouches. All government business. His regent seems like a very efficient man. Very nice too, from what I get to read of the messages. And . . . um . . . not my business but I thought Master had a nephew. But he won't talk about him. What happened? I know I'm just a slave and shouldn't interfere in the business of my betters but Master was very upset. Um . . . We were talking about heirs. I want to help him if I can. So . . . what do you know?"

Cook shook her head. "Not a thing. Just that he got a special dispatch last week. He stormed around the exercise yard and then commanded everyone there not to talk about it. You have a better chance of finding out something than any of us. Just . . . be careful. Something bad happened."

Duo considered this with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"I'll see if I can't find out something. I really don't want another spanking. It hurt. And if I pry too much Master is likely to give me another. And about that. Do you know anything about some papers? They went missing and got me into trouble. I think they got into the secret passage somehow. . . see what you can find out. Please?"

Cook nodded, set the tray in front of Duo and sighed. "I'm sure I'll find out something I don't want to know. I'll ask around, though. Head back up. That'll go cold if you don't hurry. Come back this afternoon. I want you to hear the ghost singer. Whoever it is sounds so sweet. . . just like a guardian."

Duo blinked. "Afternoon? Just about dusk?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, well. I won't be able to come down. I have to sing my evening devotions. And my voice isn't that good."

Cook stood, all agog as Duo picked up the tray and left casting a mischievous look over his shoulder.

Heero was waiting for his tray when Duo got back. He took the tray from Duo and settled himself at the desk to eat his food and finish his documents. Duo opened the clothes press and fished out clothing for Heero.

"Do you want the house robe or training garb? If you get that robe dirty again, I'll be very displeased with you. It's a bitch to get clean. So . . ."

Heero grunted, "Training. And you need to work your horse more. He's getting too fat."

Duo snickered. "He's eating us out of house and home. So the Stable Master says. He has always been very nice to me, by the way. So . . . he'll be happy for me. You think? And I will work the Black out more. I just don't want to get into trouble by not being where I'm supposed to be."

"That won't be so much of a problem now that you can talk. All you have to do is tell any of the pages to bring me a message. Most of those boys need to learn to read."

"What good would that do? Most of the people in the keep can't read or write."

Heero shrugged irritably. "Damn. I have half a notion to tell the Masters that they have to learn."

Duo snorted, lay Heero's clothing on the bed and started helping him out of his night clothes and into his training garb.

When he was satisfied that Heero looked decent he picked up his own clothing and scrambled into it haphazardly. Heero frowned.

"You need better riding gear. Where did you get that?"

Duo frowned down at the snuff-colored pants and short tunic he was wearing. "Not sure where the stable master got it. It fits, it keeps me covered and protected from the saddle. So what's the problem?"

Heero eyed Duo for a moment. "You don't look good in snuff. I'll commission you something better."

"Heero I'm just a slave. And not even that high on the ladder of slavery. I'm a pillow boy. To put it politely."

Heero turned an alarming shade of red. "You're not a pillow boy. Or a . . . any other word for sex slave. You're my companion. My . . . consort. That puts you above all but the heir to the throne. Which I don't have after my nephew'slast little escapade. And I'm not talking about it. So don't push. And go see your horse. Bring him around after you shake the fidgets out of him. I want to see you put him through his paces. Scat."

Duo frowned for a second but let that slide as something to be investigated later. "Very well. I'll go. But if you think we've tabled this discussion permanently, you're mistaken. I'll see you in one candle mark or a bit more."

Duo left for the stables while Heero wondered how he was going to break Duo of the habit of thinking of himself in such disgusting terms. As to his nephew, the less said the better.

Heero went to the training grounds and Duo to the stables.

"Haallloooo the stables. Anyone in here?"

The Stable Master hurried to the front when he heard the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, how can I help . . . Duo? Duo? . . . Boy, was that you?"

Duo grinned fit to split his face and nodded. "Yes, it was me." Duo went on to tell his story again. Making the stable master whistle at the cause of his muteness. He opined that if the goddess had intended men to have balls on their tongues she'd have put them there herself. Duo snickered himself into a pile of hay.

The stable boys gathered around to hear him talk, all atwitter at the wonder that such a simple thing could cause so much grief. They spent enough time that the stable master finally chased them back to their chores. He helped Duo saddle the black himself.

"Now that he's perkin' up some, you need to work him harder. He's not lazy, so all you have to do is ask him. He'll work for you."

Duo gathered the reins in one hand and accepted a leg up from the smiling stable master.

"Thank you, sir. I'll take him out to the exercise yard and put him through his paces. And me through mine."

Duo gave Black the office to go and the horse stepped out, lifting his hooves and prancing a little.

When Duo and the Black reached the exercise yard Duo had to smile, there was a short gauntlet set up. The gauntlet was a series of from five to fifteen jumps. In some each jump was higher than the one before, in others the jumps were all the same height. This one was a series of ten jumps of the same height, about four hand spans.

The Black pricked his ears, he knew what that was. Duo patted his neck then urged him forward. At first they were both nervous. The Black showed it by snorting and tossing his head. Duo by sweating and shivering.

It didn't take either one of them long to calm down. The easy rocking hops the Black took to get over the jumps were almost like a rocking chair. Duo smiled happily. This felt good. He turned the big horse around and took him over the gauntlet again. It was even easier the second time around.

On the third turn around Duo nudged the Black with his toe, a stumble by the horse made Duo accidentally thump him in the ribs with the opposite heel. The Black snorted and turned sharply toward the toe side. Duo blinked, what?

He tried the same maneuver on the opposite side but the horse ignored that. Duo then moved one foot forward the other back and nudged the Black. He turned toward the toe side again. Duo stopped the horse patting and praising him while thinking furiously. He knew this, he just had to pry it out of his damaged memories. He wondered for a moment if the ball had done more than steal his voice.

He tabled that thought for later and concentrated on working the horse and himself.

He went through the gauntlet again but this time he took his feet from the stirrups and crossed them in front of himself on the saddle. He took the jumps again without them. He felt like he'd done this before. It felt good. He could almost hear the laugher and cat calls of . . . someone.

As Duo guided the Black into another round of the enclosure, he found another trick the horse knew. He nudged the horse a bit too sharply and farther back than he normally would. Instead of stopping or stumbling, Black gave a ferocious kick backwards. Duo patted him on the neck praising him softly. Then he began experimenting. He almost remembered things. He tried them out one at a time with some interesting results.

Certain movements of hands and feet resulted in very interesting actions, Black was a well trained war horse. Very well trained. He could do some amazing things. At a touch he would kick back with one or both hooves. Another touch and he reared up, thrashing his front hooves. He also trotted, collected and loose. Cantered, galloped and did some truly beautiful airs above the ground, literally jumping into the air and kicking backward. Duo was very proud of him. He was eager to please, obedient and well behaved.

Heero was leading a close combat training. Most of the men in this class were mercenaries he'd hired recently. The farm boys were all standing in the fringes of the group, ordered to observe.

Duo trotted up and settled to watch Heero work out. He knew Heero was supposed to teach him how to protect himself using the dagger, but he suspected now was not the time to remind him.

Heero was fighting with two of the mercenaries, and beating them. Rather badly in fact. He had a furious light in his eyes and his face was screwed up in a sneer of contempt. One man was already on the ground clutching a bruised knee, the other was feinting from one side while he tried to slip around Heero. It wasn't working, Heero was watching him like a cobra watches a bird.

Duo watched with interest, his vantage point on the big horse gave him an excellent view. He smiled as Heero rolled with the feint and caught the practice dagger on the small targ he held. Then he bashed the targ into the man's face and kicked his feet out from under him.

"Hells fire! You're all incompetent. You said you were battle hardened. What have you been battling, old ladies and little kids? This is ridiculous. Come on, get up. You're not that badly hurt." Heero dragged the two men to their feet and sent them back into the group. He paced before them for a moment then started in on them.

He told them they were pitiful, weak. Their training was worthless. He snarled and growled for several minutes. Duo had to admire his vocabulary. He swore for a minute straight and never repeated himself.

Duo couldn't help snickering which brought Heero's furious attention to him. He met the glare with calm eyes and a slight smile.

"You said you were going to teach me dagger work. I came. Black will stand until I whistle him up. Do you want to start now? I'm sure I can make you happier with me than with them."

Heero snorted. "My great-aunt Silvie makes me happier than they do. Come down here."

Duo ground tied the Black and hopped from the saddle. He came to Heero without fear, wide eyes twinkling. He was sure he had a surprise for Heero.

Heero handed Duo the practice dagger and motioned for him to set himself. Duo took up the stance Heero demonstrated then waited for Heero to tell him what to do next. Heero lead him through an exercise meant to teach him defensive moves. He felt like he should already know them all. The quick demonstration shouldn't have done more that just get him started but he followed Heero through it easily. When Heero nodded to him to go through it again, Duo did so without a mistake.

Heero turned to the group and snarled. "My slave is better than the bunch of you. His pride doesn't get in his way. He's not convinced he knows it all. And he's willing to learn anything I'm willing to teach. Get with the program. Don't be fools, it'll get you killed." Heero turned to Duo. "I'm proud of you. You did well. Take your horse back to the stables and then come to our quarters."

Duo smiled. "Yes, Master. I'm glad you are pleased with me. I'll take Black to the stables. I have something to show you soon. I hope you'll be pleased. Thank you for training me."

Heero just gave a jerky nod already turning his attention to the soldiers.

Duo mounted his horse without help and cantered off.

Heero made a few more pointed remarks, set the men to working out under the supervision of the Sergeant-at-arms and headed for the stables to catch up to Duo.

He caught him as he was leaving the side doors heading for the gardens. Heero fell in beside Duo waiting for him to burst into speech but he didn't. Instead he walked along with his head bent, nibbling at his lip.

"Duo, what's wrong? Did you remember something? Something bad?"

"Not really. But I am starting to remember things. Just not anything about my past. I'm remembering other things, combat techniques, how to ride. Mostly physical things. But . . . Master,the things I remember. . . "

Heero thought for a moment. "What about them?"

Duo shuddered. "What if . . . what if . . . I don't remember because I'm not supposed to? What if . . . I was a bad person? What if I was some kind of criminal? Maybe I'm a slave because I'm being punished for something. Something really bad. Like . . . maybe I was an assassin or a murderer. Or a rapist . . . what if I was a rapist and that's why I was made a pillow boy."

Heero grabbed Duo before he got hysterical. "No! Stop that. If you were being punished, you'd remember. How can you be punished if you don't remember anything?" Heero gave Duo a little shake. "Stop fussing. I don't think you could be a bad person. Magic can't change a personality. You could overlay behaviors, up to a point. But I'm sure you can't change a bad person into a good one. And I'm good judge of character enough to say that you're not bad. Or a murderer. Or a rapist. Do you really think you could do that?"

Duo shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't feel like a bad person. But what if . . . I don't know . . . what if I . . . Goddess, I can't think. My head hurts. Heero, Master, I feel really sick."

Heero picked Duo up and carried him quickly to Wufei's quarters which were only a short way away. After kicking open the door, scaring the scullery maid Wufei was advising into scurrying out into the garden, Heero put Duo in the examination chair and demanded that Wufei fix it.

Wufei examined Duo carefully. "I can't find anything wrong with him. Tell me exactly what he's been doing."

Heero told Wufei about the riding and the combat training as well as Duo's fears. Wufei thought for a few moments while he made Duo some tea to help ease his pain.

"I don't think there's any real cure for these headaches. They come with the return of memories. Duo's system trying to reincorporate the information. That he's remembering anything at all is a miracle." Wufei turned to Duo with his tea "Duo, don't get your hopes up too much. You may never remember your past. Or you may suddenly remember all of it. It will be something in between I think. Drink this and quit worrying. I will tell you that Heero is right about one thing. You can't have been a bad person. There's no way to change a person's personality significantly. It would kill them, or turn them into an automaton. A thing without personality at all."

Duo sipped at his tea, listening with relief to Wufei's opinion. He didn't want to have been a bad person. He couldn't envision what might happen if he started remembering bad things he had done.

Heero sighed his own relief, he hadn't believed Duo could be bad. He wondered if the enslavement had been some sort of punishment, but what for?

"Wufei, is it possible for you to tell if it's some form of punishment? Or is it too late?"

Wufei smirked in a most self satisfied way. "I thought of that. That was one of the first things I thought of. I checked for that before I checked for anything else. I can assure you that it wasn't any form of legitimate punishment. All legal spells carry a tag for the lack of a better term and Duo's curse wasn't tagged. Now . . . I suggest you stop worrying about all that and just concentrate on helping Duo remember as much as he can. And Duo, you have to stop trying to remember. Just let it come. Anything you want to learn, Heero will help you with . . . isn't that right Heero?"

Heero gave a jerky nod. "Of course. Duo, you better lay down for a while you're falling off that chair."

Duo grunted and went to lie down on the couch against the wall. His head really hurt.

Heero started fussing the minute Duo was out of ear shot.

"I don't like these head aches. Is there anything you can do for them? I know you said not, but . . ."

Wufei just shook his head, interrupting Heero mid rant. "Not a thing. They aren't physical in origin. It's stress. Give him tea and let him sleep. Comfort him. Touch him. Brush his hair. Anything to let him know you care for him. He's going to be very insecure for a while." Wufei ran a hand over his face. "I'll admit to being jealous."

Heero made a movement as if to reach for Wufei then let his hands drop. "I know. I'm sorry you're jealous. I wish I could do something . . . I'm not sure what."

Wufei grumbled. "Don't be sorry. I'm not jealous in an 'I want Duo' sort of way. I want a companion of my own. I'll find someone sooner or later. And, considering my inclinations, it'll have to be not only a slave, but a strong one."

Heero frowned. "Someday, I'll get hold of your old master."

Wufei shrugged. "Water under the bridge my friend. Don't let it bother you. . . ." Wufei changed the subject with a firmness that let Heero know the subject was closed, perhaps permanently. "When Duo wakes up, take him back to your quarters and take a bath. That'll relax him. Then see if he can remember anything else. If he remembers anything physical have him show it to you. Let him practice any combat techniques he remembers. I'm going to the village now. I have several pregnant women to see. And the smith burned his hand, so I have to dress that."

Heero grimaced. "You work too hard. You need to relax a little more."

Wufei just sighed. "I relax when my work is done. I'm going now."

Duo slept for a candle mark then woke with a sharp yelp. Heero dropped the scroll he was reading and rushed to his side. Duo clutched at him like a drowning man grasped the rope that saved him. Heero petted and soothed and whispered silly things to make him laugh.

Duo laughed softly and snuggled closer. "Master, I'm sorry I'm so much trouble. I always wake up afraid that you don't want me anymore. I remember being sold so many times because my master of the moment got bored with me. That last one got tired of me and forgot that he ordered that I wasn't to eat except from his hand. I . . . Please."

Heero kissed Duo to shut him up. The only thing he hated about Duo getting his voice back was he could tell Heero things. Things he didn't want to hear.

"It's all right. You can eat anything you want anytime you want it. I'll never get bored with you. You're so bright a soul, so beautiful. You're smart and funny. You sing so well. And now you can read to me. You play Merrels. Do you play chess, checkers, backgammon? I'll teach you to play the games I like. And I'll let you win . . . once in a while. Just so you won't sulk."

Duo gave Heero an indignant glare. "I don't sulk. I already know how to play chess, and checkers. What's gacbannon . . . what was it? Never mind for now. But I'll beat you at it fair and square."

Heero smiled to see the spark back in Duo's eyes.

"I'm sure you will. And it's backgammon. I'll show you the board when we get back to our quarters. Come on now."

Duo let Heero put an arm around him as they walked back to the keep. Heero just let his arm rest on Duo's shoulders. They walked in companionable silence for a while then Duo stopped to pick a bit of herb from one of the plants. He put the bit in his mouth and nibbled at it.

"What is it? It smells like . . . roast?"

Duo smiled at Heero. "It's thyme. For remembrance."

"Think it'll help?" Heero turned Duo into a gentle embrace, rubbing his back in small circles.

"I don't know. I'm not sure anymore that I want it to. I'm still wallowing in a morass of what if's. Oh, make it stop. Make me . . ."

Heero put a hand on Duo's cheek. "Make you what? Less than you ought to be? Never. I want the real you. The you that was . . . what? A warrior? A commander of men? I don't know what you were but I want to. You'll never leave me. If you do, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. I'll go after what's mine."

Duo sighed. "I'm yours. Always. You saved me, you rescued me from that ditch. From a miserable death. And a miserable life. You're all to me. Everything that I am is yours."

Heero kissed Duo. "I wasn't talking about you. If you go, you'll take something of mine with you."

Duo gave Heero a puzzled and slightly indignant look. "I don't have anything of yours . . . I mean . . . everything I have is yours but . . . I'd never steal."

Heero smiled and rubbed a thumb over the frown line between Duo's eyes. "You've got my heart."

Duo blinked. His mouth dropped in a silent 'O' of astonishment. Heero sealed Duo's mouth with his own. Duo sighed into the kiss, melting into Heero's arms. He tasted of thyme.

Duo narrowed his eyes and tried to remember what he'd been dreaming of. Heero had insisted he go back to sleep after they'd bathed and he hadn't felt much like arguing. He looked around for Heero and found him seated in his usual chair in front of the fireplace. The scroll he was looking at was obviously not pleasing him, he had a scowl on his face.

"Stop scowling like that. You'll set fire to that scroll." Duo stretched easing a cramp out of his leg. "Bring it to me. I'll see if I can't make sense of it."

Heero chuckled softly. "Cheeky slave. Order your master, will you?"

Duo yawned, patting his hand over his mouth. "Oh, bad slave. Punish me?"

"Only with kisses." Heero brought the scroll to Duo, settling himself on the foot of the bed leaning against the foot board with lithe grace. "Can you read it?"

Duo hummed absently, eyes busily scanning the writing. Heero waited patiently as Duo read. Finally he came up for air.

"It's a prayer. I'm not sure how you got your hands on this, but you shouldn't have it. It's an Anchorite prayer scroll. They're given to Anchorite novices when they're admitted to the order. No one but an Anchorite should posses it."

Heero blinked. "It was in a book stall in Conta-over-the-river. One of his patients thought Wufei would be interested in it. What should I do with it?"

Duo fingered the thing for a moment. "Roll it up, put it back in its tube and . . . send it to the temple. Only I feel like that's wrong . . . somehow." Duo rubbed irritably at his temples. "Oh, take it away. It's making my head hurt. And I had a dream . . . but it's gone now. Something . . . all blood and . . . I forget. DAMMIT!" Duo snatched up a pillow and threw it at the wall his frustration evident.

"Don't be upset. I know that's hard, but you're remembering things all the time. Perhaps you're not really ready to remember your dream yet. Would you like some tea?"

Duo snarled, "No I don't want any damn tea. I'm tired of tea, and head aches. Not remembering things and being afraid. I'm so tired of being afraid. Why am I still afraid?"

Heero wondered for a moment if he should offer comfort or give Duo the 'suck it up, soldier' lecture. Duo decided for him. He crawled across the bed and into Heero's arms grumbling.

Heero just hugged him and rocked him until he got himself under control again.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be . . . over reacting today. And it started out so well. Black was great. He obeyed all my commands. I found out that I know how to work a war horse. And . . . perhaps I was a horse trainer? But that doesn't explain how I know some of the things I know. I have to show you . . . I want you to see what I was practicing when the floor collapsed. And I never apologized for that, did I?"

Heero shook his head. "I think you did. Please don't do things like that. I don't want to punish you again. And . . . I owe you an apology too. Did I apologize for punishing you for lying about your writing and . . . dammit."

Duo was snickering helplessly. "You didn't punish me for not writing. I remember quite well. You punished me for lying and for hitting you, or was it for losing my temper? I'm sorry for that by the way. I shouldn't have lost my temper that way."

Heero grinned happily. This was one of those times that he was glad Duo was around. This chaotic jumping from one subject to another was amusing, fun, and kept him on his toes.

"It was for losing your temper. I can't for the life of me . . . never mind. You were supposed to show me your moves. I want to see what you remember. I might be able to recognize the style. That could tell us something."

Duo bounded off the bed, his head ache was much better and he was happy to show off the techniques he'd remembered.

Heero settled himself to watch Duo. He was startled to see that instead of starting out in a standard stance, Duo took up a modified Horse Stance. Legs spread wide he bent his knees and arms holding his fists close to his hips.

Duo made his salute then exploded into action. He squatted and whirled around, one leg extended, then he jumped up, kicking forward head high. As he continued to punch, spin, kick, and flip, Heero analyzed his kata. Duo was very good. His long absence from workouts showed, but he was plainly highly skilled and trained. Finally reaching the end of his demonstration, Duo bowed to Heero and stood panting and sweating.

"You're very good. I was going to turn you over to one of the training masters, but you're better than they are. You don't have the stamina you should but that's easily explained. You've been kept out of practice for . . . two years?" Duo bit his lip and shrugged. "Well, never mind. I'll train you myself. Show me what you really remember with the dagger."

Duo blinked. "How did you know?"

"I saw you pulling back when you knew you should have attacked. Why did you do that?"

Duo shrugged slightly, dipping his head. "I didn't want to show up the others too much. That's a sure way to cause bad feelings. I don't need to deal with castle politics. Slaves always lose."

Heero got up and went to Duo. He pulled Duo into his arms and rested his chin on the top of Duo's head. "You don't have to worry. I won't put up with that. I'll . . . try not to lose my temper. It's just. . . I don't have any patience. None at all."

Duo sighed and leaned against Heero. It felt good to feel his warm embrace and know that Heero would protect him.

Cook called all the scullery maids and scullions to the small storage room. She kept it mostly empty. It made a convenient staging area for deliveries and an excellent place to gather all her charges for lectures.

"I've been hearing things I don't like. For one, several of the sluts amongst you have been making pests of themselves to the lord. Throwing themselves at him. That will stop right now. He's not interested in you. Never will be. I hear one more word about that sort of behavior and you'll find yourself on the road. Back to Mum and Da, with a few strap marks for your education.

"And some things have come up missing. Some papers. And ink and pens. If you want to learn that badly, go to granny school. If the missing things turn up on my table by tomorrow morning, nothing will be said. Wait too long and you'll gain yourself a punishment for stealing.

"You men, you all have been slacking off. You push your work off on the weakest. If I wanted those three to do all the work, I'd have assigned it all to them." Cook pointed to three younger boys. "I'm going to check on you more closely for a while. Since there's been so much trouble over the last two or three weeks, no deserts for the next week." She gave each of her people a sharp look, lingering over the worst offenders. "Everybody back to work. You three can go fishing today. Come to the kitchen and I'll give you a nice lunch." The three over worked scullions looked at each other with dazed disbelief then scrambled to obey before Cook changed her mind.

Cook sat at her table and waited. One of the scullery maids hesitantly came to the table and put several sheets of cheap paper down.

"I didn't think it was important. They were all over the floor and some were in the passage. I picked up what I could find. They were all writing exercises. I thoughtthey were thrown out . . . then I heard that Duo got in trouble for not doing his work. I'm sorry . . . I got scared. I should have given them to you or put them on the desk. But I can't lose this job. My Mam is sick. Just old really but she needs the money I send her. Please, don't send me away."

Cook looked at the sobbing girl for a long moment. "Stop that sniveling. What were you going to do with them?"

The girl wiped her nose on her sleeve snuffling. "I use scrap paper to lightthe fires. Makes it real easy to get a fire started quick. I get stuff from the librarian and that Chin Fei Wo. You know, the healer man. When I found all that on the floor, I figured it was a wind fall and I scooped it all up. Put it in my pocket and used some, until I found out about the trouble. Then I stuffed the rest under my mattress, been there ever since. I was . . ." the girl scuffed her worn boot toe on the floor. "Trying to work up the nerve to tell you. Will, Master Heero beat me bad?"

Cook shook her head. "I don't know, girl. But you have to confess. You can't let him go on like this. Duo got his butt smacked and had to redo his work. Didn't hurt much but his pride. But still, it wasn't right. You should have told the minute you knew he was going to be punished."

"Oh, Cook, that's why I didn't say anything. He was already punished by the time I found out about it. I'm not a bad girl, really I'm not. Not like some I could name." The girl hung her head. "Will you come with me? Please? I don't think I can face them alone."

Cook nodded. "Yes, Mary. I'll come with you. Go wash your face. Then we'll go up."

Heero was sitting at his desk, reading descriptions of fighting styles. Duo was doing a writing lesson meant to improve his hand. The knock at the door made him look up from his scroll, and Duo from his writing.

"Come in."

Cook entered, dragging poor Mary behind her by one wrist. Mary sniveled all the way.

"Go on, girl. Start talking. I don't have all day."

Mary wound her apron around her hands, twisting it into knots. Cook gave her a sharp nudge. Heero glared at her. The only thing they accomplished was to scare the poor girl into sobbing hysterics. Duo went to her and hugged her gently.

"Stop it. You'll make yourself sick. It can't be that bad. Take your time. Tell us what's wrong. Hush."

Mary sniveled and sniffled herself into silence.

After standing for a moment shifting from foot to foot she babbled out her confession finishing with a gasping sob and , "I didn't mean for him to get into trouble. I swear it. If I'd known soon enough I would have fessed up. But I was scared. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. Please, Sir. Master Heero. Don't put me on the road. My Mam . . ."

Heero's snapped "Silence." shut her up at once. "Cook, will you please explain what the hell is going on? I didn't understand one word in three. Her accent is so thick you could cut it with a knife."

Cook sighed. This was why she'd come with the girl. She was from the high country and her accent was really that thick. Cook explained about the pages being on the floor then translated the rest of the story for Heero. Heero glanced at Duo who was looking sympathetic. Duo shook his head and leaned to whisper in Heero's ear. 'If she really didn't mean it, and I don't think she did, you can't be angry with her. You have a reputation for exploding, then being sorry. Try to change it.'

Heero pulled at his lip for a moment. "Girl! Would you really have confessed if you'd known I was going to punish Duo? Tell the truth."

Mary nodded vigorously. "Ya, Sor. Ban tell at 'onc. I swore 't. I do." Heero winced. The girls accent was atrocious.

"Very well." Heero looked at Cook. "I'm sure you'll think up an appropriate punishment for her. Don't be too harsh. I don't think she meant to cause the trouble she did. Dismissed."

Heero turned to Duo. "You're too kind. She should have been punished more harshly."

Duo shook his head. "She punished herself more than enough. Think how long she was afraid of being discovered and sent away." Duo twinkled at Heero. "Beside, Cook will probably make her scrub all the big pots by herself for a week. That's a hard job."

Heero sighed, rubbed his face and touched Duo on the shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I figgedyou for lying and slacking. The spanking was for hitting me. Dammit!"

Duo just rubbed his cheek against Heero's. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you. You're a good master. You know that. So you made a mistake. Everyone does at one time or another. Why do you have to make such a big deal out of it?"

Heero turned his head and kissed Duo's cheek. "Because I'm king. When a commoner makes a mistake, it's not that big a deal. There's others to help fix it. The Lord of the Manor, the justice, priests, neighbors, friends. When a king makes a mistake, people suffer, even die. Merchants are ruined, their families starve. Farmers' fields lie fallow. And only the king can fix it. Maybe. Do you understand?"

Duo groaned. "You're right. I never understood before. I see. I do." Duo clutched at Heero trying to comfort them both. Why, he wasn't sure. But they both needed comfort just now.

Heero finally broke the embrace and settled at his desk again. He picked up a pen then put it back down. He picked up a book, flipped a few pages and dropped it. Duo watched in dismay, this was not good. When Heero got restless like this, he was trying to reach a decision, a difficult one.

When he finally spoke Duo was relieved, until he understood what Heero was saying.

"Duo, go to the small weapons chest in our quarters and bring me the cane you find there." Duo opened his mouth to say something but Heero looked so upset that he just closed it, nodded and left to do as he was told.

He returned with the cane and handed it to Heero. Heero accepted it and swished it through the air. Duo wondered what his master was up to. He knew he hadn't done anything to merit a punishment.

"Take the cane."

Duo took it from Heero's hand and gave him a puzzled look.

"And just exactly what am I supposed to do with this?"

Heero looked at him for a moment then turned around and bent over the desk. "Punish me."

Duo felt his jaw drop, he jacked it back up and demanded, "And what the hell for?"

Heero looked over his shoulder. "For not believing you which made you lose your temper."

Duo tossed the cane onto the floor. "Yes, for losing my temper. Which was my own fault."

Heero shook his head. "I knew you were trying to tell me something. I just didn't listen. So you got frustrated. That was my fault."

Duo nearly stamped his foot in present frustration. "Damn you! I knew better than to lose my temper no matter what you did. If you had been any other man I'd have been at the flogging post before the mark faded. Will you turn around and fight this out like a man? You're so quick to judge. Think before you act. You'll make a lot fewer mistakes that way."

Heero turned around and picked up the cane. "I know what is right and just. I punished you unjustly. You have the right to punish me now. I made you write all those lines again and clean the floor. And . . ."

Duo growled deep in his chest. Heero was as stubborn as an ass and just about as stupid.

"Shut up. You're driving me nuts. You don't . . . I . . . shit. Do not say a word. I have to get my thoughts in order."

Duo paced as Heero sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest, one ankle over the other. Finally Duo settled on the obvious.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm your slave. You have the right to do anything you want to me. For any reason at all, or none. You didn't hurt me. It was weird having hot root . . ." Duo flushed. "Well, you know. But you didn't do any damage at all so why are you so upset."

Heero shifted slightly. "I committed an injustice. It's wrong. I . . . you . . . dammit. I just . . . you should be so angry with me. I don't want you to be. So I have to be punished. To make things even. Don't you see?"

Duo managed to extract some sense out of Heero's rather disjointed remarks and replied to the meaning rather than the words.

"You think I should punish you for treating me more gently than anyone I remember, ever? You're silly. An injustice would have been if you beat me bloody. So just let it drop."

Heero glared at Duo. "If you won't do it, I'll call a guardsman. He'll do it. You don't understand. I'll never be able to look you in the eye. I can't rest with this on my conscience."

Duo did some glaring of his own, but he knew that Heero was right. The man was fully committed to justice and this would weigh on him until something was done. He threw his hands up literally and figuratively. "Very well. I'll give you the punishment I think you deserve. You'll not argue with me. You'll take it like a man and never mention it again. Agreed?"

Heero breathed a sigh of relief and gave a jerky nod. "Agreed."

Duo gave a decisive nod. "First, you will write one hundred times, in your best penman ship. 'I will listen to Duo. I'm sorry I did not.' Then we'll see."

Heero gave Duo a grim look and walked around the desk. Duo picked up the cane and propped it up in the corner.

Duo watched as Heero wrote lines, covering page after page with neat script. He stopped once to flex his fingers and Duo cleared his throat softly. Heero immediately went back to his work, only sighing softly. Duo smiled at the scroll he was translating.

Heero finished his work and handed it to Duo for approval. Duo glanced at it flipping the pages over then tucked it into his desk drawer. Heero looked startled.

"Aren't you going to count them?"

"What for? You of all people wouldn't cheat. Next punishment, for abusing me of lying."

Heero shuddered, for some reason that was the thing that had made Duo angry. "I'm sorry. I think you don't lie. Now that I know you better."

Duo nodded. "I feel like it's one of those things I should remember but never mind that now. Kneel."

Heero knelt without objection. It was humiliating but that was the point.

"Apologize. A real one please."

Heero bowed his head. "Duo, I'm truly sorry I accused you of lying to me. Please forgive me."

Duo touched Heero's messy hair then stroked his fingers through it. Heero looked up hopefully.

"Of course, I forgive you. I was very angry with you for a while. But . . . you've always been kind to me. How could I not?"

Heero stood and ducked his head, peeking at Duo through his flopping bangs.

"Thank you. I try to be kind to you and not lose my temper. I just have so many irons in the fire right now that sometimes I feel like . . . like I'm going to just shatter to pieces."

Duo brushed Heero's bangs out of his eyes and kissed him. "You need a hair cut. Come on, let's go up stairs so I can cut it. And if you feel . . . well, if you like, you can tell me anything. I really don't tell everything I know."

Heero gave Duo a startled look, where had that remark come from?


	11. Chapter 11

Sampson 11

Betaed by Skippyscatt.

Heero sat on a small stool in the bathing chamber and waited as Duo wrapped a towel around his shoulders. He got the scissors from their sheath in the cabinet along with a comb. Duo combed Heero's hair and fussed around with it a bit. It wouldn't stay combed no matter how he tried.

"Well, this is just wonderful. You've got the most unruly hair I've ever seen."

Heero squirmed and grumbled, "Just hack off whatever hangs down in my eyes."

Duo combed around at it again. "Fiddle. All right." Duo trimmed Heero's bangs and the really scraggly locks on the back of his neck. Duo couldn't help it, he kissed the nape of Heero's neck. Heero turned around and hugged him. "Thanks. That's much better, at least it's not flopping in my eyes."

Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder and sighed. "You're welcome. What do you have to do today? Could you come ride with me? I'd really like to show you all that Black can do. It makes me feel so good. I know I had something to do with horses. Maybe I was a trainer? No, that doesn't feel right. Why would a trainer have warriors' skills? Heero, I hate this. I need to remember. And my hair. It's not . . . right? Something. I think I'll go see Wufei today. Will you come with me? Please?"

Heero listened to the babble with his nose buried in Duo's hair. It was now long enough that Duo kept it pulled back into a tail and he'd trimmed the front into a poof of bangs. It looked good on him. Heero wondered idly which of the many shampoos on the shelf he was using.

"Yes, I'll come ride with you. And I'll go see Wufei with you. I don't think you were a horse trainer. You're an Anchorite or I miss my guess. But . . . Duo, I'm afraid to get in contact with them."

"Why? Do you think I did something . . . bad? Is that why I am being punished?"

Heero shook his head, rolling his forehead back and forth on the top of Duo's head. "No, I don't think you were bad. I'm not sure what happened. But . . . what if they want you back? I couldn't bear it. Or what if you . . . weren't bad, but broke some rule or other and they . . . I'm not sure exactly. Or worse yet, what if someone wants you gone and won't like it if you come back. I don't want to take a chance of them taking you away or something happening to you."

Duo shuddered. "I don't want to be taken away either . . . what if we . . . " Duo stopped speaking because Heero put his hand over Duo's mouth.

"Ssshhh! We'll figure it out. I promise. Why don't we wait until you remember more? I'm sure you'll remember as time goes by. Until then, let's just enjoy. What do you think?"

"I think you're right. I just don't feel like I could have done anything really bad, or broken a rule important enough to get made a slave. I just don't."

Heero wadded up the towel and dropped it into the basket. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go persuade Cook to give us something good."

Duo grinned at Heero and pulled him out the door. "Let's. She's probably got hand pies. If we're really lucky, they'll be apple and nut. She uses the best spices."

Heero grinned at Duo, who danced ahead of him walking half way backwards and chattering about the things Cook made for him.

Cook smacked Heero's hand before she knew who it was reaching around her to snitch a bit of dried peach. When she realized who it was she turned pale as her apron.

"Oh, goddess, my lord Heero, I didn't realize it was you. I'm so sorry. Here, have all you want. Please don't . . . "

Heero reached up and touched her lips with one finger. "The kitchen is your kingdom, you rule here. I'm not mad. In fact, it was rather nice." Cook blushed with pleasure at the wink he gave here. "Are there any hand pies?" he gave her a hopeful look. "I'm starving where I stand."

Cook swatted Duo, who was reaching around her other side to imitate Heero.

"You get out too." Duo gave Cook a pitiful face.

"Please. I'm only a poor mistreated slave boy. I never . . . ep!" Cook laughed at the startled squawk Duo gave, Heero had grabbed him and was kissing him thoroughly.

"You were saying?" Heero smirked at Duo.

"Um. . . I forgot." Duo took the plate of small cakes Cook handed him. Setting it on the table he continued. "You're in a good mood."

Heero shrugged. "They're bringing my nephew to me in a few days. I want to enjoy the time between. Don't talk about him." It wasn't a request, it was a command. Duo worried, he hadn't seen Heero this upset before. It was trouble, he just knew it was.

Cook poured mugs of hot tea and clunked them on the table. Heero decided that he was glad Duo had talked him into eating breakfast in the kitchen when they could. Despite the bustle around them he felt peaceful.

Duo gobbled up his share of the breakfast and chugged his tea. Heero wanted to take a little more time but he knew Duo wanted to catch Wufei before he went into town. Wufei was taking care of several pregnant females, human and otherwise, and it was wearing on him. He was misogynistic to an extent that it was difficult for him to deal with them at their best. Pregnant and cranky got on his nerves quickly.

---

Wufei wended his way through the tables in his laboratory grumbling at the interruption. He was brewing potions and making pills. Both tedious procedures which required his complete attention. Luckily he was at a point in his labors where he could stop without spoiling his work.

"What?"

Heero growled. "Grumpy dragon."

Wufei snorted and motioned them in with a sweep of his arm. "Come in, I'll make tea. What do you want?"

Duo blinked. "What makes you think we want something?"

"No one comes here unless they want something. So what?"

Duo hung his head, he felt bad now. It was true that he'd never come here unless he wanted something. New lessons, pills for his headache, or tea for the same, a potion for Heero, never just to visit. Guilt bit at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm ashamed of myself. Please, forgive me?" Duo bowed slightly.

Wufei gave him a startled look, then smiled gently. "You're forgiven. But you do want something. What is it?"

Heero efficiently brewed tea, careful to use leaves from canisters he knew were safe. "Lord Chang , I'm sorry I don't act more grateful. You know that I am. Now I need your help for Duo."

Wufei bowed gracefully. "I am always happy to help you. I am in your debt after all. Now, what can I do?"

Duo tugged at his hair, which was just long enough to make a decent tail. "Make it grow. There's a spell or lotion or potion for everything. Please, Master Wufei."

Wufei nodded, he'd been expecting this. "I have what you need. It's a lotion. You rub it into your scalp twice a day. It'll make your hair grow several times faster than normal. You'll need a special diet as well. I have it all written out. Here." Wufei handed Duo a bottle and a scroll. Duo accepted them with profuse thanks.

Heero settled down for tea and some conversation. Wufei was a repository of law and common sense. Heero was in severe need of some of both. Duo settled in as well. He wanted to know what had Heero so upset.

Heero had calmed down in the last two weeks but now he was at a level of tension that Duo had never seen before. Duo wanted to know why.

But Heero wasn't cooperating, he didn't want Duo involved in this. "Duo could you go to the stables and have my horse and yours saddled? I'll be along in a few minutes, I just need to speak to Master Wufei for a moment."

Duo started to argue, but Heero glared him into compliance. He left, stiff backed and sulking.

Heero tucked Duo's lotion and scroll into a basket and caught one of the maids just outside the door. He gave her careful instructions about the basket then returned to Wufei.

When he left the converted stables he looked like a thunder cloud that had eaten something sour.

---

Duo entered the stables, gave orders for the horses to be saddled and threw himself onto the hay. He was angry that Heero had dismissed him so easily. He'd thought Heero trusted him, it seemed he didn't.

When Heero entered a few minutes later, the first thing he saw was Duo. He flopped down beside Duo and sighed.

"What put that expression on your face?"

Duo rolled his head to look at Heero. "You don't trust me. I thought we were past that."

"I do trust you. I just . . . it's very unpleasant . . . I don't want to think about it just yet. Please?"

Duo was startled, Heero had a sad look in his eyes and the pleading in Heero's voice went straight to his tender heart.

"I'm sorry. I just. . . I'll leave it alone, for now. But you have to tell me about it soon. Agreed?"

Heero grumbled something about pushy people but agreed. Duo settled back to contemplate the heavy beam above his head.

"I keep remembering stuff . . . but it's all jumbled. Little flashes of things. Someone . . . I . . . I think I liked them . . . but every time I remember them I get the most horrible headache. Like . . . Heero, do you think someone I trusted could have hit me from behind or . . . I don't know." Duo rubbed at his forehead irritably.

Heero took his hand away from his head and patted it. "Stop that. You'll remember when you remember. Wufei said the harder you try to remember the harder it'll be." Heero stood and hauled Duo to his feet. "Come on. You're the one who wanted to go riding. The horses are being walked so we should get on our way."

Duo let Heero pull him to the horses and throw him into the saddle. He watched in delight as Heero indulged in a little showing off. Heero's over the rump mount was very flashy and very good.

Heero smirked at Duo, gathered his reins and gave his horse the office to walk. Duo allowed Black to move up beside him.

They rode in silence for a while Heero's horse wanted to lead but Black wouldn't let him. He kept shoulder to shoulder despite the chestnut's attempts to lead. Heero finally ticked his tongue and pulled gently on the reins, signaling the horse to steady. He did, but snorted and tossed his head to show his disapproval.

Duo noticed the Black edging closer to Heero's chestnut.

"Does that beast have a name or do you just call him horse?"

Heero shrugged. "I quit naming horses after I lost three in one battle. You can name him if you like."

Duo blinked for a second. "Well, shit. Name him Lucky."

Heero snorted but leaned down to pat the horse's neck. "Fine. Lucky, you'd better live up to your name."

Duo smiled at Heero. "That's nice. Do you think they both have the training?" His tone gave the words more importance that just 'training'

"Maybe. They both act like it. I know my horse," Duo frowned at Heero. "Lucky has training. He's been kept up too. I saw to it myself. Black acts like it. Want to test them?"

Duo nodded. "Yes. I need to know if he's trained completely or only has a bit. He acts like he's completely trained but it's broken down. No one has worked with him for a while."

Heero smiled at a sudden thought. "You think we could do a quadrille? Singles are fairly easy."

Duo thought for a moment. "I don't see why we shouldn't try it. At a slow collected trot we can't make too big a disaster."

Heero settled his mount and waited while Duo set up by bringing Black shoulder to shoulder with Lucky. The horses seemed to realize that this wasn't some contest and settled in ears pricked forward.

They worked until the horses could do the simple form easily, trotting in place, doing a passage, and meeting each other. The horses protested at first nipping at each other at each pass, but they were good horses and soon stopped that.

Duo finally called an end to their exercises. "We better stop. The horses are starting to sweat and they're slobbering more than I like."

Heero patted Lucky on the shoulder and agreed. "We'll take them back to the stables. Lucky is really slobbering. He's got good bit contact and it's making him slobber."

Duo dismounted to check his girth. "Yes, Black has good contact too, so he's slobbering also. Not as much as Lucky, but still." Duo pulled up a handful of grass and wiped Black's muzzle with it. Black wanted to eat it so Duo laughed and let him.

Heero started to dismount but Duo stopped him. "I'm your squire, I'll do that." Heero stuck out his leg to let Duo check his girth. Duo checked then grunted 'good' and pulled up another handful of grass to wipe Lucky's muzzle with. Lucky refused the grass so Duo dropped it on the ground.

After Duo remounted Black, they headed back for the stables.

---

Heero watched as the stable hands swarmed the horses. The riders were carefully helped to dismount then ignored. The horses were petted and praised. One man led both horses back and forth to allow them to cool off slowly. Another brought buckets of water.

Duo led Heero off just then as he could see that they were making the people nervous.

"Come on. Let's go back to the keep. I want to show you the prophecy I translated. It's kind of weird. All about a God of Death in human form. I can't figure out what it's about. I managed to translate it word for word but it doesn't make sense. And . . ." Duo trailed off, Heero had stopped dead still in the middle of the path, the look of fury on his face scared Duo.

"Duo. Go to our quarters. Draw me a bath then put out my most formal audience robes." Duo started to object but Heero snarled. "Go . . . now." So he hurried off to do as he was bid.

Heero glared at the riders making their way up the path to the keep. He knew that glowing blond hair any where. And the rider next to him was familiar too. In any other circumstances he would have been delighted to see both of the men, but as it was, he'd rather they'd stayed in the capital.

He also saw his nephew, seated in the straw filled wagon. He hoped the feeling of chain didn't get familiar too soon.

Heero jogged to the courtyard and greeted his friends.

"Quatre, welcome. Trowa. How was the trip? I'd say I'm glad to see you but obviously I'm not."

Quatre and Trowa dismounted and Quatre bowed to Heero. Trowa bowed as well but also offered a hand to shake.

"The trip was good. Or as good as could be expected. No one tried anything." Trowa was looking around at the keep. "Good looking walls."

Heero smiled, trust Trowa to check out the battlements before anything else.

"Yes. But you should see the old wing. My slave fell right through the floor."

Quatre's eyes got big, he mouthed 'slave' then shook himself. This was not the time to worry about a slave, they had bigger things to worry about.

Trowa gave sharp orders to the soldiers accompanying them. The men dragged Heero's nephew out of the cart and dumped him on the ground at Heero's feet. Quatre pursed his lips but didn't say anything. Trowa moved to stand near Heero.

"Well, Julian. I'll deal with you in a few moments." Heero turned to Trowa. "Take him into the audience chamber. Quatre, you have reports for me?"

Trowa nodded, as did Quatre. Heero sighed, told them he was going to 'get the stink of horse off' and left to take his bath.

---

Duo hurried to run Heero's bath. The look on his face had worried Duo a lot. He couldn't help but be a little scared still. He was sure Heero wouldn't hurt him but still . . .

As the water ran from the cold tap, Duo filled the brass cans and set them near the fire in the hearth to heat. He turned off the taps, it wouldn't do to empty the water tank, he was sure to need more water before Heero was done and Duo didn't want to have to ask someone to haul water for him. He hadn't had to do that since he'd gotten his strength back.

As the water heated Duo set out towels, Heero's favorite soap, and the requested robes. He also set out Heero's mail, a short sword or long dagger, and clothing for himself.

Heero slammed into the room banging the door against the wall. "Duo! Is my bath ready?"

"Yes. And I put out the robes you asked for. Better check to see that everything is as you want before you get in the bath. Don't . . ." Duo clenched his teeth at the yelp. Heero hadn't waited to listen to Duo so he'd stepped into a cold tub.

"Duo, this water is freezing."

Duo stuck his head in the door, giving Heero a reproachful look. "You didn't give me time to tell you I hadn't added the hot water yet. Nor did you check the robes like I asked."

Heero snarled. "Duo not now. I . . . get things organized, now. Hurry up. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Duo flinched, Heero was in such a bad mood. Duo had never seen him like this. He wasn't sure what to do. He was really prepared to dislike whoever it was had upset Heero so much.

The tap at the door came just as Heero shouted at Duo to come add the hot water before he turned blue. Duo dithered for a second he couldn't decide whether to answer the door or go to Heero.

His mind was made up for him as a very blond head poked in the door.

"Hello. I'm Quatre. I really need to see Heero. Is he in here?"

Duo nodded. "Yes, he's in the tub. I better get in there. He's not in a good mood and the hot water is still on the hob."

They both flinched at the bellowed "Duo, the water. What the hell is the hold up?"

Duo scurried in to add the hot water and Quatre followed after him, holding a scroll in his hand.

Duo went straight to the cans, running his hand over one to see I it was hot enough. It was, so he started dumping the water into the tub.

Heero objected rather loudly. "Dammit, Duo. Be careful. You almost scalded me. What's wrong with you?"

Quatre sighed softly. Heero was in a temper, he felt like turning around and running. He didn't want to deal with Heero's temper along with everything else. And his news was sure to spark an explosion.

"Heero, would you rather I wait until you're done with your bath? I could take this to your office. Your man servant could show me."

Heero put out an impatient hand. "I'll read now. Duo, wash my back. Quatre. Sit. I'll have some questions for you in a moment."

Duo blinked, Heero had never ordered him around like this. He was sure Quatre and he weren't going to get along. Especially if this was how Heero acted around him.

Quatre gave Duo a somewhat tremulous smile. He'd worked hard writing that report explaining his actions and he wasn't looking forward to. . .

"Goddess damn him to hell! That stupid, stubborn, ignorant, born on the wrong side of the blanket and . . . Quatre!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Where are the rest of the traitors?"

"Awaiting trial in the capitol. If you condemn Prince Julian, you effectively condemn them too."

Heero raked his fingers through his hair, making it stick up every which way. "Don't you think I know that? I don't want to do this. Duo, stop standing there with your mouth open. Fetch my robes. Now. Quatre, I'll be with you in a moment."

Quatre followed Duo into the outer room.

"What is your name?"

Duo gathered the robes in his arms. "Duo, my lord."

"Is that all? What is your family?"

"I don't know, my lord. I'm just a slave. Please. I better get these robes to . . . he's in such a temper. I've never seen him like this."

Quatre blinked, this was Heero's slave? All Quatre could do was stare. Duo was beautiful, his wide, expressive, violet eyes and cinnamon colored hair made him look ethereal.

"He's going to be in even worse temper shortly. This rebellion is just . . . foolish. There's no reason for it other than greed. Are those the only robes Heero has?"

Duo nodded biting at his lip. "Yes. He . . . I don't know what to do. I think he wants robes that he didn't bring with him. I'll just have to show him these and hope they'll please him."

Heero bellowed again. Duo jumped. Quatre sighed.

---

Heero knew that he was letting his temper get the better of him but he couldn't help it. This was the part of being king that always put him in a bad mood. He had seen the panicked look in Duo's eyes but he couldn't seem to calm down.

"Duo, are those the only robes you could find?" Heero eyed the robes in disgust.

"Yes. These are the only formal robes I could find. If there are any others I don't know where they are. I'm sorry. I'll . . ."

Heero waved his hand, irritation plane on his face. "Never mind. Those will do. Help me dress."

Duo scurried to do as he was told. Heero continued to read the scroll frowning and even snarling from time to time. He held out his arms, raised his feet and moved how ever Duo asked as Duo got him dressed.

Finally, Duo was done. "All done. Do you want anything else?" Heero shook his head, rolled the scroll up and stuck it into his sleeve.

"Where's Quatre?"

Quatre spoke up from the chair by the fire place that he'd settled into as Heero dressed.

"Here, my lord. Are you ready for the audience? Do you have any questions that my report didn't answer?"

Heero sighed. "No, it was complete. As to ready, not really, but we better go anyway. Soonest done, soonest mended."

Duo had scrambled into his clothing, having managed to sponge himself off while Heero was preoccupied with the scroll.

Quatre remained silent through all this, studying Duo, Heero and their interaction. He was worried, Heero could be so abrupt after something like this. And it was twice as bad in this case as the prime culprit was his much despised nephew.

Heero finished reading the scroll and tossed it to Duo. "Roll that. Don't read it. And get my . . . no, never mind, that's in the capitol. Quatre, you didn't happen to bring my crown, did you?"

Quatre smiled at Heero. "No, we came directly from the capture point to here. I didn't even bring formal robes for myself or Trowa. I'm going to wear my armor and so is Trowa. I just hope the squires have it cleaned. And speaking of clean. I'd really like a bath before the trial. I'm sure Trowa has arranged it. If you don't mind."

Heero grunted. He'd sat down while Quatre was speaking, now he raised his head nodded shortly and dropped his cheek on his fist. With his elbow on the chair arm, head on fist, sour expression plastered on his face, he was the very picture of dejection. Duo bit his lip, then went to find a tea.

Heero brooded until Duo came back with tea. He accepted the cup with a frown. Duo quaked in his shoes. He wasn't sure whether Heero was mad at him, didn't like the herbs he'd chosen, or was just mad in general.

"Master?"

Heero focused on Duo. "Duo? What is wrong?"

"Did I do something? If I did just tell me. I'll never do it again. Please. I'm sorry."

Heero set his cup aside, pulled Duo into his arms and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm in a foul mood. Really foul. I don't want to deal with this. I really don't. But I have to. Just stay here. Don't come down to court. It won't be pretty and you don't need to be there."

"I . . . I'll come if you like. I got all dressed up and everything."

Heero stroked Duo's bangs away from his face. "No. You don't need to be there. I don't want you touched by this. Just be good. Will you?"

Duo sighed. "I'll stay here. Should I do anything for you while I'm here? Or can I read a book or work on my translation?"

"Any thing you like except come into the audience chamber."

Duo pouted a little but, realizing that Heero's temper was bound by a wish, agreed to stay in chambers.

---

Heero sent a page to see if Quatre and Trowa were ready for the trial. He didn't bother to check if Julian was, he didn't care. His orders to the footman were sharp and sent him scurrying to obey.

The page rushed into the audience chamber with the report that Quatre and Trowa were coming down in moments. The footman returned to Heero only a few seconds later frowning.

"What?"

"Some of the men don't understand that His Highness is under suspicion of committing treason. There's already trouble."

Heero's notorious temper snapped. "You go back to the barracks and tell them that the next person who sympathizes with Julian will be whipped at the post. Go!"

The footman paled and left.

Heero settled in his throne and gnawed at his knuckles.

The rattling of chains heralded the entrance of Heero's nephew, heir and attempted usurper His Royal Highness Crown Prince Julian Andrew Chnezy. Heero sneered at him.

"Well, Julian, you have finally done it. Between your excesses, your inept management of your estates and what the hell else I don't want to know, you've managed to commit every crime in the book. Including treason."

Julian tried to look dignified but failed. He was dressed in the remains of heavy brocade robes, chained hand and foot with straw in his hair and an unshaven face. He stank.

"Heero, you're a fool. You coddle the peasants and the merchants. They should bow to me and give me what I want. You're not fit to be king. You're too soft. You should bleed the gold out of them and use it for your purposes."

Heero snorted. "You're a disgrace. You'd tax the populace into starvation, for what? Toys, women, drink? What good are you? You only managed to get your entire circle of friends arrested as traitors to the throne. You could have had it all, and you threw it away like a petulant child. Do you have any sort of reasonable excuse?"

Julian snorted indignantly. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm older than you. I should have been king. That old fool wouldn't give me the crown, said you were better suited. Better suited my foot. You just buttered the right side of your bread while I was out of the city."

Heero interrupted Julian. "Out of the city debauching yourself. Father set the crown on my head and the Council of Nobles ratified it. There's no recourse for either of us. Beside the fact that you were never in line for the throne anyway. You're a bastard, for one; and you would never have been in succession if you weren't a bastard. You may be older than me but I'm the only son of the king. You're the eldest son of . . . where was your father, third son or fourth."

Julian ignored the question. "No recourse except to tell them all that you're a lover of men. How you're going to provide an heir of your own I couldn't say. And that's where you're going to fall. No heir of your body."

Heero grinned at his nephew without amusement. "No heir? Her Majesty Relena Peacecraft has sent to me. There are ways. Drugs. Magic. I will have an heir and so will she. You're not getting away with this. We will start now."

Trowa was called from where he stood by the door. He gave his testimony without expression, but it was damning. He'd been very careful and thorough. His evidence was backed up by statements from others involved in the crime, they all said the same thing, Julian was the mastermind behind several assassination attempts on Heero, Quatre and several other highly placed people.

Heero paced back and forth, he bit his lip and grumbled. Finally he turned to a footman.

"Summon Master Chang to me. Tell him it is of the utmost importance." The footman bowed and hurried out.

It didn't take Wufei long to appear, he took one look at Julian and sighed.

"I am here."

Heero gave Wufei a quick outline ending. "He was born on the wrong side of the blanket but he's the next in line to the throne until I have an heir. This rebellion isn't the first trouble he's caused. So, the laws state I must have an heir. But I can't trust him as far as I can throw this keep."

Wufei eyed Julian who sneered back. Wufei looked at Quatre then Trowa.

"How well do you trust that one?" Wufei pointed to Quatre.

"He's as close to a brother as any man could be. He's the one who did most of the investigations. Trowa did the rest." Trowa gave Wufei a slight bow. Wufei nodded back. "I trust both of them implicitly."

"Then you have your heir. Designate one of them the heir; the other, next in line. Execute that fool and move on."

Heero studied Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. It didn't take him long to make his decision.

"Let it be so. I have spoken."

Julian screamed and wet himself, falling to his knees he babbled begging for mercy. Heero ordered him dragged from the room and locked into a dungeon cell. Julian dug his heels into the floor and had one last thing to say,

"You'll regret that. When Shinigami comes you'll be sorry. You'll see. That boy lover won't have sons either."

Heero snorted. "I'm not afraid of Shinigami, whoever he is. And Quatre has thirty sisters. I'll adopt one of their sons. Or Queen Relena and I might manage somehow. But you'll never know." Heero swept his hand in the direction of the door. "No one is to offer him comfort. Not so much as a sip of water. On pain of flogging. Is that understood?" Vigorous nods from everyone in the chamber was answer enough.

Quatre shuddered, he didn't want to be heir to the throne. Trowa put one arm around him and hugged him gently.

Heero drew the sword from his side and motioned for Trowa and Quatre to kneel in front of him. They did and Heero tapped Quatre on the shoulder as if he was knighting him.

"I designate thee, Quatre Raberba Winner my heir, blood of my blood crown prince of the land. Rise and be seen." Quatre stood and bowed to Heero then turned to nod his head to the crowded room. There was a short cheer.

Heero waited while the cheer died down then turned to Trowa. He tapped Trowa and announced.

"Trowa Barton, I designate thee second in line for the throne after Crown Prince Winner. Rise and be seen." Trowa stood calmly. His slight smile the only sign of his pleasure at Heero's trust. The cheer was short but heart felt.

Heero ordered the room cleared and invited Quatre and Trowa into the library for tea and snacks. He sent for Duo to wait on them. He wanted them to get to know Duo.

Duo was glad to be summoned so he hurried to the kitchen to get the tray he knew Cook had made up. When he tapped on the door with his toe, Trowa opened it for him. He smiled at Trowa and nodded to Quatre. He set the tray on the center table and moved to stand by Heero.

Heero smiled up at him and sighed. He was still in a black mood and needed to calm down.

"Duo, would you get me some fresh well water? I'm parched and this tea won't do it."

"Sure. I'll go draw it myself. I'll be right back."

Duo picked up a pitcher and headed out the door. He went directly to the well and pulled up the bucket. He noticed the man crouched by the nearby dungeon door, he looked miserable, tear stained and scared. Duo's soft heart went out to him.

"Hello, would you like a drink?"

Julian had no idea who this pretty boy was, but misery loves company. "Yes, please"

Duo tipped the cup to Julian's lips and gave him a drink. Hard hands grabbed him.

"Fool. You're in for it now. Who are you?"

Duo cringed away from the guardsman. "I'm Duo. What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"You gave that traitor comfort. His Majesty ordered that no one was to give him anything, not so much as a sip of water. You're in for a flogging now."

Duo whimpered softly. He was scared now. If Heero had ordered it, there was no escape.

"I didn't know. No one told me. Please. Can't . . ." Duo pulled himself up short. He was a man, not a slave, no matter what anyone thought. "No, never mind."

The guardsman eyed Duo for a moment. This delicate boy was as good as dead. He felt sorry for him. All he'd done was offer water to a fellow man. 'Sometimes I really hate my job'

---

"Heero, I only have twenty-nine sisters. But I'm sure one of them will offer to allow you to adopt a minor son. Iria has offered me one of her sons as heir to me. We'll have to see what can be done soon. And . . ."

They all turned at the sharp knock on the door. Quatre ground his teeth, he'd almost had Heero talked into a better mood but this couldn't be good.

The captain of Trowa's guard dragged Duo in the door.

"One of my men caught this one giving the traitor water."

Quatre nearly wept. Trowa clenched his hands into fists at his sides. Heero turned paled and exploded.

"Duo, how could you. Dammit, of all the people to turn on me, you're the last one I'd have suspected. What . . . you . . . take him out."

Duo just hung his head and submitted. He started to speak once but Heero just turned his shoulder and snarled, "Out." Duo let the guard take him out.

The captain pulled Duo down the hall and into the back stair case, down the stairs and into the dungeon. He opened the door to the front cell and pushed Duo in.

"I'm going to leave you here. I'll try to talk His Majesty into being lenient but don't get your hopes up. He's in a real temper."

Duo nodded and settled into the clean straw on the floor. "Thank you."

Quatre reasoned, pleaded and nearly begged. Trowa only remarked that it didn't seem fair or just to punish Duo for disobeying a command he knew nothing about. Heero responded with, "Ignorance of the law is no excuse."

Trowa's last words were, "Then be lenient. He's tender. You'll kill him."

"ENOUGH! SILENCE!" Heero slammed the door behind him as he charged to his chambers where he demolished everything in the room that wasn't nailed to the walls or too heavy for him to lift. That excluded the desk, the armoire and his bed. Every other thing in the room suffered for his wrath.

When he was done, he didn't feel any better at all. He wanted Duo, he couldn't have Duo. Duo was a traitor, he couldn't believe Duo meant to disobey him. But he'd given a command, that meant that it was law. His every command became a law, which was why he was usually careful when he gave commands.

Heero yelled, "Enter." when the insistent knocking on the door began to annoy him.

Trowa stuck his head in the door. "Can I talk to you without being imprisoned?"

Heero ran one hand through his hair. "Always."

"You need to calm down and think. You go off so quickly that you don't think. That poor boy only did what anyone would do. He was confined to quarters until the end of the trial, then he went directly to the kitchens, from there to the library. How was he to know? I doubt he even knew what the trial was about. You keep your hand close to your chest too much. Think."

Heero didn't want to think, if he did, he knew he wouldn't like his thoughts.

"Well, what do you suggest? I gave a command. He disobeyed. The punishment was clearly stated. Even if I _am_ wrong, how do I get around such clear orders."

Trowa thought carefully. "You ordered a whipping, or flogging at the post. You never said what with or how many lashes. Give yourself time to calm down and think. I'm leaving now. Quatre is extremely upset. He needs me and I need him. Good night."

Heero snarled, "What's good about it?"

Trowa just gave him a level stare then left.

---

Duo nestled in the pile of straw and cried. Heero was angry with him, he was in for a flogging and he wasn't even sure why. He wanted Heero to forgive him but he was also angry. Heero hadn't even told him what was going on, but he expected him to obey an order he didn't know anything about. It was all starting again.

Heero spent an unhappy night as well. His rooms were a mess, the footman that had cleaned up didn't know where anything belonged. Duo's papers were the only thing that he hadn't thrown, or smashed. He spent an anxious few minutes checking.

Morning broke and the entire keep was in a buzz. Everybody knew what had happened and had their own opinion. The guards from the Capitol were unhappy because they had heard that Duo was barely more than a boy. The keep was well aware that Duo was the light of Heero's life and couldn't understand why he wouldn't just change his orders. Quatre and Trowa knew that Heero was between a rock and a hard place and felt sorry for both Heero and Duo. Duo was just scared. Heero was disappointed and angry, and confused. All in all, no one was happy. Especially Julian. His head and body parted ways at dawn. Heero refused to even witness it.

Duo woke when the guard stuck the key in the lock. He stood up and tried to be brave, but he couldn't suppress a shudder.

"Come along. I don't want to have to wrestle you or anything. Please? Just, let's get this over with."

Duo held out his hands to be bound. The guard tied them with a piece of leather lacing, making sure the knots were firm but not tight.

He took Duo by the arm and led him out of the cell. Duo noticed that the man didn't drag him or jerk him around. He tried to calm himself, succeeding slightly.

---

Heero stood in the courtyard, scowling at everyone. He wasn't pleased. He hated this with his whole heart but he couldn't figure out how to stop it. He couldn't be seen as soft, but he didn't want Duo hurt.

Duo was led into the courtyard, his surprise at seeing so many people gathered was increased when he saw how many of them were either in tears or giving Heero heated glares.

The guard led Duo to the whipping post and started to untie him. Duo handed him the cord. When the man reached to pull Duo's shirt off Duo stepped back.

"Please don't wrestle me. I'll do it myself."

Duo pulled his shirt off over his head, handed it to someone and ran his hands through his hair. He squared his shoulders and walked to the post, reaching up he clasped the ring with both hands. The guard wrapped the cord around his wrists and then looped it into the ring. He whispered, "It's just for looks and so you won't fall." His hand was warm on Duo's bare shoulder.

Heero gulped and shuddered, the scars on Duo's back were white in the early morning light.

"I don't need to tell anyone what this is all about. I'm sure the gossip mills have been grinding all night. So let's get this over with." Heero looked around, no one met his eyes. "Trowa, if you would please begin."

Trowa jerked in surprise. He didn't want this, but his king commanded and he would obey.

"Yes, your majesty. As you command."

Heero nodded. "The punishment is to be at your discretion. Begin."

Trowa nodded. He went to Duo and examined him carefully. Duo shuddered as Trowa's calloused fingertips traced a scar.

Then he took off his belt and began. He gave Duo ten lashes with the belt, being careful to spread them out so that none of them overlapped. He was also very careful not to cut Duo.

When he was done, he put his belt back on, gave Heero a steaming look and walked away. Quatre sighed bowed to Heero and followed Trowa. The muttering from the gathered locals made the Capitol guards nervous until they realized that no one was going to do more than that.

One of them went to Duo and untied his hands. He took Duo by the upper arm and held him until he was sure Duo wasn't going to fall down. Duo turned around, gave Heero a look that could have frozen Quatre's desert home and walked steadily across the courtyard. He stopped in front of Wufei.

"Master Chang, I need your attentions. If you will, and Master allows."

Wufei nodded. "His Majesty doesn't order me. Come along."

Wufei carefully took Duo by one arm and started for his quarters. Heero put out his hand then dropped it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sampson Effect 12

* * *

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Wufei helped Duo to lie on the small cot in the still room. He examined his back carefully and realized that Trowa had been extremely careful.

"Well, that's a relief. You're going to have some bruises but that's all. Thank Nataku."

Duo sniffled softly. "Why, Master, why did he do that?"

Wufei ran a hand over his head. "Don't call me master. If I explain it all now, I'll only wind up ranting. You don't need that. I'll tend to you. Then I'm giving you some tea to make you sleep. I want you to rest . . . did you eat anything?"

Duo started to shrug but decided that wasn't such a good idea. "Nothing was offered. I could do with a drink. I'm really thirsty."

"After I put this lotion on those stripes, I'll make some tea. It'll do you more good than plain water."

Wufei put a kettle on the hob and fetched the lotion.

He carefully spread it on Duo's bruised back with gentle fingers. "There. You'll feel better soon. And the tea is almost ready. The water is hot. I'll pour it and get you some clean clothing."

Wufei efficiently poured water on the tea then left the room to get Duo some clean things to wear. Duo just lay on the cot and struggled to figure out how he should feel. He still loved Heero, but he was very angry at him. He wondered what he should do, or should he do anything.

"If I were you, I'd take my time about forgiving him." The soft voice from the door made Duo flinch, which hurt. He whimpered a little at the sting. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Where is Master Chang?"

"Right here, Prince Quatre." Wufei waited while Quatre got out of his way. **//Quatre is standing in the doorway blocking Wufei//**

"Ah. How is your patient?"

"Bruised, sad, angry. How should he be? The injustice is unforgivable. But this silly soul will forgive him. Fool." Wufei gave Duo a fond look. "Don't glare at me. Save it for your idiot master."

Duo thought for a moment. "If I don't forgive him, he'll just beat me again."

Quatre snorted. "I doubt that very much. Heero was never shown tenderness when he was a child, so he isn't good at it. If you forgive him right away, he'll never realize how much he hurt your heart. He's too quick to anger. But you know that. He's never had any consequences."

Duo settled carefully on his belly sighing loudly as Wufei began to pat more lotion on his bruised back. The gentle motion of Wufei's fingers and the relief frompain, both mental and physical, let Duo relax. He thought carefully, weighing the consequences of his decision. He decided that things couldn't be much worse. He sighed and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Quatre sat at Wufei's work table and sipped at his tea. "Do you know who he is yet?"

Wufei shook his head. "No. But someone went to a lot of trouble to hide his identity. Yet there are clues. I'm just not sure what to make of them."

Quatre rubbed at his forehead, "Well, see what else you can find out. Maybe scrying will tell you something."

Wufei stiffened, face reddening, "I'm not that . . . I don't . . ." He sighed. "Well, I do. I just can't get used to your people's attitude to magic and magery. If my people were to see the things I do now, they'd burn me alive."

"Barbarians. Ignorant, hide bound barbarians. Just see what you can do. That's all I ask."

Wufei nodded jerkily. "I'll try. I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"That's all I can ask. And watch out for Heero. He's in for a nasty shock." Quatre couldn't help the tiny smirk on his lips.

"I hope it wakes our stiff backed king up. If it doesn't, the entire kingdom is in for a hard time, until he does. If he ever will."

Quatre puzzled this sentence out and nodded his agreement. "I'm afraid you're right."

Wufei poured more tea and sat contemplating their situation. Quatre frowned and picked at his lip.

* * *

Duo woke when Heero shook him gently by the shoulder. He started to stifle his moan then decided not to. He did mange not to be overly dramatic about it. Heero flinched like he'd been struck.

"Duo? Please wake up. I need to talk to you."

Duo eased himself into a sitting position. "Yes, Master. Of course you may speak to your slave. This one is all ears." Duo peeked at Heero from under his bangs. Heero looked horrified. Duo kept his satisfied smirk to himself.

"Duo! Please, don't do that. I'm . . . sorry. Really. Please understand."

"Oh, I do. I was punished for doing something I didn't know I wasn't supposed to do."

Duo rolled over, turning his face to the wall, his back to Heero. He wriggled more comfortably into the mattress and announced that, unless Heero wanted him to get up and do something, he was going to sleep again.

Heero bowed his head, shoulders slumped, and settled in a chair near by. Wufei couldn't help but notice that he'd picked a hard, straight backed wooden one.

Duo really did fall asleep, and sleep for most of the afternoon. When he woke, Heero was at his bedside with a tray.

"Cook sent you some supper. Please eat it. She'll have my ass on a trencher if you don't. And she said I don't get to eat until you do. So please? I'm really hungry."

Duo submitted to being fed his supper with obvious ill grace. Heero apologized again. Duo turned his back and went back to sleep.

Heero paced, fretting. He knew Duo was mad at him, but didn't Duo understand that he had to maintain discipline. It was essential. He couldn't be seen as weak. He couldn't.

Duo listened to Heero pace and mutter. He wished that he could hear what Heero was saying.

Wufei finally ordered Heero to leave. He claimed that Heero was making it impossible for Duo to get his much needed rest. He also reminded Heero that he hadn't eaten anything himself. Heero left with lagging steps and several longing backward looks.

* * *

"How long are you going to do this?"

Duo rolled over, stretched and yawned. "Until my back stops hurting. Or he apologizes twenty times. Whichever comes first."

"Why twenty times?"

Duo got a puzzled look on his face. "I'm not sure. It just seems like a lucky number for apologies. Is there any tea? I'm thirsty. And I'm still hungry. That broth and cheese wasn't enough."

Wufei silently handed Duo a strip of jerky. Duo accepted it and nibbled on it for a moment.

"You understand what I'm doing?"

Wufei nodded. "It's about time someone took him to task for things like this. He's . . . I'm not sure how to put it."

Duo shrugged winced and turned the wooden chair around to sit a straddle of it.

"He's too young to be king. But he is. He wants to do a good job and he is. But he's turned himself into some sort of autocratic automaton. He's going to have to learn to bend or he's going to break. He's kind hearted, has good intentions and he tries so hard. I intend to teach him. . ." Duo nibbled on the jerky again and made a face. "Wufei? You said that I might remember things in bits and pieces. Or something might trigger a massive return of memories?"

Wufei nodded. "I did. Are you remembering anything?"

"Sort of. I had dreams while I was sleeping today. I'm not sure what they mean yet. But . . . if what I think is happening happens . . . I'm scared."

Wufei nodded gently. "I'm sure you are. What a time for Heero to be an ass."

Duo looked dejected. "Too right. I . . . wish. . ."

Wufei held up a hand, palm out in a 'don't' gesture. "Don't wish. It's bad luck. Decide what you want then try for it."

Duo shrugged, winced and frowned. "I'm not sure I want my memories back. What if they're all bad. What if? Anchora! I could 'what if' until the cows come home. It won't make any difference. What will be will be."

Wufei nodded wisely and handed Duo a cup of tea. "Good. You've made up your mind to accept whatever comes. That's good. Drink the tea. It should help your memory. And . . . a piece of advice . . ." Duo looked at Wufei over the cup of tea. "Make Heero earn your forgiveness. It won't hurt him to grovel a bit. That pomade for your hair? It needs to be massaged in thoroughly."

Duo smirked at Wufei who gave him a bland look back.

Heero returned later in the evening, apologized again and asked Duo if there was anything he wanted.

"I'm supposed to massage this into my scalp to help my hair grow back. But I hurt too much. You could do it if you wanted to."

Heero took the proffered jar and opened it. The salve didn't smell like much of anything. It was translucent and slightly green but other than the somewhat obnoxious color, it was inoffensive. Heero dipped out a bit and started to gently massage the stuff into Duo's scalp. Duo stiffened then relaxed.

Heero did his best to make his massage good for Duo. Duo allowed Heero's touch with well-disguised pleasure. He wasn't about to let Heero off the hook just yet.

"Thank you master. This one is happy that master would lower himself . . ."

Heero snarled wordlessly and started to leave. Duo didn't want that, but instead of calling Heero back, Duo followed him.

"Duo, you should stay with Wufei. You might need his . . . services. Go back."

Duo stubbornly followed Heero into the keep and up to their quarters. He pulled the trundle bed out from under their bed and crawled under the covers. Heero watched him for a moment then sat down at his desk. He was trying to understand exactly what was wrong. He'd endured glares and grumbles from everyone he met. He sighed and decided to just take the bit in his teeth.

"Duo, everyone seems to think I've done something terrible. You're better with people than I am. What is going on?"

Duo shifted around in the small cot, he didn't remember it being this small. "You need to think about it. You can't have one set of rules for nobles and another for commoners. You said so yourself. Think about what you've done. And don't pester me. I'm still mad at you." He flounced onto his back and gasped as the motion made the bruises throb. Heero sighed and turned back to his desk.

* * *

The next week was miserable for Heero. He knew better than to try to force Duo, not only had he recovered his strength and spirit, he'd recovered a monumental stubbornness. Heero wasn't so sure he liked it just now.

He followed Duo around, ignoring everything else. He'd turned things over to Quatre and Trowa. Quatre had managed to get all the nobles in the area agreeing with each other and him in one court session. He'd also turned the training over to Trowa. His troopers seemed to be learning twice as fast as when he'd been training. Heero didn't understand it at all. He glared fiercely at a page, who burst into tears and ran off.

Duo sighed. He had hoped a show of temper on his part would wake Heero up. But it didn't look like it was working. He decided to stick it out for at least another few days. He stomped off to the stables and took Black out for a ride.

He worked with the horse, taking him through all the drills. He praised and petted him lavishly. Black responded happily, munching the treats Duo offered him.

They worked for over an hour then Duo took Black for a good canter through the upper meadow. He ignored the shadowing Heero firmly.

Duo dismounted and walked Black for a while. He needed to think and the peace of the meadow soothed his frazzled nerves. He was remembering more and more, but the bits and pieces didn't make any sort of picture yet. But he knew one thing. He hadn't done anything wrong. Someone had betrayed him for some reason he didn't remember. He rubbed at his forehead where an ache was settling.

Heero met him at the stable doors and took Black's reins, "I'll tend him. There's cold juice and some bread and cheese, if you want."

Duo nodded and turned to the small table by the stable doors. The stable boys set it out when the weather was nice, using it to play cards and have meals.

The set out was nice. A coarse cloth covered the table. Set out on this was a trencher covered with thin slices of salt ham, cheese, bread and fruit. Duo settled on a stood, took his eating knife from his boot and started cutting an apple into slices. He put the slices on the bread, piled on some ham and a slice of cheese. He carefully mashed the bread around the edges to seal in the apple then he bit into it with relish. It was as good as he'd expected it to be.

Duo watched Heero tend Black as he ate his sandwich. Heero was gentle with the horse, tapping his shoulder or rump to get him to move, instead of slapping him. Heero curried the horse, covered him with a rug and led him into his stall. He turned Black in and came over to Duo.

"That looks good. Give me a bite?"

Duo clutched his sandwich to his chest protectively. He'd made the mistake of letting Heero have a 'bite', once. Heero's idea of a bite was Duo's idea of half a sandwich.

"Get your own. There's plenty of stuff here."

Heero gave the sandwich a long, hungry look. He didn't so much want the sandwich as he wanted to put his lips where Duo's had been. He realized that he was getting sappy, sighing he made his own meal.

Duo poured them both juice then rubbed irritably at his head. His old wound was aching and he was beginning to develop a throbbing in his temples.

Heero noticed the gesture and worried. Duo had been rubbing his head and obviously was in pain.

"Does your head hurt badly?"

Duo shook his head. "No, just a nagging ache. I'll get Wufei to make me some tea."

Heero bit at his lip for a moment. "I'll make it for you, if you like. I'll put honey in it. Come?"

Heero held out his hand.

Duo took the proffered hand and thought 'I wish' but kept his thoughts to himself.

Heero glanced at Duo from the corner of his eye, Duo studiously ignored him, walking calmly beside his master.

"Duo, I'm really sorry. You don't understand how hard it is. If I slip even the least little bit, bad things happen. My last lover was assassinated. That's why I wanted a slave instead of a free man. If . . . if I use a slave, how much influence could he have." Heero hurried to reassure Duo. "Not that you don't have a lot of influence, but that's how they think. You're safe from assassins I'm sure."

Duo snorted. "I understand politics. I'm sure you mean well. But if someone wants to do nothing more than hurt you or punish you for some reason. I'm in danger. I . . . I've been in danger one way or another all my life. I know this. Things are starting to come . . . shit. . . I'm still mad at you."

Duo tried to give Heero the cold shoulder but Heero tugged him into a warm embrace. "I'm sure you're still angry with me. But . . ." Heero kissed Duo, slowly over coming his, admittedly half hearted, resistance. "I don't want you to be. Tell me what I have to do to make up to you. Please. Pacchiri?"

Duo wanted to melt, especially at the nickname, but Heero hadn't apologized twenty times yet and his back still hurt. The bruises were beginning to turn colors but they still complained at any pressure.

Heero tried to cuddle Duo but he managed to press on a deeper bruise, Duo flinched. "What? Duo, what is it"

"Don't touch me just there. It's still sore. Master Chang gave me some liniment for it. You could put it on if you would."

Heero grumbled, "Saucy boy" but went to get the liniment. When he returned, he found that Duo had shed his shirt and seated himself astraddle of a straight-backed chair. Heero winced at the bruising.

Trowa hadn't cut Duo, but he'd not been gentle either. Heero decided that Trowa had used his best judgement and given Duo lashes hard enough to bruise heavily but not cut. This could have gotten him in trouble himself if Heero had meant for Duo to be punished more severely. Heero knew he was going to get a lecture from Trowa sooner or later. He sighed and poured some of the liniment into his palm.

He dipped his fingers into the cream thick liniment in the opposite palm and patted it onto one of the bruises. He was as gentle as he could be, but Duo still hissed softly. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

Duo snorted then grumbled. "How would you know?"

"I wasn't born to be king. In fact, no one on my side of the family had any hopes of the throne. Until the plague. The entire royal family was wiped out. But you . . . no, you probably don't know." Heero finished his explanation while he tended to Duo. At the end, Duo couldn't help but shake his head.

"Well, I never. That's terrible. How many people died in that plague?"

"There were three separate . . . waves, for lack of a better word. My kingdom lost almost half it's population. It has left us wide open to invasion, and my throne isn't that secure. There are several men who think they would be as good a king as me. But the council of elders has ratified my reign. It's still a mess, but it's getting better. Everyone acknowledges that I'm good strategist and I apply the things I learned on the battlefield to my reign. It's just hard."

"Any assassination attempts?"

"A few. I was shot at once, and I've been ambushed."

Duo turned his head and smirked at Heero, completely forgetting he was angry. "How'd that go?"

"Not well . . . for them. I got in trouble with Trowa."

"Why?"

Heero corked the bottle of liniment and snickered softly. "I forgot to leave one alive for questioning. He had a fit."

"I don't blame him." Duo gave Heero a stern glare. "Next time, you leave one alive . . . at least long enough to question. Hear me?"

Heero ducked his head and mumbled. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Cheeky slave."

Duo wanted to bop him one. "Don't you understand? If you do get assassinated, the kingdom is in real trouble. If you're the best there is . . . not that you're not but . . . you're too young to be king and . . . how old were you when you were crowned?"

Heero cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Fifteen."

Duo frankly goggled at Heero. "And you'd already been in battles?"

"Well, sort of. My master went into battle. I was only a squire at the time. He was wounded and I had to protect him until the troopers could get to us. Then I was given a battle field promotion, knighted in the field. It just went on from there. By the time I was crowned I had a reputation and . . . things."

Duo just sighed. "Well, that's something. I'm not quite sure what. So . . ."

"And so you see. I can't afford to be seen as weak. I have to maintain absolute control of . . . everything."

"No, you don't. You can show mercy. You can say 'I was wrong'. People will respect you more if you can admit a fault than they will if you insist that you're always right. You have to learn to bend or you will break. As sure as fire's hot and snow's cold. Inflexibility will cause you more trouble than anything else."

Heero sighed. "I . . . have to think about that." Heero stretched and yawned. "Come to bed. It's getting late."

Duo headed for the trundle bed, Heero didn't bother to ask or plead with Duo, he just scooped him up and carried him to their bed. He put Duo in the bed and covered him up. Duo tossed the covers aside and started to climb out of the bed grumbling, "I forgot. I'm still mad at you."

Heero put Duo back in the bed. "I don't care if you are still mad at me. Stay in the bed. I'm not going to have you get sick from sleeping nearly on the floor. I won't bother you, I swear it."

Duo didn't object to returning to Heero's bed. He was sure that cot had shrunk somehow. Instead, he snuggled down and pulled the covers up to his chin, turning his back to Heero again.

Heero sighed and settled down to try to go to sleep. He wasn't going to sleep well without Duo close to him. Duo did have a habit of wrapping himself around Heero while he slept, or Heero wound up wrapped around Duo. Heero wondered sleepily what was going to happen in the morning.

* * *

Duo woke with his nose in Heero's neck. He eased away but was too late. "I've been awake for some little while. I was watching you sleep. Did you know that you wriggle your nose like a rabbit when you dream? What were you dreaming of?"

Duo grumbled, stretched and yawned. "Aaauuuummmm. I was dreaming of food. Mince pie, pork pie, apple pie and that wonderful chicken and root vegetable pie Cook makes. Yum. I'm hungry. We going to the kitchen for breakfast?"

Heero bit at his lip. "Maybe. If Cook lets me. She's pretty mad at me. But she'll fall all over you, I'm sure."

Duo smirked. "Cook loves me best."

Heero pushed him over onto his side. Duo flopped bonelessly, snickering. "She does."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Duo slithered around Heero and snatched up his trousers. Hopping on one foot he jammed the other into one leg, realized he had it in the wrong opening and corrected the mistake. But that over balanced him so he fell against the bed. Heero grabbed him and pulled. Duo squeaked, grabbed at his hand and twisted. They wound up facing with Duo kneeling on the floor and Heero flat on his stomach on the bed.

"I'm still mad at you. Let go."

Heero let go. "How long are you going to stay mad at me? Please Duo, I'm really sorry. I . . . maybe I was too harsh? Or . . . something? I'm trying to understand, but no one explains."

Duo took mercy on Heero, sort of. "I'll stay mad until my back stops hurting. Or you apologize the appropriate number of times. Think about what everyone has said to you. If you really can't figure it out, I'll take another stab at explaining it." Duo ran his hands through his hair, it seemed to be getting longer. "Now, I want breakfast, then I want a good ride. We could work out some too."

Heero clambered out of bed and reached for his clothing. Duo snatched it out of his hands and helped him into it then he finished dressing himself.

"Come on. I'm starving."

* * *

Heero followed Duo into the kitchen with some trepidation. He was right to be worried. The scullions ignored him carefully. Cook on the other hand, pointed to the table in the corner.

"Sit your self down there, young man. I have a few words for you. And you'll either listen or not. But if not, you better have the stomach of a goat."

Heero started to flare up at Cook, he was the king after all. Duo kicked him under the table, hissing, "You wanted an explanation of why people are angry. Shut up and listen." Heero held his tongue and let Cook tell him off.

He listened to her carefully as she read him the riot act. He was too stiff, he didn't listen to people, he lost his temper too easily, Heero winced at that one, he was too intimidating to his subordinates. As he listened to Cook, Heero realized that all the faults he found so disgusting in others he had himself. He wondered how he'd ever managed to remain king. He wondered if he was as good a king as he'd thought.

"Now, don't look so down hearted. You're a good boy, and a good ruler. You listen to your council and take their advice. But you can't have one set of rules for one class and another for others. It's not fair. And an unfair king is a bad king. You think about yourself, young man. And get your elbows off the table. I'm not having a savage eating at my table. Thankyouverymuch."

Heero felt Duo put one finger under his chin and realized that he had actually let his jaw drop open. He knew he had a lot to think about.

Cook plopped plates before both Duo and Heero and Heero was glad to see that his wasn't burnt or greasy. He also saw that Duo got more bacon, eggs and fruit than he did. He got more bread and oatmeal. He didn't object. He actually liked oatmeal.

* * *

Duo ate quickly, stuffing his mouth with food and chewing vigorously. He washed his food down with milk never noticing that Heero had only water. Heero refrained from remark, meekly eating what he was given. He was just glad that he hadn't gotten the rough side of Cook's tongue. He'd been in the kitchen a few times when she'd berated some hapless scullion, reducing a grown man to tears in one case. Although Heero couldn't blame her, he'd been careless with a knife and cut one of the other scullions. She'd ripped him to shreds with her tongue. Heero was delighted to avoid such a fate.

Heero took his plate and utensils to the wash basin and put them on the sideboard for the scullery maid to wash. Duo followed a moment later with his things then took both sets of dishes and rinsed them off. Wiping his hands on a nearby rag he turned and asked Heero if he wanted to come with him.

"Yes, where are you going?"

Duo headed for the door, saying over his shoulder, "we got so involved yesterday that I didn't get that lotion for my head. I think it's working. Come on. I want to catch Master Wufei before he goes into town."

Heero looked worried. "Does he take someone with him?"

"Sometimes. Usually when the arms master catches him slipping out. Is he in danger somehow?"

Heero shrugged. "I'm not sure. The locals are ignorant and isolationistic. He's a foreigner. I'd rather not take chances."

Duo nodded wisely. "Better not. You never can tell what fearful people will do. Especially if they feel their loved ones are in danger. Come on, if we hurry, we'll catch him. We can make sure he takes a guardsman with him."

Heero followed Duo out the door and jogged along with him as they made their way to the converted stables. They managed to catch Wufei just as he was shutting his door. Heero frowned to see that he was alone.

"Don't give me that sour face. I'm going to town. Did you need something? Duo's not. . ." Wufei turned to Duo. "You're well? There's no complications?"

Duo eyed Wufei for a second. "I'm fine. I need the medicine for my hair. And I'd like to know what you think you're doing going into town alone. Did Heero tell you to take a guard with you?"

Wufei made a face. "I'll get the lotion. I put it aside when I realized you'd forgotten it. I knew you'd be here for it. And yes, he did, and no, I'm not. I don't need a baby sitter. I'm a grown man. Besides. I don't have problems here. People are grateful to me for caring for them and they respect my wizardry instead of fearing and hating it."

Duo turned to Heero. "I thought . . .?"

Heero shook his head. "You should have seen him when I found him." Wufei made an abortive motion but Heero just gazed at him for a long moment shutting him up before he could say anything. "I'm not about to go into that, it's his story to tell. But I worry."

Wufei shuddered slightly then bowed to Heero. "I don't see the need, but if you're that concerned I'll take a man with me from now on."

"I am that concerned, but more about the raiders than the townspeople. How would we get on if the raiders captured you? Not to mention the men I'd lose trying to get you back. You stiff-necked dragon."

Wufei smiled slightly at Heero then handed Duo the lotion. "Here. Have him massage it in twice a day instead of once. And be sure to get plenty of meat. And cheese. You'll need it." He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be sure to be careful. I wouldn't want you to strain something."

Heero shook his head. "Stupid man. He's as stiff necked as they come."

Duo nearly hurt himself trying not to laugh in Heero's face.

Duo settled himself on the bench in the garden and sighed. The sun felt good on his face. Heero sat beside him and apologized again.

"I think I'm beginning to understand what the problem is. I need to think some more. But . . . I'm sorry Duo. I think I should have asked you more questions before I had you punished. I . . . don't quite know what I think just yet but . . . I'll make it right some how or other. If . . . when . . ."

Duo patted Heero's shoulder and handed him the bottle of lotion. "You're stammering. You just massage this in and think. Surely you can do both at the same time."

Heero swatted Duo on the shoulder being careful to avoid any bruised areas. "Shush. I'm thinking."

Duo obediently shushed and settled back to allow Heero access to his scalp. Heero massaged the lotion into Duo's scalp.

He noticed that Duo's hair was definitely longer than it had been just this morning.

"There, all done. Would you like to go riding now?"

Duo grumbled softly. "Don't think so. Let's go work out. I'm in the mood to thump you some."

Heero shrugged. "If you really want, I'll let you."

Duo snorted, "Come on. I'll show you."

* * *

They wound up in the exercise yard, facing each other with practice swords in their hands.

Heero circled Duo carefully, Duo turned to keep facing him. Duo held his sword with a more practiced ease than Heero would have expected.

"You're remembering more. You hold that sword like you were born with it in your hand."

Duo flicked the tip of his sword back and forth, trying to distract Heero from his eyes. Eyes told where the sword would strike not the tip of the sword.

"I think I trained a lot. I remember bits and pieces."

"You keep saying that. But what kind of bits and pieces?"

"Training, lots of it. And ceremonies, not sure what kind. Singing. And . . . sitting in judgment? On a throne, or at least a big chair." Heero took a halfhearted swipe at Duo's shin, withdrawing before the move was more than a hint. "Nah!" Duo back stepped just enough to get out of Heero's immediate reach. "And sitting in meetings–for hours. And some hints of other things. Why would I remember stuff like that?"

Heero dodged a stab, skipping backwards himself. "Maybe your mind is trying to protect you still . . . just giving you innocuous memories first?"

"That's a thought." Duo took two quick steps forward, keeping the same foot first. He stepped up, then brought the back foot up to the heel of the front. "I'm wondering what I'm going to remember next. The bad thing is . . . I'm remembering so slowly."

Heero slipped his sword under Duo's and flicked it into a sharp circle. Duo disengaged and stepped back quickly to avoid losing his weapon. "You'll remember as your mind allows. Don't try to push it. You'll only make things worse. Gotcha!" Heero smirked as Duo's sword clattered on the floor. The return of Duo's disengagement had failed.

"Well, that was good. Show me that move."

Heero worked with Duo for a while, teaching him the move. Duo finally got it right and they settled on a bench with cool drinks and towels.

"It's getting cooler."

Heero eyed the sky, "Yes, it is. I was only supposed to stay here two weeks. But I've been here . . . nearly six months. I never understood why my father insisted I come up here. The estate has been in the family for a long time, but I could just as easily have hired a seneschal to take care of it all. It wouldn't have been in such a mess every year if . . . well, that's neither here nor there. I didn't, and they won't, and that's it."

Duo sighed. "Perhaps your father knew that you'd have a heavy burden to bear, maybe he hoped that you'd get a bit of rest if you came up here. It didn't work but maybe."

Heero nodded, "I think you're right. But . . . if I hadn't agreed to come up here. I'd never have found you, you'd have died."

Duo bit at his lip, remembering. "I know. I . . . damnit. You've made me forget again."

Heero smirked at Duo. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do too."

Heero shrugged, keeping an innocent expression on his face.

"Wart!"

Duo picked up the practice swords and put them away. "I'm still mad at you."

Heero caught Duo by the waist. "Please don't be. I . . . I understand that what I did was wrong. I'm still not exactly sure why, but I'm willing to accede that it was."

Duo wriggled away from Heero. "I'm not forgiving you until you figure it all out. On your own."

"Why do I have to figure it out on my own? It would be so much easier if you just explained it."

"Yes, it would. But you'll do better to figure it out on your own. You'll remember the lesson better."

Heero just pouted like a four year old, sticking out his lower lip and scrunching up his face. Duo forcibly resisted the urge to kiss him breathless.

* * *

Heero followed Duo down the stairs into the great hall. Duo knew that Heero was suffering from his coldness, but he hardened his heart and strengthened his resolve. If Heero was to really learn anything, he had to figure it out himself.

Duo led Heero through the great hall and into the court yard. He'd sent for their horses earlier because he knew that they would be riding sooner or later.

The stable boy met them with a smile and handed the reins to them. Heero mounted quickly, springing into the saddle from a flat start. Duo copied the move with lithe grace. They set the horses into motion, riding knee to knee. Heero realized, with some pleasure, that Duo was physically well. He looked strong, his skin smooth and tight. His hair was now lustrous and long enough that he'd tied it back with a bit of ribbon. Duo turned his head to gaze at Heero. His eyes alight with his pleasure.

"Would you like to work on some passes, or just ride?"

Heero thought for a moment. "I think just ride. I really don't feel like working too hard."

Duo looked around then shuddered. "I . . . brrrrr. Goose walked on my grave."

"Are you all right? What's wrong? What goose?"

Duo shrugged. "It's just an expression. I just got a cold chill. I . . . Heero, you'll probably think I'm crazy, but. . . we need to go armed."

Heero just shrugged. "If you think we should I'll send for some weapons. Sword? What else?"

Duo thought for a moment. "Light armor. Just ring, I think."

Heero tugged gently on the reins and turned his horse around, Black obligingly followed.

They returned to the courtyard and Heero issued orders that they both should be brought mail, swords, targes and daggers.

When the armor and weapons arrived, Duo helped Heero into his custom-made ring mail. When he turned to see what had been brought for him, he was pleased to see a complete suit of ring mail and the necessary under garments. Heero smiled at him and announced, "I was saving this for later, but you might as well have it now."

Duo allowed a guardsman to play squire for him and was soon clad in the gleaming ring mail. The tabard was black without coat of arms or sigil. The belt was black,studded with silver and the hanging rings were polished steel. He hung the sword from his belt and stuck the dagger in his boot. The targ would hang from his saddle.

They remounted the horses and headed out again. Duo felt much better going armed, not only for the safety of having a sword at hand, but also that Heero trusted him enough to allow him one.

They rode for a while in silence then Heero started questioning Duo. Just casual questions about what he remembered. Duo knew that Heero had something up his sleeve, but he didn't mind. Heero would never intentionally harm him. Duo knew that. Even though he was angry at Heero for punishing him, he still loved him and knew that he hadn't meant to hurt him like he had.

The pain of his body soon faded, but his heart still hurt. And he was going to make sure that Heero realized that.

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"Have you figured out why I'm angry yet?"

"I think so. But I need to think about it some more. I am sorry, you know. I'm not just saying that to get back in your good graces. I seem to do nothing but hurt your feelings."

Duo smiled. "You're figuring out things. That's good. After you figure out what you did, you have to figure out what to do about it."

"I know. I don't like feeling like this. Please make up with me. I'll think really hard."

Duo turned his head to gaze into Heero's eyes. He looked so sad that Duo didn't have the heart to be cold to him anymore.

"Lean over."

Heero leaned toward Duo. Duo wrapped his hand around to back of Heero's head and pulled him gently toward him. The horses sidled closer at the press of knees. Duo kissed Heero slowly caressing his lips with his own.

"You're forgiven. Don't forget. I still expect you to figure everything out. If you ask me a straight question, I'll answer it. And not, why are you angry."

Heero sighed. "Well, that pikes that wheel. Where do you want to ride? We're just headed for the river."

Duo nodded. "I like to ride by the river. It's nice there. Shady and cool and there's a place where we could swim."

"Swim?"

"Well, sure. You can swim, can't you?"

Heero nodded, gazing at the horizon. "I can swim. I'm no fish. More like a barge. But I get there."

Duo snickered. "I've seen most knights swim. Not good. I like to swim."

"Since when? I don't remember you swimming."

"Haven't since I got here, nor for a while before. But that's one of the things I remember. I like to swim."

Heero didn't know whether to dismount drag Duo from his saddle and kiss him senseless or cheer himself hoarse. He managed to reply sensibly instead.

They rode in silence for a few moments.

"Duo, what else do you remember?"

"I remember . . . discussing strategy and tactics . . . with someone. And playing chess. I like cheese and apples. I don't like white wine, or pears. My hair has some . . . significance. They kept it short to humiliate me. I broke a vow? A promise? Something . . . when I let them cut it."

Heero interrupted, "I don't think whoever you made the vow to would hold you responsible. You couldn't stop them."

Duo shuddered. "No, I couldn't but that doesn't make it any easier." He brightened "but it's getting long again. That lotion is really working. I think it grew at least two inches over night. But it makes me hungry. I wonder why."

"Food is fuel. You need food to grow. If your hair grows fast, you're hungrier than normal."

"That makes sense." Duo turned his head, he thought he'd heard something. "I . . . did you hear something?"

Heero listened carefully for a moment. "No. Might be a deer or rabbit."

Duo let his instincts take over. He closed his eyes and waited, there: a sharp crackling noise. The whistle of the arrow ended in the thunk of said arrow into the targe he'd snatched from his saddle.

Duo threw the targe on the ground and wheeled Black, setting him rump to nose with Heero's chestnut. Heero didn't bother to look for what had made the noise, if it was important Duo would tell him. He kept watch over his half of the circle and let Duo keep track of his half. They nudged the horses to keep them moving in a circle, wheeling on one point.

Swords drawn, daggers in hand, reins in their mouths, neither of them looked weak. In fact they looked like exactly what they were, strong fierce young warriors, ready to defend themselves from anything.

The attack came with a rush of bodies. The attackers were obviously mercenaries. Their mismatched armor and weapons showed hard wear and poor care. These men were the dregs of their profession. Their attack was met with a strange ululating cry from Duo and an equally fierce battle cry from Heero. The horses squealed in concert and the battle was on.

The first wave didn't last long, twin slashing swords ended lives with quick efficiency. Rearing horses ended more with hard blows of iron shod hooves.

The second wave had a little better luck, one of the attackers managed to crawl under the hooves of both horses and flip Duo out of the saddle. Duo hit the ground hard, air rushing out of his lungs in a whoosh. He didn't lose his sword so the man who'd managed to get his shoulder under Duo's stirrup didn't last long enough to gloat.

Heero screamed in futile fury when he saw Duo fall, he was fully engaged with his attackers and couldn't get to Duo. He nearly took a dagger in the leg he was so distracted. But he got himself together and fed the mercenary a length of steel for his troubles. As his horse wheeled and reared, protecting him from attack he lost sight of Duo.

Black stood over Duo until he got to his feet. Duo scrambled up as fast as he could, grabbing a stirrup to pull himself up. His horse stood still, waiting for him to mount the saddle again. Instead Duo stared at his bloody hand as if he'd never seen it before.

Heero finished off his last opponent and looked for Duo. At first he didn't see him standing on the opposite side of Black. When he did, all he could do was curse. Duo looked dazed. Heero dismounted, kicking out of his stirrup hurriedly.

"Duo! Love! What . . . where are you hurt? Let me see."

Duo turned to Heero, holding out one bloody hand. It trembled slightly.

"I remember. I know who I am. Holy Anchora."

"Duo . . . you remember?"

Duos' knees buckled and he headed for an unpleasant impact with the ground. Heero caught him and heaved him over his saddle. He looked around.

"Dammit, Trowa's going to be pissed again."

* * *

I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post.

I've really had a bad few weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Sampson Effect 13

---

Betaed by Skippyscatt

---

Dedicated to France and friends. You know who you are.

---

The gate guards saw the galloping horses and opened the small postern gate. The two horses thundered through and the guards shut the gates tightly after them.

Heero kicked out of the stirrup and hurried to Black. Black snorted once then allowed Heero to carefully pull Duo from the saddle into his arms. He snapped an order at one of the guards to take the horses to the stables and another to find Wufei and send him to quarters at once. His long strides carried him and his precious burden into the keep and up the stairs. He put Duo into the bed and smoothed his hair back from his face. Duo snuffled slightly then settled back in the bed again.

Heero poured some water into a basin checked the temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot. He took a rag from the pile on the wash stand and carried the basin to the bed. He dipped Duo's bloody hand into the water then rubbed it with the bar of soap he'd dropped into the water. Taking the rag, he washed the blood off Duo's hand. Then he checked him for more blood. There wasn't any anywhere.

Heero undressed Duo, looking for some reason for his collapse. He couldn't find a wound of any kind, not even a bruise. He sat beside the bed, biting his lip, worried sick and wondering when Wufei would come.

As he stood watch over Duo he thought about all that he had learned, Duo was right. He'd done a very bad injustice to Duo. He wondered how many others he'd punished for no fault. He felt that he was learning these things too late. He was impatient, he knew, but he didn't realize how frightening his temper could be until he started paying attention to the reactions of the servants. And his habit of shouting down people who didn't agree with him was counter productive. He realized that too. They needed to air their opinions, not only to be fair, but to give Heero the ammunition he needed to convince them of his side. He held his aching head and wondered if he could abdicate and quietly hide here in the mountains. It was an idle thought and soon dismissed. He vowed to make reparations to as many people as he could. Starting with Duo. If he ever woke up.

Heero jumped as the door slammed back against the wall. Wufei rushed in with his box in his hands.

"Where's he wounded? Did he hit his head?"

Heero got out of the way quickly. It wasn't unusual for Wufei to toss someone out of his way bodily if they were between him and his patient.

Wufei quickly checked Duo over, pulling back the blankets and scanning Duo's nude form for wounds when he didn't see anything, he pulled the blanket back up to Duo's waist and told Heero to hold him in a sitting position.

Heero braced his treasure in a sitting position, wondering when Duo had changed from 'slave' to 'treasure'. Duo grumbled softly and Heero shushed him.

Wufei ran his hands gently through Duo's hair and then gazed at him, puzzled. "There's no injury that I can find. No wound, no bump, nothing. I don't understand it. We'll have to wait until his condition changes. He'll wake up when he wakes."

"Can't you do something? He was fine, we were fighting a group of trash mercenaries then he just . . . froze. Then he collapsed, luckily we'd cleared out the trash first. I don't understand it. If he wasn't hurt in anyway, why would he pass out?"

Wufei paced, Heero watched; then Heero paced while Wufei watched. They took turns for most of two candle marks. Then a soft moan from the bed brought both of them to Duo's side.

"Duo, love, wake up. Come, Pacchiri, open those bright eyes for me."

Wufei made a face but continued to hover in the background waiting for Duo to come around.

Duo grumbled softly then opened his eyes. He was aware the moment his eye lids lifted.

"Move please." Duo pushed gently on Heero's chest so he moved aside to allow Duo to sit up.

Duo sat, brushed the bed clothes aside without embarrassment and stood. He picked up his pants and slid them on. Both Heero and Wufei watched with blank expressions on their faces.

Duo picked up a loose shirt and slid it over his head. He walked to Heero and knelt gracefully at his feet.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. For being kind to me. For everything. I am yours to command. In everything, in every way. I will kill for you, or die. As you will it."

Heero reached down and drew Duo to his feet. "That was very formal. What . . . happened? Are you all right? Please."

Duo touched Heero's lips with fingers that trembled slightly. "I remember who I am."

Heero decided at once that he didn't like the look in Duo's eyes. "That's good? You don't look pleased. Why?"

Wufei interrupted at that moment. "Save your questions for later. I want to look him over. Come, Duo. Sit in this chair, I'll give you a quick once over before your impatient master has a fit."

Duo turned to Wufei and bowed, folding his hands in front of his chest. He replied to Wufei in his native tongue. "Thank you, High Master. Your attentions are much appreciated. Please, allow me to repay you in some manner. At a later date, as I am somewhat embarrassed at the moment."

Wufei blinked then blushed. The only one who would know he was a High Master was Heero. Or someone in a position of importance.

Duo settled in the chair, his posture erect but easy. Wufei checked him over and declared him healthy.

"Well, why did he faint, then. There's got to be a reason. And who the hell is he?"

Duo cleared his throat carefully. "Why don't you ask me?"

Heero nearly pounced on Duo. "Very well, I will. Who are you? Why . . . what . . . oh, hell. Start talking before I burst."

Duo smiled. "Don't do that, you'll never find out anything if you do. . My name is Duo Maxwell. I am high priest of Anchora. We are a warrior religion." Duo gazed steadily at Heero. Heero just nodded. "You know about us? Good. That makes my explanation much quicker. I'm not sure exactly how I wound up unconscious, naked in the middle of a battle field but that's what happened. I was picked up by scavengers and sold. My first master was very disappointed to find that I had amnesia. He sold me as a bed slave and everything went to shit from there. They cut my hair so no one would know who I was. Long explanation short. Any questions?"

Heero thought, then shook his head. "Very few. Why were you on the battle field at all?"

Duo gave Heero a rather disgusted look. "The High Priest of a Warrior Religion must lead, not hide in the back. I am the avatar of Shinigami, Death on Earth. Anchora's right hand. I . . . feel that something . . . happened." Duo staggered slightly, Heero grabbed him and eased him back into the chair. "All my memories haven't returned yet. Could we please keep this secret for now?"

Wufei nodded, he was going to do some serious reading, he knew a little about Anchorites; he wanted to know more quickly. Heero also agreed, the back of his neck was creeping. He wanted to speak to both Quatre and Trowa before the news got out.

---

Trowa listened to the Master at Arms then sighed. He tried to hold his temper, he really did, but the men he'd sent out to collect the wounded found only corpses. He wanted to throttle Heero, how was he supposed to protect him from threats if he couldn't get any information. With a soft growl he gave up the effort and stormed off in search of Heero. He blew past Quatre who just sighed 'oh, hell' and followed.

Trowa slammed the door open so hard it bounced off the wall, he caught it with his hand then froze. There was a very sharp edge resting against his Adams apple. He looked into blazing violet eyes and shivered. This was not Heero's loving slave. This was . . . Shinigami.

"Trowa Barton. You don't want to live long, do you?" Duo put down the blade he'd snatched up. "I remember. You don't recognize me, do you?"

Trowa shook his head slowly. Quatre demanded entrance so Trowa moved aside. Duo smiled at Quatre gently. "Hello. Again." He looked at Heero then suggested. "Perhaps we could take this somewhere a little more . . . roomy and comfortable. This might take a while."

They retired to the library, seating themselves around the fireplace while Duo stood in front of it.

He explained that as the high priest it was his duty and privilege to decide who got their aid and who did not. He was disliked by many as he was incorruptible, refusing some rather mind boggling bribes. No only that but there was a prophecy that said he would destroy the order, but that the thing was open to several different interpretations. He tended to ignore it because the prophetess was notoriously unreliable. Duo talked for several minutes then ended with, "and that's all I can remember. The last few weeks before the battle, the battle itself and about three weeks after are a complete blank. And . . . I'm very tired."

Heero scooped Duo up and set him in a chair. "Sit. I'll ring for refreshments. Wufei . . . is there anything you can give him?"

Wufei produced one of the ever present packets of tea. "Tea. I'll prepare it now."

Duo snickered. He'd teased Wufei several times about his teas although he had to admit that they usually worked. He was tired, the battle had been quick but fierce and then his collapse, his reserves were drained.

"My lord Heero. I request your permission to sit."

Heero blinked once then shook his head. "Since when did you get so formal. I don't like it. Sit down before you fall down."

Duo smiled at Heero. "I'm sorry. I just . . . things have changed. I wasn't sure if the old, comfortable ways were appropriate now. It's up to you. I'm still yours." At Heero's relieved expression, Duo's heart leapt. He hadn't been sure Heero would want him once he found out who he was.

Heero couldn't help the relieved sigh he let out. He hadn't been sure Duo would stay with him, now that his memory was returning. Duo smiled at Heero again.

This byplay wasn't lost on the other occupants of the room. Wufei handed Duo a cup of tea then proceeded to hand everyone else tea as well. Quatre and Trowa got plain green tea, Heero got a claiming cup of chamomile and Wufei jasmine.

They all drank tea for few moments then Quatre put his cup down. "What now? Your Holiness should perhaps . . ." Quatre trailed off as Duo snickered. "Excuse me?"

"Please don't call me that. I'm not a Holiness. If you want to address me properly, you call me High General. Or Duo. I haven't given up my office, but I'm sure someone else has taken it over by now. Please. You do realize that I'm still Heero's slave, unless he deigns to free me. Which I doubt. As well as the fact that I now have a life debt to him. And I will pay it. So . . ." Duo sipped at his tea smiling around the rim of his cup.

Heero cleared his throat. "So . . . a life debt? I see. And your order is probably very strict about repayment of such debts, isn't it?" Duo smirked at Heero. "I see. That leaves me with several choices to make." Heero stood up to pace back and forth under the watching eyes of his council. "I'm not sure how I should do this. There are several things I need to think about." He looked out the window. "It's late now. I have to check with the master at arms to see what he found out." Heero turned to Trowa. "I _am_ sorry I didn't leave you one. But they endangered Duo. That's all the excuse I have." Trowa nodded his understanding. He'd have done the same if someone had endangered Quatre.

Heero turned to Quatre. "I have to thank you for getting the cooperation of all the local minor lords. I'm not sure what I was doing wrong exactly, you'll explain it, now that I have sense enough to listen. I hope." Quatre gave Heero one of his sunniest smiles and shook his head in wonder. When Heero had a break through it was always dramatic.

Heero spoke to Wufei next. "I'll be up late. Please see to it that lord Duo has everything he needs . . . Duo don't make that face. I have some papers to write out and arrangements to make. I don't want to start out with things hanging over my head. Now that we know who you are, we need to find out exactly how you wound up naked on the battle field at risk. So, I'd like it if you would get some rest. I don't want you falling sick from stress. Please?"

Duo started to argue, then decided that Heero was under enough stress and Wufei's tea was making him sleepy. "Very well. I'll obey, under protest. If you need me send a page."

Heero knew better than to argue with such a concession. "I'll do that. I promise. Go now."

The meeting broke up. Each man headed for his well-earned rest. Quatre and Trowa would spend the time before retiring, finding out everything they could about the Anchorite religion. Wufei went to his lonely quarters and made up more tea. Duo settled in the huge bed and thought carefully. Falling asleep still trying to remember exactly what had happened.

---

Heero shut the library door carefully lest he slam it hard enough to crack the panels. He walked along the shelves of books until he found the one he wanted. He remembered reading it a long time ago. He'd resented the time he'd spent then, but now he was glad his instructors had been strict enough to make him read. He tugged it off the shelf and carried it to his desk.

He read carefully, took notes and worried. This book was old. Was it still relevant? He hoped so. He, in his impatience and stubbornness, had created an inter-kingdom incident of hellacious proportions. How he was going to smooth this over, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he had to. If he didn't, he was sure to lose Duo. He'd do anything he had to to avoid that.

Heero wrote instructions to Trowa, the master at arms and Cook. He wrote a message to Wufei, asking him what he thought. Then he settled on the hearth, wrapped in a blanket and slept, without Duo, again.

---

Duo was awakened by one of the maids, who shook him by the shoulder quite roughly and announced in a nasal voice. "You better get up, master slept in the library . . . on the floor."

Duo couldn't help but wonder what that had to do with anything. He crawled out of bed, scrounged in the 'press for clothing and dressed. Then he went to the kitchen and sweet-talked Cook into giving him a tray for Heero. Not that it took much to do that. Cook was a soft touch as far as he was concerned. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the library.

He put the tray on the floor and patted Heero on the foot. It wasn't smart to shake him by the shoulder, the only reason the maid didn't get hurt was that Duo was awake. Heero was awake too.

"I'm awake. I was just thinking." Heero sat up. "Duo? Are you staying with me?"

Duo handed Heero a cup of milky tea. "Do you want me to?"

"Very much. Please stay with me. I'll do whatever it takes, I swear."

Duo picked up his own cup. "I owe you." Duo shook his head at Heero's look. "I do. But I'll admit that it's only an excuse. I was . . . trained from the time I can remember to be High General. My birth right and obligation, you know. I was never really happy. I'm happy now and I intend to keep that happiness. If it means being a slave for the rest of my life,so be it. You'll never abuse me. I know this. So . . . you have something to say?"

Heero nodded. "Yes. I have read this. . ." Heero showed Duo the book. "How accurate is it?"

Duo opened the book and glanced through it. "Accurate. It's old but the traditions haven't changed in hundreds of years. Why?"

Heero stood up and folded the blanket, leaving Duo standing cup of tea in his hand. He didn't bother to try to straighten his clothing, it was too rumpled. Duo waited patiently, sipping his tea.

"How much have you remembered? Do you remember how you wound up in that mess?"

Duo shook his head. "No, but I will. I remember as much this morning as I remembered last night."

"Ok. I . . . you want to stay with me?" Duo nodded. "You're sure? I don't want . . ." Duo reached out and put one finger on Heero's lips.

"Do something better with those than say stupid things."

Heero just pulled Duo into his arms and kissed the breath out of him. Neither one of them noticed the broken cup nor would they have cared if they did.

Heero kissed Duo frantically clutching at his shoulders. Duo allowed this and replied with enthusiasm.

They kissed each other until their weak knees gave out and they collapsed onto the fur rug in front of the hearth. The same rug where Heero had made his cold bed the night before. Somehow it seemed warmer now.

Duo crawled over Heero and settled onto his chest. Heero pulled the edge of the fur over them both and tried to put his arms around Duo. Duo gently caught his wrists and pressed them to the rug. Heero allowed Duo the privilege. He left his hands over his head and waited to see what Duo would do.

Duo spent several moments tormenting all Heero's sensitive places. Heero writhed and groaned but left his hands where they were. No matter that he longed to touch Duo, he would do as Duo wished.

Not that he regretted it. Duo cooed and hummed. Heero whimpered and moaned. Duo licked and caressed. Heero fought to stay still until he was drenched in sweat. Finally he could stand no more.

"Please, Duo, love. I can't stand it anymore. Do something. Please."

"Very well. Stay right there." Duo's bright eyes darted around the room. He wasn't about to mount his lover dry. It would hurt both of them. But what could he do? His eyes lit on the breakfast tray. The food was still there, including the butter. He scooped up a dollop of it and smeared it on Heero, Heero caught his hand and scraped some off.

"You're not mounting me unprepared. You'll hurt both of us. Hold still"

Duo wondered if he could get away with strangling Heero. Hold still, indeed. How was he supposed to do that when Heero was doing such delicious things to him? Heero's fingers probed and stretched him. It felt so good, all he wanted to do was force himself down on Heero's hand. But Heero held him still with one hand while he eased his way with the other.

Duo didn't fight although he had wanted to have his way with Heero he was satisfied with this too.

Duo eased himself down on Heero and began to move. Heero murmured soft words of encouragement to him. Holding him under the thighs so that he was supported, helping him to move. Duo moaned softly, it felt so good. He didn't want it to end, but he did. When it ended there was the cuddling. But it felt so good.

Heero also was in ecstasy. He had wanted this for sometime now. But an angry Duo submitting to him wasn't what he had wanted so he'd waited until Duo wasn't mad anymore. Now he was reaping the rewards for his patience. He panted softly, trying to stave off his satisfaction. He wanted this to last. If he could.

He couldn't. Duo rode him like he was posting a trot. Heero groaned, whimpered and then spasmed. Duo settled down on him and ground his hips, gave a little yelp and collapsed on him.

"Good?"

Duo mumbled. "Mmmmm. Very."

They cuddled for a moment or two then Heero pulled the breakfast tray toward them. It was a cold tray, Cook had sent. There was cheese, bread, the remains of the butter, cold meat and fruit. The tea was hot because Duo had put the pot near the fire.

As Heero sipped his tea, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Duo? I need to ask you a question."

Duo settled cross-legged with his plate on the floor in front of him. "Very well, ask, I might not be able to answer but I'll try."

"Were you a judge as well as a general?"

"Sure was. Pain in my ass too. Some of the cases that came before me were tragic, but others were just plain ridiculous. I really hated those. One man brought his brother to court for a potato." Duo shook his head at Heero. "You really don't want to know. But that's not the real question, is it?"

"No. I treated you shamefully. I swore I loved you but I couldn't even listen to you when there was a tiny problem. You can't be perfect. No one can. But I expected it of you. I'm sorry for that. And I made some very bad decisions here. Ones rooted in my impatience and prejudice. I have to make up for that. And I scare people. I'm not sure how yet, but I do. And I have to stop doing that and make up for it somehow. You'll help me won't you?"

Duo nodded. "I see that you've been doing some thinking. I'm proud of you. Now I need to change the subject. I need to read that book. It'll tell me things I need to know. I hope. I get the feeling that something bad happened. And it's not getting wounded on the battle field. Something else."

Heero nodded. "I've got a cold wind blowing across the back of my neck. I have some more arrangements to make. Then we need to sit down with Trowa and Quatre, maybe they know more. And Quatre has birds or I miss my guess." Duo raised an eye brow in question, mouth full of fruit. "He has some sort of bird that he can give a message to. It'll go where he wants it to. I have no idea how it works. If you're interested, ask him. But after birds, messengers arrive for days."

Heero stood up and went to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Duo and hoped he would understand what he was doing and why.

---

Wufei read the note he was given with a small frown. He wondered if Heero knew what he was doing. A judgement that he couldn't pass himself? That was unusual. But Wufei had been trained in law and was competent to do the job. He sighed and fished out his most formal red and black robes. The ones with the dragon in gold on the back and ivy embroidery around the slit hem and the sleeves. The loop and ball frogs that closed the front were red against black trim three inches wide. The body was red. His slippers of silk were black with gold tops. He eyed the formal cap and decided against it, for some reason the thing made these people snicker at him.

He walked slowly to the audience chamber and went to the chair placed in front of Heero's. He settled in the chair and waited. The doors opened and the crier began introducing the entering people. He only introduced the members high in society, poor people just wandered in, took a place along the wall and waited.

When all the spectators were in place, the plaintiff entered. One was the master at arms, who took a place to Wufei's left. The other was Trowa who took a place to the right. Wufei nodded to the master at arms who began to speak.

He entered a complaint against an anonymous person. His points of argument were that this person was incapable of listening to plaintiffs without prejudging cases. He worked the men in his command excessively in search of perfection. Wufei winced. When the master at arms finished his complaints, it was Trowa's turn.

Trowa stepped forward and pled the youth of the person. He explained that he, the defendant, had taken office way too young. He pled the exigencies of the defendant's own training which had been extremely harsh. When he was finished, he stepped back with a small bow.

Wufei grimaced this was going to be a hard judgement to make he didn't really have all the facts but Heero had asked him to make the judgement so he would. "I'll take a small break in order to make my decision. Please bring me the written complaints and the reply. I'd like to read them over before I make a decision. Thank you." Wufei stood up and walked behind the throne, entering a small retiring room there.

---

Wufei paced rubbing his forehead wearily. He was taking a long time to make his decision. He wished he knew more of the circumstances. Heero hadn't given him enough background on this person. According to all the information he had, the man wasn't malicious just ignorant. And impatient. If he set too harsh a punishment, it might ruin an otherwise good man. If he was too lenient, he wouldn't learn anything. This was one of the reasons he wasn't a judge he took things too seriously for Heero. Heero wanted quick decisions.

Wufei froze in place so suddenly that he nearly tripped. "Damn him! He . . . that fool . . . I'll . . . " Wufei quit sputtering as he came to a decision. 'If he wants me to judge him, I will. Now that I have enough information I'll . . . oh, he's going to be so furious. But maybe he'll learn something. I hope."

Wufei called the bailiff and told him what he wanted. The bailiff just nodded and left to make his arrangements while Wufei re-entered the court.

The crier called the court to order and Wufei sat back in his chair. "Is the defendant available at this time? If he is, please ask him to enter the court room and call His Holiness, the High General Duo Maxwell from wherever he is as well."

There were some surprised exclamations from the room, which were called to order by the crier. Wufei settled back with a satisfied expression on his face. He was going to drop another bomb in just a moment.

Heero entered accompanied by Duo and Quatre. Heero sent his companions to stand near Wufei. He stood in front of him and waited.

"I, Chang Wufei, last Prince and heir of the Dragon Clan . . ." the crier had to quiet the rumble of comment before Wufei could go on. ". . . Do hereby pass judgment on the defendant. Guilty of charges read." Heero flinched. "In justice there must be mercy. In mercy there must be justice. Thereforehere is my judgment. Reparations are impossible in some cases. But any person who feels that he or she has been misjudged must be allowed to re-present their case. You . . ." Wufei gave Heero a sharp look. "Will listen to them with all due patience. What seems to you to be inconsequential information, might turn out to be much more important than you think, do you understand?" Heero nodded. "As to the other charge, that of treating the High General cruelly. Yes, you were cruel to him, but you also saved his life and have been kind to him. This, his unjust punishment was due to your usual impatience and hasty judgement. Therefore, you will suffer the same punishment that he did." There were gasps from the bystanders and Duo protested loudly. They were all told to come to order or leave the room. "As well as this, he will serve High General Maxwell as his personal servant for thirty days. That he might learn patience with him in service as he has never been a body servant and should learn from experience what it is like. That is my judgement. Guards, take King Yuy into custody. Take him to the same cell that the High General was placed in. He gets what was given. I have spoken."

The guards approached hesitantly, they weren't sure what to do. Heero was better than all of them combined. If he chose to put up a fight they were doomed from the start. Heero gave them a disgusted look and turned his back, crossing his wrists at the small of it.

Duo stood with a stunned expression on his face. This was unbelievable. Heero was actually going to submit to this? He thought carefully before he did anything. He was well aware that Heero had set this up. He just hoped that he knew what he was doing.

Duo reached out to Heero, Heero stepped away from the guards and as close to Duo as he could. Duo put his arms around Heero and whispered, "You're a fool. I'll love you no matter. But if you insist on doing this, I honor your choice. I'll not interfere." Duo kissed Heero gently on the lips then drew back. Heero kept contact with Duo as long as he could, finally his neck wasn't long enough and they separated.

---

Heero was taken to the same cell Duo had occupied, only this time it was clean. He remembered ordering all the cells cleaned. It was still a dismal place,furnished as it was with nothing but a thin pallet. He waited a moment, back turned to the guards expecting to be untied. When they just shut the door, he remembered, Duo had spent the whole night bound. He resigned himself to an uncomfortable night. He wondered what would happen if he needed the jakes.

The guard spoke just then interrupting Heero's ruminations. "If you need the convenience, kick the door. And . . . I'll tell you. We're none too fond of you. The Captain of the Guard took it out of our hides that your slave stayed tied up. But you didn't give us any orders so we didn't know what to do. So we didn't do anything, so you wouldn't blame us for over stepping our bounds. Talk about not knowing what to do." The guard poked Heero in the back to make him step into the cell farther. Then he slammed the door.

Heero walked over to the pallet and managed to lie down on it without hitting his head on the floor. It was very awkward to lie any way but on his stomach. No matter which way he squirmed, he couldn't get comfortable. And he was cold.

Heero settled himself to sleep, demanding his mind and body to do so. His control was good enough to set him to sleep, but not deeply or well. He woke time and time again as his sleeping body tried to find a comfortable familiar position. He woke cranky, hungry and thirsty. He also needed the jakes.

The guard who came to get him took him there first.

He was untied and allowed to relieve himself then retied. He grumbled to himself. The guard gave him a smack upside the head. "Shut it. You don't get smart."

Heero wondered if the man knew who he was or if it was just that he didn't care. It didn't make much difference he was a prisoner and had better make the best of it.

The guard led him out of the dungeon and into the early morning sun. Heero shivered. So this was what it was like to know that you were being led to the post and there was nothing you could do to save yourself.

He didn't resist as his shirt was stripped down to his waist, his hands were unbound. He shrugged his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt then waited to be told what to do. He wasn't told, they just grabbed him and hauled him bodily to the whipping post and shackled his arms over his head. He 'kissed the lady' and waited.

He heard a soft, 'oh, fucking shit.' which he attributed to Duo. There were a few other exclamations so he turned his head as best he could to look over his shoulder at the gathering. It was small, no more than fifteen people all together. Of course Duo was there, as well as Trowa and Quatre. Wufei stood with his box, looking sour. But one was a lord that he knew thought him an oaf. There was also the high priest of the local temple. He had insulted the man somehow or other. The rest were assorted local land owners and merchants, minor lords and the mayors of the three nearest towns. And the master at arms, the stable master, and Cook. He turned his head back. Their disbelieving looks would soon be answered. He was going through with this.

He heard the rustle of clothing and knew what was about to happen. That didn't make it any easier.

The first blow drove him into the post and stung. The second was worse as the whip master crossed the lashes. Heero sucked in his breath between gritted teeth. He tried to remember that there were only twenty lashes to endure. He counted as he used to do thinking 'only ten more to go. Only nine more.' until there was only one last lash. He grunted as it landed and let himself relax. His back was a mass of fire and he realized that he had become unfamiliar with the pain.

The whip master reached up, unshackled Heero and held his elbow for a moment to make sure that he wasn't going to fall. When he was satisfied he folded the strap and walked away, leaving Heero standing where he was.

Duo went to Heero immediately. He bit his lip. This was going to be problematical. He couldn't carry Heero, if he couldn't walk they would have to get a stretcher. Duo wasn't sure Heero would cooperate with that.

"Well, can you walk or do we have to carry you?"

Heero grimaced. "I can walk. I'm fine." Duo snorted at this asininity. "I can."

"Yes. But am I going to let you?"

Heero glared at Duo indignantly. "Excuse me?"

"Remember the rest of your sentence?" Heero froze then gave a jerky nod. "Well, I don't want you falling on your face. So we'll take it careful until I'm sure you're not going to fall. Come on."

Heero followed Duo up the stairs, smiling at him every time he looked over his shoulder to check on him. Duo didn't smile back.

When they reached their quarters, Heero started to tend to Duo. Duo pulled back, "What the hell? Are you completely crazy? Where's Wufei?"

"Here. I followed you up." Wufei stepped into the room carrying his box. "Lay down on the bed." Heero started to protest but Duo poked him gently in the back. His arch and grunt were enough answer for all of them. He settled on his stomach vowing to get clean as soon as he could. He felt crawly.

Wufei checked Heero's back. It was bruised as badly as Duo's had been. But Heero wasn't even wincing as he poked gently to see how deep they ran. Wufei got out the bottle of liniment and his applicator. He smiled at Duo's giggle. It did look a little silly. The ball of cotton wadding attached to a stick with a bit of string worked quite well. It applied the medicine without aggravating the bruised skin.

He poured the medicine in a small bowl, handed it to Duo to hold and started his ministrations. Heero just lay there, unmoving and allowed them to do their work.

---

Duo grimaced at the sight of Heero's back. If he thought that Duo had wanted this he was sadly mistaken. But Duo knew Heero's sense of honor was as rigid as his sword. Now he had one final lesson to teach. The lesson of forgiveness.

"Well, that's a hell of a way to wake up. I'm for breakfast. Want to take a bath then go pester Cook?"

Heero nodded then heaved himself up from the bed. He groaned softly. He really wasn't in the mood or condition for a hot bath. He really wanted to lie down on the cold slate floor of the bathing camber and stay there for a while. But he was filthy from sleeping in his sweat all night and the flogging had made him sweat even more. Now he stank. He sighed and headed for the bath.

He checked the water in the jugs on the hearth and found that it was hot. He poured it all into the tub and added enough cold to get a comfortable temperature. He added Duo's favorite scent and swished it around with his hand.

Duo came in from the bed chamber, carrying an armful of clothing.

"I was going to do that. As soon as I was finished with the tub."

"That's all right. I wanted to do it. Is my bath ready?"

Heero backed away from the tub and nodded. His back pulled and he winced slightly. Wufei's medicine had helped greatly but no one could endure a beating like that and not feel something.

"I'll put some more medicine on that as soon as we're done bathing. Come, get into the tub. I want you to wash my hair."

Duo knew that hot water wasn't that good for Heero's back, but he wasn't going to be in the tub long enough for it to do much damage. And he did so like having his hair washed. Heero's strong hands worked wonders on his scalp.

Heero didn't object he just got in the tub. Duo settled in front of him and waited while Heero dipped water over his head. Heero gently poured the water over Duo's head then rubbed in some shampoo. He massaged the shampoo into Duo's scalp. Duo sighed with pleasure.

"Close your eyes so I don't get water in them."

Duo obeyed closing his eyes while Heero rinsed the shampoo out. He silently urged Heero to hurry. He knew that the hot water had to be making him ache.

"Be quick. You need to get out of this water soon. And I want you to rub that salve Wufei gave me into my scalp again. It seems to work better if my scalp is damp."

Heero just grunted and checked to make sure he got all the shampoo out. He helped Duo out of the tub and started to kneel to dry his legs but Duo just handed him a towel. He dried himself off and patted Duo's back for him when he turned around. He also wrapped a towel around his head to blot up the moisture so his hair wouldn't drip down his back.

—

Heero eyed Duo. Instead of his usual black, servants garb he was wearing a pair of riding pants and a loose shirt. The clothing was still black but instead of looking subdued and servile, he looked elegant, regal. Heero smiled slightly. He was proud of Duo.

Duo raised an eye brow at Heero who was standing naked staring at him. Heero jumped to finish his work, wincing again as his movements aggravated his bruised back.

"Heero! Take it easy. I don't expect you to jump like that. Go easy. Come on. Come back to the bed chamber and sit down."

Heero smiled, a little tremulously, but shook his head. "I need to empty the tub. And find some clothing."

Duo pointed to the small pile of things still on the dresser. "That's what I want you to wear."

Heero nodded his understanding. Duo decided to let Heero have his way as being quicker than arguing with him. He returned to the bed chamber to wait for Heero to come to him.

Heero hurriedly emptied the tub, took a few moments to lie on the floor, allowing the cool slate to ease his bruises. He lingered longer than he really should have and entered the bed chamber with a guilty expression on his face.

"Took a whole second and a half for yourself, didn't you?" Heero's head jerked up and he examined Duo's smiling face for signs of irritation. Duo just grinned at him. "That's good. You're so dedicated that you give me a pain. Come here and brush my hair for me. Please?"

Heero brought the salve with him and settled behind Duo's chair. He massaged the stuff into Duo's scalp thoroughly then brushed his hair, tied it back with a strip of leather and patted Duo on the shoulder.

"There. All done. I think you're right. Your hair is getting longer. It all tied back today. It wouldn't just two days ago." Heero's stomach gave a loud growl. "Oops. Sorry."

Duo laughed, "Well, come on then. I'm hungry too. Cook will be expecting us."

---

Cook was in her usual place in the kitchen when they entered. She called them to the table and sat plates in front of them. Heero waited until Duo started eating then he tucked into his own plate. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled the food.

Cook smiled as both young men finished off their plates and Duo asked for more. She turned to Heero and watched in amazement as he just got up and went to fill both plates without comment or protest.

"Well, well. It looks like you're smarter than I thought. Seems to me, you learned your lesson the first time. Good for you. You'll make a good king yet. Not that you weren't before but . . . well, there you are. You're a good boy, you know. A little too stiff and business for the likes of me. But nobility is what it is. Now . . . here! What's this?"

The motherly woman had been patting Heero's arm gently as she talked and was astonished to find her self with an arm full of sniffling Heero. Duo moved to put his arms around Heero, careful of his back. Heero buried his face in Cook's ample bosom and sobbed. "I'm sorry. Really sorry. I don't know what to do. I'm such a bad king. I didn't want this job. I'm not prepared for it. All I ever wanted to be was a soldier. A general maybe. How the hell did I get myself into this mess."

Cook patted and cooed until Heero wound down. He settled at the table looking weary, tearful, and stressed. Duo had expected this sooner or later so he was ready with one of Wufei's ubiquitous teas.

"Here. It'll help you calm down. And don't make that face at me. I know it tastes like boiled grass but it's good for you."

Heero accepted the tea and drank it with a minimum of fuss. Cook on the other hand fluttered and fussed over Heero which made Duo smile. Heero took it with a bemused sort of expression that Duo found endearing. He waited until Heero finished his tea then suggested that they return to their quarters until Heero could get hold of himself a little better.

"Then maybe we could take a swim in the moat. The water is fresh. There's several springs feeding it. What do you say?"

Heero started to shrug, gave Duo a somewhat watery smile and agreed that that might be fun.

He soon found himself back on the bathing chamber floor, shirtless and covered with a blanket. He gazed a bit blearily at Duo who smiled gently back. 'You'll feel better after a nap. Now that your belly is full and you've relieved your nerves. Go to sleep, if I need you I'll call you."

Duo shut the door on Heero and settled himself in a comfortable chair. He sighed and picked up his book. He'd finish reading it while Heero napped.

---

When Heero woke, he realized that Duo wasn't in the room. He started to sit up, tossing the blanket aside. He clenched his teeth and wished, not for the first time, that he'd been gentlerwith Duo. He knew he deserved the punishment, he also knew that Duo had not. He gave up on worrying about it.

"Duo? Oh, there you are. Um . . . do you want me to call you master? I will if you wish it."

Duo looked up from his book and smiled. "I'd rather you called me lover. Have you read this?"

Heero glanced at the book and shook his head. "No, not really. My teachers made me read it, but I skimped anything I thought I could get away with. Should I?"

"Not really. It's depressing. I'm glad I'm not the High General any more. And if they try to take me back I'm counting on you to keep them from it. I'm remembering more and more all the time. Most of it I don't like much."

Heero grunted softly, he picked up a hair brush and went to stand behind Duo's chair. "I'll brush your hair out again. Tell me about it."

Duo shook his head shaking his hair into his eyes. "Not much to tell. I was born to be Shinigami. I was trained all my life to fill my office. Never allowed to be a child. Never had friends until I went into the field. Then I learned from some of the best officers around. I learned how to endear myself to the common soldiers which pissed off the higher ups in the temple. Never made much difference to me. I had friends now. But . . . that prophecy came back to bite me in the ass. Someone betrayed me. I'm not sure who. I haven't remembered yet. Now . . . my past doesn't make much difference. I'm not going back there. If I was betrayed once, it could happen again. And I'm not going through that again for anyone." Duo turned his head to gaze worriedly at Heero. "You do really want me, don't you?"

Heero smacked Duo gently on the shoulder with the hair brush. "Don't be stupid. Of course I want you. More now than ever." Duo blinked once. "Yes. I like this confident, proud man. I love you no matter what, but now I'm sure that you love me for myself, not just because you're afraid to make me angry. Kiss? Please?"

Duo laughed, "Greedy man. You're supposed to be subservient to me. Not the other way around. But . . . yes . . . kiss."

Heero knelt in front of Duo trying to look humble, he only managed to look beautiful, at least to Duo's eyes. Duo leaned into Heero's shoulder and kissed him. First a careful nibble at that delicious, pouty lower lip, then a stronger kiss. The next thing he knew Heero was kissing him open mouth, tongue stroking and pressing into his mouth. Neither of them paid attention to anything for quite a while.

"Mmm . . . stop. Now. Duo . . . we can't. Not right now. The girls will be coming to clean in a moment. And you promised me a swim. Not that it'll be much fun. I can't swim very well. Like I told you before."

Duo pulled back. "Very well." He pouted, sticking out his lower lip, which Heero nipped gently. "Stop that. I'll watch you and help you learn. How were you taught to swim?"

"Master Swordsman Feemster rowed me out to the middle of a pond and tossed me in."

Duo's horrified expression showed what he thought of that particular lesson. "No wonder you swim like a barge. You trust me. I'll teach you to swim like a fish. How long can you hold your breath?"

Heero shrugged, stood up and went back to brushing Duo's hair. "Don't know. I've never really tried it."

Duo sighed, Heero was as ill prepared for real life as he'd been when he'd taken his office. He had been lucky. The old campaigners had taken him under their collective wing. He'd learned a lot from them. He was determined to pass it onto Heero. Heero seemed just as determined to learn.

"All right. Try now. Just hold your breath while you're doing that."

Duo leaned back more in his chair, practically purring with pleasure. Having his hair brushed was one of the simple pleasures he'd learned to enjoy. No one was supposed to touch his hair, but he wasn't worried about that any more. His hair was a visible symbol of his dedication to Anchora. The longer a man was in the priesthood the longer his hair would be. Duo's hair had never been cut in all his life. It had been trimmed to keep it even, but never more than four inches or so at a time. He realized that he really missed his braid.

"Heero? Do you think that if we use more of that salve Wufei gave us, my hair will grow faster? I miss my braid."

Heero let his breath out with a whoosh. "I don't know. We could ask him when he comes to check on me again." Heero paused for several brush strokes. "Would you tell me about it? Your braid?"

"Yes. That was a good time on holding your breath." Duo told Heero about his hair's sacred meaning, telling him everything he could remember. When he told Heero about how his hair was cut to the scalp, then later pulled out just for the cruelty of it, Heero snarled, "I'll find those men and they'll regret it."

Duo grinning in an altogether unpleasant way. "We will. I remember them. And I remember where they are."

"I have some ideas too. Do you remember real addresses or do I have to put Trowa on the job?"

"I remember real addresses. I didn't know why it might be important to remember but I did it anyway. Are you going to have them arrested?"

Heero shrugged then winced. "I'll have to see if they have proper licenses or not. If they don't, they're in a lot of trouble. And I doubt seriously if they even bothered. Raids all round and they get what they gave. That's the sentence for unlicensed dealing. They'll be sold out of the country."

"Seems a little harsh." Duo shuddered, he was well aware that some men had no idea what some of their minor business partners got up to.

"If a man knowingly deals in slaves against the stated laws of the land, he gets what he deserves."

"What if some poor fool just happens to be in partnership with a slaver unknowingly?"

Heero snorted. "He gets exactly what he deserves. The books are examined and the person is fined the amount of money they earned in two years. That money is used to rehabilitate slaves."

Duo sighed. "Oh, and what about you. If slavery is illegal . . ."

Heero interrupted Duo. "Slavery is still legal. Buying, selling or trafficking in slaves is illegal. What would all the current slaves do if they were just suddenly cast out of their homes? We're easing slavery out of fashion. Long, difficult road. But the chaos of just freeing them is . . . frightening. Could we change the subject? I'm finding this one uncomfortable."

Duo agreed, deciding to let sleeping dogs lie for now. "Sure. You were telling me that Trowa and Quatre are doing research on me. Tell me more."

Heero put down the brush and reached for Duo's hair tie. He was going to see if he couldn't braid it now.

"Not much to tell. Yet. But when Quatre gets on a job, he's like a dog with a rag. He never gives up until he's got the problem unraveled. And Trowa helps him when he's not working on jobs of his own. And don't ask me what Trowa does, he's a ghost."

Duo snickered softly. "That tells me all I need to know."

Heero braided Duo's hair, it only took three twists, but it was definitely a braid. Duo's hair was growing so rapidly that Heero wondered if whatever was in that salve was really good for Duo. He decided to ask Wufei.

---

Duo watched as Heero waded into the moat. He was glad he'd managed to persuade Heero to go swimming with him. They both needed some fun. And the cold water would be good for Heero's back.

Heero waded out until he was shoulder deep in the cool water of the moat. He allowed his shoulders to tip forward until his was floating on his stomach, head out of the water, looking like nothing so much as a large otter. Until he started to swim, then he resembled a drowning man. Duo sighed, stripped down to his smalls and swam out to Heero.

He slipped up behind Heero and put his arm around his chest. "Relax against me. I'll hold you up. Lay back as if you were on a bed."

Heero trusted Duo to keep him safe so he did as Duo asked, relaxing against his lover.

"Like this?" Heero tipped his chin back. "What next?"

"Yes, just like that. Now kick with your feet. Up and down. Don't bend your knees. You're not climbing stairs."

Duo coaxed and coached Heero for the next thirty minutes, alternating with demonstrating what he was asking Heero to do. Heero caught on quickly and was soon swimming smoothly with a minimum of splashing.

They swam around for a while, until Duo realized that Heero was getting tired. He called a halt to their swimming and climbed onto the bank.

They settled under a willow tree and sprawled out to rest. The sun was still warm this late in the day so they didn't bother to do more than put on their shirts. With their smalls, or small clothes, it was enough.

"Heero, you need new smalls. Those are going to give over the butt at any moment. Underwear is important. You could chafe something I'm fond of."

Heero laughed. "Very well. I'll see to it in the morning. We should go through all our clothing. Make sure we have what we need. I have to go back to the capital soon and it wouldn't do to arrive with an incomplete wardrobe." Heero managed to sound serious.

Duo eyed Heero in dismay. Had he fallen down on his job somehow? Heero's laughing eyes gave him away.

"You bastard. You . . ." Duo laughed and swatted Heero on the arm. ". . . had me going there. We'll make sure we dazzle the peasantry."

"Not worried about them. Court is like a battlefield. It doesn't do to go in unarmed. I'll take care of it. Don't worry for now." He yawned and stretched. "I'm amazingly tired. It's unbelievable how tiring swimming is."

Duo just snorted. "Uses every muscle in your body more or less. I'm tired too. Let's just lay here for a little while. We don't have anything we need to be doing just now. Things are going to get busy soon."

Little did Duo know how true that was.

---

As Skippyscatt pointed out, butter isn't the best lubricant. But this is fiction, so they made do.


	14. Chapter 14

Sampson Effect 14

Betaed by Skippyscatt.

The next few days were interesting to both Duo and Heero. Duo remembered more and more every day, accompanied by headaches from hell. Wufei kept them supplied with tea.

Quatre sent out his birds and waited for answers while he researched Anchora and her priests. Trowa spent his time training the locals, for which Heero was grateful. He was finding out how hard a servant's life really was. And Duo was easy to care for, not a demanding asshole like someone they both knew.

"Heero, I'm going to go down for breakfast. I want you to polish all your armor and sharpen everything with a blade. When you're done with that clean the rooms. Sharpen and clean armor first then clean rooms. Remember."

Heero grunted and nodded. He hadn't done squires' chores in years. He was remembering why he'd hated them then. Cleaning armor left the cleaner dirty, sweaty and stinking of polish and oil; sharpening weapons left black file dust everywhere. He decided to clean the rooms first.

Heero cleaned the rooms thoroughly, then sat down to clean armor. It didn't really take him that long to clean it. But he got oil all over his hands and drops and splatters under the stool he was sitting on. He got up to wash his hands in the bathing chamber.

He wasn't in the room two minutes when he heard a loud crash from the bed chamber. He hurried back into the room and saw Duo lying on his back on the floor. He'd slipped in the oil under the stool. Heero had no idea what he was doing there and didn't much care. He pulled Duo to his feet and quickly checked him over.

"Are you all right? I'm . . . how . . . damn."

Duo gave Heero just long enough to realizethat he'd disobeyed a direct order from his superior. "Now do you see why you clean the rooms last? And I didn't think I had to tell you to put sawdust on the floor before oiling anything."

Heero blushed in shame. "I didn't know. I never had to clean armor or do any of that kind of work except in the field. It didn't make any difference there. The ground just absorbed the oil. I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Just my dignity. But . . . go fetch some chalk."

Heero gritted his teeth but went to get the chalk. He knew what was coming.

"Chalk?" Heero held it up silently. "Very good. Now, write 'I will not disobey Duo.' until you run out of room. One hundred times should do it. And you know what comes after don't you."

"Yes, I do. But . . . Duo . . . I am really sorry. I should have listened to you, or asked a few questions. Instead of just doing it my way."

Duo settled in a chair and picked up a book. "I'm going to see if I can't nudge some memories loose. This is the prayer book you got for me. I'll read it and see what happens. You write."

Heero knelt down and started writing. He knew his knees were going to ache. He growled at himself silently. He knew better than to disobey an order. His punishments for any infraction of rules had been near torture. He shook his head, wondering how he'd managed to forget so much.

Duo listened with one ear to the scratching of chalk on the slate floor. He rubbed at his forehead irritably. It was beginning to hurt again.

"Would you like some tea?"

Duo yelped and dropped his scroll. "Dammit! Make a noise, will you?"

"I'm sorry." Heero managed not to snicker at Duo. He was sleep mussed and muzzy**—**and adorable. He'd dozed off with the scroll in his lap, a small wrinkle between his eyes betraying his aching head.

"Tea? Yes, that would be nice. I don't seem to be able to shake this headache."

Heero went to the hearth to check the hot water pot on the hob. It was full and the water was warm. He measured herbs, poured in water and left it to steep.

While the tea was steeping, Heero fetched and warmed cups. He put them on a tray and opened a tin box. Cook had sent up cookies in it, telling Heero not to gobble them all. Heero thought, 'As if I would.' Heero's mouth watered at the thought of the tasty treats, full of dried fruit and nuts.

He set several on a plate and put it on the tray. He took the pot from the hearth, brought the whole tray to the table beside Duo's chair and set it down.

Duo took the cup from Heero's hand, picked up a cookie and settled to nibble the cookie and sip his tea. He waited until Heero had poured his own tea and picked up a cookie. Heero was just about to take a bite of his cookie when Duo said, "Should you really have that? You've been naughty after all."

Heero blanched, making Duo stare. "No, I shouldn't. I'm sorry. Shall I fetch a strap?"

Duo jumped up and took Heero into his arms. "No. Don't look like that. I didn't mean to make you afraid. Only to make you think. What's wrong? Tell me."

Heero put his cookie on the saucer and set that aside. "It's all right. I don't deserve any treats. You could have been badly hurt. I'll . . ."

Heero fell silent because Duo kissed him silent. "Be still. Pick up your cup and drink the tea. It's good for you. And the cookie." Heero did as he was told. "Now, tell me why you turned so pale. And stop shaking your head. I'm officially your master for thirty days. Right?"

Heero stared into his cup but nodded his head. "Yes. So . . . you won't like what you're about to hear."

When he was finished telling Duo about the neglect and cruelty of his first knight, Duo was disgusted.

"But, as a prince. . . "

Heero shook his head. "Not a prince. My family is a very cadet branch of the royal family, I only rule because everyone else in the line is either dead or incapable. I was literally saved because I was out fighting in some border war. They took me off the field, crowned me and here I am."

"Well, shit. That's a mess and no denying it."

"What about you? You seem . . . like you . . . something. I can't put my finger on it exactly."

"I was born to my title. My family has pledged the youngest son, or one born with certain signs, to the priest hood for centuries. My mother died when I was born so my father sent me straight to the temple. I was raised by nuns and priests. And they surely had their hands full. But I grew into it and advanced through the ranks to be high priest and general. My title is actually High General. So. Cookie?"

Duo groped the plate, laughing when he realized that they had eaten all the cookies and drunk all the tea without realizing it. They'd been talking together for most of the afternoon. Duo grumbled slightly as he realized that he hadn't gotten his scroll read. Heero hadn't finished his chores either.

"Better finish your chores. I'd advise washing the floor after you finish sharpening everything. Otherwise you'll have to clean the floor again, because there's no way to sharpen long blades without getting sharpening dust all over."

Heero bowed elegantly and fetched some sawdust to cover the floor where he was going to sit. He settled on the stool and began to sharpen a sword, Duo returned to his scroll

After he was done sharpening all the swords, knives and axes he kept in the rooms, Heero fetched several buckets of water and began to scrub the floor. Again.

Duo watched Heero from under shuttered lashes. Heero hadn't complained once, even though he was doing work that was usually done for him by servants. Namely, Duo. Instead of complaining, Heero worked hard and made sure he did the jobs correctly. Now that he was convinced Duo knew what he was talking about.

"How are you doing, love?"

Heero looked up from where he was kneeling, scrubbing at a particularly rough paver. "My knees hurt. And my shoulders. I'm not . . . well, I don't ever remember scrubbing floors. It's hard. How can anyone say that this is a woman's job?"

Duo shook his head. "Don't know. Around here though, they usually gang up on it. Like a bucket line only scrubbing. Works really well and no one has to work too hard. They gossip like mad too."

Heero put one fist in the small of his back and straightened up, stretching, trying to work out the ache. "Ow! And I say again ow. And I need another bucket of clean water. How many buckets do you usually use?" Heero gave Duo a wide-eyed look, Duo smiled at him.

"Now you know."

Heero groaned and hung his head. He realized now that Duo had accomplished superhuman deeds just for him. The effort that went into the 'simplest' of chores had surely tried his diminished strength at the beginning of his service. Heero ached all over from just cleaning the armor, sharpening the swords, writing his lines and scrubbing the floors. He thought of all the other chores yet to be done and groaned again.

He still had to haul water for their bath, then clean the bathing chamber, remake the bed, put books and papers away, clean off the desk, make ink . . . he couldn't suppress a soft whimper of weariness.

"Are you well? What was that for?" Duo started to get up to go to Heero. Heero held up his hand to stop him.

"I'm fine. I was just listing in my head all the chores I still have to do. I don't know how you managed them when you were still weak. I really don't."

"Pure terror. Sit down and rest a moment. You'll do better when you get a routine set."

"I hate this."

Duo gave Heero a sympathetic look. "It was your idea. Do you want to . . . return to the status quo?"

"No! I made my bed, and I'll lie in it. I just hate realizing how . . . careless I have been. I had good intentions. I really did. But the execution leftagreat deal to be desired. I do _not_ want you cutting me any slack. No more than I gave you. You understand me?"

Duo couldn't help but get up and go to Heero. "Yes, my lord, I understand. Very well then. You need to finish your work. And I _will_ check." Duo hugged Heero and gave him a pat.

Heero went back to scrubbing and Duo to his reading.

---

Quatre read the last of his messages and sighed. "Trowa, I don't like any of it. At all. There's a stink of betrayal here."

Trowa nodded. He had resources of his own and he'd called in a few favors. "I'd like to catch one of those 'mercenaries' there's more there than meets the eye. I'll set a trap."

Quatre smiled at his friend and lover. "You do that. Just make sure that Heero doesn't get wind of it. If you want someone to actually question that is."

Trowa snickered softly. "Bit hot at hand, our king. But I think Duo has him in hand, for now."

Quatre laughed gently. "For now. Reversal of rolls might just teach him something. Or infuriate him beyond reason."

Trowa shook his head, bangs flopping. "With Duo? I don't think so. He's going to learn a few home truths though. Like how hard his servants really work. And maybe some other things. Duo will take care with him, he just won't take it easy. Be good for him. King too young and all that groveling at his feet?"

Quatre snickered at a memory. "Do you remember old Lady Malcomsone? I thought I was going to choke to death, trying not to laugh."

Trowa snickered too. "Yes, and the look on Heero's face when she introduced her daughter as beautiful?"

They both dissolved into laughter.

The woman and her daughter were both fat, frumpy, ungainly women. And to top that off they were vain, stupid and avaricious. Heero had nearly fallen all over himself to get them out of the capital.

When they recovered themselves Trowa asked Quatre what his news was.

"Well, putting all the pieces together is a bit difficult but here's what I know for sure. Duo has forbidden a marriage between Heero and Relena for some reason. I didn't realize it but his order is guardian of all the royal blood lines. All of them. From bastard to prince, royal births have to be registered with the Order of Anchora. I'm not sure why."

"Mmmmm, inbreeding. Two headed children or what not. So go on."

Quatre made a disgusted face at his mental image. "I see. Well, he disappeared from the battle field, his horse was killed and they found a body underneath it. Everyone though he was dead. It was wearing bits of his armor. It's just awful. The order has fallen apart. Part wants to ordainanother High General, part won't allow it until there's proof absolute that he's dead. I really wish you would hurry to find someone we can question."

Trowa nodded. "I'll see to it at once. Your wish is my command."

Quatre gave him a sparkling look. "In every way, in every thing. Prove it."

Trowa reached out and picked Quatre up. He carried him gently to the nearby bed and set him down on it. They were equal in rank but Trowa took the subordinate position. It was his turn.

Quatre lay back and allowed Trowa to slither up onto the bed and across his body, licking as he went. Trowa stopped at one rosy nipple to suck it into the warmth of his mouth. Quatre whimpered softly and clutched at the bed covers. Trowa smiled, nibbled at his treasure then moved to the other side to treat the neglected bit of Quatre to its own laving.

Quatre lifted his head a bit and Trowa slipped his hands underneath it, cupping the back of his headto support him for a lingering kiss. Quatre nipped at Trowa's lower lip making him hiss.

"Love. Don't."

"Yes. Do."

"Quat, I'll shame myself."

"Not possible. Yes, just there."

Trowa continued to stroke Quatre, raising his tension until it hummed through both their bodies.

Quatre finally moaned. "Please, please. Trowa . . . do . . . touch . . . me."

Trowa took Quatre in hand, stroking gently. Quatre moaned again. Trowa smiled gently and reached for a small pot on the bedside table. Quatre reached out to help him but Trowa patted his hands away.

"No, a deal is a deal. It's my turn to serve." Trowa smiled down on Quatre. "Love you."

Quatre smiled rather muzzily back. "Love back. Do something. I'm going crazy. Please . . . " he was so heated that he could barely form the words.

Trowa took some of the slick from the pot and applied it to Quatre stroking it into his flesh leaving him writhing on the bed. Trowa made Quatre even wilder as he turned around to allow Quatre to watch him prepare himself.

Trowa took a bit of the cream from the pot and rubbed it into himself. He knew Quatre could see every single movement. He'd practically shoved his backside into his face.

He took his time stretching himself so that he wouldn't hurt Quatre.Trowa didn't mind a little pain with his love making. A little only, and he knew that Quatre didn't mind helping him out. But he was set to please Quatre this time and that meant leaving out anything that distracted Quatre from his goal.

When he was sufficiently stretched and Quatre was moaning just from watching, Trowa turned lithely and sat down onQuatre, who helpfully held himself still.

Trowa worked himself up and down on Quatre as if he was posting a trot. Quatre admired the smooth muscles working under his skin as much as he could with his vision clouded by desire.

Trowa rode Quatre until Quatre couldn't stand it anymore. Quatre moaned one last time and convulsed as his body empted itself into Trowa's. Trowa followed quickly, spurting over Quatre's chest and stomach.

Quatre let his head drop with a grunt. He was exhausted. When Trowa rode him like that it was all he could do to hold off until Trowa was ready. Now all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Love? Where . . . oh. Yes, thank you."

Trowa had gotten the washing cloth from the stand near the bed and was gently cleaning Quatre of sweat and their leavings.

After cleaning himself, Trowa returned to the bed and settled down behind Quatre. Wrapping his arms around him, he settled down to sleep. Quatre murmured softly, "Need to find the pissy Chinaman someone."

Trowa snorted into the back of his neck as they both fell asleep.

---

"I'm done with the floor. Now what should I do?"

Duo looked up from his scroll. "Haul water. There's four cans to fill. Do. Not. Try to take them down. Even you can't get them back up the stairs. You'll need the yoke and buckets. Fill the tub and then call me."

Heero bowed slightly and then left to get the yoke and buckets. He wasn't going to strain his shoulders by trying to carry twofull buckets without the yoke. Besides Duo yelling at him for being a fool. He found that even a frown from Duo hurt. He smiled slightly, he'd wanted a companion who would be safe from assassins, it seemed that he'd found one.

Heero hauled the water for the bath. It took him three torturous trips, he wasn't sure how Duo had managed it before he had gotten strong again. He set the cans in front of the fire, lining them up on the hearth. He cleaned the bathing chamber while he waited for the water to get warm. He knew he'd still have to clean up after their bath but it was easier to do this now than try to do it all when they were done bathing.

Duo wandered in while Heero was checking one of the cans.

"It's a good idea if you keep one back. And don't let all the water out of the tub. You can use it to wash the floor tomorrow. I usually dipped it back into the can. It's not really that dirty, unless we've been rolling around in the mud or something. Good enough to wash down a floor with at any rate."

Heero smiled at Duo. "Thank you for that. I need all the help I can get. And could you possibly tell me how to get back on Cook's good list? All she does is growl and glare."

"Do dishes and peal potatoes. She really needs all the help she can get. Some of those girls are as stupid as they come. And backstabbing? Wear armor. I swear."

Heero checked the temperature of the water and nodded. "Water's hot. How much should I put in?"

"Two cans and three of room temperature. Otherwise it'll be much too hot. Need help?"

Heero made a face. "And when did I ever help you? Even when I should have known that it was too hard for you?"

Duo looked a little sad, which hurt Heero more than he would have thought. "You just didn't know any better and I was too afraid to say anything. Never mind." Duo reached up to the shelf for a bottle of bath oil. "Would you like the herbal or the sandalwood?"

"You choose. I like both." Heero grunted softly as he realized exactly how heavy the cans were. "How the hell did you lift these."

Duo reached over and took one from Heero, leaning it on the surround he tipped it until the water began to flow into the tub. "Don't lift them, idiot. Do it like this. You'll ruin your back."

Heero shrugged and hid a smile as Duo called him 'idiot' "As you wish, master."

Duo gave Heero a disgusted look. "You're just asking for it."

Heero blinked over his shoulder at Duo as he reached for the other can of hot water. "And don't give me that innocent look. Doesn't work on you."

"Sorry. What innocent look?"

Duo laughed. "That one."

Heero finished fixing the bath and set shampoo near to hand. He slipped into the tub and waited for Duo to climb in, in front of him. He would wash Duo's hair for him then let Duo finish washing while he washed himself, or at least that was the plan.

Duo settled in the tub in front of Heero, but he wriggled and squirmed until Heero had to whimper.

"Something wrong, love? Need a little help with something?"

Heero groaned. Duo was determined to get his evens with him, not that Heero really minded. He knew that Duo wouldn't do anything he really disliked. Heero decided to let his 'slave' have his way. He wondered who really owned who.

Duo pulled Heero out of the tub and tugged and prodded him until he got the idea that he was to dry Duo off and comb and brush his hair. Heero wondered why Duo didn't just tell him what to do. Then he forgot exactly what he was doing as Duo started kissing him. Heero kissed back passionately whimpering slightly as he realized that Duo had every intention of making him too needy to think straight.

Duo smirked in the hollow of Heero's neck. He wasn't going to hurt Heero, never in this world or any other. But he was going to have some fun with him. He whispered softly, "Go lay down on the bed. Touch yourself, but don't gain any release. I'll be there ina moment."

Heero blinked once, slowly, as if coming out of a trance. He obeyed readily enough going to the bed and turning back the covers, he lay down and began to stroke himself. He couldn't help moaning softly.

"Ready? I'm going to touch you now. Don't flinch."

Heero bit at his lip when Duo gently touched his anus. He knew Duo wouldn't hurt him intentionally but no man had ever been there before. He wondered if it would hurt even if he managed to relax.

Duo stroked and massaged Heero, coaxing nerve tightened muscles to relax. He coated his finger with the salve Wufei sent them and eased himself between Heero's bent legs.

"Don't worry. If you really, really don't like it I'll stop. Just give me a chance. You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this. I'll make it good. I swear."

Heero realized that he was holding himself taunt as if ready for a blow. He forced himself to relax. Duo smiled at him approvingly and continued to stroke him gently, then he let his hand wander a little higher touching Heero's perineum. He took a moment to glance at Heero's face. Heero smiled back encouraging him to continue.

Duo stroked the silky skin watching Heero's face for a hint as to what he was thinking. The expression of bliss that settled on Heero's face let Duo know that he was on the right track.

"Relax now. I don't want to hurt you. Breathe out."

Heero let his breath out in a gentle stream as Duo pushed his finger past a resisting ring of muscle. Plenty of cream cushioned his entry. Heero whimpered softly, Duo froze watching Heero for signs of pain. Heero rolled his head on the pillow.

"Please. That's . . . incredible. I like . . . more please. Please. Do . . . something."

Duo eased Heero's tight channel, smoothing more cream into it and circling his finger stretching coaxing. Heero gasped as Duo touched that spot within him that Wufei called the Lotus point. He decided that it was one of the best parts of his body. He moaned again and writhed trying to obtain more of that wonderful feeling. Duo slipped two fingers into Heero while he was trying to decide whether to scream or moan. He settled on begging.

Duo eased three fingers into Heero and began to thrust them gently into his body. Heero accepted the third finger easily between the cream and his ability to command his body. Duo was satisfied that Heero wouldn't be hurt by what he was going to do next.

"I want you. Heero, I want to take you. Will you let me?"

Heero rolled his head from side to side, he was so stimulated he couldn't think. Did he want this? Could he do it? Could he let Duo into his body?

"Yes, please. I need . . . I can't . . . yes. Do something."

Heero couldn't help the sharp yelp he gave as Duo settled into the cradle of his hips and thighs. The feeling of Duo rubbing across him was astoundingly erotic. Duo moved slowly, rubbing against Heero's groin, bringing him to a state of panting and begging.

"Ready?"

"Dammit!"

Duo eased against Heero's opening and pushed gently coaxing his way in. He moved as gently as he wished his old masters had. Duo gritted his teeth against the urge to thrust his way into Heero, he knew it would hurt him. A thing he had no wish to do.

"Heero?"

Heero whimpered, he wished Duo would move, this care he was showing was good, but it was driving him crazy with need.

"Duo if you don't move your ass, I'll flip us over and sit on you. Please, move. Something. You're making me crazy." Duo had to laugh at words that were delivered between pained moans.

The laughter did things to Heero that made him even more frantic. Duo began to move gently thrusting into Heero's willing body. Heero realized somewhere in the muddled mess that was his brain, that this could hurt a great deal. Duo was making sure that he enjoyed this experience.

Duo moved more strongly now that he was sure that Heero was accepting, willing and ready

Heero groaned and writhed, Duo was pleasured and gave pleasure. When they climaxed, it was together and loud. Heero gave his war cry and Duo made a sound halfway between a scream and his own war cry.

Duo collapsed into the cradle of Heero's thighs and sighed. Heero wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist.

"That was . . . was . . ." Heero searched for words. Giving up, he just kissed Duo.

"Yes, it was. Like?"

"Mmmmm"

Duo fell asleep before he could even withdraw, Heero followed an instant later.

—

Heero woke about a candle mark later. He eased off the bed and slipped quietly into the bathing chamber. He poured some hot water into a basin and cleaned the mess off his buttocks and thighs then he slipped a finger into himself to see how much he hurt. Surprisingly he didn't hurt much at all. He was a little sore from the unaccustomed stretching, but other than that he was fine. He emptied the basin into the waste water in the tub. He was glad Duo had suggested saving it to scrub the floor with. It would make his life easier, he remembered Duo's heavy sighs when he _helpfully_ emptied the tub for him.

He carried the basin back to the bed chamber and washed Duo trying not to wake him. Why he thought that would work he wasn't sure as he looked into laughing amethyst eyes.

"Thank you. That's nice. Come back to bed."

Heero dropped the cloth into the basin and carried it toward the bathing chamber, saying over his shoulder. "As soon as I empty the basin. I don't want to step into it in the morning."

They settled back down to sleep and Heero managed to sleep most of the night. He woke cold and alone in the early gray false dawn.

"Duo? . . . Duo? Where are you?"

Heero saw Duo's silhouette in the window seat.

"Here, Heero. I've remembered everything. We have to go see Queen Relena. Soon."

"Very well. Come back to bed. I'll make arrangements as soon as may be."

Duo came back to the bed and crawled in beside Heero. Heero shivered, Duo was icy cold.

"I'm cold. I . . . Heero, a man I thought was a friend . . . wasn't. It's . . . I . . ."

Heero put one hand gently against Duo's lips. "Don't. Go to sleep for now. We'll call Quatre and Trowa in the morning. Wufei too. Tell us all then. No need for you to go over and over it. Then we'll decided what's best to be done. Sleep now."

Duo snuggled against Heero and nodded his head on Heero's shoulder. "Good enough. I'm not sure what I should do."

"Neither am I. The raiders are worse than ever. This mess and I have to go back to the capital soon. Damn."

"Don't worry about the raiders. I'll take care of them. Sleep now."

Heero didn't bother to argue with Duo. They'd sort the whole mess out soon enough.

---

Heero woke again, rolled over and saw Duo watching him. "Good Morrow. Rise and shine."

Heero grunted in reply and scrambled grumpily out of the bed, hissing as his bare toes came in contact with the cold slate floor.

Heero dragged on his clothing as he scampered for the bed chamber door. He knew better than to be late to get their breakfast. Duo had come back several times with red ears from the scold Cook gave him. She really hated to waste food, and if he wasn't in time the tray would be cold.

"I'll be back with breakfast soon. Unless Cook decides to make me wait . . . what if she does?"

Duo had snuggled back down in the bed so all Heero could see were his eyes, which sparkled wickedly. "Ever been figged? If you're too late, you'll find out what it's like." Heero ran.

He made it down the stairs in record time, lacing his breaches as he went. He skidded into the kitchen, scrambling to keep his balance.

"Well, see what the cat chased in. Young man, if I catch you running like that again, I'll skin you. You'll slip and fall and then where will we be? You wake up earlier and get here sooner. Do you understand me?"

Heero braced from long unforgotten habit. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry. I'll do better." Cook gave him a sharp look to see if he was being smart. Deciding that he wasn't, she dished up a tray and put it on the table. Heero picked it up and took it to the hearth where he gathered up a tea pot set there to warm. He added tea and hot water, placed it on the tray and carried it all toward the door.

He saw the boot extended to trip him from the corner of his eye. He gave the culprit a cold glare. "I'm still king here. Cook! Do you allow that sort of tomfoolery? If you do, my opinion of you . . ."

"That's enough of that. Master Heero, you go on up. I'll deal with that. And, no, I don't allow that. It's dangerous as well as wasteful." Cook turned her eye and wrath to the culprit and Heero made good his escape.

The rest of his trip was uneventful but tiring. He was again impressedwith Duo's strength of will or stubbornness, depending on how you looked at it. The stairs were steep and hard to navigate at the best of times, with a heavy tray full of spillable things it was horrible.

---

"I swear, I'm going to have that service corridor reopened. It's almost impossible to get up those stairs without spilling something. And some idiot tried to trip me first thing. Cook is probably still bawling him out. She's worse than some of my old drill sergeants."

Duo sat up in bed with a crow of delight. "You got Timothy in trouble? I swear he's the biggest sneak in the world. He was always trying to trip me, or get me in trouble somehow. Cook usually caught him at it. The last trick he pulled she said she would send him back home if he pulled another stunt. I hope she does send him home. Someone is going to get hurt sooner or later."

Heero set the tray on the bed and dished up food for Duo. He made up his plate and set it aside then he scrambled into the bed again. Duo nestled the tea pot between them so it wouldn't be upset. They ate in silence, sipping at the hot tea between bites.

When they finally finished and Heero had cleaned up the plates, Duo rolled off the bed and hunted for his robe. Heero flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he was supposed to have put it on the foot of the bed for Duo before he went for breakfast. Heero got it out of the clothes press and handed it to him, head hanging.

"Well, forgot, didn't you? Should I punish you, or not? I don't remember you punishing me for forgetting, once. May I use your desk?"

Heero blinked, no punishment? He'd thought Duo might take some advantage of his chance but it seemed Duo was bigger than that. Heero dragged his attention back to the subject at hand.

"Certainly. Help yourself."

Duo settled at the desk and pulled a piece of paper to the blotter. "Oh. I almost forgot . . . will you see if the others can come to the library? You'll know what time would be best for them. Please?"

"Yes, I'll go to Wufei first. If I catch him soon, he won't have made plans to go into the village or out to the woods. Then I'll catch Quatre. He'll tell Trowa. Getting Trowa won't be any trouble all he'll have to do is turn training over to one of his lieutenants for a session. Good for them too, practice in command without undue risk. I better hurry, or I'll miss Chang."

Heero hurried out followed by the scratching of Duo's pen.

---

Heero found Wufei on the verge of leaving the keep. When he called to him, Wufei turned with a smile.

"Well, how are you doing? Haven't been punished yet?"

Heero ducked his head with a small grin. "Not yet. But . . . um . . . I could use some salve. Duo was gentle, but I'm still sore." At Wufei's startled look, Heero hurried on. "Don't tell him. He'll be so upset. I'm fine. But that's not why I stopped you. He wants to meet with us as soon as possible. He's remembered. And don't ask me any questions. He said he'd like to tell us all at one time. He doesn't want to have to tell his story more than once. Then he wants to make some plans. So . . . if it's not too inconvenient, could you stay here? I'll send a page for you when we get a time. If that's agreeable to you?"

Wufei nodded. "Yes, that will be fine. I was only going down to get some aqua vita. It can wait. I'll go back to my quarters." Wufei made a face. "There are some things that need washing. Things I can't trust to just anybody. I'd almost give my left nut for a slave I can trust. Almost."

Heero made a face. He hated slavery and saw little use for it. Someone paid usually worked better. But he knew Chang's history and was very sure that he'd never trust anyone but a slave in his quarters.

"I'll see what I can do, when this mess is over, not before. Is that acceptable?"

Wufei bowed, knowing what a concession this was. "Yes, quite. I'll be in my quarters as I said. Send when I'm needed."

Wufei walked away, back straight, head erect. Heero wondered at his strength. He shook his head and went to find Quatre.

He found Quatre in the dove coot feeding his birds. He gave Quatre the same message he'd given Wufei. Quatre told him that he would be glad to help in any way he could. Heero smiled, saying, "I know that. Duo isn't sure of you yet. But he's remembered some things that are . . . bad. I'm not sure exactly what. I'll send a page. Should I try to find Trowa or will you?"

Quatre shook his head. "Don't bother. I'll get him now. He'll need a bath before he's presentable."

Heero watched as his friend scattered the last of the feed and headed for the stairs. He always had trouble reconciling this smiling, blue-eyed angel with the scheming manipulative courtier he really was. Heero smirked remembering the one time he'd said something like that directly to Quatre's face. He'd beamed at Heero in the most cherubic way and said in an amused voice. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Heero had laughed so hard he'd choked on his wine. It wasn't _always_ a bad thing. Especially when the courtier in question served the crown with every breath he took.

---

Duo settled at the head of the table, smiling as Heero took the foot. Trowa and Quatre sat at one side and Wufei at the other.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure it's inconvenient for you." Duo nodded to each one of them. "I'll keep this short and to the point. I've remembered . . . everything. I was betrayed. Byone of my generals. Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs of Merquise. He's sometimes called Zechs. And I'm fairly sure the raiders are men under his command. Looking for me. I get the feeling that Relena or the Council of the Temple, or both have something to do with that. Milliardo was always a little sneaky, even when we were children."

Wufei snorted. "I've heard of him. I've never seen him, of course. But what I've heard wasn't all that nice. He's sly, very proud and a bastard elder son."

Duo nodded. "He was sent to the temple as soon as he was old enough to be away from his mother. She was the king's favorite concubine, but she was ill. Some said Milliardo's birthwas too hard on her. She finally became so ill she died. The other children were very cruel to him because of it. I tried to keep them off him, but it didn't work when I wasn't around. He is sixth in the chain of command. I keep having . . . flash backs? Something. There's something there that I can't quite . . . damn." Duo slammed his hands down on the table. "I didn't get a good look at whoever it was that hit me from behind. But, it was either Milliardo or one of his cronies. I'm sure of it. How we're ever to prove it I don't know."

Heero bit at his lips, wondering how to ask the question that was most important to him. "Duo? What are you going to do? Do you want to go back to the temple? . . . and . . . what . . . what about us . . . me . . ."

Duo took one look at Heero's miserable face and hurried around the table to put his arms around him. "I'll not leave you. You saved my life. According to the teachings of Anchora, I have to stay with you, serve you for the rest of my life. I intend to do exactly that. The temple allowed this. They could have found me if they really wanted to. Isn't that right Master Chang?"

Wufei nodded, making a sour face. "Yes. There are spells that can find almost anybody, if you have enough power to work them. The temple has sorcerers powerful enough to do a spell like that. And the prayers of the other priests could provide power enough to create a . . . never mind all that. I'm sure you don't need a lecture on the ins and outs of spell casting. Suffice it to say, they have enough skill and power to find him if they really wanted to."

Duo nodded. "The question is . . . no, never mind. If they found a body under my horse . . . but who could it have been. And why didn't they just kill me and be done with it? I want to . . . Heero?"

Heero thought hard. He didn't want to let Duo out of his sight. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on so he was feeling protective of Duo.

"I don't like it. They'll find a way to get what they want. We have to be careful until we figure out what their agenda is."

Quatre cleared his throat. "I can answer that. For some reason the temple forbade a marriage between you and Queen Relena. It's very desirable. For all sorts of reasons too boring to go into just now. No one seems to really know the reason why. The Zechs wishes it above all things. He feels that if Heero and Relena get married both kingdoms would be more secure. And under one ruler, more powerful and richer as well."

Duo made a face. "They can't get married. They're second cousins. On the wrong side of the blanket to be sure but still. Two headed children aren't conducive to a settled populace."

Heero blinked. "Excuse me? And where does the bastard lie, as if I didn't know."

Duo looked uncomfortable. "On your side. Seems the old king was good friends with the queen of Sanq. Did her a favor. One of her ladies in waiting got caught by the royal consort. She sent the girl here and married her off. Into your family, Heero. So you're related. No marriage possible. Inbreeding is a real problem with royal families. That's why the temple keeps track of all royal births legitimate or not. There's no way I could have allowed you two to get married. I'm sorry. In more ways than one."

Heero shrugged. "There's all sorts of ways around that problem. For instance, as my consort, you could take on the burden of producing heirs to the crown. Relena needs an heir but she's . . . not interested in men. So . . . Master Chang?"

Wufei nodded. "There are ways. I know of at least two off hand. And I'll be glad to check for more. That's not an issue. The issue at hand is who masterminded this mess. They should be punished severely."

Heero nodded. He wanted revenge against everyone who'd caused Duo pain. Starting with whoever it was that had engineered his kidnapping.

Quatre sighed. "We have to go to the capital. I need to be closer to my sources. How soon can we leave?"

Heero shook his head. "Not until we get a handle on the raiders. They're causing so much damage that some people are going to have to have support just to make it through the winter. They'll starve otherwise."

Trowa looked at Duo. Duo just gave him a bland gaze back.

"Must I ask?"

Duo nodded, "It's in the nature of my vows."

Trowa sighed, shifted in his seat and rummaged in his pouch. He put a small silver penny on the table and scooted it to Duo. Duo picked it up, bit it and tucked it away in his belt. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you stop the raiders?"

"Probably. All I can promise is to talk to them. If I can find them. That's the first thing. But if they're who I think they are, all I have to do is tell them to stop. They might even have some useful information for us. I'll go out as soon as I can."

"How soon will that be?" Heero looked like he wanted to tell Duo that there was no way he was leaving the keep to chase robbers. He also looked like he was about to choke on the knowledge that he couldn't.

Duo frowned for a moment. "Black is in good shape and ready for anything. But I need armor and weapons. I can't do what I need to in secondhand make-doequipment. I have to look the part. I need black armor and a new sword. Or a scythe. That's my favored weapon. I can make it myself if I can get the right material. Can we do it?"

Heero nodded. "My smith can. It won't take him that long. I've got a suit of good armor that I brought with me that you can have. I didn't realize that I'd out grown it until I tried it on. It's black, double linked chain. I don't think you'll even have to do much to it. It is sure to be long enough. And I'm pretty sure that all you need to do to make the shoulders fit is pad your jupon a bit. We'll try it on after we finish our planning here."

Trowa smiled at Heero who just gave him a significant look back.

They spent the rest of three candle marks planning.

---

Duo went to the smithy in the early evening. Heero went with him, carrying the ring armor he was giving to Duo.

The smith nodded his head to the two men and took the mail. He listened to Heero as he explained what was needed. Duo wandered around the smithy examining the tools, the anvil and the general condition of things.

When the smith called him to come be measured Duo just stepped onto the small box the smith put down. The man took a length of string and started measuring, tying knots to keep his measures. Heero grimaced. "You should write those down."

"I would, sir, but I can't do script nor cipher. My wife does it."

"So where's your wife then?"

"She's off to sisters' house for the night. Got a new nephew, I do. Went to see him."

Duo just picked up a bit of paper and a stick of natural charcoal. "Here, Heero. You write it down for him. Make sure it's neat so she can read it."

Heero made a face at Duo, who snickered. "My writing is neat. You're the one who scratches like a chicken."

Duo went to clout Heero over the head, but the smith called him to order. "No horseplay in the smithy. You'll get burned or something, sure. Now, you stand there. And Master Heero. You over there. Nice table to write on."

Heero grinned at Duo in triumph, he'd gotten away with something. Duo's sparkling eyes promised that he hadn't

The smith called out his measurements and Heero wrote them down neatly in big symbols. When the smith measured the mail shirt, Heero wrote those numbers down too.

The smith had him read the numbers back to him and thought carefully. "All it really needs is a bit off the bottom so as not to bunch when he rides. I'd rather see him have a heavier arming shirt than try to cut down the shoulders. Only needs half a link out. The sleeves are a bit long too, so I'll take a bit off there as well. I can have it in two days." The smith made marks on the shirt itself with a grease stick made with chalk. "And what about weapons. He need a sword? Or something else."

Duo spoke up. "I am the Reaper. The Taker of Souls. I use a scythe. I'll make it myself. You'll never do it right. And no insult intended. A scythe made for a weapon is completely different from one made for reaping corn."

The smith just nodded. "If you want, feel free to use whatever you need. Want to help me cut the shirt down?"

Duo shook his head. "I'm tromping on your toes badly enough as it is. Thank you for the invitation to use your tools. I'd like to start in the morning, if you don't mind."

The smith shook his head. "Don't mind a bit. As to anything else. What am I suppose to call you? Can't keep calling you 'Young Sir' can I?"

Duo grinned. "Call me Duo. I've got a title but it's a mouth full and no mistake and what should I call you?"

The smith gave him a puzzled look. "Why what else but John Smith?"

Heero hid his smile behind his hand. Duo bowed slightly. "Yes, of course, what else indeed? Well, if we're all in line. Good even, sir smith."

The smith shook his head at the two, smiled and watched them leave wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

---

The next morning saw Heero kicked out of bed before dawn. Duo told him to get their breakfast and bring it to the smithy. Heero grumbled softly but obeyed, heading for the kitchen.

Cook saw him before he was even in the door. He wondered if the woman had eyes in the back of her head. She called him over and thanked him for showing Timothy up. She'd known something was going on behind her back but had never caught the boy at his antics.

"I don't like that sort of behavior. It's too easy to get hurt in a kitchen without horseplay and foolishness. Boiling oil, boiling water, hot pots and pans; not to mention knives and cleavers. And skewers. Gives me the shudders just thinking about all the mischief he could have caused. Well, tray's not ready just yet. Sit a bit."

Heero really wanted to sit but he had taken Duo's advice to heart. "I could help someone do something while I wait. You're shorthanded without Timothy."

Cook gave him a sharp look but handed him a bowl full of peas to shell. Heero flushed as he admitted he had no idea how to go about it. Cook smiled, showed him how to shell the peas and left him to his job.

Heero shelled peas with single-minded concentration, carefully releasing the spheres from their shells. Just as he finished with the bowl, cook called him to get his food. Heero took the tray and headed for the smithy. He didn't want a reprimand for allowing the food to get cold.

The trip to the smithy was easier than he though it would be. The building was just across the courtyard from the back door of the kitchens.

Heero called Duo as he got near the door. Duo walked out of the smithy bare chested. Heero was pleased to see that he had put on muscle, quite a bit of it in fact. Heero couldn't help but admire the lean lines Duo's lack of garment revealed.

Duo took the tray from Heero so that Heero could set the table. Heero took the utensils from the tray and laid them out on the small accounting table in the door of the smithy. Duo put the tray down and took one of the plates. Heero took the other but waited for Duo to take the first bite before he began to eat.

The food was quickly devoured, the plates back on the tray and Heero on his way back to the kitchen. He didn't take much time, just dumping the tray on the washing stand and hurrying back to Duo's side. Cook smiled a bit wondering when someone would tell him he was supposed to scrape the plates. Then she looked at the plates and realized they looked like they'd been licked clean.

"Well, as clean as three waters can get them. Boys." She laughed softly and washed the plates herself.

---


	15. Chapter 15

Sampson Effect 15

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Duo stretched and rubbed at the small of his back. He'd been working on his scythe for three days now and it was almost done. His ring mail was done. John had cut the sleeves first then the hem. He'd just finished it about a candle mark ago. He'd have done it the very next day but they'd had to wait for the seamstress to finish his new arming coat. John wouldn't alter the mail until he had it and Duo wouldn't think of rushing him. It wouldn't do to ruin the shirt because they couldn't wait a day or so.

Heero stepped up behind Duo and began to rub at his back. "Let me. You'll never get that by yourself." Duo moaned his appreciation as Heero's strong hands rubbed out the kinks.

"Thank you. That feels so good. Remind me to return the favor."

Heero shrugged. "You already have -- Many times. And I'm sure I forgot to thank you half the time."

Duo rolled his head from side to side. "Doesn't matter,Masters don't thank slaves."

Heero snarled. "If they want them to be more than slaves they do. I want you to be my companion. Not some . . . thing . . . I . . . dammit!"

Duo turned to face Heero. "I'm not going anywhere. And when the time comes we'll be committed. I swear. Is that what you need to hear?"

Heero was startled to realize that it was. He nodded and sighed. "Yes. Thank you. Now, you better get cleaned up. We need to meet with Trowa and Quatre again."

Duo laughed softly and touched one finger to Heero's nose. "Sensitive. Insolent slave. Are you insinuating I stink?"

Heero wriggled his nose, crossing his eyes in an attempt to see the end of Duo's finger which made Duo laugh again. "No, master, this _humble_ person is _telling_ you, you stink. A lot. Come on, bath. You've been working since you got up this morning." Heero tugged Duo in to motion. "How long before you're done?"

"It's almost done. All I have to do is sharpen it, put the snath on and set the handle."

Heero blinked. "That seems like a lot to me."

"Not really. Not more than the morning. I would finish it today but John said that he needs the whole shop this afternoon. He's shoeing horses. I don't want to be in his way any more than I have to be. I'll take a bath then we can sit down with Trowa and Quatre. I need to find out some more about the raiders. I have an idea, but I don't like it much." Heero opened his mouth to say something but Duo cut him off. "No. Not until I have more information. I don't want to make an accusation until I'm fairly sure of myself."

Heero shut his mouth again. He knew better than to ask Duo again. Duo would tell him when the time was right and not before. He did find it difficult however, as he wasn't used to waiting. He supposed that this was another of the lessons that Duo was teaching him. He had to admit that Duo's method of teaching was different from his other teachers.

---

Their meeting with Trowa and Quatre was interesting to Duo. They'd found out that several of the high officers of Duo's temple were missing. The Zechs, or sixth, master was still there but other's were just gone. They had disappeared about the time the raiding had started.

Duo hummed under his breath as he thought. Heero couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well, I'm sure I know what's going on now. The raiders are priests from my temple. Some of the raids are for supplies and the rest are attempts to find me. Every raid they either empty the granaries and smoke houses, or steal a slave that fits my description to one extent or another." Duo picked at his lip for a moment. "Heero, Trowa, I need you both to see if you can't figure out where they have holed up or where they'll strike next. And when. Quatre, get me an audience with Queen Relena please." He stood up. "I'll be in Heero's office working on a report for Her Majesty and the provisional head of the temple . . . if you don't mind, Heero."

Heero shook his head. "I don't mind. I have chores to do. I'll see you as soon as I'm done. If that's all right."

Duo smiled at Heero and watched as he left to clean their quarters. Duo was sure he'd left less of a mess than Heero would have. Not that Heero was really messy, but he'd gotten in the habit lately of dropping things.

Duo nearly tripped over the threshold of the study. Heero only dropped things when Duo was in the room. If he was dropping things any other time, they'd still be on the floor. He snickered softly to himself. "Well, well, I'll have to try that one myself."

Duo settled at the desk and started making notes to himself. Notes about everything he remembered; temple priests that didn't like him for one reason or another, reasons anyone with power would want him out of the way. Anything he could think of that would have led to someone wanting him dead or at least out of the way.

He weighed each fact carefully and could come up with only one person who could have pulled this off without getting caught. The general Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs of Merquise. He'd already known this and even told the others so. But he had to be completely sure. He wasn't about to blame an innocent man. Now he was absolutely sure. Duo put his head down on the desk and wept.

---

Heero looked up from what he was doing and dropped his cleaning cloth. He hurried across the room and took Duo in his arms. He looked at Duo. His love was red eyed and blotchy faced. He'd obviously been crying.

"Tell me. I'll go kill them. Slowly."

Duo just handed Heero a sheaf of papers. "Go over every one of these. Check my logic. Please. Please don't ask me any questions."

"Very well. Whatever you like." Heero took the papers and settled in his chair, Duo just settled in the other chair and waited.

Heero read carefully. He checked every detail twice then gave his opinion. "The only person it could possibly have been is The Zechs. I don't understand quite why. He's the Prince after all. Why?"

"He has a lot to gain if Relena marries. And Heero, you're the perfect match for her in every way but one. You're too closely related."

Heero nodded. They'd already been over this. He could see how Peacecraft wouldn't understand. The temple guarded most of the blood line information closely. They were entrustedwith secrets that could ruin entire countries. Even the kings of great countries didn't argue with it.

"Damn hedge prince. I'll gut him. He'll . . ." Heero trailed off as Duo just shook his head.

"No, you won't. He was a friend of mine. He betrayed me in a . . . I . . . I don't want him killed no matter what he did. Call me an idiot."

Heero got up and went to Duo. He knelt at his feet and took his hands. "You're an idiot. But I understand. No matter what he did to you, you can't return the 'favor'. You're just not built that way. Loyalty is ingrained in you so deeply that there's no other way for you to be. We'll figure out something. Now. Bath."

Duo sighed and followed Heero into the bathing chamber. He allowed Heero to put him into a warm bath, scrub him gently and wash his hair. Heero combed Duo's hair out and rubbed it with a bit of silk cloth, wiping it from root to tips to make it shine. Duo sighed happily under his hands.

"Now to bed. It's a bit early, but I'm tired out and you look like you've been pulled through a hedge row sideways. Come on." Heero tucked Duo into the bed and settled beside him. "If you're not sleepy, I could read to you for a bit. Would you like that?"

Duo sighed. "Yes, that would be nice. It's just that I miss . . . the apprentices sing for the masters of the temple. In order to practice, you see. But it's nice and I miss that."

Heero sighed. "I'll sing for you if you'd like that better."

Duo, well acquainted with Heero's singing, shuddered dramatically. "Good voice. Nice baritone, but you have no expression and you sing like you're on a battle field. And all you seem to know are battle chants. Read, please."

Heero just chuckled deep in his chest and allowed that all he knew _were_ battle chants. He settled back to read from a book of ghost stories.

---

Heero settled on the counter of the smithy and watched as Duo set the snath and handles to the scythe blade. When he was done Duo hefted the completed weapon and gave it an experimental swing. Heero had never understood how someone could use a scythe as a weapon, now he did.

Duo swung the weapon at shoulder height. He took it out into the yard and began to swing the thing as if he was mowing corn, at shoulder height. He stepped forward one step then swung the scythe, then he took another step bringing his back foot up to the forward one. The blade swung in a figure eight, reaping imaginary heads as Duo moved. Then he started dipping the ends of his swings. Heero blinked. As Duo moved he changed the angle of each swing until it seemed as if he was surrounded by a sparkling ball of steel. Deadly and beautiful.

Duo finished his work out sooner than expected. He wiped sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and came to Heero.

"I'm not in the shape I should be. But all things considered I'm well pleased. I just hope we don't wind up in a major battle. I'll be in trouble if we do."

Heero shook his head. "No, you won't. I'll be guarding your back. And believe me, no one gets through my guard. I'll show you."

Heero went to the weapons rack at the side of the training ground and selected a sword. He and Duo had worked out together for quite some time but he'd taken it easy on Duo because Duo wasn't quite well yet. Now he set himself to show Duo all his skills.

Heero set up for a short kata and moved slowly, sword swinging gently. Suddenly he exploded into action. His sword circled, stabbed and retreated into guard. It flashed in the sunlight like a living thing. Darting out and retreating in ever more confusing patterns, Heero danced in the sunlight. Duo watched with appreciation. He'd known that Heero had to be good but he was so good it was a little frightening. Duo knew the amount of practice that went into being so good.

Heero finished his demonstration and walked toward Duo. Duo greeted him with a smile and a towel.

"Here you go. I used it first but this end is still dry. You're good. Took it easy on me didn't you?"

Heero smiled. "A bit. I didn't want to scare you off. You needed the exercise for one."

"And I didn't need my ego completely crushed. Thank you." They both laughed.

---

Duo was trying on his cut down mail shirt when the rider came in. Heero and Duo both looked up twin daggers of glaring fury. Trowa met the rider and spoke to the weary man for a moment.

He hurried over to Heero who was arming himself with the smiths help.

"We found them. They're in the next valley over. Up at the head. They're actually preparing to assail the keep. My man tells me that there's about forty of them."

Heero turned to Duo. "That many? How?"

"Mercenaries. Some of my stupider commanders will fill the ranks that way."

Heero shook his head. "Not smart. Most of them don't stay bought."

Trowa shook his head too. "And my man recognized the merc's . It's Andowain's crew. They're notorious."

Duo snorted. "Well that's a lucky break Andowain owes me. He'll crumple like cheap armor. Come on."

Heero gave orders for every veteran fighter in the keep to arm and mount. It didn't take above a candle mark for them to get ready. It took more time to ride to the valley, but they got there with plenty of time to scout out the raiders.

Duo paced, Heero watched. This was going to be bad. The mercs were experienced fighters, the veterans that Trowa and Quatre had brought with them were too. The men from the keep were not as experienced as the rest but they were protecting their home. It was going to be a blood bath unless something happened to prevent it.

Duo mounted Black. "I'll ride out and show myself. Maybe it'll make a difference. If they are looking for me that is."

Heero snarled sourly. "Or it'll give them the opportunity to shoot you out of the saddle."

Duo frowned in thought. "I don't think so. Why would they go to all the trouble of hunting me down just to kill me?"

Heero shook his head. "When do things like this really make sense? Maybe the Zechs wants to kill you himself, or he wants proof. Or he's just nuts."

Duo cupped Heero's cheek in his palm. "Calm down. I'll make sure to stay out of arrow range. Or you could ride beside me with a shield."

Heero just motioned to a squire who brought him a shield. Heero mounted his horse and waited for Duo to do the same.

Duo made quite a sight mounted on his black horse, his scythe in his hand. The armor looked like it had been made for him. All black. Every thing black except his bright chestnut hair, his pale face and large fierce amethyst eyes.

He rode out into the clearing between them and the raiders. They'd more or less cornered them in a small valley at the back of the larger one. There was no place for them to go except through Heero's forces. And Heero's men out numbered them two to one.

Heero kept between Duo and the group of raiders as he galloped up and down in front of them waving his scythe. The display was working as most of the men were muttering and shifting unhappily.

When Duo turned to face them, Heero stationed himself between the raiders and Duo and set his shield. Duo cried out, "DoI need this? Do you want me dead? Who speaks for you?"

One man rode out to about half way between Heero and the massed raiders. "I do. If you are who I think you are you'll know the goddesses true name. Speak it."

Duo called out. "Her name is unknown. Those who claim to know it are anathema and a sacrilege. Come closer. No harm will come to you if you do not attempt harm. My word of honor." Duo dismounted to show that he was no threat.

The man rode closer, moving slowly and eyeing Heero fearfully.

Heero dismounted too, grounded his shield and glared at the man. If he so much as looked sideways at Duo he was a dead man. Heero made sure he knew it too.

"High General. Master of the Temple. We have searched for you since the oracle spoke, saying that you still lived. We await your pleasure."

Duo eyed the man for a moment. "And the others taken, where are they?" He wasn't about to let the raiders get away with anything.

"They are safe. We have kept them with us as they were mostly slaves."

"And those you killed in your raids, what about their families and friends. You use your mission as an excuse. I'll not have it."

"But master. The Zechs said we are on a holy mission. A mission to find you. Nothing was forbidden us."

He gave Duo a suspicious look. "You . . ." Duo sputtered indignantly.

Heero couldn't decide what he should do. He finally gritted his teeth and knelt at Duo's feet. He wrapped his arm around Duo's thigh, trying to keep him from barging into trouble.

The captain of the raiders recognized Heero and nearly fainted. He stammered, gulped and then moaned. He prostrated himself at Duo's feet, groveling and begging for mercy.

"Get up. I don't have patience for this foolishness. Bring your men forward and surrender. Then you better start explaining yourself."

The captain motioned to his men, who all came forward and knelt in surrender. Then he started babbling.

"The oracle said that we would know it was you when a king knelt at your feet. She said that the master would kneel at the slave's feet and . . . and . . . I don't remember it all. I'm sorry High General. We kneel in supplication. Please forgive us. We only did what we were told was right. Give us an order. We will obey it to the death."

Duo eyed the gathered men. They eyed him back, looking very nervous. Duo leaned down to speak to Heero.

"We have to accept their oath of fealty. I don't want to do it here."

Heero looked up at Duo, raising one eyebrow. "The field is wet. I don't want you kneeling here in the mud. Doesn't give the impression I want. And the wet is soaking through my boots. Come on."

Heero stood up and eyed the group of men.

"We could just have them follow a third of the men, under the charge of the Master at arms. We'll follow with the rest of the men to insure that they don't try anything, but you can sit between the inner and outer Bailey.As they pass through, they surrender their weapons and give their oath. We can decide what to do with them after they've either sworn their oath or refused. And we need to sort out the priests from the mercs."

Duo nodded. "Good. Mount up. We'll make them walk. Their hostages and the women can have the horses. That'll help keep them under control."

Heero mounted up and rode back to their men. He arranged things to suit their purpose and then rode over to see if Duo was having any trouble. He wasn't too worried about Duo, as he'd told the three best archers to make sure that anyone who tried anything looked like a porcupine. And to make sure that the raiders saw them at the ready. They were delighted to obey.

---

There were a few complaints about the women and hostages riding, but they were quickly quashed. Duo announced that, as High General, he gave orders, they obeyed them. If he wanted them to crawl, they would. His fierce look settled objections and the hostages were mounted on the few war horses, to be led by their masters. The rest of the horses were all mares and easily ridden by the women. All in all there were only fourteen horses so some of the women had to double up.

Heero watched proudly as Duo made sure that all the hostages, slaves, or whatever you wanted to call them, had horses. He was slightly amazed that the priests didn't argue. The mercenaries certainly did. Duo rode over their protests roughshod, his fierce glare shutting up some, his cold arrogance the rest.

He expected obedience and he got it. Heero smiled, next time Duo complained that he was arrogant he was going to bring this up. Extensively, repeatedly and with relish.

The ride to the keep didn't take that long, Duo made the miscreants trot hard the whole way. Heero approved. It would take some of the starch out of them, making them easier to handle.

When they got close to the keep, Duo and Heero rode ahead to make their preparations. Heero had a chair brought to the space between the inner and outer Bailey and set up on the small stage there. He also had a table and stool brought. He was going to act as Duo's clerk, writing down the names of the men and women who pledged their fealty and their skills. The one's who refused to pledge would be set on the road to find their way as best they could.

Duo stopped Heero for a moment. "You good with this?" Heero nodded shortly, giving Duo a small smile. "Thank you, love. This is more important than I have time to explain. I'll try to when this is all over. Kiss!" Heero obediently kissed Duo and settled to arrange his papers, pens and ink pot.

All the new arrivals lined up outside the outer gate and quietly waited for their turn to pledge fealty. Duo had sorted the people out and was taking oaths only from the priests. The civilians, mercenaries and women would swear to Heero when Duo was done.

Heero calmly wrote down names and such as they moved by.

The last to swear was the leader whom Duo seemed to recognize. At lest he knew his name.

"Captain Niles." The man knelt at Duo's feet and pressed his hands together palm to palm. Duo clasped the captain's hands in his. The man gave his vow and stood up.

"What made you believe me?" Duo waited as the man chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Well, the oracle said. 'He shall have a king at his feet, unashamed. He shall ride a black horse and hold his scythe.' and a lot of other things I didn't understand. But I've seen you in the temple and know you. Your hair is shorter than I remember but other than that, you're easily recognized. One of the reasons I was sent here. I know you by sight. Please . . . what are you going to do with us now. If . . . my men . . . they only followed my orders sir. If someone's to be punished, it should be me."

Duo shook his head. "I won't punish you for following orders. There's some women who are without husbands. You'll see to it that they don't suffer. I'm sure some of your men want to settle. See to it."

"But, sir, what if the women don't want to marry."

Duo gave the man a stern look. "Did I say anything about them getting married? Send someone to help them. Understand?"

Captain Niles did. He nodded and started worrying at his cheek again.

Duo got up from the chair and allowed Heero to take his place. He took over the make shift desk and waited until the first man stepped up. He took his name and wrote it down, numbering out his skills as well. It didn't take long for Heero to take the vows from the mercenaries and the women.

---

Heero knelt wearily at the side of the bathtub and wished, not for the first time, that the keep had running water. His palace in the Capitol did, supplied by a tank on the roof. He knew the water was pumped up by several teams of oxen, but that was all.

Duo stuck his head into the room and announced, "I'm exhausted. Is the bath ready yet? I told Captain Niles to dictate his statement to a secretary. I don't want to try to question him. He's too scared. If you try . . . just don't, you'll give him a heart attack."

Heero snarled. "I'll give him more than that. I really want to get my hands on . . . Zechs. What kind of name is that, any way."

Duo sighed. "It's his title. He's the sixth in line for the helmet. He'll never reach it. My immediate successor is only twenty-one. He's very good at the job too. But . . ." Duo shrugged. "He's not going to be very happy."

Heero froze. He realized at once that Duo was his equal. The temple was the political equivalent of his kingdom. "Oh . . . Goddess . . . Duo?"

Duo knew what Heero was thinking the minute he thought it. "No! We stay together. I belong to you. If they want to separate us, you'll just claim droight de seigneur."

Heero sighed. "I do worry. Even if I am king, there are some things I just can't get around. The council of advisors is already pressing me to produce an heir. Relena is the only choice they see. No one else is my equal. They are either too far away, too . . ." Heero ran his hands through his hair. "Too something. There's always some reason this or that girl won't do. I'm not sure what they really want."

Duo leaned back against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest and cocking one foot against the opposite ankle. " They want to join the two kingdoms. Either kingdom is small by itself, the two together are a good size with a real nice sea coast. Several mountain passes. Trade routes in every direction. It's a good match. . . ." Duo shrugged. "Except that neither ruler is interested in the other. Relena is a Narpha."

Heero snickered at the polite word for lesbian. Narph was a poet who celebrated sex of all sorts in poetry, but she was especially known for her poetry to her lover.

"Well, now aren't we in a real mess. I'd like to join the kingdoms too, but . . . heirs? I can't."

Duo smiled. "I don't mind."

"No, you don't understand. I physically can't."

Heero hung his head. Duo walked across the room and lifted Heero's head by tucking his bent index finger under Heero's chin. "Don't worry about it. Chang might be able to help us. Bath. Please?"

Heero smiled a bit shakily and finished filling the tub. They both got in and settled down for a nice soak.

Their trip to bed was interrupted twice. Once for some play and once for more play. Heero grumbled softly that Duo was insatiable. And Duo just agreed with him before pulling the covers up to his chin and nearly passing out.

Heero lay listening to Duo breath for a few moments before falling asleep himself.

---

The next morning saw Duo in the study before breakfast, reading Captain Niles's report.

He had been ordered to find Duo no matter what it cost and to bring him privately to Milliardo Peacecraft's private estate. He hadn't been told what was to be done with Duo. He wasn't that high up in the priesthood. The rest of the report was about what they'd done trying to find Duo.

Duo looked up from his report when Heero came in with breakfast.

"Are you alright? You look . . . mad." Heero cringed slightly. He didn't like it when Duo was unhappy but in his present state of penitence, he wasn't sure what he could do about it.

"I am. Is that breakfast?" Heero nodded as he put it on the desk. "I hope you brought enough for both of us. I don't want you doing without. It's miserable to be hungry."

Heero sighed. "I know. My first master would make me go without for two or three days at a time . . . to make me tough, he said."

Duo handed Heero a bowl of oatmeal full of dried fruit and nuts and swimming in cream. Heero passed back a plate of bacon and eggs.

Trowa wandered in with his own breakfast, a bowl of some unidentified mush, followed closely by Quatre who was drinking milk out of a mug. Duo wrinkled his nose. Quatre betrayed his desert raising by soaking toasted, buttered bread in it.

Quatre absently picked the report out of Duo's hand, earning him an amused glare. Duo ate his breakfast while Quatre read the report occasionally spooning soggy bread into his mouth. Heero gave Duo a bland look. They both knew that Quatre and Trowa were the best tacticians of the four of them.

Wufei knocked on the door then entered without waiting for permission.

"I found the information you wanted. It is possible. I can do the spell easily. But why would . . ." Wufei looked from Heero to Duo and said softly. "Oh. It's an easy spell to do but it takes considerable energy. I won't be able to do it more than twice a year. I need my magic for other things too, you know."

Quatre nodded. "Once a year should be enough. I know ways to make sure the female is 'receptive'." Wufei raised an eye brow. "No sense in doing the spell if it won't take, now is there?"

Heero looked from one man to the other, wondering what they were talking about. But Duo just shrugged. "You know it's time fresh blood was injected into the royal lines. Who is willing to do the same for other houses?"

Wufei gave him a look. "My house is corrupt. I was removed from my home because I wouldn't breed with just any girl. I crave companionship but am forbidden. If you like, I will . . . chose a hidden wife."

Quatre shook his head. "No. You know very well that your sense of honor would never stand to have someone else raise your child. We'll make other arrangements for you. Duo and Heero can reach their own arrangement. If Relena agrees, of course. As to Milliardo, we'll have to see. His attitude will make or break him . . . now. We have to get to the Capitol."

Heero shook his head. "No. The other way around. I'm still king. They'll accept Duo as my Royal Consort . . . or else." Everyone understood the capitalization of the title. Heero's glare made the 'or else' ominous.

Duo smiled. "As to the temple, such arrangements are understood. Most of the senior priests are paired. There won't be any trouble from them. The only problem will be reassuring a few of them that I'm happy. The rest will grumble about it, but if they have to make a choice between my possible successor and me. Not that Janfid is bad. He's just inexperienced and they've finally gotten me trained to my duties and I'm sure they don't want to go through that a third time."

Quatre cocked his head. "Third time? I don't understand."

"The successor can't take over until the High General is proven dead. That means that someone other than Janfid is ruling the temple right now. Don't ask me why it's that way. It just is. Never bothered with a lot of the rules of succession. I'm young."

Trowa sighed. "That is going to cause some problems."

Heero swivelled his head to glare at him. "What is?" the flat tone of voice made it clear that it better not be big problems.

Trowa rubbed his forehead. "You rule this kingdom. Duo rules the temple. How are you going to manage that. You need to be here. Duo needs to be at his temple."

Duo snorted. "Um . . . I'm the temple. Wherever I am, that's the main temple ground."

Heero blinked once, very slowly. Everyone else was silent too, taking this bit of information in.

"So let me understand this. Wherever you are is the main temple?"

Duo nodded. "Yes. Warrior priesthood, see? So if I say I'm flying to the moon, that's where the main temple is. I'll just find a place in the Capitol that'll suit. So . . . we going to Sanque or what?"

—

They spent the rest of the day making plans for traveling to the temple and showing Duo to the priests. Duo insisted that Trowa and Quatre had to come. Heero scowled and demanded to know who was going to take care of the keep and domain in the absence of anyone else. Quatre just pointed to Wufei and nodded once.

Wufei shook his head. "I am unworthy. I am a sorcerer, no one will . . . but . . . you."

Heero just sat and gazed at Wufei until he quit protesting. He knew that Wufei was a prince in his country well trained to care for a much bigger area than this tiny mountain vale. Wufei hung his head in mock surrender and snuck a peek at Heero.

"You will take over as my steward, no arguments. You're wasted as a healer, although I don't see why you can't do that still as well. **A**s to your magic. Wufei, I keep telling you that magic isn't bad. It's what you do with it that is either bad or good. Now . . . I want to be ready to leave in two days." Heero gave Wufei a wolfish grin. "Steward, see to it."

Wufei bowed low to Heero, then Duo. He bowed to Quatre and Trowa. "I won't let you down. My life is your life. My sword yours. I'll begin the planning as soon as you decide who is to go and who to stay."

Heero looked at Duo. "Any ideas?"

"All the priests come with us. The mercs? I'd rather they stay here. You'll need them. Servants? No, I've got plenty at the temple and I don't fancy traveling with a bunch of whiners."

Heero agreed as did Trowa. Quatre wasn't so sure but he kept his mouth shut, he could rough it with the best, despite his looks. Wufei just nodded and left.

"Well that was easy. Heero, you're sly as they come. You know Wufei will be the best steward you could get. And just dumping it on him then telling him to organize our caravan was brilliant. By the time he marshaled his arguments, we'll be long gone."

Heero eyed Quatre for a second then admitted. "Wufei doesn't argue. It's beneath his dignity. He rants. And he's got great lungs."

Duo nearly fell off his chair he laughed so hard.

---

It didn't take Wufei two days to get arrangements made for the trip. He got most of it done in one day and the rest the next morning. He knew that they wouldn't leave in the early after noon but that gave him time to make changes if Heero wanted them. Heero didn't so they left the next morning early.

Cook called Heero over before he left and gave him a hearty smacking kiss on the cheek and a basket of baked goods telling him to make sure that Duo didn't eat them all at once.

"I'll make sure he shares. And that he doesn't get a stomachache. Thank you. I'll miss your scones and sweet bread."

Cook smiled widely, flushed with pleasure at the compliment. "You just send to me. I'll send all my secret recipes to your cook. I'm sure she can manage."

Duo called Heero so he gave Cook a quick, rather self-conscious hug and hurried away.

After mounting up, with the basket still in hand, Heero showed it to Duo, "What should I do with this . . . sir." Heero still had a small problem. He wasn't sure whether he should call Duo sir, master, or High Genera.

Duo took the basket out of Heero's hand and gave it to one of the near by priests. "Take care of this. It's for me and Heero. No snacking." The priest just bowed and settled the basket in his lap. Heero was a bit surprised that the man didn't object to being ordered to care for a basket of sweets, but he kept his thoughts to himself. They had enough to worry about. Getting a procession like this moving was a major operation. If it wasn't done correctly no one would be able to keep track of where people were or where the baggage was.

Wufei had started them out in good form. He'd told the drivers of all the wagons where they were supposed to be. This sort of thing wasn't just a few men, a wagon and a donkey or two. Wufei had sent a full compliment of guards, servants, herdsmen and supplies. There were ten wagons full of food, tents, cooking utensils and harness. As well as furniture, bedding and clean clothing.

They were accompanied by twenty guards; beside the warrior priests. The ten wagoners had two herdsmen to take care of their horses and another six herdsmen to take care of the other horses. There were cooks, and pot boys, three pages and twenty other assorted people, all with responsibilities. All in all, the procession contained nearly one hundred and fifty people, half again that many animals and took nearly an hour just to get out of the keep and its environs.

Heero sighed, he hated this more than he could say. He was seriously considering galloping away, dragging Duo with him.

"Don't even think it. I'm not real pleased with all this fooforaw myself, but appearances must be maintained. Especially in these circumstances. Right?"

Heero nodded rather sullenly. "You are right. But I don't have to like it. It's going to take forever for us to reach the temple and get this mess straightened out. And I want to take you home with me. You'll like the capital, I think. I hope. Oh, hell. . . I just wish this was all over with. What if the temple tries to separate us? What if they won't let us see each other? What if . . . "

Duo snorted. "Stop! I don't think you really realize who I am. I'm the avatar of the male aspect of Anchora. If I say shit, someone drops their pants. I was trained not to take advantage of that. I don't think I would, even without training. No one can tell me what I can and can't do. I went along with the requirements of the temple because there wasn't anything better for me. Now there is. They'll just have to deal with it. If they don't, I'll just resign my mantel. Simple. Understand?"

"You'd do that for me?"

Duo shook his head, braid snapping. "No, for us. Now settle down." Duo turned around and eyed the priests straggling after them. He faced forward and started to sing.

It was a marching song meant to ease the miles with amusing comparisons. Most of them not fit for the ears of nonmilitary types. Heero jumped slightly as all the priests joined in on the second syllable, the guards joined as well. Heero laughed before he joined in on the second stanza.

---

Heero settled in for a long boring ride but found that Duo's daily routine was 'interesting'.

"Um . . . Duo. . . what are they doing?" Heero pointed to ten priests who were doing nothing but riding on each side of Duo and staring at him.

Duo glanced from one side to the other. "Oh. Them? They're adoring me."

Heero nearly choked on his tongue. "They're what?"

"Adoring me. It's an obligation of the order."

Heero just looked at Duo like he'd lost his mind. "Excuse me?"

Duo glanced at Heero and smiled. "I'm the male aspect of the Divine Goddess Anchora. It's silly, but since they can't see her, they stare at me. I don't mind. It doesn't hurt me, it makes them happy, I just make sure that there's only ten at any one time, except during ceremonies and they don't stare at me too long. I allow them one hour each day, usually when I'm working. If you dislike it, I'll make them stop. But they feel they get some sort of benefit or gain merit or something. Kinda seems mean to stop them."

Heero sighed. "If you don't mind and they don't do it forever, or get under foot, I guess I'll put up with it."

Heero glared at the men as if challenging them. None of them so much as flicked an eye in his direction. They kept their eyes on Duo.

Duo let them gaze at him for his allowed hour then he flicked his hand at them. They obediently let their horses drop back into line behind the two leaders.

Heero noticed that each man gave an object to someone else. He poked Duo gently with his crop. "What's that about?"

"That what?" Duo glanced back in time to see one of the men passing his object. "Oh, that. That's a permission. Just a copper coin that is their token allowing them into my presence for their duty."

Heero just nodded. "I see."

---

When they stopped for lunch, the cooks opened up the cook wagon and handed out dried meat, fruit, cheese and bread. Each rider passed by and was handed his meal, the wagon was closed up again and people ate as they rode.

Duo nibbled on his meat and snickered as Heero nearly choked on a bite of cheese.

"Holy hell. Now what?"

Duo shrugged. "It's supposed to aid digestion. You don't like it?"

Heero snarled. "Do they sing you to sleep too?"

"If I ask."

Heero just gave Duo a blank look, wondering if Duo was teasing, or did they really sing to him if he asked.

"I see."

"Would you like for them to sing you something else? I'll have them sing anything you like."

Heero shook his head. "No. This is fine. Very soothing."

Duo hid his snicker up his sleeve and rode on without further comment.

The following priests sang for nearly an hour. Heero finally realized that only about a quarter of them were singing at any one time. Duo watched Heero out of the corner of his eye, he seemed to be taking this fairly well. How he took the events sure to occur at the temple was another matter.

He'd just have to see exactly what was going on there. What happened depended on who was in charge. Duo knew that Heero wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him ever again. He also knew that he was never going to be separated from Heero. The temple would kick and fuss a bit, it wasn't traditional that the high general had a consort, but he, Duo, was the ultimate authority on what happened. Just as Heero was the ultimate authority in _his_ kingdom.

They'd just have to see.

---

They reached their camp site with daylight to spare. Heero was well aware that every time they set up camp in the twilight someone might get hurt so he allowed plenty of time for setup. He didn't want someone to lose a finger or worse because he was careless of them.

The priests immediately began unloading a wagon. Duo spoke to one of them for a few moments then began laughing. He walked over to Heero with a smile still on his face.

"They brought my tent. Do not say anything. You'll only hurt their feelings. As to where they found the damn thing . . . don't ask. Come on."

Heero followed Duo to check on the animals and their attendant humans. The drivers were clustered around an infant fire, talking. Heero asked a few how things were and saw that Duo was doing the same. The general consensus was that everything was as well as could be expected. The next few days would be the shake down. They both visited a bit more then moved on, satisfied that the drivers and herdsmen were settling in well and had no complaints.

They stopped at the guardsmen's fire next. They were all tired and saddle worn but satisfied with their tents and bed rolls. They were holding back comment on the food until they actually tasted it. But all in all they were also satisfied with the way things were, for now.

By the time they got to the cooks the meal was well under way. The head cook was a grizzled older man who was an old campaigner. He was used to cooking over an open fire and had no complaints about the three fires with attendant kettles that had been set up for him. He was only concerned that Duo and Heero would find his offerings too coarse for their 'refined' tastebuds. Heero assured him that they were both perfectly happy with pan bread and stew.

The last leg of the circuit sent them back to their part of the camp. Heero made a sound suspiciously like 'eep!' when he saw their tent.

Duo secretly couldn't blame him. The thing was huge. Of course it suited them perfectly. As a king and a high priest of a major goddess, it was the least they should expect. Except the logistics of lugging such a thing around were mind boggling. It was as large as some peasants' cottages. The peak of the tent soared 10 feet in height and the side walls were seven feet high. It was 18 feet deep and 14 feet wide, divided into a smaller front room and a larger back one. It even contained real furniture.

There was a king size bed, two chairs, a folding table, several trunks, and armor stands. All the furniture broke down into flat pieces for packing. Heero sighed softly. This was going to be a logistical nightmare.

---

Duo called to one of the priests standing by, waiting for his approval. "This is very nice. Thank you so much for going to all this trouble for me. Please tell me that your accommodations are as nice. Do you have everything you need?"

The priest bowed deeply. "Yes, High General. We are fine. We have everything we need. Do you desire anything else?"

Duo shook his head then changed his mind. "Wait. My basket. The one from this morning? Where is it?"

"Here. I put it on the table in the sleeping area so that no one would bother it."

Duo smiled and followed the man into the back of the tent. He approved of all the arrangements and told the man so. This made the priest smile.

Heero watched Duo with the man and wondered what he'd said to make the man smile, being direct he walked up and asked him.

"What did you say to him?"

"I just thanked him for making such a nice place for us. I told him to pass it on to the others. I don't understand people who don't thank their servants. Most of them try very hard to please. It doesn't cost anything to thank them and it makes them happy."

Heero blinked. He'd always thanked Duo for his efforts. "I think I usually do. Don't I?"

Duo slipped an arm around Heero's waist. "You do. But I remember . . . never mind, I'm going to forget all about that. I have to. . . ." Duo snuggled into Heero. "You love me and that's enough."

Heero hugged Duo carefully. When Duo got like this all Heero wanted to do, was hug him until it went away. He didn't want to hug him too hard. A broken rib wasn't going to make riding comfortable.

"I'll love you forever. No matter what. If this trip is going to make you unhappy, we can forget it. You don't act . . . happy. Let me help you."

Duo sighed and leaned into Heero. "This . . . punishment is getting on my nerves. I don't want you serving me. Couldn't we . . ."

Heero gently kissed Duo on the neck. "It's only fair. After all, I made several mistakes, mostly because I got careless of others. And you don't . . . punish me. Not like I expected at any rate."

Duo leaned his head, allowing Heero better access. "I let you punish yourself. You'll do a better job than I ever could. And . . . frankly, we don't have time for self indulgence." Heero started to say something but Duo shushed him gently. "It is. And this is too important to, not only us, but the entire populace of two kingdoms and any person who worships Anchora. You're a king, not a serving boy. Get over yourself. Please."

Heero thought about it for a moment. "You're right. But I don't want a servant, I find. I really want a companion, a . . . partner. Co-ruler. I'm not sure exactly how to explain it. But I don't want this."

Duo nodded, rubbing his cheek against Heero's chest. "I understand. But you gave your word. Well, I release you from your bondage. Now, supper will be served in a few minutes. So . . . I'll set the table and you get the chairs from the back room."

Heero snorted softly. "Yes, master. At once, master. As you wish . . ." Duo ran dancing fingers over Heero's sides. Heero wasn't particularly ticklish but this never failed to make him wriggle and yelp.

Duo darted out the tent flap with Heero right behind him. He scurried around the tent and jumped over one of the ropes. Heero chased after him nearly tripping over the tent peg. The gathered priests all reached for weapons before they realized what was going on. Their commander called them to order quickly. They settled back to watch the fun.

Heero chased Duo through the camp. Duo slipped through the smiling men quickly hopping over obstructions and taunting Heero. Heero chased after him dodging and ducking. He finally caught Duo near the priests. He pinned Duo against a tree and kissed him until they both broke it off for lack of breath.

Duo put his forehead against Heero's. "We can't do anything. That tent isn't private enough. Some of the priests have made a vow of celibacy. It isn't fair to . . . tempt them. I'm sorry."

Heero rolled his forehead against Duo's. "I don't mind. I know how private a tent really is. I wouldn't put you on display like that. Or myself either for that matter. I can wait."

They broke apart when someone called them to eat.

They went into the tent to find that someone had set the table and put out their food. Two bowls of stew, two rolls, and companion cups of hot tea awaited them. The basket of sweets from Cook was there, as well as butter, fruit, and some cheese. A young acolyte stood by to serve them.

They ate in companionable silence, the acolyte carefully filling cups passing the butter and pealing oranges. Duo didn't seem to notice him but Heero watched as he guided the boy through the meal without incident. The boy was so fixed on Duo that a simple glance told him what was needed. Heero was impressed. Duo was so relaxed that the boy never really noticed that he was being subtly guided. If Heero had been in charge, he knew the boy would be in tears by now. Heero vowed to figure out how Duo did it.

---

When they finished eating, Duo called all the priests together.

"Since we are on the march, the morning song was omitted. From now on we'll be up in time to sing the sun up. And the evening song will be sung. We'll begin now."

The priests lined up from highest rank to lowest and turned to face the setting sun. Duo started to sing, followed by all the priests. They sang for several minutes then stopped. The formation was broken up without ceremony, men going about whatever business they had.

Heero held out his arm, waiting for Duo to come to him. Duo cuddled into his embrace with a sigh.

"I don't believe how comforting something that used to irritate the devil out of me has turned out to be."

"It was beautiful. To greet the day and bid it adieu like that every day. I never had much of a routine most of my life. Train, eat, sleep, class; all crammed in between serving one knight then another. My father took me to visit home often and that was nice. But most of the rest of it wasn't."

"One of these days I'm going to get you to tell me all of it." Duo tugged Heero into the tent. "But not now. There's still some of Cook's sweets left. We better eat them before they go stale. Tea?" Duo checked the kettle by the fire.

It was hot so he made up the tea pot. Heero took the opportunity to set the last of the cookies and sweet bread on a plate. He set out small plates, cups and saucers.

While the tea was brewing, Duo went to the flap and called to someone, asking them to bring them some butter.

He returned to the table and smiled at Heero. "It's too early to eat again, but somehow I find myself starved. We'll both be fat."

Heero laughed. "I don't think we'll put on any weight. We're going to be traveling for a while. How many days, do you think?"

Duo thought as he poured tea. "At least six, but more likely eight. There's good camping and water according to the maps."

Heero was a bit puzzled. "You don't know? I thought you came this way."

Duo hung his head. "Probably. But I don't remember. All I remember is being caged in a transport or shackled in a chain of other slaves. We were all too miserable to pay much attention."

Heero got up and rounded the table to hold Duo against the painful memories.

"I'm so sorry love. Never mind. Drink your tea. Here, fruit muffins. Your favorite."

Heero offered Duo the treat with such a hopeful look that Duo had to laugh softly. He accepted the offering with a pat to Heero's hand. "Thank you. My favorite indeed. And Cook was kind enough to give me recipes for all her best goodies."

They turned the conversation to other subjects and spent the rest of the evening in pleasant conversation.

Heero noticed the soft singing as they were preparing for bed. "Duo . . . what now?"

Duo grinned at Heero. "They're going to sing us to sleep." Duo fell on the bed, he laughed so hard at Heero's stunned expression.

---

The next day started with someone calling Duo softly. "High General. It is dawn. Will you rise to greet the day?"

Duo grumbled softly but got up and put on the long tunic and pants the man handed him. They were wool and warm enough that Duo wouldn't get a chill in the early dawn. Heero crawled out of the bed too. He was a little surprised when the priest handed him the same sort of garments with a smile.

He pulled them on and hurried out to see what would happen next. What happened was dramatic and beautiful. Every priest burst into song the moment the sun peeked over the horizon. Duo's voice soared over the rest clear and pure. Heero shivered slightly, thinking about how that amazing voice could have been silenced forever.

They sang the same song that Duo had sung every morning since he'd recovered his voice. It didn't take more than a minute to sing but with the massed voices it was much more impressive than just Duo singing alone. No matter how beautiful his voice alone was. Heero listened in appreciation and nodded to Duo when he glanced his way.

Duo made a motion with his hand. One that Heero had seen many times before. The choir leader at the palace used it. The priests all stopped singing so suddenly it was like a blow.

Again they just started walking away as if nothing unusual had happened, Heero realized that, to them, nothing had. He waited while Duo conversed with one of the priests.

"You talk to the train master?"

Heero shook his head. "He wants me, he can come find me. I want my breakfast."

Duo followed Heero into the tent and set out dishes while one of the acolytes brought their food and set it on the table.

After a hurried meal, Heero left to make sure that all the baggage was properly packed and all the men settled in their places. It didn't take them more than half an hour to get back on the road.

---

They traveled for six days. Each day was a repeat of the first two. Heero got used to having an acolyte help him with his armor and clothing. Duo let Heero handle most of the arrangements for the troupe and Heero made sure that everyone was properly taken care of. He was glad that there were no incidents on the way.

In fact, the trip was down right boring. Heero enjoyed it. They got up, greeted the sun, ate, got on the road. Lunch was served cold, cut meats, cheese, and beer, taken in the saddle. They set up camp when the sun was a finger length from the horizon. This gave them time to set up camp and cook while there was still light. Supper was eaten early, the sun sung to bed and people and animals asleep just as full dark fell.

Duo was happy, chatting and laughing with anyone and everyone. The only thing Heero really didn't like was the 'adoration' it made his skin crawl. He didn't know how Duo could stand to have people just staring at him like that. Heero didn't say much as they didn't interfere with Duo in anyway and he didn't even seem to notice them.

The priests continued to sing to Duo whenever he asked them too. He'd also start a song and everyone would join in. He even encouraged the teamsters and guardsmen to join. And not all the songs were religious. They sang ballads and drinking songs, some of which made Heero blush.

Heero's blushes made many of his men laugh, not that Heero minded that. They teased him gently about it until Duo finally asked Heero. "What? You're no blushing virgin so why the red cheeks?"

Heero hesitantly admitted that he felt he really couldn't sing and it embarrassed him. Also he didn't have much experience with women and that embarrassed him too. Duo laughed at his admissions, not in a cruel way, but gently.

"I catch you trying to get experience with a woman and you'll be missing something you're attached to." The twinkle in Duo's eye didn't reassure Heero much. "I won't put up with fooling around."

Heero just ducked his head. "I don't find women at all attractive. I . . . they're . . . too squishy for me." Heero kicked his horse into a gallop and went to the head of the column. Duo didn't follow him. He just started a soothing ballad.

Late that afternoon, Duo caught Heero up and smiled at him. "Over your pout?"

Heero glared at Duo. "I don't pout."

"Sulk then. If you like I'll teach you to sing."

"I don't sulk either. And it's too late to teach me to sing. Old dogs and new tricks, you know."

Duo just shrugged and addressed one of his adorers. "Nawa, when did you join the priest hood?"

Nawa blinked for a second then answered, "Three years ago. Um . . . at the age of thirty-one."

"Did you sing much before you joined?"

Nawa laughed. "Me, High General? No, couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. But I have a decent voice and training fixed most of my faults."

Duo nodded to the priest who was glowing with pride that he could help his idol. "See. Thirty-one before he sang a note. You're only a little more than half his age. It's all muscle control. And you'll make a great singer. You have an excellent speaking voice. At least try."

Heero thought for a second. "Are you ordering me to learn?"

Duo shook his head. "No. But it would please me greatly if you would at least try. You've been singing on the march."

"Very well. But if I turn out to bray like a jackass and you laugh at me, I'll be less than pleased."

Duo smiled at Heero, all the love in his heart mirrored in his eyes. "You know I'll never laugh at you like that."

"I know."

They rode on in companionable silence.

---


	16. Chapter 16

Sampson Effect 16

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Duo gazed at the horizon. "End of the road. That's the gate to the temple's domain. Unless I'm sadly mistaken, we'll be greeted just beyond them."

Heero gazed forlornly at the gate. It didn't look like the possible end of his world. It didn't even really look like a gate. It was only two upright pillars of cut stone with a heavy beam across their top. The name of Anchora was carved deeply on both sides of it. He sighed and kicked his horse forward.

They rode through the gate and down the road. Duo was almost right. They were met but it was over the next ridge, massed in the valley were nearly two hundred men, all priests of Anchora and all heavily armed. Heero clutched his sword wishing for more men of his own.

He nearly fell out of his saddle as every single man dismounted and prostrated himself. Duo gave Heero a sheepish look. "They'll get over this in a while. I hope." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Duo dismounted and went unerringly to the commander of the escort. "Please rise. I can't speak to the back of your head." The man scrambled to his feet. "Thank you. Now . . . where are we going and can you do something for me?"

The commander just looked at Duo for a moment. Then he bowed and said, "We are to bring you to the main temple. If you want something just ask. You are the High General. You command, we obey. Your . . . regent has already stepped down. He actually left this morning to go back to his home . . . I think he was glad to go. Didn't much like trying to fill your boots."

Duo sighed with relief as did Heero. It wouldn't be fun to try to snatch the reins of power from someone who'd gotten to like being the High General although Heero decided that it had to be even more aggravating than being a king. Heero turned to gazeat Duo for a long moment. Duo looked back with a wry expression.

"Well, now we go. Heero?" Heero nodded to show he was listening. "Your term of service is ended. I need y_ou_, not a servant. Do you understand?"

Heero smiled. "Yes. I understand. Duo, what do you want? Really. Not what you ought to want. Not what I want. What do _you_ want?" Heero hoped that Duo's answer wouldn't hurt too much.

Duo turned to walk back to his horse. "What do I want?" his ruminative tone of voice gave Heero a twinge. "I want . . . to honor my duty to Anchora. I want to be your consort. I want you to be able to rule comfortably. Not mutually exclusive desires. We just need to make some adjustments to other people's expectations."

Heero stumbled slightly, his relief was so great. "You said that the reason you were kidnapped was to force you to sanction my marriage to Relena. But that we can't get married because we're first cousins. So . . . if . . . your security is awful. No one should have been able to get to you. Even on the battle field. Where the hell was your personal guard."

Duo made a face. "That's one of the questions that I want answered. The Zechs is the head of my personal . . . damn."

Heero turned slowly to gaze at Duo. Duo could practically hear his neck grind. "I'm going to kill him slow. I'm going to cut off his gonads and fry them. I'm . . . "

Duo interrupted Heero. "You're not going to do a thing to him. I want my revenge and I'm first in line. I guarantee you'll like what I'm going to do."

Heero blinked like a lizard then nodded. "Good!" he gathered up his reins and nudged his horse into motion.

---

The ride to the main temple didn't take long. It was only over the next ridge. Heero groaned softly when he saw it. It was huge. The entire complex was encircled by a wall twelve feet high. Heero estimated that the complex covered at least three acres, probably more. He decided not to even try to count the buildings after reaching twenty.

"Stop worrying. The complex is huge. I don't even know what every building is for. All I ever worried about was the main temple, my quarters and the general management of the whole mess. Now, I'm not even going to do that. All I want is to go to my quarters, drag you into bed and have my wicked way with you."

Heero shook his head. "Not a chance. I want this all over with as soon as possible. I'd rather swoop in, settle this mess and go on to Sanque. Relena will be having a fit. You do realize that I'm going to insist on arresting The Zechs, don't you."

Duo nodded solemnly. "I do. And you can. The minute he's no longer the Zechs. When I'm done stripping him of his rank and authority, you can do whatever you want to him. I'd recommend that we take him to his sister and let her do whatever she feels ought to be done. We don't need a political incident on top of everything else."

Heero growled his anger making several of their escorting priests flinch.

"I'm . . . You . . ."

Duo gave Heero a firm swat on the back of his head. "Shut it. You know as well as I that we can't just kill Milliardo. No matter what I wish. He's Relena's brother. His wife, if he ever gets one, will be first in line for the throne until Relena has a daughter. So . . . I have some ideas. Let's just get to the main temple without giving any of the escort a heart attack. Please?"

Heero grumbled but subsided.

They rode into the main temple complex, dismounted and entered the building. Duo was immediately pounced on by half-a-dozen men. Heero drew his sword ready to defend them from the attack only to have Duo pat his shoulder. "If you don't want them to take your weapons, and I don't blame you if you don't, just say so. All they want to do is take our cloaks and boots. House slippers are so much more comfortable and better on these slick marble floors. But whatever you want"

Heero felt a little foolish until he saw the priest's faces. They all were giving him approving smiles. He grumbled a little and relinquished his boots and cloak but he insisted on keeping his sword. He noticed that Duo kept his sword, daggers and his scythe. They were escorted to Duo's chambers by half a dozen armed priests who stationed themselves around the chambers with grim faces. Two of them stationed themselves just inside the main door way and the others guarded the doors to the large veranda and viewing balcony as well as each window. There were also internal doors to the bed rooms and bathing chamber. Heero assumed.

Duo glanced around and turned to one of the servants with a slightly puzzled expression. "Didn't my regent use these quarters?"

"Oh, no, my lord. He said you'd be back and it wouldn't be proper. He . . . he wasn't happy here no matter what we did. He left for his home as soon as he was sure that you were . . . er . . . really you, if you know what I mean. Shall I get you some other clothing or would you rather bathe?" The man's expression said Duo really needed to bathe.

Heero wrinkled his nose as he finally smelled himself and Duo when they had been on the road their personal 'aroma' had been masked by the smell of the other men, animals and general stink of travel. Now he realized that they had gone past ripe and into disgustingly stinky. He started stripping off his clothing at the same time Duo did.

Duo laughed. "I'm giving up all my secrets. Heero . . . you don't have to strip right here if you don't want."

Heero tossed his tunic to the waiting servant. "Yes I do. I stink. I want out of these clothes before they take on a life of their own. You said your servants were discrete, we'll see."

The servants started scurrying around fetching robes and slippers. Evidently the house slippers weren't appropriate for bathing. Heero just tossed clothing off with complete disregard for keeping his hide outs secret. Duo did the same. The servants and guarding priests goggled at the array of arms that were carefully taken to a waiting stand.

Duo stripped off a sword, half a dozen long daggers, a dozen throwing pins, and a rope dart beside his scythe. Heero produced at least two dozen darts and an equal amount of pins, a matched set of dirks from a harness that was usually hidden by his boots, his sword and a poniard from down his neck that was nearly a short sword. Duo smirked at Heero who just grinned back.

One of the serving men had to bring out another small table to hold the excess.

---

After bathing quickly and exchanging a long lingering kiss, they returned to the main room to get dressed. Heero sighed, he'd forgotten to pack anything remotely resembling court dress, he was going to look like the poor relation. Not that this bothered him much, he just didn't want to shame Duo. He was pleasantly surprised to find that somehow there was a suit of appropriate clothing waiting for him.

He stood for the servants to dress him. First he was given 'smalls', short drawstring under drawers, then trousers. Then the undershirt of fine linen was handed to him. He pulled it over his head and turned to check on Duo.

He nearly swallowed his tongue. Duo was already dressed. He was wearing black leather pants, heavy silver-trimmed boots and a black velvet half tunic tucked into the pants. His belt was two inches wide and heavily studded with silver studs. Straps attached a heavy cloak to his belt. Heero had to smile, he'd always hated to wear a cloak because it could choke him at a moments inattention.

Shirtless, he sauntered over to inspect Duo closer. The pants clung to every curve of buttock and thigh by the simple expedite of being tightly laced on the sides, that was when Heero realized that Duo was wearing royal blue trousers under them. The cloak was lined in scarlet silk, the silver broach at his throat, decorative; only there to keep the thing closed at his neck. The straps that went from some sort of harness in the shoulders to his belt actually supported it.

"You look like sex on two feet. I like." Heero tugged at Duo who came into his arms, happily snuggling up to Heero with a sigh.

"I remember what it was like here, now. Not too shabby. I remember nice things. I remember not so nice things. Mostly nice though. Finish getting dressed and let's get this over with. Please?"

Heero nodded. "Fine. Do you like this? Is it going to be . . . alright?"

Duo examined the costume and shook his head. "Don't like the robe. You won't need it here and it looks too domestic for what I want. You . . ." Duo pointed to one of the servants. "Heero has a suit of black mail with silver and gold trim. Find it." The man scurried off to riffle through their baggage for the mail. "And don't wear that brown stuff tunic. It doesn't suit you. There's a silver shot black wool one around somewhere, find it. And I have another belt just like this one only it was too large and couldn't be cut down. I want it. And there's a cloak lined in blue the same color as my under trousers."

Heero watched in some amusement as the servants, all of them warrior/priests and twice Duo's size scurried around. They produced his armor and the required dress. Heero stood as he was dressed at Duo's direction. He wound up with a pair of red under trousers and black leather pants just like Duo's. The silver shot tunic was found and handed to his dresser. The mail followed. Then the belt which fit perfectly. The cloak was attached properly and he was ready. Or almost, neither he nor Duo was about to exit these rooms unarmed. They both tucked various weapons about their bodies and then they were on their way.

They strode down the corridor side by side. Their cloaks flaring out behind them revealed their linings. The red of Duo's highlighted his chestnut hair while the blue lining of Heero's nearly matched his cobalt blue eyes. They looked fiercely beautiful. Cold, deadly and very much in control.

---

They entered the throne room with a flourish and Duo pointed to two thrones. "We sit there."

Heero glanced where Duo pointed and did a double take. He'd been checking out the security of the room and paid no attention to the back of the room. He hadn't reached that point in his scan yet. Now he saw the thrones. There were three of them on a stepped dais. The top throne was already occupied by a statue of Anchora. She was sitting with both feet flat on the floor, one arm extended at shoulder height, palm down. Her hand made a sort of canopy for the two thrones on the step below her. In her other hand she held a scythe, the butt on the floor the blade curving over her head.

The two thrones below her were set side by side. They were identical in every way. Heero wondered why two thrones but decide now was not the time to ask. He waited until Duo had settled himself in the left-hand throne, with his scythe grounded just like Anchora's. Heero took the other throne and waited to see what happened next.

Duo called, "Bring forth your complaints that Anchora and her avatar may justify them."

This caused a flurry of activity at the back of the room as several priests entered. Heero watched as they came forward.

They walked slowly to about half way between the door and the throne then they prostrated themselves, rising without permission they came forward again. Heero braced himself for another flurry of prostrations or bowing but they just came to the foot of the third step and waited.

Duo eyed them and announced. "You have a grievance. Speak of it."

One priest, obviously a preselected spokesperson, cleared his throat and started. His complaint was simple, Duo had gone to battle and never come back, they wanted to know why.

Duo stood up and started to speak. He told the temple full of high-ranking priests the whole story from start to finish. He'd gone into battle with The Zechs and his troupe behind him. He'd been hit on the head and woken up in a slave train, not knowing who he was. Duo skipped over the worst of his training as a pleasure slave, only saying, 'I was trained quite harshly'. He also skipped over his mistreatment by his first two masters again only saying something dismissive. Hisglowing report of Heero made the young king blush.

"And that's all there is to that tale. And I will not answer questions about it. Enough. You have something else to say to me?" Heero braced himself as the entire group looked surprisingly fierce.

"Yes, we have more to say. We have discovered the reason you were taken. You were kidnappedin order to force you to acquiesce to a marriage between the king of SuraAnd Relena Queen, of Sanque. Why you refused permission we don't know, nor do we care. But young Prince Milliardo took exception and decided to take things into his own hands. We haven't done anything but summon him to the temple. It's up to you to do with him as you please. He's already been condemned by the court of prefects. Here's the scroll."

The man handed the scroll to a server standing nearby. The server simply handed it up to Heero who took it carefully and handed it on to Duo. He liked this arrangement. No one untrustworthy, or simply unknown, got too near.

Duo took the scroll and started reading it. He sighed and handed it to Heero when he was finished. Heero read and snarled.

The remainder of the story they hadn't heard yet was as pathetic as it was cruel. Milliardo had bashed Duo on the back of the head with a morning star mace. When Duo had come too, he'd placed his demands, only Duo didn't know who he was or who Milliardo was. So Milliardo had taken the cowards way out, telling his guards to get rid of the evidence. He'd obviously meant for them to kill Duo but he was too beautiful for that. Instead they'd cut off his braid, removed his clothing and put it on a body about his size, they'd mangled the head beyond recognition and left it to be found. But the Council of Elders was suspicious and refused to believe that Duo was dead. They'd called in an oracle who'd agreed with them. Her prophecy was as obscure as any but that had sealed the Council's belief in stone. They'd sent Milliardo and his men to find Duo.

Obviously, Milliardo didn't want to find Duo but he was stuck with his mission. If he refused, the Council would want a good reason why, so, instead he'd gone about the mission in a different way. He'd raided the borders, sending back any boy who looked the tiniest bit like Duo. He'd managed to keep the council at bay for nearly a year this way. They'd finally managed to figure out that he was hiding something and put him on house arrest until they figured out something.

Quarte's letter had put them on guard and they'd sent him into seclusion as a 'punishment' for failing in his mission. Now he was summoned to the temple court to answer for his crimes.

---

The door swung open and The Zechs, sixth in line for the throne of Anchora, Milliardo Peacecraft strode in cloak flapping behind him. His white blond hair shone in the sun, his clothing was pristine white as well, even his boots.

He stalked to the middle of the room, flipped his cloak out of the way and knelt on one knee. He raised his head and glared at Duo who just gazed back as if he didn't know a thing. Heero had to hold himself in stern control or he would have jumped the arrogant prick and done something that would embarrass Duo.

"High General, I am pleased to see you in good health." Milliardo had the nerve to approach the third step and put his foot on it. Duo frowned.

Heero did more than frown. He stood up and stepped between Duo and Milliardo. "Step back."

"Excuse me? Who are you? And who do you think you are to stand between me and the High General."

Duo just snarled softly. Then he raised his voice enough that everyone in the room could hear. "He's my master. Step back."

Milliardo stepped back with a soft gasp. "What?"

Duo stalked down the steps still holding his scythe. "He's my master. He owns me. He saved my life when he thoughtall I was, was a starved slave. Which I suppose I was. I owe him everything I am." Duo prowled around Milliardo never taking his eyes off the now uncomfortable man. "He found me in a ditch. Of course, you wouldn't care about that. Only about getting your own way, never mind who gets hurt in the process. Heero and Relena can't marry."

Milliardo opened his mouth, cleared his throat and shut it again. Heero's glare made him forget what he was going to say. Heero took the proceedings out of Duo's hands to interject. "First cousins shouldn't get married. We'd have two headed children, or something."

Duo snickered softly. "Thank you, Heero. I was trying to keep that quiet but it's your secret to tell if you want."

Heero shrugged. "I don't mind, it's time we quithiding such things. As to you . . . cousin. Thank you for sending Duo my way. But you could have been a bit smarter about it, you know."

Milliardo unraveled like a cheap blanket. "I'm sorry. I . . . was just . . . I didn't mean . . . please."

Duo just touched Milliardo with his scythe and said softly. "You betrayed me for profit. I can't forgive that. We'll take you to see Queen Relena, as she's involved in this in more ways than one. You are relieved of your command. You are no longer the Zechs. Surrender your keys, your seals and your sword. You are also relieved of all your vows to Anchora of any sort." Duo turned away, stepping into Heero's welcoming arms as he said. "Take him"

Milliardo fought but failed. He was easily over powered as he was faced with a room full of angry priests, all of whom had been trained for years. There was not a man in there who had less than five years experience.

They stripped him down to smalls and under tunic, confiscating his keys and seals as they did so. They bound his hands behind him and used leather horse hobbles to bind his ankles. He swore and kicked, demanding to be let go.

"You know who I am. What do you think you're doing? Relena will have your heads. I'm a prince of Sanque. Get off."

Heero stepped forward. He grabbed Milliardo by the shoulder and applied some pressure. Milliardo whimpered and dropped to his knees. Heero turned to the obvious head of the Unit and ordered, "Gaghim." The man just grinned at Heero and did as he was told. Heero was pleased to see that no one looked to Duo for conformation of his order. Duo nodded his approval to Heero and settled back on his throne.

---

Heero sat next to Duo for the rest of the day as he sorted out the mess left by his disappearance and the subsequent unintentional mismanagement by his regent. Milliardo was held at the side of the room, bound and furious.

When he finished as much as he could do that day, he rose, thanked the room for their attendance and just walked out. Heero followed after.

The minute they were in the corridor Duo turned around and nearly fell into Heero's arms. "That went well. Heero, just hold me. I'm so tired, I could just fall in a heap."

Heero held Duo gently and announced, "If you like, I'll just pick you up and carry you."

Duo sighed and let Heero go. "We'll go back to my quarters and make plans to go to Sanque. I want to get this over with as soon as we can."

"What about the temple? What happens here?"

Duo shrugged slightly. "I pick a regent. The reason there was so much dissension before is that the regent was elected by the Council of Elders. If I pick him, he's my lieutenant. There'll be no argument. Come on. I'm exhausted and so are you. We'll eat a meal and go to bed."

"Fine. I should check on our men before I do though."

Duo snorted as he led the way to their rooms, "You really think I'm that careless with people? I know my people will take proper care of the teamsters and guards. They're all in a dormitory being regaled with tales of my wild ways and plenty of food and drink. I'll send for someone to take you to check on them if you like."

Heero didn't but he knew his duty. So Duo sent him with one of the servants, telling him supper would be on the table in short order. "So don't mess around too long. You'll eat cold meat if you do."

---

After checking on the men in his charge, Heero returned to Duo's quarters for their evening meal. He took advantage of a little time to examine the rooms more carefully. Even though they were under strict guard, he wasn't taking any chances.

The large sitting room was open and airy, but easily defensible. The open windows had no balconies, nor even a ledge below them and the drop was a good twenty feet. And they had a strange but carefully constructed overhang, full of sharp edges and points. There was no way to get in the windows without getting cut to shreds. The balcony was also fortified. The beautiful wrote iron surrounds allowed a perfect view of the court yard, gardens and mountains in the distance. But there was no way to get around the porcupine like projections all over them. And if you did, you would still have to deal with the standing guards stationed there.

He checked the bathing chamber and it was the same, windows fortified and the skylight was barred to a fare thee well.

When he entered the bed chamber, he found Duo stationed at a desk in one corner, with windows behind him. He flinched then realized that they were even more fortified than the other rooms, the bars here were as thick as a large man's finger. Duo looked up and smiled. Heero forgot everything but the joy in Duo's eyes.

"Heero, I thought you might have taken the chance to run while you could."

Heero snorted. "You think this is bad? You should see my castle in the Capitol. You can't shit without a permit. I'm hungry. Where's the food?"

Duo laughed heartily at Heero's disgusted expression. "Well, we wound up rulers.How that happened is anyone's guess. But security is for our own good." Heero snickered at Duo's mock stern expression and grabbed him for a lingering kiss.

When they broke apart Heero nuzzled his cheek into Duo's soft collar. "You really think I'd abandon you to this . . ." Heero waved his hand vaguely.

"No. Ring the bell, will you."

Duo tugged Heero into the main room, Heero gave the bell pull a yank as he went past.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive, accompanied by half a dozen servers and several guards. Heero was startled as an old man carefully uncovered each dish and dipped a spoon in it and tasted it, wiping it carefully on a damp rag between each one. Duo shrugged, "It's tradition. There's very little chance of me being poisoned. I only allow it because old Bon has done it all his life. What would he do if not that? Come on. Sit. Eat."

Heero settled in a chair with Duo across the table from him. They were served by the priests while the guards left.

Heero realized that he was so exhausted that he felt stupid. Duo looked heavy eyed and lethargic. He decided that conversation wasn't a good idea so he kept silent, it was an indication of how tired Duo was that he followed Heero's example.

When they finished eating, Heero couldn't remember a single dish, all he could remember was that it was all very good.

"Duo, I'm so tired I'm about to fall asleep in the pudding. Can we retire for the night? Or is there something else you need to do. And . . . aren't you supposed to sing the sun down or . . . see? I'm so tired."

Duo patted Heero on the shoulder. "I don't sing the sun down at temple usually. Only the morning song. Unless I just feel like it. I'm usually tired by sundown, from all the other things I have to do. Come on. We'll go to bed. I'm just as tired as you."

Servants appeared like magic and took their clothing away. They were given soft linen drawstring pants and overlarge tunics to sleep in. Heero was relieved. He hated nightshirts with a passion.

Duo yawned and crawled into the huge bed. Heero stood in the middle of the room wondering where he was going to sleep. He didn't want to cause Duo any problems and felt a bit bereft at the thought that he might be separated from him for the night.

Duo cleared up his doubts with a soft, "Get your ass into bed. Come on. If you don't like this bed, we can sleep somewhere else."

Heero hurried under the covers snuggling down against Duo. "I wasn't sure. I don't want to cause you any problems."

Duo snorted softly. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd show you problems. Go to sleep."

They were both asleep in moments snuggled down in each others arms.

---

The next morning was interesting. Duo was awake before the sun came up, of course, but everything else was different.

Instead of Duo waiting on Heero or Heero on Duo; due to his self-imposed sentence, they were both waited on by stern faced warrior/ priests. They dressed them in the same clothing they'd worn for court.

Heero followed Duo to the balcony where he stood at Duo's side as he led the morning song. He was nearly stunned by the power of every voice in the temple singing at once. He was amazed to realized that Duo's voice soared above all the others. All he could do was mumble, 'Impressive, how does he do that?'

Duo turned and tugged Heero with him as he strode through the room snapping orders as he went.

"We'll be leaving in an hour. I want Peacecraft ready to move, no leg irons but he's to be cuffed and leashed. Make sure that all His Majesty Yuy's men are on the procession. Horses at the front door in half an hour. I want Heero to check the girths and tack before we mount. Heero, please make sure that all our stuff is on the wagons. I have to find Master Echolm, he's to be regent in my absence."

Heero grinned after the whirlwind that was his love and went to do as he was asked.

Duo found Master Echolm and smiled gently as he stammered and stuttered. "You're the best choice for the job. Send me dispatches once a week. I'll be wherever Heero is. When the time comes we'll be moving the main temple to his capitol city. Be preparing."

Master Echolm bowed and replied that he would be ready to move when Duo called for it. Duo sauntered away to join Heero and begin the three day ride to the capitol city of Sanque.

---

By the time they'd been on the road for two hours, Heero was ready to kill someone. The cavalcade straggled out for nearly half a mile. And every sub-group seemed to feel that there was a perfect speed at which to travel, all of them different. Men cursed, animals bellowed, whinnied, and generally made their dissatisfaction known. Duo rode on serenely, ignoring the chaos around him.

Finally Heero had enough. "Duo, this is ridiculous. No one is forming any kind of intelligent line of march, or watching out for each other. Someone is going to get hurt."

Duo just nodded. "Probably. And until someone does, there's not a damn thing to be done. I don't want to travel with all this pomp and circumstance, but no one will listen to me. I've been through this . . . I don't know how many times. If you can do something, do it."

Heero just nodded grimly and rode back along the line. He started pointing to the worst offenders and telling them to go home. A few started to argue with him but he 'put on his crown' as Duo called it and overrode their objections by will alone. He spent most of the morning sending people packing back to the temple or wherever they'd come from. This included sending some of his own people on their way. This shut up most of the grumblers, the one's that didn't quiet down were sent off.

Duo smiled happily when they broke for lunch. When he was in progression with a full detachment of guard/priests, they always stopped for an hour for lunch. He questioned Heero as they ate.

"Well, did you get everything sorted and sifted? I hope so, otherwise the train is falling apart."

Heero smirked sourly, grumbling, "It took me all morning but I finally got this circus pared down to necessary personnel and a few hangers on who won't give up. And why is Peacecraft walking? It's slowing us down. They actually had to drag him a ways this morning. Couldn't we chain him in a wagon and get a little more speed? We could make it in two days instead of three."

Duo paused, chewing for a moment then swallowed. "We'll speed up. Everyone at temple is supposed to be able to sustain a forced march of at least two days. That means that Milli should keep up with the horses at a steady pace of five miles a day easily. I could when I was a novice."

Heero chewed thoughtfully on a bite of cheese. "How old were you?"

Duo thought for the length of time it took him to gnaw off a crumb of tough jerky. "Twelve? And I'm sure his long legs can keep up. He isn't leg shackled, is he?"

Heero shook his head. "I think he's simply dragging his feet."

"If he keeps it up, drag him. Finish that. I find that I'm in a hurry to be on the road. The sooner we get to Queen Relena the better I'll like it. We can get on with our lives when she makes her decision."

Heero nodded. "Already had to drag him. And I know. All I want is to grab you and drag you to the Capitol and into my castle. Stupid as it seems, I feel like . . . she's going to spirit you away or something. She can't but still . . ."

Duo nodded, cramming the last of his cheese and bread into his mouth and mumbling around it. "She can't and won't. You'll like her when you get to know her. Come on."

Heero decided that he was tired of Duo using that particular phrase, jumping to his feet he dragged Duo to their horses and nearly threw him into his saddle. Duo just laughed, gathered his reins and kicked Black into motion.

Heero mounted and followed him. Several priests just blinked at his mount, he'd jumped into the saddle from a dead stand, without using the stirrups.

---

They rode at a slow but steady pace for the rest of the day. Heero called halt at a clearing suitable for their camp. It was a bit early but Duo said that there wasn't another place for quite some distance. So it was camp a bit early or travel into dusk and make camp in the dark. After a quick conference with Duo, Heero decided on an early lay over.

Setting camp was complicated a little by the Adorers who had multiplied in number to nearly thirty and by the necessity of singing the sun down. Duo handled these frustrations easily. He sent the Adorers to sing and the rest of the priests to setting up the camp. He also checked on their prisoner, who was looking a bit bedraggled and tired. He checked with the guard captain in charge of Milliardo and found that he was uncooperative and down right whiney, which didn't surprise him a bit. The captain said that if he announced that he as a prince of Sanque one more time he was going to go crazy. Duo told him a gag wasn't out of order and stomped away with relief.

He returned to the site for their tent to find that it was already up and filled with furniture. Heero was standing in front of it examining the table.

"Something wrong with it?"

Heero turned to grin at Duo. "No. I was just looking at the craftsmanship. It's excellent. I never had such nice furnishings. Before I became king, I mean."

Duo leaned into Heero's ready embrace. "Now you have nice stuff. That's all ours, you know."

Heero rubbed his cheek on Duo's. "Ours. You don't know how happy that makes me. I . . . need family. All mine is dead now."

Duo cuddled Heero gently. "We'll make new family . . . for both of us. Understand?"

"Yes, I do. There's a lot we have to discuss, but it can wait. As long as I know you'll be here."

Duo snorted inelegantly. "Try to get rid of me. I dare you. Won't work. It'll take a team of wild horses to budge me an inch. Relax . . . I'm hungry. Is the food ready yet?"

"Relena can't tell you we can't be together, can she?" Duo made a rude noise and settled at the table. "I see. Then Milliardo . . . how the . . ." Heero gave up. Now was not the time for this, they could go over everything with Queen Relena and only have to tell the story once. This way he could imagine their life together instead of struggle with what was reality.

Instead of worrying they settled down to eat their supper.

After supper they went to bed, Heero mumbling, "I'll sure be glad when we have solid walls again. You're too loud for us to do anything in a tent."

Duo grumbled back, "And you're not loud? Who yelled so loud the guards rushed in, sure that I was killing you."

"Well, you were. Sucked my brain right out."

Duo bopped Heero. "Shut up and go to sleep. You're driving me crazy."

Heero refrained from further comment and lay down to sleep.

---

They rose at gray dawn, sang the sun up and were on the road after a bowl of hot horse food. At least that was what Heero called it. Duo just laughed and ordered him to eat fast as he wanted Milliardo out of his hands post haste. Heero shoveled cereal into his mouth.

The next day was a repeat of the first. Milliardo refused to walk, got dragged a few feet and walked. They rode at a steady pace, taking it easy on the cattle, and the men.

They entered the Capitol of Sanque late in the afternoon. It was nearly gray dusk when they entered the castle proper. Men rushed up to take horses, officials directed teamsters where to go after their wagons were unloaded on the ground. Heero over saw the sorting of their baggage while Duo saw to arrangements for Milliardo.

Duo made sure that Milliardo wasn't released by mistake. He insisted that the prince be placed in a dungeon cell and kept chained. The guards didn't argue much, it seemed that they weren't that fond of their Queen's older brother. Milliardo swore revenge as he was dragged away.

"What do we do now? Are we supposed to . . ." Duo put one finger on Heero's lips.

"It's too late tonight to do more than refresh ourselves. Queen Relena will see us tomorrow, first thing. She keeps court early, so we have to be up with the sun."

Heero groaned, he knew what that meant and this celibacy was beginning to really wear on him. Duo sighed. "Yes, love, I know. I'm about to burst myself. Be patient. Please?"

Heero kissed Duo, who stank of sweat and horse, "I will. But could we have a good bath tonight. Not that yesterdays wasn't, but I really felt funny with all those other men in the room. I mean, you have a man that does nothing but hand you your washing cloth."

Duo snickered. "I know. It's really ridiculous, but everyone wants to serve me in some way. I'm the avatar, serving me directly is like serving Anchora directly. It's a great honor."

Heero snarled, "I don't care. When we get home, that foolishness stops. I'm not adverse to you having your own servants, just not so many of them."

Duo nodded. "I can limit myself to three. A body servant, a clerk and a page. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, that's fine. I have five and you can share my barber and my scribe." Heero fingered his chin. "Not like my barber has a lot of work."

"And your scribe?"

"Man's a perfect idiot. I do most of my own important work and just grab whoever is walking by for the rest. You could take over his job, your writing is very nice."

Duo smacked Heero on the arm eliciting a smothered, "Ow!"

Due to the fact that Relena was afraid that something untoward would happen to them, they had guards in the bathing chamber and bedroom. Heero snarled, Duo just threw up his hands and went to bed. Heero joined him shortly after he checked every inch of the rooms and reviewed the guards.

---

That morning Heero woke and snuggled into Duo. He didn't want to get up. If he got up he had to face the thought that Relena might not like letting him go. She might be angry that they'd arrested her brother. She might find some way to keep Duo and him apart. He sighed, he could 'she might' until night fall and it still wouldn't change the fact that he and Duo had to get up and go face her sooner or later. He poked Duo.

"Well, are you finally finished brooding?" Heero groaned "Good. Let's get up, get dressed and get this over with."

"Can't we eat? I'm starving." Heero gave Duo his pitiful face. Duo just snorted.

"Constipated? I've got something for that." Heero just rolled out of bed and headed for the jakes.

Duo followed him chuckling softly.

After taking care of business, they returned to the bed chamber where Heero was delighted to see a breakfast set out on a trestle table the servants had set up in the middle of the room. They had bacon, eggs, toast, fried potatoes and stewed fruit, apples, raisins and almonds simmered in lemon honey water. There was also tea from Chin and juice.

Heero questioned Duo closely on what was expected of him. He'd been to Relena's court before as she had been to his, but this was different from one ruler visiting another. He had a favor to ask of her and he was sure that having her brother arrested for treason wasn't going to make her receptive. Duo just answered his questions and kept his own counsel. He was well aware that nothing he could say was going to make Heero calm down. Only Relena's reaction could do that.

Heero fussed about his dress, he wanted to make sure to make the correct impression on Relena.Duo just dragged Heero into his arms and bumped foreheads gently with him. "Calm down. You should wear something appropriate to a visiting ruler. You're not a supplicant. You're an equal. And so am I. If you like I'll pick"

Heero sighed and admitted that his dresser usually picked his clothing for occasions like this, but he was in Soral, Heero's capitol city. Duo just went to their trunks and started rummaging, one of the servants hurried to take over for him. They put their heads together for a moment then Duo turned to another servant and spoke to him. Finally Duo returned to Heero and handed him a cup of tea.

"Drink this. You're vibrating. Calm down. Relena can't do anything to keep us apart. Even if she tries, you're a king in your own right. Why are you so nervous?"

Heero sipped at the tea then answered, "She could try to keep us apart. I won't let her do that, if I have anything to say about it. But I don't want to start a war either. So . . . I just hope it doesn't come to anything like that."

Duo blinked. "You'd start a war if she tried to separate us?"

Heero just nodded a bit grimly. "Yes."

Duo hugged Heero, nearly spilling his tea. "Oh! I do love you so." Duo turned to a servant, saying over his shoulder. "If you really need reassurance, understand this. . . I'm actually higher rank than she is. Sanque is smaller than my domain. The temple owns a tract of land that is half the size of your kingdom and just a bit larger than Sanque. It's between . . . Sanque . . . and your kingdom. Oh, shit."

Heero had the same idea that made Duo trail off. "You don't think? He . . . I'm going to castrate him."

Duo ran his hands through his bangs and grumbled a bit then said, "I do think. We have to tell Relena. Oh, shit, she's not going to like this at all. She'll be so angry she'll probably castrate him herself."

Heero thought quickly. "How many soldiers do we have?" Duo gave Heero a sharp look. "I'm trying to avoid an incident not cause one. If we have too many men, Relena might take it as a statement of power. Between us we have . . . ."

Duo thought quickly. "Not enough to cause any problems. Relena isn't an alarmist. We've only got about fifty men between us, not counting the drovers, teamsters and support personnel. Barely enough by my lights. But I did want Relena to know we aren't trying to cause what you call an incident. So, come on. Get dressed and let's get this over with. I want to go home."

Heero perked up at that. "Home? Back to Inverlock?"

Duo looked blank. "Inverlock? Oh, back there. No, you said you spend most of your time in the capital. That's where home is, as far as I'm concerned. Wherever you are. That's my home. Love me?"

Heero went to Duo, who was looking a bit pathetic. "I love you more than anything. I'm so glad you want to stay with me. I . . . You're my heart. Please. . ."

Duo put a finger on Heero's lips. "I'll take good care of it. I won't break it. I swear . . . now . . . dress."

The poor waiting dressers were finally allowed to do their jobs. They dressed Heero and Duo in their identical garb with the exception that Heero wore his crown instead of a helm and Duo wore a narrow band around his forehead, the amethyst set in the center of his forehead nearly the same color as his eyes.

They strode through the corridors to the throne room cloaks flapping. Everyone noticed that they walked so close together that no one could be quite sure where one cloak started and the other ended. With their bright eyes and flashing weapons they made quite a sight. Especially since Duo was carrying his badge of office. His scythe.

---

Relena wasn't in a good mood. She'd been regaled with tales of her brother and his antics again. This time the story was bad. He'd evidently defied the regent of the temple again and been brought to the city for discipline. She decided that this time she would take the advice of her advisors, why else were they called that. She sighed and shifted uneasily. Other rumors had reached her ears.

Duo was back. He had shown up with Heero Yuy, king of the neighboring kingdom of Sura, her prospective husband. If Duo allowed that is. He'd disappeared under suspicious circumstances and she'd never believe that her dear friend was dead. Somehow she just knew what Duo was going to tell her wasn't going to be anything she wanted to hear. So she was grumpy.

"Well, where are they? Tell Duo to get his pert butt in this room now. And ask his royal Majesty King Yuy to please come as soon as is convenient." Relena punched an inoffensive cushion.

Duo's voice rang out in cheerful admonishment. "Relena, what did that poor pillow ever do to you that you abuse it so?"

Relena laughed and stepped down from the dais to embrace Duo. They hugged and then kissed each other on the cheeks. Relena then turned to Heero and offered the same treatment to him. For the first time he accepted it.

"Does this mean that you've decided to take me up on my offer of marriage? It would be to our mutual benefit."

Heero sighed. "Yes, and no." At Relena's puzzled expression he remarked gently. "We'll explain everything. Just have patience. This is going to be . . . hard. I'll help you as best I can, but you're not going to like this. At all."

Relena grumbled, "I already don't like it and you haven't done more than open your mouth. Come. Sit."

Relena led the way to a small sitting area slightly away from the main court and the dais containing a single throne. They got settled, Relena sent for refreshments, even thoughit was only a short time since breakfast. One of the signs of her sure favor was attempting to stuff you like a goose as Duo said. While they were waiting, Relena started the ball rolling by asking what the devil they meant by arresting her brother.

By the time Heero was through with his explanation, including his suspicions, Relena was ready to explode. Her opinion was the same as Heero's. Milliardo wanted the marriage between she and Heeroin order to gain control of both kingdoms, how no one was sure although Heero and Duo both had an idea. It was not one they wanted to bring up until they were sure.

Duo sighed, he really didn't want to tell Relena this part, so far all they'd told her was that he'd been kidnapped and the blow on the head had resulted in his slavery.

"Well, Relena, that's the hard part. You can't marry Heero because you're first cousins once removed." He didn't get another word out. Relena was no dummy. It took her exactly one second to figure out the important parts of the rest of it.

"I'm going to lock him up for _ever_, he. . . you . . . blast! Where is he? Bring him before me now!"

Relena stormed up to her throne and plopped inelegantly down with a sharp huff of annoyance. She gestured to Heero and Duo to stand on either side of her. They settled into their places without complaint.

They didn't have long to wait. Milliardo was dragged into the room in chains, nearly naked. He was wearing only a clout, or loin cloth, and a layer of filth.

Relena wrinkled her nose.

Milliardo straightened up as best he could under the burden of his chains. "Very well, sister. I've been a bad boy. Release me and we'll figure a way out of this."

The arrogant tilt of his head told everyone that he expected Relena to set him free with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. He was wrong.

"Tell me you didn't intend to attempt a coup, despite the fact that you can't rule because this is a Matriarchy. Tell me you didn't intend to kill Duo. Tell me." Milliardo opened his mouth but Relena interrupted him. "Tell me this and I'll call you a liar. What did you intend? Allow Heero and I to have a child then, what, dispose of us somehow or other. Declare yourself regent, then the babe dies as children sometime do. Evil, evil man. You won't talk your way around me this time. My advisors have been warning me about you for several years now. Shame on you. If you have anything to say for yourself say it now. And not a mouthful of lies and pretentiousness."

Milliardo attempted to placate his sister but she wasn't having any of it. She called her advisors into the court and placed all the facts she had before them. Heero and Duo told their tale. Then Relena asked the advisors what they thought should be done.

The advisors hemmed and hawed, as advisors will, then announced that Milliardo should be stripped of his rank and punished. Relena eyed Heero then Duo, rolled her eyes and said in a dangerously soft voice. "Just what punishment should he be given. And please be specific. I find that I'm not able to come up with anything. He is my brother after all."

The head of her council said they were unable to come up with anything then they filed out resolutely not looking at anyone. Relena put her cup down with a sharp tap.

Duo watched the whole thing with a disgusted expression on his face.

It was nearly a relief when Milliardo spoke up.

"I would never hurt you or your child, my niece or nephew. But I will take the crown from you. You allow him," Milliardo indicated Duo. "To interfere with our kingdom. Sanque would be twice the size it is, if you would just annex Anchora's lands. What does a temple need with all that land? It's mostly fallow. They farm enough to feed the temple and they would be allowed to keep control of it if the temple would swear fealty to my crown."

Relena opened her mouth in disgust, ready to flay Milliardo, but Duo beat her to it.

"The temple has been an independent entity for more than three centuries. We're not about to bow to any king now. Heero is my love and I throw the power of the temple behind him, but only because I know I can trust him with anything. Exactly what devious plan you had, I don't want to know. In fact I'm not sure you really had a definite plan. Just some vague idea that you should be king and some idiot schemes to further that idea. If no one else will set your sentence, I will." Relena just nodded to Duo to indicate her agreement, Heero got up and stood behind Duo. "You will be taken to a place I decide and will serve there until you are worthy of freedom. Your master will decide when or if you are deserving of any sort of freedom at all. Take him away. I'll send orders tomorrow. Relena?" Relena shook her head. Duo reached out with his scythe and tapped Milliardo on the shoulder.

Milliardo turned pale as Relena just motioned with her hand. He started to protest until he got a good look at all three faces. Heero looked fierce and furious, Relena resolute and Duo, Duo was worst of all, his face was bland as buttermilk. A look that was deceiving as Duo used it to hide a fiery fury, as Milliardo was well aware.

"Go! Learn!" Duo pointed to the small door at one side of the audience chamber. The one called the Door of Doom because only those doomed to punishment used it. Milliardo straightened his shoulders and with a mocking bow started for the door. His guards rushed to catch up. Milliardo's long legs were hampered by the leg irons but he still managed to cram them.

Heero shook his head. "He'll learn or . . . not." He turned to Duo. "What if he doesn't learn?"

Relena sniffled a bit. Duo reached over to pat her hand. "Then it's a waste of a very smart man."

---

Duo and Heero spent the next week at Sanque castle, making arrangements with Relena for a full treaty and enjoying her hospitality. She had a ball in their honor and had them introduced as King Yuy and Consort. Duo was pleased. His happy smile lit up the rooms.

Every noble there was polite and some down right obsequious, Heero and Duo took this all in stride. Nearly everyone remarked on what a beautiful couple they were. Every woman had to make a pass at Heero, every man of their persuasion made a pass at Heero. None of them got anywhere.

After six days Relena called them into her private chambers for a 'tea'. They had known this was coming and had agreed as to what they would do in advance.

"Heero, Duo. Please come in. Be seated. My maid will bring in tea and cakes soon."

Duo settled in a chair opposite Relena by one third of the circumference of the tea table. Heero eased into his flimsy looking chair, noticing that he was at a point exactly one third as well. He hoped this was a good sign.

Relena tried to make small talk until the tray arrived but Duo put a stop to that at once.

"Relena, please. Get to the point, before Heero has an attack of some sort."

Relena gave a jerky nod. "Very well." She turned to Heero. "I'll buy him from you. How much?"

Heero eyed Relena for a moment while Duo choked on his own spit. Then he just shook his head. "Don't. You can't afford him. I love him, and I intend to keep him with me forever. If he wants to leave, he can, I hope he won't."

Duo smiled at Heero. "Try to get rid of me. I dare you. I'll follow you, if I have to crawl the entire way. So. . . what else did you want to discuss, my Queen."

Relena snorted. "Queen me again and I'll give you such a smack . . ." they all had a laugh at Duo's mock terrified cringe then settled down to business.

Heero put his figurative cards on the table and Relena added hers. Duo just sat while they twisted in the wind. When they finally agreed that they couldn't see a way out of their difficulties Duo spoke.

"Both of you relax. I've had this idea for a while now. You go ahead and get married." Duo held up a hand before either one of them could speak. "I know. I know. But here's the kicker." Duo turned to Relena with a serious expression on his face. "You and Heero can't have children, but there's a way. Do you find me repulsive? My touch revolting? My person unattractive?" at each question Relena shook her head. "Then, I'll give us the children we need. Unless you have any objection."

Relena bit at her lip while Heero just sat stunned. This was the solution to all their problems in one neat package.

Relena nodded. "That's a good idea. I can bear your touch if you're quick about it."

Duo goggled at Relena for a second then roared with laughter, Heero joined in as he saw the problem at once. Duo calmed himself and wiped his eyes. "Oh, that's priceless. Who's the lucky lady?"

"LadyCatalonia. She's in one of the outlying domains right now, I sent for her, but she won't get here before you need to leave. So just spit it all out and we'll decide how to do this."

Duo explained his idea in detail. Heero and Relena would marry, but live apart, using the need to rule wisely and well as an excuse. They would meet in one of Duo's mountain retreats during the heat of summer each year. And again at the winter solstice, taking it in turn one to host the other. Relena would get pregnant as soon as she could, bearing a boy and a girl. Heero interjected that Wufei could use some sort of magic to implant Duo's seed in Relena without the need for physical contact between Duo and her. And that he was fairly sure that Wufei could ensure the sex of the child. Duo nodded happily at that. "That way we don't have to worry about having to deal with, not unwanted, but . . . well . . . children that could be a threat to the stability of the kingdoms. You understand."

Relena and Heero nodded their understanding and the three went on to finalize the last of their plans. Wufei would help Relena and Heero have two children, a boy and a girl. Heero suggested that Relena have the boy first; as that way, when Heero came to take the boy when he was two, she'd only have one small child to deal with. Duo grimaced, this sounded so cold but Relena agreed. Only stating that she got both children for most of the summer and Heero got his daughter for the solstice season. And that they send the children back and forth every two years when they were old enough to understand what was going on. Duo wasn't too sure of the arrangements but agreed when Heero stated that they had to make sure that their arrangements didn't do the children any emotional harm. Relena nodded with a rather puzzled look saying only, "But of course!" in a tone of voice that made it plain that the children were her first concern.

They finished the last of the tea and cakes about the same time as they finalized the marriage agreements. Duo settled at Relena's desk and wrote them all out, with comments and changes from Heero and Relena. When they were both happy with the document, Duo had them sign it. He sanded it to make the ink dry nicely then dropped a blob of wax over a royal blue ribbon. Heero pressed his seal into it. Then Duo dropped another blob over a pink ribbon and Relena pressed her seal into that. The last ribbon was black with a silver thread at each selvage and Duo sealed that.

"Well, congratulations, you're married. I'll have copies of the contract made up for each of you. The original will be held at the temple. Unless you have other suggestions."

Relena shook her head. "No that's fine with me. I'd like three copies please. Heero?"

Heero just agreed with Relena and asked for three copies as well, remarking, "I'll have it read from the foot of the throne. Duo?"

"Yes, I'll have it read from the temple steps. Relena, if you have it read at your court, that should take care of any questions anyone might bring up."

Relena escorted them to the door of her chambers and hugged Heero gently. "Thank you for being so understanding. And, Duo, thank you too. I'll see you at high summer."

Heero blinked, "You're welcome. But, Milliardo? What about him?"

Relena settled her face in a carefully blank expression. "Who? I'm sure you know what to do about that man."

Duo sighed. She'd officially cast her brother off. "We'll take care of him. In fact, I think he's already on his way out of the kingdom. Isn't he?"

Heero just nodded and grunted, his way of getting out of discussing such a distressing subject. They hugged all round and Heero and Duo when to their quarters to make arrangements to go home at last.

---

Heero and Duo left the next morning, it wasn't easy for Relena's staff, but they didn't complain. The two young men were so grateful for their efforts and thanked them so prettily that they were glad to help them on their way.

The long line of out riders, guards, adorers, attendants, teamsters, herdsmen and servants snaked for more than a mile. Heero grumbled at Duo, Duo snickered back. They endured. For two days.

After another round of exchange the adorers and a nearly total melt down by one of the teamsters Heero turned to Duo and snarled. "I'm sick of this. Why do we need all this pomp and ceremony?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't need it. It's just the way it is." But he twinkled at Heero in amusement. "What would you like to do?"

Heero shrugged irritably. "If it wasn't for you, I'd just ride away. But I don't want to put you in danger."

Duo made a rude noise. "Me. Danger. With this in my hand and you by my side? Your brain on vacation?"

Heero blinked at Duo, one slow lizard like motion of his eye lids. He gently pulled the reins to turn his horse around. Duo followed laughing up his sleeve, he'd wondered how long it would take Heero to figure out that he, Duo, couldn't care less about all the comforts of their travel.

Heero stopped the wagon with their possessions in it and demanded to know if his saddle bags were still packed. When he was told by the dresser riding beside the teamster that both his bags and Duo's were always kept properly packed, he asked for them.

The dresser climbed into the back and produced Heero's bags then Duo's. Heero handed Duo's bags to him and they both carefully tied them on the skirts.

Heero smiled at Duo then turned to the captain of the caravan, who never got far away from them. "We've had enough of this. We're going on ahead. Keep the caravan on course and on schedule. Good-bye."

And with that he pulled the reins and wheeled his horse around with Duo a split second behind. He gave a whoop and spurred his horse into a gallop. Duo yelled, "Hup!" and kicked Black into motion, following close behind Heero.

No one noticed the small troop of soldiers and one prisoner waiting beside the road in the ditch.

The End

There's a Side fic to this which I can't post here. PWP more or less

The sequel is in the works, I will start posting it in June or July. Thank you to everyone who read and commented.


	17. Intermezzo

Sampson Effect 17

Heero sighed softly. "This is nice. What are we going to do if we catch a fish?"

Duo jiggled his line and gazed at the sky. "Eat it? Sounds like a plan to me."

"No gear. Unless you can manage to pull a frying pan out of thin air."

"Nope. Can't do that. But there's some clay over there. Ever had fish baked in clay?"

Heero rolled his head back and forth on the ground. "No. Show me how to do it. If we ever catch a fish, that is."

They went back to contemplating nothing, which Duo said was good for the mind, Heero agreed. He hadn't felt this relaxed in years.

It turned out that they didn't catch any fish. Duo noted that he hadn't really thought there were any in that particular stream. Heero demanded to know why Duo hadn't said something earlier and Duo just smirked at him, saying, "well, you were so positive that there would be and I, poor slave that I am, wasn't about to argue with you." Heero took his revenge for that particular piece of idiocy by tickling Duo until he begged for mercy between bouts of giggles.

"Now what do we do? It's late enough that we're not going to be able to hunt for anything and our supplies are really low. There's enough for a light supper, maybe."

Duo pointed at a small rise in the near distance. "There's an inn over there. It's small but very nice. The owners know me as a soldier. We can go there. We'll have to show gold first, so don't be all pissy with them. They've been shafted enough that they're cautious but they'll set us a bath and the food is good and plentiful, the beds are clean too. What do you think?"

Heero nodded. "Sounds nice. How's the stable?"

"Clean, neat, well setup. There's a man there all night. Can we go?"

The inn turned out to be all that Duo said it was. The innkeeper insisted on seeing their money in advance and thanked Heero for going ahead and paying then and there. He called his wife and daughter to set up the bath in their room and the stableman, who turned out to be his brother, to take the horses.

Both men took their saddle bags off the horses and watched as the groom led them away, giving each horse a small chunk of carrot as a treat. They turned to the innkeep and he showed them the way to their room. Before he shut the door he smiled at them. "Don't worry that you might keep someone awake tonight. We sleep in the other end of the inn. Good-night."

He closed the door, leaving them to the delights of a hot bath, a good fire and a meal of broken meats, cheese, fruit and wine. Heero noticed that there was a large kettle on the hob obviously put there to warm the tub but it would also provide them with water for tea.

Heero dug in his bag and brought out a bar of soap. Duo wrinkled his nose but Heero bopped him gently on the arm. "Stop that. Wufei made it. It won't be as good as shampoo but it's better than what the inn could supply. And it smells nice. Some kind of herb."

Duo accepted the bar and carried it to the tub, smelling it as he went. Heero was right, it was nice, clean and crisp. It was also obviously meant for all over washing. He shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to wash his hair in it a few times. Since Heero said that they were only four days hard ride from the capitol he wasn't going to say much.

Heero stripped off his clothing and tossed it in a chair. It was filthy and he was going to put on clean in the morning. Duo followed suit and settled in the tub in front of Heero happily settling against his chest.

"Mmmmm. Nice. . . put your leg on the side of the tub."

Heero raised his leg and put his heel on the edge of the tub for Duo to wash. Duo washed Heero's leg, up to the groin making Heero whimper softly. When he was told to switch legs, he had a little trouble which made Duo snicker.

They switched places which made it possible for Duo to wash Heero's back then his hair. When Duo leaned back in the tub Heero returned the favors gently lathering the long slender legs and feet and doing a little 'exploring'.

Duo groaned and mumbled, "Better wash my hair before we go any farther. It's nasty. Please?"

Heero laughed softly, he would never have thought that that filthy nearly bald slave would turn out to be such a water dog. Not that he minded, one of his pleasures was tending Duo's hair.

So Heero washed Duo's hair, they climbed out of the tub and dressed in short robes provided by the inn. Heero settled on a short stool and positioned Duo between his feet. He spent the next twenty minutes combing Duo's hair dry. When he braided it, he thought he was going to have to do some coaxing to get Duo 'in the mood', instead he found himself tackled to the floor.

"You done? I hope so because I'm going to screw you silly. I'm so horny I could explode. I've been patient. I've been good. I've even avoided embarrassing you in Relena's court. Now I'm done."

Heero just lay on the hearth rug, eyes wide, and waited to see what Duo would do next. He didn't have long to wait.

Duo calmly opened his robe and gave Heero his most seductive look. Heero's brain immediately turned to mush. Every spare drop of blood went south.

Duo smirked as he opened Heero's robe. "Well, well, what have we here? Looks like you need a warm compress to reduce the swelling a bit."

Heero couldn't help his whimper. When Duo got like this it was more than his sanity was worth to resist. He bit at his lip as Duo sucked him into the warm, wet wonder that was his mouth.

Heero managed not to thrust he knew Duo didn't like it, instead he clenched his fingers into fists and pressed them into the rug. Duo sucked gently waiting for the signal. Heero clenched his fingers in the pile of the rug, crumpling the heavy canvas and wool like thin linen. He jerked his hips up, grunting softly. Duo let him thrust for a second then pinned Heero's hips down with both hands. Heero yelped in frustration but allowed Duo his way. If he resisted, Duo would just finish off and that wouldn't be nearly as good.

Duo eased Heero into a lust filled haze, making him pliant. All Heero could do was pant and moan. Duo used all the tricks he'd been forced to learn, giving Heero no quarter, playing his body like a fine instrument. Between his own need and Duo's ministrations Heero was lost. Lost in a delightful haze, waiting for something.

That something was Duo rolling them over and inviting Heero into the warmth of his body. Heero eased himself down on Duo's chest, propped himself up on one arm and dipped his fingers into the small bowl of oil set on the hearth to warm before they entered the bath. Duo groaned, lifting his legs to allow Heero access to his secrets. Heero gently prepared Duo for his loving, moving his fingers in his body, whispering his love. Duo whimpered and squirmed, coaxing Heero to hurry.

Heero didn't hurry, instead he took his time, opening Duo to his entrance. Duo blinked his eyes open and watched Heero's face for a second then he turned his gaze down between his open legs, watching Heero's fingers enter his body. It was one of the most erotic sights on earth. Heero watched too wondering how this beautiful man could allow him this liberty and thanking every god and goddess he knew of that he would.

Duo growled, "In me now. Heero . . . please . . . I can't wait. I need you."

Heero slid back flat on Duo and supported his weight on his elbows, cradling Duo head in his hands. He pushed gently against the door to heaven and it opened easily allowing him to slip into the depths of Duo's body. Duo accepted the intrusion with a sigh.

Heero moved slowly until Duo opened completely then he increased the tempo and depth of his thrusts until they were both sweating and moaning. Duo clutched at Heero's shoulders. "I'm ready. I'm . . . afraid I can't wait. Heero! Oh! Oh!" Duo's body clenched around Heero's, leaving him voiceless in the throws of stiffened and then pumped twice. He sighed and eased himself down onto Duo. Duo gently rolled them over until they lay side by side, facing each other.

Heero started to rise, but Duo held him down. "It's all right. Here." Duo scrabbled at his side and found the damp towel he'd left on the floor. He started to wipe Heero off but Heero took the towel and used it to clean Duo carefully. Then he gave himself a quick swipe.

Duo snorted and remarked, "That's not much of a cleaning job. If I wasn't so relaxed, I'd do better for you."

Heero tucked the towel under Duo and tugged him into a hug. "No, you won't. I'm going to lie here for a while then we're going to go to bed. I want to get up early."

Duo grumbled. "Why? We aren't expected anywhere for at least four days. You said it's only two the way we're traveling."

"Morning wake up sex."

Duo snickered. "Greedy bastard."

Heero sucked on Duo's neck for a moment, leaving a strawberry red love bite. "Not. My parents were married, I'll have you to know."

Duo rose slowing dragging a snickering Heero after. "Come on then. Bed. I'm not going to want to wake up for you if we don't bed down now."

They stumbled to the bed and fell into it. They were asleep almost before Heero managed to pull the covers up.

"Wake up. The sun's almost at highest. We've slept most of the day away."

Heero poked Duo gently in the belly. Duo just moaned and rolled over. Pulling the pillow over his head he grumbled, "Where's my morning snuggles."

Heero laughed. "You slept through them. Me too. Come on. I'm hungry."

Duo rolled out of bed and sighed. "We'll never get home at this rate."

"Home? You called my palace home. You really meant it?"

Duo nodded. "Of course I do. I'll move the temple there. All I have to do is find a suitable place."

Heero thought as he dressed. "Well, there's an abandoned temple to some minor god or other. You can have that. No one has worshiped there in my memory."

"Fine. I'll look it over. It'll do until I can have something better constructed."

Heero shrugged. "Whatever you like. Let's go."

Then wandered down stairs to find breakfast, which turned out to be cold meat and cheese. They were way too late for anything else.

After eating they went to the stables and got their horses, tossing their saddle bags onto the skirts, they rode into the bright day. Looking forward to arriving home.

The end.


End file.
